Tangled Web Book II: College Haze
by la reine creole
Summary: The gang heads off to college and Edward and Yazmine are learning that living together isn't all fun and games. As they struggle to make their engagement work a tragedy strikes the Black family, and when a familiar face shows up their lives are forever altered.
1. Moving In

**Join me in a world of Romance, love, hurt, and pain. The second book of Tangled web: College Haze is now starting for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy and Review. Links to this story will also be posted on my Profile Page. As always: Do not own Twilight Char but I do own my OC. ~smooches~ LRC.**

**1. Moving in.**

{Edward}

"Em, just sat that box over there." Yaz told him, pointing to the corner.

"Jared, that's kitchen stuff, put that one on the counter in there." She instructed.

"You sure are good at giving orders." Jared responded huffing.

"You have no idea," Jake and I both said in unison then started laughing.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips. I smiled and winked.

_Sexy.  
_

I juggled the box in my hands around and looked around our townhouse. It was a decent size for us, not too big, not too small. It was just right. I looked over at Yaz and took her in. She had on a pair of tiny, drawstring shorts and my wife beater, which she tied in a knot in the back to make it fit tight around her tiny waist. The smooth skin of her belly was peeking out the bottom and I was getting a serious hard on.

"Well, that's the last of it," I said, sitting the box I was carrying down on the counter top. "Thanks for the help guys. I really appreciate it."

"You guys want to stay for dinner?" Yaz asked.

"No, but a water would be nice. We really need to get on the road. We need to go and get our place situated," Jake said.

"Okay, I'll walk you guys out then," she said, handing them all bottles of water.

We headed out the door to the driveway.

0******************0

The neighborhood was typical of those that were near colleges in every town. There was frat house on the corner, and town homes and apartment buildings lined the street. We were lucky to find a place this nice and so close to campus. My dad had talked with a couple of his colleagues and found out one of them owned a few townhouses close to campus. I offered to buy it from him but he wasn't interested in selling, so we were renting it from him for now. I was worried about how much the rent was, because Yaz still refused to let me pay the bills, and it was high. So I lied and told her the rent was eight hundred dollars. I knew she could come up with four hundred a month plus living expenses.

Alice and Tanya got an apartment about two blocks away, and TJ was staying in the dorms on campus. I was glad that our friends were here with us. It would make the transition to college life a lot easier, I hoped. Yaz would have her girls to talk to, and TJ and I could hangout still.

When we got to Jake's truck Yaz gave him a hug and told him thanks again. She repeated the sentiment with Emmett and Jared. Emmett told Jake that he and Jared would see him at school tomorrow because they were going to stay the night with Alice and Tanya. Jake got in his truck and pulled off. Em and Jared got in his Jeep and headed around the corner. I wrapped my arm around Yaz as we walked toward the house.

"Edward we got a lot of unpacking to do before classes start next week so I'm thinking we should just order pizza and start tackling it tonight," she said.

"I know we do but I'm thinking we order pizza, then bless every room in the house." I smiled.

She looked at me and laughed.

"Promise we start first thing in the morning." She smiled.

"Scouts honor," I said throwing up my two fingers.

"You weren't in the boy scouts. And I think it's three fingers." She teased and started wiggling from my grasp.

I looked at my hand and laughed.

"You caught me."

"Ass," she said slapping my butt before she took off running.

"Bedroom first!" I yelled taking off after her.

0******************0

I caught up with her on the stairs. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up off her feet. She squealed and laughed as I slapped her ass playfully.

"Edward, put me down!" she giggled.

"Nope, for the next couple of hours this ass is mine." I told her throwing her over my shoulder and carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs.

I carried her into the master bedroom and stood her on her feet. I took some stray blankets and pillows that were sitting on top of the boxes and threw them on the floor. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. She smiled as I pulled my shirt from her body. She returned the favor by removing my shirt. She looked up into my eyes as her face came closer to my chest. Her pretty pink tongue lapped at my nipples causing me to hiss and fist her hair.

She continued her kisses down my stomach, her warm hands unbuckling my shorts. By the time she got to my navel, they, along with my boxers were around my ankles and she was on a pillow on her knees before me. She watched my face as she ran her warm wet tongue across the sensitive area between my groin and thigh. I tightened my grip on her hair and she smiled biting my thigh. The teasing was killing me.

"Please… Yaz get to it already…" I pleaded.

She giggled and grabbed my dick around the head. I moaned and my body tensed. She held it up toward my stomach and ran her tongue along the underside of me, licking me from balls to tip.

"Fuck!" I panted pulling her head back then bending over to kiss her mouth.

Her hand started to pump my cock, her saliva acting as a natural lubricant. She pumped me slow making semi circles with her hand by twisting her wrist. My head flew back when she put the head in her mouth and sucked roughly. She worked the head with her fabulous mouth and tongue while her hand pumped faster. The muscles in my stomach tightened and my knees locked.

"Please… you're killing me…please, baby." I begged.

And with those words she took me completely into her mouth deep throating me.

"Shittt!" I hissed out, my head lowering to watch her.

Our eyes met. Hers were smiling and mine were heavy with lust I'm sure. The things this woman did to me, made me feel. She gripped my balls and squeezed them lightly in her hands as she took me deep in her mouth over and over again. I wasn't going to last much longer. The sight of my cock gliding through her lips and the feel of it hitting the back of her throat was too much. I took her head in both hands and lost them in her hair.

"I want to fuck this pretty mouth of yours."

She moaned and closed her eyes. I started to move my hips in sync with her head bobs. I started out slowly then picked up my pace and deepened my thrusts. I was so close. My body tensed and I pumped faster holding her head still as I attacked her mouth. Her saliva was running down my shaft to my balls.

"Shit…your mouth…so fucking wet!" I groaned.

She ran her hands up my now quivering thighs and moaned. The vibration rattling her throat sent me over the edge and I pushed roughly into her mouth. My dick twitched and I spilled my seed. I froze but she moaned and began swallowing and sucking. The extra sensation caused my legs give a little and I stumbled backwards pulling my cock from her mouth. She laughed and wiped her mouth with her fingers.

"You think that's funny do you?" I said falling to my knees staking toward her.

She started to back away and I grabbed her ankle and pulled her toward me.

"No you don't. You're not getting away that easy." I growled. "I want to hear you scream."

She laughed and turned over quickly trying to crawl away. I grabbed the back of her shorts and pulled them down roughly. Her ass peaked over the top.

_Beautiful._

I leaned over and took a bite out of both cheeks before completely removing her shorts.

"No panties?" I asked over her shoulder.

"No need." She said in a moan.

I slapped her ass and watched as her skin blanched then blushed.

"On your knees," I said lifting her by the waist.

She complied.

I spread her ass cheeks and dipped my head down licking her from clit to asshole, stopping to give it a little kiss.

"Fuck, Edward!" she shouted.

I smiled two can play that game.

I dipped back down and attacked her clit with my tongue. I licked and sucked soft but strong. I came up a bit and dipped my tongue in her pussy fucking her with it. She moaned and her head fell forward. She tasted so good, warm, sweet and gooey like the juice in an apple pie. I brought her to closer to orgasm and pulled away. I wanted to feel her come on my cock.

"Edward…don't stop…" she said angrily.

I laughed. "Don't worry love, I'm gonna give you what you want."

"Hurry…" she said wantonly.

I leaned over her and stroked my hard cock with my hand. I slapped it on her ass and she bucked backward. I slapped her ass.

"Not yet, talk to me. Tell me what you need," I said rubbing the head of my cock between her wet folds and over her swollen clit. She bucked back again and I pulled away again slapping her ass.

"Edward…"

"Tell me, I want to hear you." I whispered into her hair.

"I need you…inside me…fucking me…make me cum," she said hungrily.

"My pleasure…" I said sliding between her folds and into her hot, wet pussy.

She moaned and pushed into my pelvis grinding her hips in lazy circles. I watched as her backbone curved and rotated, her tattoo bending and flexing with her skin. I ran my hands over it and licked up her spine. She was so fucking wet. I pulled back and thrust into her deeply immediately sending her over the edge. Her head flew back and she screamed hoarsely, cursing. I grabbed her hair and pulled her up on her knees.

"Not loud enough…" I said into her hair.

"You owe me another one." I kissed her shoulder blade and gently shoved her back on her hands.

I wrapped her hair around my hand and pulled it roughly making her back arch. I pounded into her using her hair as a rope to pull her back into my cock. She let out a high pitched yelp with each thrust. Making love to my fiancee filled my heart, but I fucking loved it when she let me fuck the shit out her. She liked it rough and raw just like me. She gripped the blankets and I sped up. I was glad she was close again because I was about to blow.

"Give it to me…louder this time." I teased, slapping both ass cheeks.

I ran my hand over my cock a few times when I pulled back and wet my fingers with her juices. I spread her ass and stuck my finger in her hole. She responded quickly by gasping and trembling. She loved it when I fingered her ass. She still wasn't comfortable with me taking her here but we'd get there. I had never done it before so it would be new for both of us. I wanted to experience everything with her.

"Oooh! EDWARD!" she screamed as her walls clenched around me.

I felt the wetness pool as she came all over my dick. She collapsed head first into the pillow changing the angle at which I entered her.

"That's it!" I shouted, banging her back out as I spilled heavily into her pussy. My cum mingling with hers.

I pulled out of her and collapsed on the floor next to her. She was still on her knees, ass in the air, face in the pillow. She was moaning and her legs trembling.

I rolled over to her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I…I can't move." She whispered.

I sat up and lifted her up. I sat her on my lap. I rubbed her back until she came down and the shaking stopped.

"That good, huh?" I said smug than a motherfucker.

"You know you're a great lover," she said slowly.

"So are you," I said kissing her neck.

"Thank you, baby." She smiled wiping the sweat from her forehead.

I caught a glimpse of my grandmother's ring sparkling in the sunlight. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. She was going to be mine forever and I couldn't wait.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

I lay down and brought her with me. We lay for an half and hour sweaty and panting on the bedroom floor. Yaz lay across my chest content, running her fingertips over my stomach. Occasionally she'd stop and play with the line of hair that traveled down my stomach to my bush, her fingers raking through the fine hair tickling my skin.

"Love?"

"Yes, Edward."

"You're too quiet, what are you thinking about?" I asked tracing small circles on her bare back.

"How happy I am to be here with you," she said sitting up.

"Can you believe we got our own place…and together?"

"I know, it seems surreal but I'm so glad it's come to pass. Now I can make love to you anytime and anywhere I want to." I teased.

"And do you plan on doing that often Mr. Cullen?" She asked kissing me.

"Hell yeah, we still have a lot of rooms to bless," I said.

She laughed and stood up. I was already missing her body heat. She walked across the room. Her attention now diverted. I watched her naked body sway as she strolled to the pile of boxes in the corner.

"Maybe I should start unpacking the kitchen stuff. Then I can cook tomorrow. There's no use starting in here. The furniture won't be here until tomorrow and I refuse to hang up panties," she said in deep thought.

She walked out of the room into the hallway. I heard her on her cell ordering pizza as she walked down the stairs. I lay back on the pile of blankets and pillows, our makeshift bed for tonight. I smiled to myself; this was going to be a great year. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

0*********************0

*Yazmine*

I went back up stairs and saw Edward laid out on the floor. I smiled and shook my head. I got down and kissed his pretty mouth lightly being very careful not to wake him. I jumped in the shower then put on a pair of track shorts and a sports bra. I threw my wet hair up in a ponytail then went to the kitchen and started unpacking all the boxes. Everything we had was new since this was our first place.

I had worked all summer at my dad's auto body shop so I could buy things for the apartment. My parents, family, and friends from the Rez all gave me money for graduation so I had that as well. Edward's mom took us shopping for furniture. She and Dr. Cullen furnished the entire townhouse, even the spare bedroom. I protested to no end, but it was no use. She wouldn't back down, so I just gave in and told her not to get us anything for Christmas, or for our birthdays for a whole year. The stuff she got was nice, and expensive, the best of the best, and I felt weird taking it.

There was a knock at the door. I grabbed the cash, and coupon, off the counter and headed to the door. I opened it and the delivery guy took me quickly. He smiled and handed me the pies. I smiled back and gave him the money. I went to close the door and he held it open.

"Excuse me," he said.

What happened did I forget to tip him? Was the money short?

"Yes," I said confused.

He held his hand out.

"I'm Tommy, and I have to tell you… You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. What's your name?"

I laughed.

"I'm Yazmine, nice to meet you, Tommy," I said, shaking his hand.

"You go to WSU?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before. You're a freshman?" he asked.

"Yeah, just moved in today."

"Well check it, me and some of my friends are having a party. Just a little get together, something to kick the year off. Why don't you come?" He smiled.

"That's what's up. Can I bring my friends with me?" I asked, as he wrote his address down on the top of the box.

"Yeah, bring 'em," he said smiling.

"Cool, we'll be there then," I said.

"Friday, at ten p.m.," he said, walking down the sidewalk to his car.

I shut the door and grabbed a couple of sodas out the fridge. I opened the door to the bedroom and sat on the floor next to Edward. I stroked his hair back from his face. He was so handsome, and he was all mine. I kissed his chin, and the hair of his goatee tickled my lips, and smelled of my scent. I moved to his lips and kissed them too. He stirred but didn't wake, so I moved down to his chest and kissed his nipples. His hand came up and grabbed my head.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he said, his smooth voice groggy.

I bit his nipple.

"Who says I can't finish it?"

He flipped over quickly, pinning me beneath him. He sniffed my neck.

"You showered," he said.

"Yeah."

"Umm…so she's all clean and ready for me again?" he asked.

"Edward, I got the pizza, aren't you hungry?" I smiled.

"Yeah...but not for pizza." He growled.

"Edward…"

He pinned my hands above my head and kissed down my neck.

"I was dreaming about you," he whispered.

"You were?" I said.

"Yes, it was a good one too. You interrupted it, so now you have to help me finish it," he said, lifting his body from mine so he could pull my shorts down.

"But the pizza's going to get cold," I said.

"Yazmine," he said forcing my legs open with his.

"Yes…" I panted.

"Fuck the pizza..." he said, sliding into me, tightening his hands around mine.

"Ugh…babyyy…" he moaned, as he thrust smooth and slow, his eyes rolling back in their sockets before his head fell on my shoulder.

"Edward… I love you." I purred, as he made slow love to me.

"I love you too, baby, more than you'll ever understand," he said, lifting up to look into my eyes.

0*********************0

We sat on the floor, naked, eating pizza, and drinking cherry coke. The joys of having your own place. We could do this everyday if we wanted to. I smiled at that thought. Edward wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and kissed me. His mouth tasted like sausage and pizza sauce, yum.

"So, I guess I'll start looking for a job tomorrow," I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yaz, you don't have to work."

"Edward, we've had this discussion already."

"I know, and I still don't want you to work. It's going to be a tough year, love. This quarter alone we've got Organic Chem., Microbiology, Comp. Anatomy, Professional Writing, and that's not including labs. I think you should focus on school. I can handle the bills by myself," he said chewing.

"Edward, I'll be fine. I'm not letting you take care of me," I said.

"That's my job now, Yazmine. You're going to be my wife." He smiled.

"I know, but until then, I won't be a kept woman. It's just not me, you know that."

"Stubborn is more likely the reason," he said closing the box.

"Oh, hush up, man." I smiled.

He reached for the next pizza box and I got up to go shower, again.

"Hey, Yazmine…who the hell is Tommy?" he asked calmly.

"Oh…that's the pizza delivery guy. He invited me…us, to a party on Friday. I think we should go. It'll be fun."

"Shit, we've been here what, four, five, hours tops and you've already got men beating down the door. Can I have a moment's peace?" He complained, running his hands through his hair.

"Edward, get a grip. We're beyond the petty boyfriend, girlfriend, crap. We're engaged to be married, I'm your fiancée," I said, shaking my head. "Besides, you're giving me shit and we haven't even had to deal with these scandalous females yet. I would really hate to have to kick a bitch's ass over you. It's so high school, but I'll do it. You're sexy ass belongs to me now. That pretty face, and magnificent cock, are all mine." I smiled, walking over to him.

He fell back roaring in laughter. He had a great laugh.

"You're crazy!"

"And don't you forget it." I winked, bending over to kiss him.

I headed toward the bathroom and climbed into the shower. I could hear my cell ringing. I called to Edward and told him to answer it. He came in the bathroom and said Alice and Tanya would come over tomorrow after Em and Jared left. I figured as much, they were probably glad to have a little bit of freedom as well.

After my shower I got online and searched the local job listings. I could hear Edward singing in the shower. He'd never done that before. And he was good. I knew he could carry a tune, but damn the man could really blow. I guess there would be a lot of things we would find out about each other now. I jotted down a couple of jobs and called them. By the time I was done I had two interviews.

Edward came down and helped me finish unpacking the kitchen. Then we decided to unpack the half bath downstairs since it had the least amount of stuff, and we weren't waiting on anything for it. I decided to use an Asian theme in the small bath. Edward hung my shelves and stenciled the walls, while I cleaned, scrubbing the sink, toilet, and floor. When we were done, we stood outside the bathroom and hugged. It was the first room we finished and it looked great.

The other two bathrooms were next. The one in the hallway upstairs we made neutral, using a calm and soothing, cream, gray, and coral, color theme. For the décor we used abalone shell accessories, and in the corner by the sink, I hung a sea shell mobile that I found at a yard sale in La Push.

Our bathroom in the master suite was more elegant. It matched our bedding and room décor and was a celestial theme. The colors were midnight blue, silver, and gold. The accessories being gold and silver. Edward and I painted the walls a deep blue then stenciled silver stars on the ceiling with glow in the dark glaze over them. That would be really cool to look at while we lay in the giant tub together.

It was way past midnight when we finished the bathrooms. Edward went downstairs to finish off the rest of the pizza, and I headed to bed. I don't know what time it was when he finally came to bed, but I remember him snuggling into my back, and wrapping his arms around me.

0*******************0

The furniture arrived early the next morning. Edward got up to let them in and let me sleep until they needed to come in the bedroom and set up the bed. I took a shower while they got everything together. I had an interview at the local college hang out, a pub called Paulie's, at noon. The pay was good for a waitress job and I hoped the tips would be good as well. I kissed Edward goodbye before heading out the door.

"I'm going to stop at the grocery store on the way home." I told him.

"Okay, love. Call me and let me know how it went," he said.

"Okay, love you."

"Me too," he said.

I walked into the pub. It was nicer than I expected, and was only ten minutes from the house. It was fairly quiet at the moment and only a few of the TV's were on. A handsome young gentleman came from behind the bar. He couldn't have been a day over twenty-five. He was eying me curiously.

"Yazmine?" he asked.

"Yes, are you Paul?"

"Guilty as charged." He smiled offering his hand.

Damn he was fine. He had light brown hair that was cut in wild spikes, hazel eyes, and scruffy face, that gave him that sexy bad boy look. He had on a tight, white, 'V' neck t-shirt, that showed his slightly hairy chest and a pair of black loose fitting jeans.

I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling.

"So, Yazmine, you new to the area?"

"Just call me, Yaz. And no, I grew up in Washington, but I'm new to Pullman."

"You're going to WSU?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Fresh meat, or you transferred in?"

"Fresh meat?" I asked confused.

"Freshman, are you a freshman? That's all it means." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'm a freshman, Medical sciences, pre med major."

"Beautiful and smart; a deadly combination," he said, looking me over. "Have you ever been a waitress before?"

"No, is that a problem? I mean, I learn really quick," I said.

"No, not really a problem. With this job it mostly comes down to being a people person, and a drunken, college boy, people person at that. You have to be able to hold your own here. The boys can get a little rowdy, but Ben and I usually keep them under control."

"Ben?"

"My bouncer, he'll be here at six. Things start to get live after that. That's what time your shift will start. It'll be over at midnight. I know its only six hours, but the tips you'll make will make up for the missing two. And trust me, you will thank me later. Eight hours on your feet, carrying drinks, and food trays, wears you down."

"So does this mean I have the job?" I asked.

"Let's have a trial run. Then you tell me if you want to keep the job." He laughed.

Geez, was it that bad.

"You got a man?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked. That's was none of his business and not an appropriate question.

He laughed.

"Women with boyfriends don't usually work here too long," he said.

"Why not?"

"Too jealous..." he shrugged. "Let me give you your uniform. It may explain better than I can," he said, heading toward the back.

"Don't you need to know my size!" I called to him.

"No, I'm pretty good at judging a woman's body."

_I just bet you are._

He came back and handed me a bag. There was something satiny, a ball of ruffles, and two t-shirts inside. I grabbed the satin...shorts...panties...and held them up. I looked at Paul, who smirked. The ruffles, a skirt that had shorts attached, but would just cover my ass. I took the hot pink t-shirt out and held it up to my chest. It was a low cut, 'V' neck, baby tee. It would fit very snug around my tits, and probably would show my belly. Edward was going to shit. I grimaced.

"Is there a problem?" He smiled.

"You sure the tips are good, because my fiancé is going to hit the ceiling."

He laughed again.

"The tips are great! Whoa…did you say fiancé? How old are you?"

"Just turned nineteen," I said.

"And you're engaged already?"

He sure is nosy, I thought.

"Yeah, we're waiting to get married though. A couple of years maybe."

"Huh… Well anyway, trial run is Saturday night, six p.m. Call me tomorrow, let me know if you're still game after you talk to your fiancé. If it's a no go, please bring the uniform back by Friday." He nodded.

"Okay," I said.

"Oh, by the way, I need one more girl. If you know someone who needs a job pass the word."

I immediately thought of Tanya.

"I think I might. I'll give her your number." I smiled. "I'll see you Saturday."

I walked into the house with a bag of groceries. Edward jumped up and grabbed the bag from me. He sat it on the counter top and went out to my car to get the rest. I looked around the now furnished house. The living room looked great with the red, microfiber, 'U' shaped sectional, and bleach oak wood cocktail and end tables. I looked at the big ass, flat screen TV, Edward refused to live without and shook my head. The eating area, slash dining room, now held a six seat, round glass table. The base was the same bleached oak wood as the cocktail tables. The chairs, high back, sleigh chairs.

"You like it?" Edward asked, grabbing me around my waist.

"Yes, it's nice. I think your mom and I did well. I need to call her and thank her again."

"I did already," he said.

"Well I want to as well. This is really too much."

"Yazmine, my parents love you, and they want us to focus on school. They really just wanted to help us out. Don't make it a big deal."

"I know, Edward. I wasn't." I sighed.

"How was your interview?"

"I got the job," I said.

"Good baby, I knew you would." He smiled.

"Edward, we need to talk about the job," I said.

"What about it? It's just a waitress job."

"At a bar," I said.

"Yeah, I know. But they got a bouncer, right?" he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

I walked in the kitchen and started emptying the bags. He followed me and started to put the groceries away.

"Right, Yazmine?" He froze.

"Yeah, they do, and the manager helps bounce too," I said.

"But..."

"But...he also said the guys can get a little rowdy once they get drunk," I said.

"Well that figures," he said, looking at me, trying to figure out what I was getting at. "Look love, if your nervous about it, don't take the job. You know I don't care," he said, digging through the bags.

"Hey, did you get me some…Cool Ranch Doritos?" He asked just as I handed him the bag of chips. He kissed my lips and tore the bag open. "Thanks love." He smiled crunching on the chips.

"You're welcome."

I gave him the bag that held my uniform. Mind as well get it over with. He opened the bag and pulled out the shorts.

"Damn baby, you went shopping? You going to wear these for me tonight?" He asked excited.

"That's my uniform, Edward," I said looking at the ground, squinting, and waiting for the blowout.

He looked at the garment again then looked in the bag pulling out the skirt, and two Paulie's t-shirts. He looked at me.

"Where the fuck is the rest of it!" He yelled.

"That's it." I grimaced.

"Oh hell no, are you mad, Yazmine? You're not wearing this out of the house! Let alone around some drunken fuckers with itchy hands!"

"Edward, it's my job...and this, unfortunately, is the uniform," I said.

"Fuck no, don't take the job!" He yelled.

"Edward, you were just admiring them," I said, trying another tactic.

"Yeah, because I thought they were for me. If they make my dick hard, and I've had what's underneath them, I can just imagine what those drunken assholes are going to be wishing. Forget it, you're not working there. So you can take this shit back!" he said throwing the uniform on the table then walking away.

He sat on the couch with his chips like the discussion was over.

"Edward, it's no different than Hooters or somewhere like that," I said.

"Love, men don't go to Hooters for the food…let me just make that perfectly clear," he said. "And I don't want some asshole ogling my shit."

"Edward, I took the job already." I sighed.

"Quit then," he said simply.

"No Edward, the tips are supposed to be great," I said.

"I fucking guess so, you'll be serving in panties. It's not worth the money, Yazmine. You don't have to work."

"Yes I do, and I am working at Paulie's. I wasn't asking permission, Edward. I was just letting you know up front," I said.

He looked up at me now.

"What!"

"I said, I wasn't asking for your permission. If I do well Saturday, the job is mine."

"You're not working in fucking panties, Yazmine! Find another fucking job!" He yelled.

"No Edward, I took the job. Deal with it!" I yelled back.

His eyes narrowed and I stepped back.

"Fine… Go and work in your whore's outfit, see if I give a fuck!" he hissed, turning the TV up.

Whore's outfit? Fucking son of a bitch.

I walked away and went to our bedroom. It was beautiful, the king sized pillared bed was breathtaking. I stripped off my clothes and lay across the bed. I was so mad. Our second day of living together wasn't going as well as the first. I needed to clear my head and relax. I got up and went to the master bath. I started running water into the big tub. I added some scented bath salts and climbed in. I lay there staring at the starry ceiling and felt a tear run down my cheek when I laid my head back. Fuck, don't cry I thought, trying to blink them away. I closed my eyes and put a hot washcloth over them. I sat that way until the water started getting cold. I took the wash cloth away and opened my eyes. I jumped as my heart fluttered in my chest.

"Fuck Edward! You scared the shit out of me," I said, looking over his naked body.

"Can I join you?" he asked, looking pitiful.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, sitting forward so he could slip behind me. I let some of the water out and turned on the hot again.

I sat back and molded my body to his. His hands rubbed my thighs.

"Yaz, I'm sorry."

"I know, Edward."

He took a deep breath.

"Please, just let me take care of you." He begged.

"You are Edward."

"You know what I mean. I love you, I want to do it," he said.

"I know, but I need to know that I can take care of myself if I had to."

"You're not going to be by yourself ever again. We're getting married remember? And as my wife, you will be well cared for. I won't have it any other way. I don't want you to ever have to worry about anything."

I smiled.

"I know Edward, but until we're married, indulge me…please let me do this my way," I said.

"Yazmine…"

"Edward, I'm working at Paulie's," I said softly.

"Yaz, I don't want to fight with you about this..."

"I don't want that either, Edward, but you're going to have to trust me."

"I'm know, I do..." he said sadly.

I sighed.

"Okay look…let me try it. If it becomes too much, like my grades are slipping, or it's interfering with us, then I'll quit and find something else, deal?"

"Who decides if it's too much?" he asked.

"We both will, together. But you have to give it a fair shot and be reasonable."

"That's fair," he said. "But I want to drop you off, and pick you up."

"Tanya and I were going to ride together," I said.

"Tanya?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, he needed another girl, so I called Tanya. She went right down and he gave her the job."

"Well, I guess she can ride with us too then. I really don't think its safe for you to leave there alone in those outfits," he said.

"That's fine with me, Edward. You can be our chauffeur if you want to." I teased.

He kissed the back of my shoulder and I laid my head back onto his chest.

"I want to, and I want you," he said, kissing the back of my neck.

I lifted my bottom and eased onto him. I lay my head on his shoulder and turned my face to his. We kissed and he grabbed my hips guiding them over his. I pressed my back harder into his chest and he grabbed my thighs placing them on the outside of his. He bent his knees and spread his legs, opening me up to him and giving him leverage. He pushed into me causing me to swear and wrap my arms around his head. He kissed my shoulder and caressed my breasts.

"You are so beautiful, my love."

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled, turning to taste his mouth again.

We made love until there was no more hot water to keep the tub warm. The tub was properly blessed.

**AN: Paul's pic on my profile page.**


	2. Cock Magnet

Don't own Twilight. Pics for Ben and Tommy on my profile page. ~smooches~RC

**2. Cock Magnet**

*Yazmine*

"Alice, come the hell on!" I yelled.

"I'm coming bee-yotch!" She yelled back.

Tanya, TJ, Edward and I sat on the couch at Tanya and Ali's apartment waiting for Alice to finish primping. She came from the back and slid on her heels. She had on a blue mini dress that had ruffles around the bottom. Tanya had on short white shorts. A sheer white ruffled top and white pumps that made her already long, beautiful legs look like they came out of her neck. I had on a tight, black tube dress that came mid thigh and hung off the shoulders, and black stilettos on my feet.

We left the apartment and headed to Edwards Audi. I let TJ ride shot gun so I could talk with the girls in the back. We pulled on the block and I could hear the music from the corner. Edward dropped us girls off in front of the house and went to find a parking spot. We stood in front of the house talking while we waited for Edward and TJ. I felt a hand on the small of my back and turned around.

"Yaz, you came, and you bought your friends." Tommy smiled.

He was a handsome man, possibly mixed with Caucasian and African American. He had hazel eyes and skin the color of caramel. His hair was short, wavy and slicked back. He was tall, nicely built and had a smile that could light up a room.

"Tommy, these are my girls, Ali and Tanya. Ladies this is Tommy, the pizza guy," I said gesturing to him with my hand.

"But don't hold that against me," he said smiling, kissing their hands.

"We don't, work is work. Hell Tanya and I are getting ready to serve drinks in panties." I laughed.

"What? Where you work at?" He laughed.

"Paulie's," I said.

"Oh yeah, we're regulars at Paulie's," he said pointing to his frat house.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the guys in line when we're there. And I'll make sure they tip you well." He winked.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"So come on. Let's go in. I'll introduce you guys around," he said taking my hand.

"Hold on, we're waiting on two more people," I said looking around.

I saw Edward and TJ walking down the street looking like they just stepped off the pages of GQ. TJ had on khaki knee length shorts with a black wife beater and a black, red and khaki button up. Edward had on a tan colored linen pants and a white linen button up. The top few buttons were undone and showing off his slightly hairy, muscular chest.

They walked up on us and Edward looked at Tommy, and then at his hand holding mine. I opened my hand to let Tommy know to let go. He did and Edward stepped closer to me.

"Love," he said kissing me.

"Hey baby," I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

Tommy looked at me, then at Edward who just stared him down.

"Umm…Tommy, this is TJ my friend. We go way back," I said.

"What's up, man?" TJ said giving him a pound.

"And this is Edward…"

"Her fiancé." Edward finished for me.

"Your fiancé?" he said looking at my left hand.

"Yeah… So let's go inside," I said quickly.

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Tommy said looking at Edward.

0***************************0

So we went inside and the Game's and 50 cent's, 'Hate it or Love it, was playing. Tommy weaved us through the crowd and introduced us to his frat brother's. It seemed as if Tommy was Mr. Popularity on this campus. Everyone knew him. All the girls kissed him as he passed and all the guys showed him love.

"So what's up, you guys want a drink?"

"I'll take a bottled water," I said.

He laughed. "Seriously, Yaz?"

"Yeah, I don't drink."

"That's cool. What about you fiancé? What's your poison?"

"Heineken," Edward said.

"The rest of you?"

"I'll take a Heineken too," TJ said.

"Me too," Ali and Tanya said together.

Tommy left and went to the bar.

"I don't like him," Edward said.

"You don't like any guys you didn't grow up with, Edward," I said rolling my eyes.

"Not true," he said.

"Yeah it is, Edward. Tommy's cool."

Tommy came back with the drinks and we all headed to the dance floor. 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash was playing. We were having a good time and I worked Edward over on the dance floor. He was already hard and ready to leave. We danced to a couple more songs then I made my way to the bathroom, Ali, and very tipsy Tanya in tote.

"Girl, what the hell you drinking?" I asked smelling Tanya's cup.

"I don't know. I just told Tommy to hook it up," she said giggling.

"Well I think you had enough tonight," I said.

"Lighten up Yaz," she said kinda bitchy.

"I will if you lay off the sauce."

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving her hand in the air.

0*************************0

We left the bathroom and I looked over the crowd to find Edward. I finally found him dancing with this dark skinned, big booty chick. He was watching her ass as she danced in front of him. He looked up and caught me watching him. He smiled and shrugged. I shook my head while rolling my eyes. His face suddenly went sour and his eyes focused to the left of me. I turned to find Tommy checking my ass out.

"So how bout a dance? Your fiancé looks preoccupied at the moment." He nodded toward Edward.

I looked at Edward who was watching us now.

"Alright, but keep your paws off my ass. Edward's got a temper on him." I warned.

He laughed and took my hand leading me to the floor. Mariah Carey's 'We belong together' came on and we danced. I tried to keep my distance by moving back from him occasionally but Tommy would just move close to me again. He kept his hands to himself so I let it go. When the song was over Edward tapped him on the shoulder and he stepped back. Edward grabbed me around the waist and I laughed.

"You are so jealous!" I teased.

"And…" he said.

I laughed harder.

"Well at least you realize it now." I smiled.

Beyonce's 'Naughty girl' came on. "Ohh, I love this song." I clapped.

I pulled back from him and broke out into my best Beyonce performance. I started to dance around Edward using him as my prop. He smiled and played his best Usher rendition.

_I'm feeling sexy…I wanna hear you say my name boy…if you can reach me…you can feel my burning flame…_

We danced like we were the only people in the room. I popped and dropped it to the ground. He pulled me back up and I rubbed our bodies together slowly as I stood up. He ground into my ass rubbing his hands over my breasts, stomach and hips.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl, I'm calling all my girls. We're going to turn this party out… I know you want my body._

I put on a show and it was just for my man...we just happened to be in a house full of people. The song ended and Edward leaned into me and whispered in my hair.

"We need to get the fuck out of here, or I'm taking your ass in the bathroom." He growled.

I turned around smiling.

"Oh yeah." I winked.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the bathroom. We heard a crash and a scream. I stopped and pulled back.

"Edward, that was Tanya," I said.

He stopped and sighed, rolling his eyes. Then he turned around pulling me in the direction of the scream. We got to the front stairs and found Ali trying to pick Tanya up off the floor.

"What the hell happened to her?" Edward asked.

"She fell down the fucking stairs and broke their table. She's wasted; we need to get her home," Ali said.

"Get TJ, and let's go," Edward said as he helped Tanya up.

A few seconds later TJ and Ali walked pass me and out the door.

"Come on, Yaz." Ali called.

"I'm coming," I said.

Tommy came over to check out the situation with a blonde haired guy following him.

"Tommy, what have you been giving Tanya? She's a lightweight, she doesn't even drink," I said.

"Gray goose and cranberry juice."

"God, you gave her Vodka. No wonder she's fucked up," I said.

"Sorry Yaz, I didn't know. She said she liked it." He apologized.

"I know you didn't and I'm sorry but we have to go. She needs to sleep it off," I said.

"Okay, well thanks for coming," he said.

I turned to leave.

"Oh wait, my cousin says he knows you," he said motioning across the hall.

I followed his line of vision and saw the blonde turn around and walk toward us. Oh shit, I felt my eyes get bigger.

"Yaz, I take it you remember Mikey. I'm sure Edward does." Tommy laughed.

I looked at Tommy and then at Mike. I could see the resemblance. I guess he was mixed after all.

"Tommy's your cousin?" I asked Mike.

"Yeah, his mom and my dad are siblings. His name is Thomas Newton," Mike said.

"Oh, I just met him, we didn't get to last names yet." I told Mike.

"Oh, well yeah, we practically grew up together. My auntie was a single parent so Tommy stayed with us for awhile so my auntie could finish college."

"Are you visiting? Are you here for the party?" I asked.

"No and Yes. I am here for the party, but I'm not just visiting. I 'm enrolled at WSU. I finally decided on a major, so, here I am. I'm staying in the dorms right now but I plan on pledging."

"And what's your major?" I asked.

"Pre dentistry," he said.

"Well that's cool, maybe I'll see you around campus," I said moving toward the door.

_Edward's going to love this_.

"Yeah, maybe," he said following me out the door.

"Hey, I heard your brother's are going to go first round in the draft. That's what's up," Mike said.

"I know, I'm so excited for them." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be watching this summer. I wish them luck," he said.

"Thanks and I'll let Tanya know about the table when she's sober. She can call and work something out with you guys."

"It's cool, the hazards of a great party you know," Tommy said shrugging.

I walked up next to TJ who was carrying Tanya bridal style because she had passed out. He saw Mike and started laughing.

"Big Mike, what's up with you? I would shake your hand but mine are full at the moment," he said.

"Can't call it, TJ. You're going to WSU, too?"

"Yeah, I'm on the hoop squad, scholarship," he said.

"Shit, that's what's up. Maybe we'll come to some of the games and check you out," Mike said motioning to Tommy.

"That's cool," TJ said.

Edward pulled up and beeped the horn. Ali walked to the car and got in. TJ and I said bye to Mike and Tommy then got in the car. I rode shotgun this time and Edward leaned over me looking out the window. He looked at me.

"Is that the guy I kicked out of my party?" He asked.

TJ laughed.

"Yeah, that's Mike," I said.

"What's he doing here?"

"He goes to school here too, and Tommy is his cousin," I said.

"Well that's fucking great," Edward said.

TJ started laughing even harder.

"Fuck you, TJ!" Edward spat.

0*******************0

It was already 5:15 and we still had to pick up Tanya, who sounded like shit on the phone. I was afraid to face Edward in this get up. I knew he was going to have a fit. I had on the black satin shorts with black fishnet stockings, and the shorts were hugging my ass and just covered my cheeks. I wore the black t-shirt with the white writing and it too was tight. It squeezed my breasts together and pushed them up and out. It was a little shorter than it was intended to be because of my big ass tits. On my feet, short, black, leather go go boots with a slight heel. I was not about to walk around in heels all night. I looked at the clock. I was going to be late if I didn't get my ass downstairs. I slowly descended the stairs and came into view.

_Great, TJ was here._

He and Edward both turned around. TJ eyes widened and Edward's narrowed. I didn't say anything I just tried to put on my don't start face. I don't think it was coming across though.

"Damn Yaz, you going to work like that!" TJ smiled.

Edward turned and looked at him.

"What? She's fucking hot Ed and you know it…smoking hot." He laughed.

"Don't fuck with me, TJ." Edward growled.

He stood up and came to me. He looked me up and down then turned me around. He looked at my ass and hissed biting his lip.

"Damn…baby got back!" TJ called out snickering.

"Not helping, TJ," I said quickly.

"Just keep it up, TJ." Edward growled looking at him then he turned back to me.

"Love, please…" he said.

"Edward, we talked about this," I said.

"Did we?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

I put my hands on his face.

"Yes, we did. Let me do this my way, remember?"

"Maybe you better remind me," he said.

I smiled and ran my hands up his back. He brought his mouth to mine and I kissed him slow and passionately. He tasted like Cool Ranch Doritos. He grabbed my ass and squeezed it roughly in his hands.

"All yours, baby. Remember, it's you I come home to," I said.

"I know," he said.

"Okay, well let's go then. I don't want to be late my first day."

He let me go and we all left the house. We picked up Tanya who looked better than I'm sure she felt. Edward parked the car and he and TJ got out.

"You don't have to walk us in," I said.

"I want to see where I'm leaving you. And I want to meet the man who's going to be looking after you while you're here," he said.

"Yes daddy," I said teasingly.

He looked at me.

"I like how that sounds." He teased.

"You're such a horn ball," I said slapping his arm.

"Yeah, well most nineteen year old college men are," he said eying me.

I'm sure that was some sort of hint about my job. I ignored it.

0*****************0

We walked into the pub and Edward looked around. There were only a few people there. I looked around and saw Paul behind the bar. He came out and walked up to us. Edward eyed him curiously.

"Yaz, Tanya, you ladies look stunning!" He smiled.

"Thanks." We both smiled.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh Paul, this is Edward, my fiancé, and our friend TJ. Edward, TJ, this is Paul, he's the owner."

"What's up Paul? Nice place you have here. Nice uniforms," TJ said winking at me.

"Thanks, it pays the bills, and the uniforms are for the girls, it gets them better tips," Paul said.

"Yeah, and mauled by drunken assholes," Edward said and I looked up at him.

"Edward, we have a strict no touching policy. If they try to touch the girls we bounce their asses right out the door. Now I can't do anything about the comments, free speech and all, but the guys that come here know I don't fuck around when it comes to my girls. Yaz will be safe here," Paul said.

Just then a big African American guy walked in the door. He was fucking huge, bigger than Em and Jake. Paul called him over.

"This is Ben, my bouncer," he said, looking like a midget compared to the man.

"Ladies…fellas," he said in a deep booming voice.

I held out my hand and he kissed it. He was really gentle for a man so big.

"Ben, this is Yazmine and Tanya, the new girls. And this Yazmine's fiancé Edward and their friend TJ."

"Nice to meet you." He boomed.

He looked at Paul and scowled.

"You love making my job hard don't you?" he asked. We all looked at them.

"I pay you good money to keep my girls safe," Paul said smiling.

Ben shook his head.

"I'm going to have bust some heads tonight. I don't like doing that," he said.

"The gentle giant." Paul teased.

"What's he talking about?" Edward asked.

Paul and Ben exchanged glances but said nothing.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Edward," Paul said.

"No, why is he going to have to bust heads tonight?" he asked again.

Ben looked at him.

"Let's just say women as beautiful as these two, tend to rile the boys up. And she has one of the hottest little bodies we've had come through here in awhile…" Ben looked at me but couldn't finish his statement.

"Fuck this, let's go!" Edward said grabbing my hand.

I pulled away.

"Edward stop, remember what we said."

"Fuck it, I'm not leaving you here."

"Edward, I need this job."

"No you don't. I told you, I got you," he said caressing my face.

"UGH…I'm not doing this with you. I'll call you later. Pick me up at 12:15." I said walking away.

"So fucking stubborn!" he growled.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll watch her." I heard Ben say.

"Thanks, but if you really want to help, get Paul to fire her. I'll give you a month's salary… cash," Edward said.

I stopped and turned around.

"Edward, stop it!" I yelled at him.

Ben laughed and shook his head. "She's cool Edward, chill out."

Tanya and I headed toward the backroom. The other girls gave us lockers and ran through the basics with us. Ben came back and talked with us about hand signals if someone was getting too rowdy. I was a little nervous. There were only two men who had ever seen me half clothed like this and now there would be a room full of men gawking at me. Tanya headed out unfazed. I think she was still buzzed. I followed slowly.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, and your fiancé will calm down," Ben said.

"You don't know, Edward," I said rolling my eyes.

"He's not the first boyfriend to freak out. I wouldn't be surprised if we see him again before the night is over."

I thought about that.

"Why are you working here? You've got a rich fiancé that obviously loves and wants to take care of you? You know how many women would kill to be in your shoes?" he asked.

"It's complicated; Edward and I have a long history together. It took us awhile to get to where we are. I just don't want to be dependent on him. You never know what could happen," I said.

"History huh? I know what that means and he'd be a fool if he fucked up again," he said.

I smiled.

"Come on, the wolves will be arriving soon." He smiled leading me out the door.

0*******************0

{Edward}

TJ and I were sitting in the living room watching 'The Terminator' movies. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too worried about what Yaz was doing. I couldn't focus on the movie if I tried.

"Earth to Edward…" TJ said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What's up?" I said.

He shook his head.

"You're not really into this are you?"

"I sorry, man. I just can't think straight right now." I admitted.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat," he said.

"Yaz made Lasagna for us," I said motioning to the kitchen.

"Okay, how bout a drink and some nasty bar food?" He smiled.

I looked at him and smiled.

"She's going to be pissed I showed up there."

"Why? You have to pick her up right?"

"Yeah, but it's only ten." I laughed.

"So you're a little early." He shrugged.

I slipped on my gym shoes and grabbed my keys.

"Fuck it, let's go," I said.

We took a corner table in the back of the bar. It was somewhat obscure and was dark enough that Yaz couldn't see me sitting back here unless she was really looking for me. Our waitress was Brittany, I think that's what she said her name was. She was nice looking I guess. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was tall and thin, small ass, small boobs, not at all my type.

I searched the room. Tanya looked frazzled but Yaz looked like a natural. She always did pick things up quickly. She had a few tables and was right on top of things. I watched as she flitted around the room taking control. So far things seemed to be alright. I noticed a lot of guys checking her out and talking to her but she seemed to let them down easy.

I stole a glance at Ben who was smiling and shaking his head when he saw me. He just gave a head nod which I returned and turned back to watch over the room. I heard loud laughter enter the pub. I turned to see Mike, Tommy, and two other guys come in. They looked around the room and I saw Tommy point out Yaz. Mike looked in her direction and said something to Tommy. Then he bit his fist and shook his head.

They gave a head nod to Paul who was behind the bar and he nodded back. They must come here often I thought. That was going to be a problem for me already. There wasn't an empty table in Yazmine's section so they took a booth as close to her as they could get. Once they sat down one of the waitresses, a short blonde, came over to take their order. They spoke with her and pointed to Yaz. The girl looked in Yazmine's direction and headed toward her.

I watched the exchange between the two of them then Yaz walked over to the table where Mike, Tommy and their friends were. She smiled and had a little conversation with them before going to get their drinks. They all watched as she walked away, shaking each others hands and making lewd gesture's with their hands in reference to her ass and tits. I slid the chair back and TJ grabbed my arm.

"Edward, cool it. We'd be doing the same thing if Yaz wasn't your fiancée," he said.

"I wouldn't."

He laughed.

"Yes you would. You used to do it all the time when she walked down the hallway back at Roosevelt."

Oh yeah, I did.

"Well, it's different now," I said.

"Yeah, because you're hitting those skins now, and you don't want anybody thinking about touching her but you. But men will be men. It's what we do when we see a sexy woman. We're going to talk about her, make stupid comments and ignorant hand gestures," he said.

He was right. I needed to calm down before Ben bounced my ass up outta there.

Yaz bought the guys their drinks and took their food orders. She left to tend to her other tables. The short blonde girl took Tommy's table their food when it was ready. They didn't seem to like that too much and motioned for Yaz. She went over to them and was talking with them. Shortly they got up and moved to a now empty table in her section. I shook my head.

The night wore on and I noticed that Tommy's table had dominated Yaz's attention most of the night. It was about 11:30 and I was getting ready to leave when I heard Yaz raise her voice.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" she spat.

I turned in her direction and saw one of Tommy's friends grabbing at her ass. I headed in her direction and I saw Ben jumping up as well, but before either of us got to her she had laid the guy out.

She shook her hand out then put it on her hip. She looked at Ben who just stopped and fell out laughing. Tommy and Mike went to pick the guy up. He seemed a little stunned at first then he reached for his nose, which had started to bleed.

"You broke my fucking nose!" he shouted at her.

"It's not broken you fucking cry baby. It's just bleeding."

"You're such a fucking bitch!" he said.

"I told you to keep you're hands off me. I'm not your personal squeeze toy, asshole!"

She walked over to the bar and took off her apron.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I'll get my stuff," she said walking toward the back.

Paul hopped over the bar and grabbed her wrist.

"Where you going, Yaz? Are you quitting?" He smiled.

She looked at him.

"I'm not fired?"

"For what?" He asked.

"For busting that assholes nose."

"Hell no, he deserved that. You got one hell of a right hook." He teased.

"Thanks, my brother taught me that."

"I was wrong about you." He told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're beautiful, smart, and tough as hell. Too bad you're already engaged. I would have to throw my hand on the table if you weren't," he said.

I looked at TJ and he shrugged.

"You're not fired. Shut down your tables and we'll talk about your schedule." He smiled.

"Thanks," she said and flitted off to close down her tables.

I drove TJ home then came back to wait for Yaz and Tanya in the parking lot. Yaz came out first and I flashed my lights so she would know where I was. She headed to the car smiling. I got out and opened the door for her. She got in and closed the door. I walked back around and got in. I leaned toward the console and she leaned over it to kiss me. I looked at the ice pack on her hand and smiled.

"Fun first day at work?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" she said, her eyebrows rose.

Shit, I was so busted.

"You saw me?" I asked.

"No, but there can't be too many sexy, red-headed men that looks like a male supermodel hiding out in bars." She smirked.

"The waitress?" I smiled

"Yeah, while we cleaning up she was gushing over you and TJ. Once she described them, I knew it was you." Yaz laughed.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm glad you saw that I can handle myself."

_I also saw your boss and every fucking thing with a dick in the bar checking you out. I swear, she was a fucking cock magnet. _

"Yeah, nice shot by the way," I said.

"Thanks, baby. Where's TJ?" She asked.

"I took him home."

I saw Tanya walk out and I flashed my lights. She headed toward the car. She got in and collapsed on the back seat. By the time I pulled out the lot she was snoring. I looked at Yaz and she frowned.

"She was still toasted from yesterday when we picked her up. I don't think she'll ever drink like that again. She's had a rough night," Yaz said.

I pulled in front of her and Ali's apartment building.

"Wake her up." I told Yaz.

"Will you carry her up?" Yaz asked.

"Carry her?"

"Please baby, she's had a long day."

"Alright then, I guess so," I said.

I got out and scooped her into my arms, she was so light. Yaz opened the door for me and followed me up the stairs. She used Tanya's key to open the door to the apartment.

"Her room's at the end of the hall. I'll leave her a note and let her know I got her keys," Yaz said.

I walked Tanya to the last bedroom and lay her on the bed. She put her hand around my neck and pulled herself up to my face. Her mouth went for my lips. I jerked away quickly.

"What the hell, Tanya?" I whispered.

"I just wanted to thank you. Don't act brand new, Edward," she said.

"You know what? I'm gonna let this shit slide because I know your half sleep." I told her walking out the room.

The whole way home I kept thinking about Tanya trying to kiss me. I let it pass, but I knew she wasn't sleeping when she did it. She was fully aware of what she was doing. What the fuck had I been thinking? I made a mental note to stay the fuck away from her. She would only lead to trouble.


	3. Beautiful Liar

**Don't own Twilight. Now on to business. This chap is at the end of the gang's freshman year of college and everyone's going their separate ways for summer break. I didn't go into a lot of detail about the whole year because that would have been a lot of nonsense writing. The chap is from EPOV and he summarizes the year up enough. Anything more would've been fluff and I like to get to the meat of things. So here you go Chapter 3. Oh yeah, there's a lemon in this one that may not be everyone's cup of tea so feel free to skip it if you must. ~smooches~ RC**

**3. Beautiful Liar**

*Edward*

Our freshman year was officially over and we were headed back home to Seattle to visit with our families. We all drove separately because Yaz had decided to take a couple of classes over the summer and would have to go back in two weeks. Ali needed her car because she was spending half her summer in LA with Emmett. She was taking him to meet her grandparents. TJ had to go back early for weight training and Tanya, well I didn't want her riding with me. I avoided her at all costs.

I was pissed that I had to cut my visit short and go back to campus because Yaz was an overachiever. It was just one more thing we were fighting about. All she seemed to care about nowadays was work and school. I hardly saw her anymore. If she wasn't at school or in lab, she was working. I had to damn near attack her to get some pussy. I was looking forward to summer break. I couldn't wait to have her to myself. So what does she do? Take summer classes.

I cranked the stereo up and tried to drown out my thoughts. _I_t wasn't working. I ran my hand through my hair. I was frustrated and horny. I thought back over the year and shook my head. When had every thing changed? The first few months had been great. We worked through my hang ups about her job. And how'd we do that? Every night for three months I fucked the shit out of her when we got home. It was my way of staking my claim so to speak. She understood what I was doing, even enjoyed it if I do say so myself. I knew it was stupid but I needed to be with her to prove that she was still mine. Those guys that came to her job could talk all the shit they wanted, but at the end of the day, I was the one fucking and sucking that sweet pussy. Needless to say, we got all the rooms in the house blessed, some of them three times over and counting.

She slowly starting to increase the number of days she worked. It was cool when she just worked Friday and Saturday nights and Sunday afternoons. It left her week free for school, studying, and me. But by the New Year she was working Wednesday thru Sunday, and it was kicking her ass. She would fall asleep in the car and I'd have to carry her to bed. And it's a good thing she didn't' have to study much, because she slept most of her free time away. I wanted to ask her to cut back or quit, but that would've been another argument in itself.

My cell rang. I turned the stereo down and looked at the number.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Edward, how are you honey? How's the drive going?" She asked.

"Its okay, we're almost there," I said.

"Oh good, I made dinner for you guys. Emmett's home, he came in a few hours ago. So I think Alice will be joining us as well."

"Okay," I said.

"Honey, what's wrong, you sound a little down," she said.

"I'm cool, mom." I lied.

"You sure honey, everything okay with you and Yazmine. It's a lot different living with someone then just dating them."

_Tell me about it. _

"You guys aren't kids anymore. You have adult issues on top of love and life issues. It's not easy being grown up or being in love and engaged."

"No, it's not." I admitted.

_Not when your fiancée is as stubborn as a fucking boar._

She sighed.

"Edward, if you need to talk, I'm here and your dad is here. We'll listen."

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it." I told her.

"Okay honey, I'll see you two when you get here." She hung up.

I tossed the phone on the seat next to me. I turned the stereo back up and lay my head back on the headrest keeping my eyes on the road. My thoughts drifted back to spring break. That was a good time. Yaz took off from work and we stayed house bound and in bed for the entire break. We only left the house to go to the grocery store. Then it was right back to bed. We watched movies and ate every meal from bed. We made love all night, sometimes staying awake to watch the sunrise. It was great, something I never would forget.

I smiled.

We would get through this funk. Whatever it was because we loved each other and nothing meant more to me than her. I needed to stop being a pussy and talk to her about the summer classes, about everything. She was the love of my life and my soon to be wife. I needed to be able to talk to her about my thoughts and feelings.

My cell rang again; Beyonce's 'Naughty Girl' came out the phone.

"Hello, love." I answered.

"Hey, baby. Can we stop? I'm hungry," she said.

"Sure, anything in particular or whatever comes up first?"

"Whatever comes up first is cool."

"Next stop then." I told her.

At the next exit I pulled off the highway and pulled into McDonald's.

0****************0

We arrived at my parent's house that evening right as dinner was finishing. And after my mother's kissing and hugging assault we took quick showers and got comfortable before we joined my family for dinner. We ate and went over the entire school year in about an hour. Going over our classes and what we thought about them. We talked about next year's schedule's and Yazmine's summer courses. The next hour Em and Alice went over their year.

After dinner Yaz and I cleaned up the kitchen. Mom and dad decided to catch a movie and Ali and Em went to see her parents. Once we were alone I pinned her against the counter and kissed her neck. I needed her so bad, we could talk after. She moaned as I kissed down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Love…"

"Humm..." she moaned.

"I've missed you." I confessed.

"I've missed you too, Edward," she said stroking my face.

"I need you," I said leaning into her ear, kissing it.

"Um hum..." she said running her hands through my hair.

"Will you let me show you how much I've missed you?" I whispered taking her hand.

"Yes Edward…please do," she said.

0**************0

I led as we climbed the stairs, her hands in the back waistband of my pajama pants. We walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I opened the door and we walked in. I heard the lock click on the door knob then felt Yazmine's hands slide around my waist to my stomach. She slowly lifted my shirt up. Her hands felt so good on my skin. I helped her remove my shirt and turned to face her. I lifted her shirt off and made quick work of her pajama bottoms. She slid my pants down with her fingertips, her nails lightly scratching my hips and thighs.

She took a step back to look at me standing naked before her, cock hard, and leaning to the right. Her eyes fixed on it. I took it in my hand and began to stroke it. I don't even think she realized she was licking her lips. I smiled.

"Come get some," I said to her, throwing a pillow at my feet.

She walked up to me and dropped to her knees. She pushed my hand away replacing it with hers. She stroked me gently but with a firm grip. Without any warning she took me into her mouth. She deep throated me the entire blow job using her tongue to run up my shaft as she sucked. I was about to come when she stopped and stood up.

She smiled and backed up to the bed. I followed her. She sat right on the edge and lifted her legs, walking her feet up my stomach and chest, pinching my skin by curling her toes. I grabbed her feet and kissed her toes one by one. She smiled and I bit playfully into her calf.

"I've missed you baby," she purred, motioning me closer.

I leaned in closer putting her legs on my shoulders.

"Me too love, so much," I said.

"Umm… Edward, make love to me..." she purred.

I moved her legs from my shoulders and spread them open wrapping them around my waist. I lowered myself down to her and suckled at her breasts as I entered her. We both groaned in pleasure. I sat up slightly and gripped her breasts as I rode her slow and steady. From this position I could see every beautiful face she made. I leaned over and kissed her tits, teasing her nipples with my tongue, never once did I stop my deep strokes.

I took her thighs in my hands and gave them a squeeze. She moaned and I ran my hand over her pretty mouth. She took my hand and kissed my fingertips. I looked down, watching her lips pucker with each kiss. I kept pumping over and over, taking long and deep thrusts. I closed my eyes trying to hold off. I felt something hot and wet, running between my fingers. My eyes opened and I saw Yaz watching me as she ran her pink, little tongue between them.

"Fuck baby, you got the sexiest little tongue," I said leaning in to take it in my mouth.

I sucked at it and I felt her pussy clenching around me. I sucked harder and thrusts faster. She purred and tried to pull away. I wrapped her legs back around my waist so I could free my hands. I ran them up her body and fisted her hair on both sides of her head. I held her head still and kissed and sucked more on her tongue.

She squirmed and closed her eyes screaming into my mouth as she came. I sat up so I could watch her come down. I had never seen anything more beautiful than Yazmine having an orgasm. Just watching it would've made me cum, but she took my hand and began sucking on my finger. The love radiating from her green eyes and the sight of her lips puckered around my digit pushed me over, and I fell willingly, and with all my love, spilled my seed into her.

We lay in the bed kissing, still floating from our lovemaking. I pulled away and kissed her lips one last time.

"Love, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about how much you're taking on plate. With school and work, it's too much. It's wearing you down and I'm worried about you," I said.

"Edward, I'm okay, I can handle it. I have been all year," she said.

"Love, you haven't. You're tired all the time, and you've lost weight..."

"Since when is losing weight a bad thing?" She asked.

"Baby, I love you the way you are. I love your curves. I don't want you to lose any weight, and this is more about the reason you're losing the weight. You're stressed…it's too much," I said kissing her forehead.

"Why are you dropping this in my lap now, Edward? I don't need the stress of us fighting either when I have classes starting in a couple of weeks."

"That's why I'm saying something now. I thought you'd relax a little since it was the summer break, but you're not. You just keep adding more to the plate."

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I got this, okay?"

"No Yaz, it's not okay. It's also taking you away from us. You never have time for me anymore. Something's got to give, and I know you won't choose school so it has to be the job," I said.

"I'm not quitting because you need your 'time', Edward. God, is that all I am to you…a lay?" she said rolling her eyes.

Is she fucking serious?

"What the fuck are you talking about! How could you say that to me!" I shouted sitting up. "Do you think that's what this is about? Me not getting enough ass! I could get pussy anywhere, anytime. I would not marry a bitch I was just fucking!" I said pissed.

I climbed out the bed and looked down on her. She was looking down at the pillow.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

I stopped talking and rubbed my forehead. I needed to calm down before I spoke again. Things were getting out of control and I needed to keep things focused.

"This isn't about me. It's about you and us, Yaz. I love you. I want what's best for you, and I don't want you killing yourself when you don't have to."

She looked at her hands.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you love me. I just wonder sometimes. My own insecurities I guess."

I sat down quickly and grabbed her face in my hands.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you. Don't ever wonder. I may not always make the right decisions when it comes to you, and us, but it's only because I don't always think clearly when it comes to you." I smiled.

"Don't I know it." She smiled.

_There's my baby, my love. I missed her._

"So about Paulie's…" I said.

"I'm not quitting, Edward."

"I didn't ask you to. But I think you should cut back. You were making enough money with just the three days," I said.

"Yes, but it was only enough to cover my half of the bills. I couldn't even help with groceries," she said.

"I got it love, you know that." I smiled.

"My spending money…"

"Got it," I said.

"Edward no…" she protested.

"Yes, Yazmine. I said you could help with the bills only because you were so adamant about your independence. But I'm putting my foot down on this one. I want you working less, so I'll pick up the slack." I looked at her and kissed her mouth. "Please, let me do this for you, for us." I pleaded.

She closed her eyes. Then opened them again. They were filling with tears. I knew it was hard for her to surrender this to me. I had just broken down some of her barrier and it felt great.

"Okay, Edward," she said finally.

I smiled and pulled her on top of me. Her hair fell around us and I reached up and wiped her tears away, running my hands into her hair in one smooth motion.

"It's so weird," she said.

"What is?"

"How much you love me. Sometimes I think I can feel it coming off your body," she said.

"You are my_ heart, _Yazmine. I couldn't live without _it,_ and I can't live without _you_. You are my life." I told her.

She attacked my mouth and I laughed.

Everything in my life was back on track because Yazmine and I were back on track. I grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She laughed and tossed her hair. She knew what was up. I closed my eyes. She felt me reach between us and lift my dick to her entrance. It was soft and wet. She froze not moving any further. I pushed on her waist with my free hand letting her know I was ready for her. She didn't move. I opened my eyes and she was watching me smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why she stopped.

She fell out laughing.

"I couldn't resist. You're so intense, Edward." She laughed.

I'd show her ass intense.

I slid my hands to her hips and gripped them tightly. I pushed on them roughly. She held herself above me with her legs not moving. She wanted to play. I flipped her beneath me quickly, then flipped her on her stomach. I straddle her ass then leaned over to kiss her back. I ran my hand over her wetness gathering some of it on my hands. I rubbed it over my cock. I returned my hand to her wetness and ran my hands up her ass crack dragging the wetness backward. She tensed up. I placed the head of my cock at her puckered hole.

"Let me show you just how intense I can be. Remember, I want to hear you screaming my name." I smiled.

I pushed very slowly into her ass. She bit the pillow and gripped the sheets. The head of my cock entered her with a pop and she shouted out.

"FUCK, Edward!"

I sat back and caressed her back, rubbing all the way down to her ass cheeks.

"Relax baby," I moaned.

Fuck her ass was super tight. This would be quick.

Once I was all the way inside her I kissed the back of her neck and reach around her to stroke her clit.

"You okay, love?"

"Yes Edward, you feel so good," she said looking back at me.

I kissed her mouth and started to move in and out of her slowly working her clit at a little faster pace. I needed her to come first. She moaned into my mouth as I pumped her ass. We weren't even ten minutes in before I felt her ass tightening around my cock. I bit into her shoulder and pinched her clit. Her head lifted off the pillow as she screamed out my name over and over.

Her neck was open to me so I bit into it. She exploded again as I sucked hard over my bite, marking her. When I released her neck her head fell to the pillow and I fisted the hair pulling it back up.

"It's not over yet. Daddy's, not done," I said roughly.

"Bastard..." She groaned.

"You wanted to play…finish the game, love." I teased smiling.

I pulled back almost pulling completely out of her and dove back in. I was gentle, but moving rapidly. She was trembling and cursing, she was about to blow again. I wouldn't make it though this one. I sat up pushing into her deeply. I watched my cock sliding in between her ass cheeks.

_Damn it, that looked good._

My hand tightened of its own accord in her hair when her ass tightened around me again, squeezing.

"Fuck Yaz, your ass is so fucking tight, baby. Give it to me." I begged and she tooted it up causing me to go deeper.

She fell over again, this time taking me with her.

"FUCK ME!" I yelled as I came.

All she could manage was a loud roaring sound, no words. She was spent, and thoroughly fucked.

I collapsed on her; I couldn't even hold my weight off of her. Once my heart felt close to normal I pulled out of her with an audible pop. I walked on shaky legs to my bathroom and cleaned myself off. I came back with a washrag and washed Yazmine clean. I lay next to her and she scooted up next to me laying her face in my side. Her entire body was shaking so I rubbed her back. I kissed the top of her head and smiled. A few minutes later she was knocked out.

We split our time between both sets of parents. Yaz was upset that she wouldn't get to see Jacob, Quil and Embry. Jake was in Texas with Rosalie for the entire summer and Quil and Embry decided not to come home until the end of the summer. They were expected to get drafted into the NFL, so she would miss their visit too.

Since we only had two weeks together I was very selfish with my time with her. We went into the city to do some shopping and to have dinner. I took her to the amusement park. We ate junk food and rode all the roller coasters. She did spend her last day with Alice and Tanya and only because Ali was leaving for LA and I figured they needed a girls' night out. I think they went to a new club that just opened in downtown Seattle. And too quickly she was packing up to go back home.

I sat her bags in the trunk of the Mustang.

"I'll be home in a couple of weeks, love. I'm going to spend some time with Emmett and my parents before I head home." I told her.

"I'll miss you," she said looking up at me.

"I'm already missing you, love. Call me everyday."

"I will," she said.

I put my arms on either side of her and leaned my body into hers pinning her to the car.

"Love you," I said.

"I know, be good," she said winking.

I grabbed her tit and gave it a squeeze.

"Always," I said smiling.

I kissed her mouth and moved my arms. She sat in the car and I leaned in the door and crawled on top of her. She laughed and slapped my butt playfully as I laid her over the console kissing her neck.

"Will you let the woman leave, Edward?"

I climbed out of the car and stood up.

"Just saying goodbye, dad." I smiled.

"Um hum… Are you ready to go?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I told him.

"Bye baby, I'll call you." She winked at me. "Dad, I'll see you at the next break I guess. You and mom should come and visit more often," Yaz said.

My mom insisted she call her mom and Yaz was all too happy to comply. I was so glad my parents loved her; it always helps if your parents loved your significant other.

"We'll try to come by more," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Drive safely." I reminded her.

"I will," she said as I closed her car door.

She pulled out the driveway and I waved to her.

"Call me as soon as you get in the house!" I yelled.

She waved her hand out the window and drove away.

I turned to my dad and he smiled shaking his head. Emmett came out the door and looked at us.

"What's up, you guys ready? We still have to swing by and pick up TJ," he said.

"Yeah, let's go," Dad said walking to the Benz.

We drove toward TJ's. He was waiting outside when we got there. He had on his Mariners gear as well. He climbed in the back seat with me and we shook hands and bumped shoulders. He shook Em and my dad's hand as well.

"So, Edward, Yaz went home today," TJ said.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you let her go home by herself."

"Why?" Em asked.

TJ laughed.

"Cause everything with a dick is trying to hook up with her," he said. "Oh shit...sorry Doc."

"It's okay, TJ. I've heard it all before…and then some." Dad laughed.

"So hold up… Yaz got half the campus chasing after her?" Em asked.

"No… TJ is exaggerating," I said.

"The hell I am. Emmett, man, I swear, the men come to the Pub just to see her. Everyone asks to sit in her section. All the guys on the hoop squad know her. They all go there just to see her."

I looked at him. He never told me all this.

"What? I told them not to back off, Ed. I let them know that she was my boy's girl," he said.

"You never told me the entire WSU hoop squad wanted my fiancée!" I growled.

"No, cause you're crazy and you can't take them all out, Ed. That means I would have to help you if you started some shit with them. I have to play and live with these guys. I can't have you flying off the handle." He laughed.

Dad and Emmett laughed too.

"What the hell's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing bro, just the thought of you trying to take on the entire hoop squad and half the campus is hilarious."

"You don't have to do that, Edward. Yaz loves you. She's a beautiful woman, guys are going to be attracted to her, so you better get use to it, and get secure with what you two have," dad said.

"Not to mention that phat ass and those big ass titties…" Em added.

We all looked at him and my dad slapped the back of his head.

"Owww… What'd I say? She does have a nice ass and big tits. It's a compliment." He smiled.

"Emmett, I swear. You are such a vulgar ass. Sometimes I think you were raised by wolves." Dad chastised.

Em laughed.

"Don't act like you haven't noticed," Em said to dad. "I mean keep it all the way real, dad. You know her body is banging. I honestly don't know what she sees in Ed." He joked.

I slapped him in the back of the head this time and he turned around in the seat and started to swing punches at me.

"EMMETT, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" dad yelled. "Will you two ever grow up? And yes, Yazmine has a nice…figure." He smiled.

Emmett, TJ and I all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Why are we talking about my fiancée anyway? Let's talk about Alice. She's got a nice body too," I said.

"Yes she does, but she isn't as...filled out as Yaz." Em laughed making tit gesture's with his hands.

"Oh hell, will you drop it, Emmett. Get your mind off my baby's ass and tits. I know what they look...and…feel like," I said, smirking as I thought of Yazmine's beautiful body under mine.

"And that's what's up," TJ said slapping me a high five laughing.

"Ass." Em mumbled.

"Love you too big brother." I smiled.

We sat there making small talk for a little while before I spoke up.

"So let me ask you guys something," I said.

"Shoot," Em said.

"Em, you can't say anything. It stays between us in this car, I mean it, " I said.

"Please Ed, have I ever told anything you told me, and you've told me some shit," he said.

"Alright then… Tanya tried to kiss me, and she keeps trying to get at me. I don't know what to do," I said.

"Tanya Denali, Yazmine's girl?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, that one," I said.

"Tell her to back the fuck off!" Em said.

"It's a little more complicated than that I'm afraid."

"What's complicated about that? Tell her ass to beat it!" TJ said.

"Umm…well…"

"What did you do, Edward?" My father asked looking at me in the rear-view.

"I kinda slept with her," I said quietly.

"What the fuck! Are you stupid?" Em asked.

"Edward, tell me you didn't, son. Not after you've made things right with Yazmine. What the hell is wrong with you boy? Do you ever think with your brain!" Dad yelled.

"It's not what you think…" I said looking up.

"When did this happen?" TJ asked.

"What, the sex thing or the kissing thing?" I asked.

"Does it matter? The kissing thing wouldn't have happened without the sex thing I'm sure," Dad said rolling his eyes.

"It does matter. I slept with her while Yaz and I were broken up. I was pissed that she was with Jasper," I said.

"Oh, well that doesn't count then," Em said.

"Are you two serious? Yaz and Tanya are friends, and have been for years. Tanya is more wrong than you maybe, but you should have known better. Damn Ed, you sure know how to fuck some shit up," TJ said.

I sighed.

"So let me guess. Tanya still has a thing for you, hence the trying to kiss you," TJ said.

I nodded.

"When did this happen, Edward? When did she try to kiss you?" Dad asked.

"Right after we moved to Pullman, and she hasn't tried to again but every since then she's always trying to brush up against me, or feel me up. Once, while Yaz was upstairs, she cornered me in the kitchen and tried to grab my cock," I said shaking my head.

"You need to stay away from this girl. She's going to be trouble," Dad said.

"I'm trying to but she and Yaz are friends and she's always around. She's always at our house. If we hang out, she's there. I even drive and pick her up from work because she works with Yaz. Nothing will every happen again, but she's driving me crazy and she doesn't seem to understand 'no'. I don't want her causing problems with me and Yaz."

"What the hell? Isn't she still with Jared?" TJ asked.

"As far as he knows they are," Em said looking at me.

"Then why was she sleeping with Ed in the first place? She's scandalous," TJ said.

"Edward, you need to tell Yazmine everything. I got a feeling that she's going to be a problem, and if I'm right, I think Yaz will take it better coming from you," Dad said.

"I can't. They've been friends for a long time and I lied to her."

"Lied about what?" Dad asked.

"I told her that I didn't slept with anyone while we were separated."

"Damn it Edward, you just keep digging your hole deeper and deeper. You need to tell her now!" Dad said.

"I know, but what if she doesn't believe me? What if she leaves me again?" I sighed.

Which was a possibility given my history and the fact that she and Tanya had been friends so long.

"This is why _you_ need to tell her, Edward. The longer you wait the more there is to explain. Like why you didn't tell her sooner and why the hell you lied," Dad said.

"Maybe you're right," I said.

"Of course he's right," Em said.

We pulled into the parking lot at the stadium. I looked around at the crowd and wished Yaz was here with me. She would have loved to be at the game. I sat next to my dad who bought us all a round. I missed Yazmine already. I knew I wouldn't make it two weeks without her. But I was now dreading going home.

**AN: So the anal lemon may have been much for some of you I know. Everything isn't for everybody. Don't forget to leave me some love, what do you think so far?...Review.**


	4. Who needs enemies with friends like this

So Don't own Twilight. This one's a long one, over 7000 words...yikes. Happy reading.

**4. Who needs enemies with friends like this.**

*Yazmine*

It was my off day and yet here I was in the pub. I just couldn't stay away from this place. I sitting at the bar talking with Paul when Tommy came in. He sat down next to me and Paul gave me the look. The 'you want me to get rid of his ass' look. I winked at him to let him know it was cool. It was Monday, Edward had been gone for only a week now and I wasn't really looking forward to sleeping alone again. I hated it, and the house felt scary and empty.

"Yaz, what's been up with you?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, just talking with Paul about my hours," I said.

"You changing your days?" he asked.

"Yeah, cutting back." I shrugged.

"Why, I know you're making a killing? Every time I come here I have to wait for a table to open in your section."

"I know, but Edward wants me to cut back."

"Your fiancé?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm working too much," I said.

"Wow, he's got it like that, huh?" he asked sipping his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he can dictate what you do and shit."

"Oh…it's not like that. He asked me to, and I had promised if it started to cause problems that we'd compromise."

"So what did he compromise?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"You sure are nosy," I said.

"I'm just making conversation." He shrugged.

"Yeah, starting shit is more like it," I said.

He laughed.

"That's why I like you Yaz; you are the coolest chick I know. You tell it straight, and keep it all the way real with everybody. And you knock out dudes. That's fucking hot as hell." He smiled.

"You like that, huh? I've only had to lay out three people since I've been here. I think all the guys are learning not to touch. This merchandise is already sold, baby."

"Yeah, I know," he said guzzling the rest of his beer.

I looked at my watch.

"Shit, I have to go, the game is on."

"You need a ride home?" He asked.

"No, I'm cool. Paul's taking me. Thanks though."

I grabbed my bag and went to get Paul. The brief ride to my house was filled with talk about the game, other sports news, and oh yeah, my bragging.

"So you like Baseball?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and football but I especially like basketball. My hoop game is bananas." I told him, subconsciously reaching for my basketball charm necklace. "There were only three people back home that could beat me." I boasted.

"Oh yeah, who was that?"

"Well TJ, obviously. Mike, Tommy's cousin. He won a few times but I think we're evenly matched. And my former best friend." I didn't want to say his name.

"Former?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we're not going there. He's off limits," I said quickly.

"He?" He asked his eyebrows peaked.

"Not going thereee…" I sang.

"Okayyy…" He sang back, dropping it.

0**************0

We pulled in front of the house and he got out opening my door for me.

"Thanks for dropping me off. I could've walked, it's a nice day," I said.

"No problem, and there's no way I'm letting you walk home. You've got too many admirers. Edward would make you quit if I didn't take care of you in his absence." He teased.

"You're really ok with me reducing my hours?" I asked feeling really bad about it.

"Yeah, if it's reducing your hours, or you quitting, I'll deal," he said.

"Thanks Paul, really, I'm glad you understand."

"Yeah, it's cool."

He walked with me to the house and waited for me to get inside safely before he headed to his car.

"Hey Paul, you going back to the pub?" I asked him.

"Naw, I'm going home to watch the game. See ya next Friday," he said rushing to his car.

"Paul…why don't you come and watch it with me? I've got some left over pasta, and beer," I said.

I didn't want to watch the game alone. I hated being alone.

"You sure that's appropriate, Mrs. Soon to be Cullen?" He smiled.

"Please, ain't nothing happening, so it's totally appropriate." I laughed.

"Alright, but keep your hands to yourself." He laughed.

"I promise." I smiled wrapping them behind my back.

He followed me into the house and sat on the sofa. I grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and went to the kitchen to grab him a beer and me a cherry coke. I threw the pasta in the microwave. I made us a plate and carried them to the living room.

"Thanks, Yaz. This is a nice place you guys have here," he said taking the plate.

"Thanks, I like it." I smiled.

"Bet you don't like that rent payment?" He teased.

"It's not bad," I said sucking up the angel hair pasta.

"Not bad, these brownstones go for like $1300.00 a month," he said licking the sauce from his lips.

"What, no way, we pay like $800.00 a month," I said.

"How'd you swing that?" He laughed.

"Edward's dad knows the owner or something. I guess he gave us a deal," I said thinking that was one hell of a deal.

"Well I guess it's all in who you know." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"It looks nice in here though. You guys hooked it up."

"Edward's parents hooked it up. They brought all the furniture for us. It was a gift."

"Hell of a gift. I figured he was loaded though," he said sipping his beer.

"Yeah, they do okay I guess. They're really great people, very generous. I'm still trying to get use to them." I laughed.

He nodded.

"So what's your story, Yazmine?"

"What do you mean? I have no story." I laughed.

"A woman like you… I can't believe that. You're way too cool, almost like one of the guys. Probably could be if you weren't so fucking hot. You've got a great personality, you're smart, and pretty. Those usually don't go together and it's refreshing to see." I blushed at his assessment.

"Well thank you. But pretty and smart can go together. You've been meeting the wrong chicks," I said. "Anyway there's nothing to tell really. I grew up in a house full of jock brothers. I'm the baby, and the only girl. My dad owns a few auto body and repair shops in Seattle. His specialty is classics. Restoring them, and fixing them, it's his passion. My mom's a nurse, and she's great, and beautiful. My grandparents live on La Push Reservation where my grandfather is the chief. I love them; family's is a big thing to me."

"That's cool, your grandfather is a real live Indian chief? Does that make you like Native American royalty?" He asked.

"No way. I'm just me. We don't really do things that way anymore. There's a tribal counsel, the chief thing is more of a symbol now. He has a head seat on counsel as an Elder, but tribal decisions are made as a whole by the counsel." I told him.

"Still your family is a very powerful one I would assume. They are well respected I'm sure."

"Yes, they are." I admitted.

"I thought so. So what's the deal with Edward? How'd a nice Indian girl like yourself end up with a pretty, rich, ladies man like Cullen?" he asked.

"Ladies man?"

"Yeah, I'm a man and I can tell that he's broken plenty of hearts in his twenty years of living," Paul said.

I laughed.

"How right you are. Edward and I grew up together. We were best friends as children. Then hormones and junior high came about. Edward became the popular 'it' guy, and I remained the nerdy, tomboy. So he kind of out grew me and left me behind. By the seventh grade I had the biggest crush on him, but I knew he wouldn't go for me so I admired him from afar." I laughed. "Then our junior year, my girlfriend, Alice, decided to give me a makeover before the big back to school party at Edward's house. While we were there he asked me to dance and he confessed that he had a long standing crush on me since like the fifth grade, to my utter shock and amazement, and after some dramatic turns of events we hooked up and here we are."

"So you two have known each other that long?" He asked.

"Every since we were toddlers. Our parents knew each other, so we were always over each others house, or doing things together, TJ, Alice, and Jazzy too," I said.

"Jazzy, who's that? I don't think I ever met him," he said.

_Shit..._

"You haven't, and it's a long story, too long, so let's just watch the game," I said.

He looked at me confused and with furrowed brows but turned to the TV to watch the game.

0***************0

We were well into the ninth inning when I saw a shadow near the front door in my peripheral vision. Hell, did I leave the door unlocked. I tapped Paul on the knee and pointed toward the door. He looked up and saw the movement as well. He stood up and moved quietly to wait behind the wall. I froze in place, afraid to move. The figure came into my view.

"Wait!" I screamed as Paul lunged, tackling the figure.

They tumbled to the floor and I ran over to them screaming at Paul to wait. Before I knew it, Edward had flipped him over and was punching him in the face. He had Paul pinned to the floor by the throat. He was holding him there with one hand while he punched him. He took Paul's head in his hands and placed his knee in his chest.

"Edward, stop it!" I yelled at him, my eyes wide.

He turned and saw me. He jumped up quickly and grabbed me in his arms moving me back. I had never seen Edward look so powerful, and graceful. I wanted to rip his damn clothes off.

"Edward, its okay, I'm fine. You can put me down," I said.

He looked at me checking me over.

"I'm fine, baby. What are you doing home? You scared the shit out of me," I said rubbing his face.

"I scared the shit out of you! I come home and get jumped walking in the fucking door! Damn it Yaz, I thought something happened to you!" he said finally putting me down.

"I'm sorry…but I'm fine, it's just Paul. We thought you were an intruder. Sorry baby, I would ask you if you were okay but I can see that you're fine. Can you help Paul up?"

"Fuck Yaz, I almost broke his fucking neck!" he said shaking a little.

"You wouldn't have…" I started.

"Yes, the fuck I would've! I thought he was an intruder. I thought he had hurt you," he said angrily. "What the fuck is he doing here!"

"We were watching the game. He gave me a ride home, and I've been a little freaked out about being here by myself so…"

"Why didn't you call me then? I would've come home," Edward said.

"You were spending time with your family…"

"Don't be stupid, Yaz. If you needed me, you should've called me. My family understands that you are my priority." He was pissed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," I said.

"No, you weren't," he said calming down hugging me. "You scared the shit out of me."

He was squeezing me so tight.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"I missed you," he said.

"Me too, I'm glad you're here," I said smiling.

"UMM HUMM..." Paul cleared his throat.

I wiggled away from Edward and went to Paul to help him up.

"Shit, I'm sorry Paul." I apologized.

Edward came behind me and took Paul's hand pulling him up.

"Sorry about that, Paul. Love, can you get him some ice?" Edward said.

I went to the kitchen and bagged some ice for him. When I came back they were sitting on the sofa. Edward was thanking him for bringing me home in his absence. I gave Paul the ice and sat down next to him to exam his jaw.

"It doesn't seem broken." I noted.

"No, just sore as fuck," he said moving it side to side.

"Shit Edward, you're a lot stronger than you look," Paul said.

"I've got years of martial arts training," Edward said.

"Years huh?"

"Yeah, since I was like four. My parents made me and my brother take it."

"You want a job?" Paul asked.

"Job?" Edward laughed.

"I know you don't need it, but I could use another bouncer. And I'm sure Ben would appreciate some time off," Paul said.

_Wait, what the hell was happening here?_

"I don't know about that," Edward said.

"Why not? I pay well, and you could work the same hours as Yaz. You could protect her all you wanted." Paul smiled looking at me.

"Hold on, don't I get a say in this." I spoke up.

"No," they both said.

"Why not? Maybe I don't want Edward there watching me." I protested.

"Why you got something to hide?" Edward asked.

"Please…but I don't need a babysitter." I growled looking at Paul.

"I wouldn't just be watching over you. It would be all the girls." He smiled.

"Edward…" I pouted.

"What, you didn't give me a choice, love. You did and do what you want to do all the time. Why can't I?" he asked.

"Because you're only doing it to watch me." I whined.

"You won't even know I'm there unless something happens. Then I'd just be doing my job." He smiled.

Great, just what he needed, a justified reason to kick someone's ass over me. Did Paul realize what he was asking for? Edward's temper was legendary back home. He had managed to keep it in check here, but he was a true hot head. Even as a kid, that's why his parents put him in martial arts. So he could learn to control himself and learn discipline.

"Why don't I believe that, Edward?" I asked.

"Love, I'll be good." He smiled.

"Does this mean you'll take the job? I have to warn you, it could get messy. You might get that pretty face of yours messed up a few times." Paul told him.

"That's alright, I can handle it," he said.

And just like that, Edward and I were working together. He and Paul worked out the details and shook on it. He started on Friday.

0********************0

It was New Years Eve and we were having a themed party at the pub. The theme was the 1920's. Edward, Emmett and TJ were dressed as gangsters. They had on dark pinstriped suits with big red carnations in the breast pocket. They also carried fake Tommy guns and wore black and white wing tipped shoes. Alice and Tanya were dressed as flappers. They had the traditional short fringed dresses with the feathered head bands and long strands of pearls. I was dressed as a starlet. I had on a bunch of costumed diamonds, white elbow length gloves, and long gold sequined gown. I wore a faux fur, white mink wrap and had a cigarette in a holder as a prop. Ali pinned my hair up into bun and had pin curls all around the front of my head.

There were others at the party, not just staff. Paul had given his best customers personal invitations so Tommy, Mike, and some of their frat brothers were in attendance. Some of the guys from the hoop squad were there as well, all of them good friends of mine. They always sat in my section when they came in.

It was winter break so I was surprised to see how many of the students came back early to ring in the New Year with us. The party was going well and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Edward and I were sitting at a booth talking when TJ came up and asked me to dance. I took his hand and he started to lead me to the dance floor. I grabbed Edward and bought him with us.

'Boom Boom Pow' by the Black Eyed Peas came on and I pulled Edward to me by his tie. I spun around working my ass on him. He grabbed my hips and popped against me. I motioned to TJ with my finger and he walked up on me. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to me. I was dancing sandwiched between them. They were so close I could feel the heat coming off of them. They were grinding against me hard and I was working them both. It was sexy, and erotic, and so much fun. Too soon the music went off. We broke apart and TJ hugged and kissed me as I laughed playfully in his arms.

"Keep your lips off my fiancée, ass." Edward teased, slapping him in the back of the head.

TJ looked at Edward and smiled.

"Yaz, I don't know how Ed handles you. You're too much woman for one man." He laughed.

"Don't you worry about that, TJ. Edward takes care of business. He handles me just fine," I said smirking as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into him.

"Shit…is that right!" TJ said slapping three high fives to Edward before they bumped shoulders.

So immature.

"Damn straight," Edward said kissing the back of my neck.

"You're my fucking hero, Ed." TJ teased.

"Whatever." I laughed as they bantered back and forth.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back," I said walking away.

0****************************0

There was a knock on the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I washed my hands.

Again knocking, this time louder.

"Shit, I said hold on!" I said throwing the door open.

Edward pushed me backward and stepped in the small room.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I laughed.

He locked the door and flitted to me.

"I've always wanted to fuck you in here. But we're always too busy and I can never leave my post," he said smiling his devious, crooked ass smile.

"Edward, Paul is going to kill us if he catches us fucking in his bathroom. And what if someone comes and has to use the bathroom?" I asked as he kissed down my neck and over the swells of my breasts.

"They'll have to wait...or use the mens." He smiled lifting my dress up.

"Edward…"

"Don't tell me you don't want it, love. I know when you're aroused. I can feel it, smell it..." he purred in my ear, lifting me onto the sink.

He grabbed my panties and pulled them off roughly. He put them in his pocket and unbuttoned his pants sliding them and his boxers to the floor. He grabbed his cock and stroked it. I watched his hand, staring at his dick in a trance. God…I wanted him inside me. I opened my legs and wrapped them around him, pulling him to me.

"I thought we couldn't do it in here." He smirked.

"God, just shut up and fuck me already." I growled.

He chuckled and plunged into me. We both growled. I tried to match his thrusts with my own, but my ass kept falling into the sink. He stopped and looked at me.

"Be still." He laughed holding my hips in place.

"I was trying to help." I smiled.

"Don't, I got this. I know this pussy like the back of my own hand." He chuckled kissing my neck as he started pumping again. Cocky son of a…

"Oh shit…fuck…Edward...yes right there!" I called out when he hit my spot.

He smiled and pounded into my pussy. He was right I was already aroused from our little dance so once he found my spot he worked it hard and fast. He was fucking me relentlessly, recklessly, bringing me to a quick orgasm.

I yelled his name and some shit that wasn't even apart of the English language as I came. He didn't even try to cover my mouth like he usually did when we'd sneak off and have sex in public places. The library, and the AV room, two of my favorites. He either didn't care who heard, or he wanted them to. I hoped the music was drowning us out. He was grunting and cursing now with each forward plunge. And was banging my head into the mirror above the sink, the faucet stabbing me in my lower back. I needed him to come.

"Edward…that big ass cock of yours feels so good in my pussy," I whispered fisting his hair.

"Umm...Yaz..." he moaned, his hands tightening on my hips.

"I love how you feel inside of me. Do you feel how wet I am for you baby?"

"Yes baby…so good…pussy's so good. I love you..." he grunted.

"I love you too baby, and I want to feel you come. Will you come for me, Edward; fill me with your seed?" I purred.

"Fuckkk! Fucking dirty mouthed…" he moaned kissing my mouth.

"I want it baby…" I grabbed his face.

"I need it…" I said, making eye contact with him.

He was on the edge.

"Give it to me…" I pleaded, digging my nails in his back.

"Humm shhhittt…" he snarled out.

His body tightened under my hands, and with a few last quick thrusts he pounded me against the mirror coming inside me. He was panting and stealing quick kisses over my exposed skin while we both waited for our heart rates to slow down. He separated our bodies and sat on the toilet, kissing my knees. I grimaced as he helped me off the sink. The skin on my ass was sticking to the porcelain and my back was sore from being slammed into the faucet.

"Love, you okay?" he asked as I grabbed a few paper towels to clean up.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." I chuckled.

"Why, was I too rough? Shit, I'm sorry baby. I thought it was what you wanted." He stood up.

"No, Edward it wasn't you. The faucet was stabbing me in my damn back," I said rubbing it.

"Sorry baby, come here let me see," he said lifting the dress.

"I think it will be ok. It won't bruise," he said kissing it then my ass cheek.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome. Anything else I can do for you?" He smiled crookedly running his hand up my thigh.

"Get out of here, Edward." I laughed.

0**********************0

He cleaned up and sneaked out the bathroom. I followed behind him a few minutes later but we should've just walked out together. At least then I could've hid my face in Edward's chest. It seemed to me that everyone knew where we were, and what we were doing. The women scowled at me in envy, and the men looked like they wanted to jump on me. I rushed to the booth and sat down.

"God Yaz, your face is beet red," Ali said fanning me. "Is that from Edward or embarrassment?" She smiled.

"God, probably both, how bad was it?" I asked shaking my head.

"You really need to work on being quieter since you like fucking in public places, honey." She teased.

"Oh god, was it that bad!" I lay my head on the table and buried my face in my arms.

She lifted my head.

"No…not that bad. We could barely hear it over the music." She smiled.

"I'm going to kill Edward," I said.

"Oh honey, don't do that. Be happy your man makes you cum like that. Some women aren't as fortune." She smiled.

I smiled back.

Only Alice.

"Ali, I swear…the man is sex walking. I feel bad for any man that has to follow him. The way he makes me feel, and the way my body responds to him. I don't think that anyone else could compare," I whispered.

"I can think of someone." She smiled.

I looked at her.

"Ali, please…don't go there," I said and put the conversation back on track.

"Is it like that with you and Em?" I asked.

"God yes, and thankfully I'm not as loud as you are. I've told you this before. The Cullen men are something special. They're like other worldly. They're gentlemen, handsome, and sexy. They have monster cocks and a sex drive that would put the average man to shame. I bet that's why momma Esme is always so fucking chipper. Dr. Carlisle is putting it on that ass," Ali said smiling.

"Alice!" I laughed.

"What…you know I'm right, Yaz. And he's a doctor…he knows all the right places to touch."

"Oh fuck Alice, you're crazy!" I laughed. "But I think you might be right."

She sipped her drink and nodded in agreement.

"Where's Edward?" I asked realizing that I hadn't seen him since I left the bathroom.

"I don't know. He and Tanya were talking after his not so graceful exit from the ladies room. I think he went in the back," she said.

"Come on, let's go get him. I wanna dance," I said standing up.

0***************0

We walked to the back and could hear arguing. I put a finger to my lips to tell Alice to be quiet. Someone was not having a good day.

"Tanya, stay the fuck away from me! I told you, I love Yaz," he said.

Whoa, hold the fucking phone. That was Edward, my Edward.

"Did you love her when you were fucking me?" She asked.

"Yes, and you knew that! I told you that I loved her. I thought it was crystal fucking clear. It was just a fuck," he said angry.

"Look Tanya, I didn't mean to hurt you, or use you the way I did. I was just so hurt that she was with Jasper. I wanted to hurt her back. God, this shit was just a big fucking mistake and I wish it never happened," he said calmer.

He fucked Tanya. I started having flashbacks of Rachel. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She started to walk toward them. I pulled her back. I wanted to hear all about their treachery.

"She doesn't love you. Not like I do," Tanya said.

"Fuck Tanya, you don't love me, and what about Jared?" He asked.

"What about him, he was just something to do. You're the one that I want," she said.

_That fucking bitch_.

"Sorry babe, I'm taken. Find someone else," he said.

"I'll tell her Edward, and she'll leave you. Then what will you do? Will you come running back to me then?" She sounded smug as hell.

"Hell no. And you don't have to worry about telling her because I'm telling her tonight. You're not going to blackmail me into sleeping with you. I won't do it. I'm already in hot water for lying and sleeping with her friend. This was a mistake on both our parts. Don't you see that? You're about to lose a good friend, she cares for you," Edward said.

"No she doesn't. It's always been her and Alice. I never fit into their little world. They never really let me in. I've always felt like an outsider," she said.

I shook my head and looked at Ali. We loved Tanya and we always tried to make her apart of us, but she always seemed resistant.

"I never saw that. You all looked inseparable to me. I'm sorry, but I need to go she's probably looking for me," he said.

I heard his footsteps headed our way. Tanya was crying.

"She still loves him you know!" She yelled out.

This bitch was desperate.

Edward's footsteps stopped.

"She chose me, that's all that matters." He sighed.

"I heard you two fucking in the bathroom!" She yelled.

"So what, she's my fiancée! I can fuck her wherever I want, Tanya!"

"You think you're hot shit cause you make her scream like that don't you?"

"It's not about that. I love her, and she loves me. Great sex is just a bonus." His was getting impatient.

"Well, from what I've heard Jazz had her ass climbing the fucking walls. I also happen to know that his cock is just as big as yours, if not bigger, so get off your fucking high horse!" she laughed.

Alice's eyes widened. Oh shit, she's spilling her guts now. I couldn't believe she would really go that far to hurt me and try to take what's mine. She was telling him things that I told her and Alice in confidence. I would never trust a another god damn female. I walked into the room Alice in tow.

"You goddamn bitch! You stay the fuck away from him!" I said coming into view. Her eyes widened.

"Yaz…" she started.

"Don't Tanya. You can save your bullshit. I heard everything. How could you do this? You were my girl."

"You got rid of him, so he was fair game," she said snidely.

"You fucking, nasty ass, trick. You were supposed to be my friend. You knew I loved him still, and best friends don't date, or fuck, each others ex's, skank!"

"Please, save that shit for someone else, Yazmine. You fucked both of your best friends, so if I'm a skank, so are you. And they use to be friends too."

"It's not the same and you know it! We were all best friends bitch, and Jazz and Edward hadn't talked in years!" I spewed as I punched her in the mouth.

"You fucking bitch!" She screamed licking the blood off her lip before she jumped on me.

We rolled around on the floor punching each other. Edward and Alice were trying to pull us apart. Alice wasn't strong enough so she yelled for Emmett.

I kicked her, and punched at Tanya's face. She grabbed my arm and bit into it.

"Owww fuck… the bitch is biting me!" I screamed.

I pounded my fist into the side of her face until she let go. I felt strong hands pull me off her and I came out of my fog. I was in attack mode and couldn't focus on anything but kicking her ass. Edward looked at my arm. It was bleeding so he took off his tie and wrapped it up tight. I looked over at Tanya who was being held my Emmett. I had busted her face up and my blood and hers was on her lips.

Our costumes were in shreds. I hadn't even realized that she'd torn the straps on my dress and that I was now standing in a room full of people in my bra. Edward took off his suit jacket and put it on me. He was already apologizing and trying to explain.

"Don't Edward, just take me home," I said holding up my hand.

"Yaz, you fucking bitch, you broke my nose! Edward, where are you going?" She asked all nasally because she was holding her nose in a towel trying to stop the bleeding.

"Bitch, I told you, you can't fucking have him! Now back the fuck off or I'll rip your goddamn head off your shoulders!" I yelled running toward her.

Edward quickly grabbed me around my waist and hoisted me up into his arms and over his shoulder. He carried me caveman style out to the car.

0***********************0

We walked in the house and I went straight to the bedroom. I shut and locked the door. Edward stood outside the door begging me to let him in so we could talk. I said nothing as I heard him slide to the floor. I knew he'd perch there all night.

"Yazmine please… Please talk to me." He kept saying over and over.

Eventually he did shut up and I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I sat on the shower floor and had it out. I cried until the water ran cold. I got out and dried off. I didn't even bother to put on clothes I just lay in the bed naked until I passed out.

When I work up the sun was peaking through the blinds, my arm hurt like a bitch, and I smelled French toast and sausage cooking. My favorite, he was kissing ass big time. I sat up and tried to run my hand through my now matted hair. Great, I hadn't bothered to dry it or braid it up after my shower.

I lay in bed trying to decide what to do about Edward. Did I really care that Edward slept with someone while I was with Jazz? Not really, I couldn't really be mad at him for that. I was more than pissed however that he had blatantly lied to me.

Did the fact that, that someone he fucked just so happen to be one of my best girlfriends make it worse? Fuck yes, that shit was all kinds of wrong and the asshole did it to hurt me. So why didn't he ever throw it up in my face while I was with Jazz? He had plenty of opportunities. I guess only he could answer that.

In all honesty the thing that hurt the most was that he lied to me. We had started over on a lie, and I had to be friends with that fake ass bitch for over a year because he couldn't tell me the truth.

UGH… I was so mad, and hurt, and confused. Why was I always like this around him?

I went into the bathroom and popped a few Advil. I put on some sweat pants and an old t- shirt and opened the door. I was headed down the stairs then stopped. I turned around thought about going back up.

"Yaz, please come and talk to me," Edward said.

I turned and saw him standing at the bottom. He looked like he had been crying and hadn't slept all night. His skin was flushed and his eyes red. His hair was sticking straight up like he had been tugging on it or running his hands through it all night. He had on his boxers and the wife beater he had worn under his suit. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. He backed up to let me through.

"I made some breakfast. We can eat and talk," he said.

I went into the kitchen and made me a plate. It was good. He was getting better at the cooking thing. He watched me eat and I watched him push his food around his plate. He didn't say anything he just waited. After I took my last piece of French toast I took a few deep breaths.

"Edward, I don't care that you slept with someone else. We weren't together. But did it have to Tanya? She was my friend, couldn't you find some other bitch to fuck!" I said more harsh than I wanted to.

"Yaz, she came on to me, and I was mad, angry and hurt. None of them are good excuses but it's the truth." He ran his hands through his hair, he was frustrated and upset.

_Well join the fucking club Edward._

"I just wanted you to hurt like I did. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But as soon as it was over I knew it was wrong because it hurt me more than I intended it too." He admitted.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" I asked.

"I'm saying it hurt me to hurt you. I felt so shitty afterward. I never wanted you to know how stupid I'd been," he said.

That's why he didn't throw it up in my face. He was embarrassed and felt bad about what he'd done.

"You should've told me about it, Edward. I would've gotten rid of Tanya's ass. I would've been mad, but I think I would've understood..." I said.

"No you wouldn't have. Things were still shaky with us and I couldn't lose you again. I was scared you would leave me and not accept my proposal. I thought we'd deal with it better when things were stronger between us. But I kept making excuses not to tell you…and it was a punk move I know. I should've come clean." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm so fucking sorry I lied. I didn't want you to find out this way," he said, his head hanging.

"Edward, I just don't understand you. I know you love me. But why is your love so... erratic. I don't feel safe in it. My heart feels very vulnerable with you. I never know what's going to happen, but I know that something will. I always feel like I'm going to get blind sided," I said shaking my head.

"You're love is dangerous. It's all consuming and makes me feel like I'm floating. Then you start popping the balloons and I start to crash back to earth and reality. How can it be so good and so bad with you? And why can't we find a balance?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I love you. My emotions get the best of me sometimes and it causes me to do stupid shit. But I meant what I said. I will never cheat on you ever again, and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy," he said taking my hand.

"Please don't leave me. I need you. I can't be without you, Yazmine," he said, desperation in his tone.

"Edward, you can. But you won't have to for now because I'm not going anywhere. I don't know why I always play the fool for you. I must be a fucking masochist," I said.

"Yaz, you're not a masochist," he said.

"Oh no, then why do I keep letting you walk on my heart? Fuck, I'm throwing in your path." I chuckled sadly.

"Yazmine… I don't want to hurt you," he said sadly.

"I know that Edward, but the fact is you are, and you do it continuously. I don't know what the solution is for us, but I know marriage isn't it."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you won't marry me?" He asked standing up.

"I don't know what I'm saying, Edward. I just know that if we do get married, it won't be anytime soon. We are not ready, and we both need to grow the fuck up," I said taking his hand. "I love you, and I'm willing to work on us if you are. But no more surprises Edward, and I fucking mean it. I can't take anymore. I won't take anymore." I told him and I meant it.

There's only so much I can bear. Edward and I had been on this roller coaster for three and a half years now. Would we ever get our happy ever after? I truly wanted that with him, but it seemed to not be in the cards. It was starting to make me think that my Gram had been right. There had been nothing but hurt here for the both of us. Loving Edward was proving to be one of the biggest challenges of my life.

"There aren't any more surprises love, and of course I'm willing to work on us. I want nothing more," he said kissing my hand.

I stood up and he took me in his arms. We stood there just hugging in the middle of the kitchen for what seemed like hours. He held me close and stroked my matted hair, and it felt good and right to be in his arms. I wanted more than anything for us to work and be together, but I wasn't sure anymore if it was meant to be.

**AN: Edward...Edward...the beautiful liar. Yeah Tanya and Yaz going at it...Girl fight! REview ~smooches~ RC.**


	5. Grim Times and Dark Days

**Don't own twilight. So how was chapter 4. Not a lot of reviews even with the cat fight, interesting. Now the fun begins. Enjoy. ~smooches~ LRC.**

**5. Grim times and dark days.**

*Yazmine*

Things between Edward and I got progressively worse over the next year. Not that we were fighting, or that we didn't love each other. Things were just different, and for some reason we couldn't grow while we were together. He was too wrapped up in me and I couldn't take anymore of his controlling ways. My parents had been right all along. We were growing up and growing apart, and by the start of our junior year we had put the wedding plans on hold and decided to take a break from one another.

I think the decision just about killed us both. I cried for months, and Edward was so angry. I honestly wasn't sure if Edward was going to make it through. I had wanted the separation more than he did. But he needed it more than I. He needed to see that he could have a life without us, without me. I needed him to treat me as an equal and to love me as such. His love for me was confining and it got worst after the Tanya incident. He was afraid I would leave him and that made him hold on tighter. I couldn't take it anymore.

I honestly wasn't sure what I wanted anymore, but I knew I needed Edward to understand Edward. He just didn't get that the way he loved was strangling me, and us. I wanted him to figure that out, and I wanted to figure out how to deal with my feelings for him. Why had I let his love, and my love for him, affect my reasoning and good sense? When it came to Edward, my heart was defenseless.

Tanya had quit working at Paulie's after our little fight. Alice moved out and moved in with Edward and me until she found a new place. She was so disgusted by what Tanya had done, and more than that, she didn't want her hitting on Emmett. Jared found out what happened and gave her ass the boot. The last I heard he and Edward weren't on speaking terms yet but it was getting better. She hadn't given up on Edward though. He told me she heard about our split and had shown up on his doorstep. He shut the door in her face.

I moved in with Alice at the start of our junior year. It took me a long time to get use to sleeping alone. I had insomnia for three months. The crying really helped me. It completely drained me and I would pass out from exhaustion. I felt bad about the hell I was putting Alice through. The first couple of weeks she had to physically sleep with me. After that she had to endure my endless sobs and sniffling. But she toughed through it with me and I loved her for it. She was the greatest friend anyone could've asked for.

Eventually the pain subsided and Edward and I were able to talk. We were trying to remain friends, but it was hard because every chance he got he told me he loved me. Which I knew, and I loved him too but we needed this. I tried to give him back the ring but he wouldn't accept it. He said it was where it belonged and that once we worked through our problems he was going to marry me. I hoped he was right. We had all the same classes again, but at different times so we studied together often. Some nights he'd call and we'd talk all night about nothing.

As far as I could tell he wasn't dating anyone and neither was I. I didn't even want to be bothered with another man. There were only two men I would ever love so I didn't want to hurt anyone by bringing them into this mess. I would never feel about them the way I felt for Edward or Jazzy, so there was really no point. At least that's how I felt about it, although it would be nice to have a warm body to lie with. I was so horny and my vibrator wasn't cutting it anymore. I was almost ready to ask Edward if we could be fuck buddies, but we all know how that turned out before.

Our parents took the news in stride. Edward's parents and my mom understood our reasoning and but were sad that we couldn't work it out and stay together. But we had tried that for months before deciding to split and it just didn't work. Momma Esme thought that we'd eventually find our way back to each other and I felt that as well. I couldn't imagine not having Edward in my life somehow. My dad was a little upset, but it was mostly with me. He and Edward had become close over the last few years and he appreciated the love Edward had for me, and he knew that this was mostly my doing. He was upset that I was hurting Edward.

0***************0

It was mid April and I was stressing over my upcoming exam. It was spring quarter and I was taking my MCAT in a month. Edward had opted to wait until the fall quarter but I wanted to get it over with. We had just returned from having pizza with Edward and TJ when my phone rang. 'Big Pimpin' by Jay Z was the ring tone.

"Hello, big brother! And yes I'm coming to your graduation," I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Bug," he said grimly.

Something was wrong.

"Jake, what's wrong? You worried about the draft? Don't worry, ESPN said you and Emmett were going to go first round," I said trying to cheer him up.

I could believe all three of my brothers were going to be playing professional football. Quil and Embry were doing okay, not everyone who played college ball did well in the pro's, but Jake was a better player than both of them. He was going to do very well in the NFL. With him and Em on the line together their team would be unstoppable.

"It's not that, Bug, its grandpa… He's passed away," he said.

I dropped the phone and Alice ran over to me.

"Yaz, what's wrong, honey?" She asked.

I couldn't speak. She shook my shoulders and I could hear Jake yelling my name through the receiver. It was just background noise in my ears. Ali picked up the phone.

"Jake…"

"No, I think she's in shock or something. What the hell did you say to her?"

She got quiet.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry. You know I loved Chief Black. Of course I'll bring her home, and I'll call my parents, they'll want to know. My mom's going to be so upset," Ali said.

"Okay, I'll see you in later," she said hanging up.

"Yaz, you okay?" she said hugging me.

Silent tears fell from my eyes and I just nodded.

"I can't believe he's gone, Ali. He seemed indestructible," I said.

"I'm sorry, Yaz. I know you guys were close."

"He was the best. What are we going to do without him. He was the rock in our family," I said.

"Well honey, Gram's a strong…"

I jumped up.

"Oh god Alice, Gram! We need to go! We need to go now!" I shouted.

"Okay Yaz, calm down, we'll leave now," she said getting up.

I went into my room and started throwing random things in the bag. I picked out clothes for a week and threw them in the bag. I heard Alice packing a bag. I waited for her by the door. We headed to the car quietly both of us lost in thought. I put my head back on the headrest and closed my eyes. Ali wrapped her tiny hand around mine and gave it a squeeze. She pulled out the parking lot and soon we were on the highway. The memories of my grandfather filled my dreams. I was going to miss him.

We arrived at La Push in record time because Ali drives like a bat outta hell. It was late in the evening and I was starving because we made no stops until we reached Forks, and that was only to get gas. When we pulled up to the house it was surround by cars. Mom and dad were here already, and so were the Brandon's, Alice's parents. Jake hadn't arrived yet, I didn't see his truck anyway. We grabbed our bags and went inside.

We were greeted at the door with hugs, kisses, and condolences. There were people everywhere. Some I hadn't seen since I was a child. Some were Quileutes that had moved off the reservation but had returned just to see my grandfather off into the spirit world. I searched through the crowd with my eyes for my family.

The first person I saw was Seth. I had missed my cousin. Our occasional phone calls were not enough. He talked with Edward more than he did me. They had always been cool though. He was attending UCLA on a soccer scholarship. He hugged me lifting me off the ground. His eyes were red and so was his face. He had cut his hair but it was still too long.

"How you holding up?" I asked.

"I'm not," he said. "I'm a damn mess."

"You look it." I teased.

"You don't look so hot yourself there, cuz." He smiled, wrapping his arm around me.

"Bite me," I said leaning into him.

"Where's Gram?" I asked.

"Hiding out in her room. She's a little worn out. My mom's with her. Oh yeah, my dad's here… They're back together again." He rolled his eyes.

"Your parents are here? Together?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, news to me too, but the prodigal son has returned," he said.

I couldn't believe my Uncle Rion (Ryan) was home. He left the Rez before my dad. He and my grandfather didn't get along to well. He was too much of a free spirit. He never did as he was told, and he was a man whore. I couldn't believe he and Seth's mom were together again. I don't know how she put up with him all these years especially since they weren't married. He had left Naomi and Seth to fend for themselves, but whenever he decided to come around she'd let him. It pissed Seth off and every time he'd show up Seth would show up on our doorstep. He'd stay with us until Uncle Orion disappeared again. As a child I thought my uncle was the coolest thing ever, a rebel. I envied him even. As an adult, I thought he was an ass, and I was pissed at him for what he did to my cousin.

"Don't worry Seth, it'll be cool. Dad will keep him in check." I told him.

"I know Uncle Billy will kick his ass." Seth smiled.

"In a heartbeat." I hugged him.

I went to Gram's room and knocked on the door. It opened and Naomi stood behind it. I hugged her and walked to Gram who was lying on the bed. She looked tiny on the big bed by herself. When she saw me she sat up. I sat next to her on the King sized bed.

"Gram, how are you?" I asked.

"As well as can be expected, you?" She asked taking my hands.

"I'm okay. But I miss him already," I said looking at her wrinkled hands on mine.

"Me too honey, but he's still here. I can feel him," she said placing her hand over her heart.

"Me too, Gram." I smiled.

"What happened? He seemed to be doing so well the last time I was here?" I just didn't understand how this could happen.

"He was old, and his heart was tired. I rather this then have him suffering," she said.

"Was he suffering, Gram?"

"He wasn't in any pain unless he pushed himself too much. Which of course he did, the man wouldn't sit down. He wouldn't follow the doctor's orders."

"Stubborn…" I said.

"Look who's talking." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Ladybug." She pulled me close.

"I love you, Gram. I'm sorry this happened."

"I love you too, and death is part of being human, it's inevitable." She kissed my forehead then looked me over.

"You look so skinny honey, go get something to eat. There's plenty of food."

"I'm okay, Gram," I said not wanting to leave her even though I was starving.

"Yazmine, go eat. I need to fatten you back up, you're all skin and bones," she said pinching my arm.

I had lost some weight after my break up with Edward but it was only about fifteen pounds. Five of which I had gained back. I stood up and took her hand.

"If I have to go eat so do you," I said.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes but she stood up and we went to the kitchen.

0*********************0

I made Gram a plate and helped her to the table. Then I made myself a plate, Alice right behind me in the line. We sat down at the table and Seth, Alice, and I started talking about the time grandpa took us fishing. They laughed as they told everyone sitting there how I got the hook caught in my leg trying to cast off.

"It's not funny, that shit hurt," I said.

"It was funny. The way you were hopping around. You wouldn't let anyone touch it," Alice said.

"Yeah, she told us to just leave it in there." Seth laughed.

"You guys suck!" I said.

"I'm twenty one, so that was what, eleven years ago! I can out fish any one of you now." I smiled holding my fork in front of my mouth.

Alice stopped chewing and her face dropped. I heard the people behind me welcoming someone but I didn't turn around.

"Is it nasty?" I whispered across the table to her.

I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I didn't want to eat it if it was gross.

She shook her head and swallowed hard.

"Well what is it?"

She motioned toward the door with her fork quickly. I put some of the sweet potato casserole in my mouth and turned around. I saw Jake making his way through the people. As the path cleared I saw that Rose was walking in behind him. I hadn't seen her since our high school graduation. Last I remembered she was pissed about me and Jazz. Well that was what, three years ago, maybe she had gotten over it. Our eyes met and she scowled. Okay maybe not. This would be a fun week.

As they got closer to the table I thought I saw someone walking behind Rose. It couldn't be. Jake wouldn't do this to me. I'd fucking kill him. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again his face came into full view… Jasper. All the breath in my body seemed to leave the moment I saw his face. I stood up to leave and Gram grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the chair.

"Sit! He's not going to bite you," she said.

"Gram, I can't. I'm not ready to see him." I panicked.

"Too bad because it's time," she said, locking her hand on my wrist.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"You two need to stop being so petty and just talk to each other. Everything else will fall into place," she said.

I turned and looked at Alice who looked just as panicked as I was. I mouthed 'help me' to her. She took one look at Gram's death grip on my on my arm and grimaced. I rolled my eyes at her and stuffed my face with food. Shit… I couldn't believe he was here. Why the fuck was he here, and why the hell did he look so good? He looked so mature, and so fucking sexy. Why couldn't he look bad and beat the fuck down? I was going to fucking strangle Jake for this.

Speak of the devil.

Jake leaned over me and kissed my cheek.

"Bug, I've missed you," he said. "Are you alright? I was worried about you after our phone call."

I turned to look at him.

"No you weren't or you wouldn't have brought him here!" I said in Quileute.

"Yazmine…" he started.

"Don't Yazmine me Jacob! How could you do this! You know how I feel about him! How could you bring him here with everything that's going on! I can't handle being around him right now Jake, it's too much. You have to make him go!" I whispered loudly in Quileute.

"He didn't bring me here, and I'll leave after the ceremony," Jazz said in Quileute.

I looked at him astonished.

"You speak Quileute? He speaks Quileute!" I shouted at Jake.

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't shut up," Jake said.

"What the hell?" I said. Since when did Jasper speak Quileute.

"Jazz has been coming here every break with me since he graduated from high school. He learned it while he was here. He's a quick learner, picked up the language like that," Jake said snapping his fingers.

"I thought you were in Texas with Rosalie." I snapped.

"I was. But then we'd come here and spend the rest of the time on the Rez," he said.

"That's just fucking great! You drop me like a bad habit then snuggle up to my family!" I said to Jazz getting up and grabbing my plate.

I walked out the dining room and into the kitchen. I put the plate in the sink and stood there on the verge of tears. When I looked up, Jake was standing in the door way.

"Yaz, I'm sorry. I should've told him no. But he's a grown man, I couldn't make him stay home," Jake said.

"Then you should've warned me!" I said as my vision started to blur.

"You wouldn't have come, and you would've never forgiven yourself," Jake said looking sad.

"I would've come," I said.

He looked at me.

"Okay, maybe not. I…I just don't think I can handle grandfather's death and seeing Jazz again."

"It's only for a few days. After the send off he's going to Seattle to see his dad and TJ. You can hang in there for three days, right?"

"I don't know, Jake. I guess we'll see," I said.

0**********************0

I went to my room and shut the door. I fell on the bed sobbing. Ten minutes later there was a light knock.

"Come in, Alice," I said.

She walked over, sat on the bed next to me, and started stroking my hair.

"Sooo, Jazz speaks Quileute," she said.

"God Alice, what the hell? Do the gods hate me or what? Don't I have enough shit to deal with? Now this." I sighed.

"Yeah, it sucks. And it might be easier to hate him if he wasn't so fucking hot. Did you see his damn arms and chest in that t-shirt!" She swooned.

"Not helping Alice, thanks." I growled.

"Sorry, just an observation." She smiled grabbing her bag.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Oh, my parents got us rooms at the local B&B in Forks." She smiled.

"Oh my god, you can't leave me here…with him…by myself." I panicked.

"Girl please, you are not by yourself. There is a house full of people here, which is part of the reason I need to go. I don't do crowds well. Love you, and I'll see you in the morning." She hugged me and headed out the door.

"Alice!"

0*********************0

The next day was a day of rituals, preparing the body, decorating, and preparing the boat. The women in my family were responsible for cleansing and dressing his body. We said Native prayers to our brother the sea and our sister the sky. We sang traditional songs as we prepped grandpa's body. It was me and Alice's first burial ritual so we did as we were told and followed my Gram's, Mom's, and Auntie Naomi's lead. We cleansed his body in scented oils and dressed him in his ceremonial garments and head dress.

The men prepared the boat. It was tradition for us burn our dead at sea. Some of the Quileute's had converted to Christianity and buried their dead, but some of the older families like my own, followed Native tradition. Besides that, a chief had died, so traditions had to be honored.

The boat was supposed to be cut from a single tree trunk and carved by hand with Quileute totems and legends. It was then soaked for two nights in anointed oils so it would burn properly on the water. Thanks to modern wood working the men simply had to buy the boat. But they spent the day carving it. Jake, Quil and Embry, who arrived this morning, Seth, uncle Orion, and my dad, worked on the boat all night. They had taken Jazz was with them.

We had cleaned up and had dinner ready by the time the men came back to my grandparent's house. I ate quickly and went to my room so I wouldn't have to see Jasper any longer than what was absolutely necessary. Rose and my auntie Naomi slept in the room with me but didn't come in until it was time for them to sleep so I had the room to myself for most of the evening. I put on my night gown, a short flowing white one, and brushed out my hair the best I could. Which meant my curls were wild and brushy. I picked up a book and tried to read but my mind was too preoccupied with everything that was going on. I lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

I woke to a dark room. I rolled over and saw Naomi lying next to me. I sat up and found Rose on the air mattress on my floor. I tip toed pass her and went out my bedroom door. I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bottle of water and a flashlight. I went into the living room and eyed the front door. There were sleeping bodies every where. My brothers, my uncle, Seth and Jazz, were all scattered around the floor and on the sofa. Great, now I was going to have to hopscotch over them to get out. I quickly stepped over them careful not to step on any stray limbs and rushed out the door.

I ran across the field then along the trees lining the woods. It would take longer but I couldn't cut through the woods without shoes on my feet. When I reached the bluffs I climbed the smooth rocks up to the top. I probably should've worn shoes because going back down wasn't going to be easy in the dark. I sat on a mossy patch and looked up to the sky.

Up here there was nothing but black skies, twinkling stars, and a brilliant white half moon. I felt like I was sitting in the middle of the night sky on a midnight cloud. The stars were all around me and the moon was so big and bright. It was so close that I felt like I could reach out and touch it. It was so beautiful up here at night.

I remembered when my grandpa would bring me here. If I couldn't sleep or if I had a bad dream we'd walk here hand in hand. I clasped my hands together and remembered how his gigantic, rough hands would encase mine completely. We'd lie on the grass and he'd teach me the constellations and tell me fantastic stories of our ancestors. He loved the stars and of course our mother the moon. We'd sit up here until I passed out then he'd carry me all the way back home in his big arms and stroke my hair like I was a tiny baby. I always felt safest in his arms. I was his baby girl, his ladybug, and nothing was ever going to change that. I was going to miss him. I let the tears fall from my eyes refusing to wipe them away. I wanted them to fall. I needed them to come. The wind picked up and whipped through my hair. On the warm breeze was my grandpa's spicy scent, I inhaled it deeply. It slowly dried my falling tears.

"I love you too." I whispered into the wind. "And I will miss you."

I said a prayer for my grandfather. I asked our sister, the sky and our mother, the moon to permit him entry into the heavens. I asked them to help guide his spirit. I lay my head back and watched the stars twinkle around me. I closed my eyes and let the warm winds wrap around me. I was enveloped in love, warmth, and my grandfather's soothing scent.

0***************************0

~Jasper~

I was lying on the floor near the door when I felt someone pass over me slowly. I turned my head just in time to see her close the door. Even in the dark I knew it was Yazmine. I knew her body like the back of my hand. It was burned into my memory and a part of my dreams. I looked at my watch, 1:23 am. Where was she going this time of morning and by herself? I got up and reached for the door knob.

"What are you doing, Jazz?" I heard Jake ask. "You know she's still pissed at you."

"Yes, I do know that Jake, but thanks for reminding me," I said.

He laughed quietly.

"Try not to fuck up this time…you know...stick around," Jake said yawning.

"I just want to make sure she's safe. She might get lost," I said.

"Sure you do, and that's admirable, but you and I both know she could navigate those woods in her sleep." He laughed closing his eyes and turning over.

I stepped out and saw her running along the edge of the woods. Damn she was fast, like a little white blur. I sprinted across the field. I didn't want to get lost in these woods and I needed to be in stealth mode, fast and quiet. I followed her to the bluffs and watched from a distance as she climbed the rocks without shoes on her feet. Where and the hell were her shoes?

I shook my head and frowned when my heart sped up. After three years she still fucking got to me. I thought that all the feelings I had for her were gone. That's why I thought I could come and pay my respects to the Chief without incident. I had finally let myself care for someone else and she was engaged to Edward. Speaking of Edward where the fuck was he, shouldn't he be here with her? Why was she facing her grandfather's death alone? I thought briefly.

Anyway, I knew Yaz would be here but I was confident with my feelings for Maria. I was going to ask her to marry me but then news of the Chief's death came and I knew I had to come here. He had been like another grandfather to me and had been a key figure in my transition to becoming a man. When I was here he took me under his wing and I loved him for that.

My summers here on the Rez had helped shape and mold me into the man I had become. The Quileute people were some of the best people I'd come across and they accepted me with open arms. They taught me a lot of things on my visits here and not just their language. I learned survival skills, and how to be a better hunter and fisherman. I even found out I had a talent for the arts, drawing, painting and even carving. I learned the value of hard work and the importance of family. I had learned so many life lessons here, and from the Chief, but the most important was how to be a better man.

She climbed until she was out of my view. The wind picked up and was gusting all around me. The scent was odd but familiar. I could hear her talking and crying. Who was she talking too? She mumbled something in Quileute, a prayer. She was praying to the moon. Yaz had said that the Quileute tribe were thought to be descendents of the wolf, so I guess it only made sense that the moon would be a big part of their spiritual beliefs.

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the moon seemed to be bigger than usual. I found myself thinking of how beautiful Yazmine had been in the moonlight the night we made love in the tree house. Her skin seemed to illuminate in it, it almost sparkled. I remembered tracing the curves of her body with my fingertips while she slept.

_Fuck…_

I had to stop thinking about her. She was about to marry another man. I needed to put things in perspective because it was getting harder and harder to stay away from her. The second I saw her yesterday all the old wounds, and the pain and love that came with them opened back up. It seemed as if they would never truly heal unless I dealt with them.

The wind picked up again and it seemed to be pushing me toward the rocks. What the hell? Weird shit was always happening to me on this reservation. The more I resisted the stronger it got. I took a deep breath and started walking. Before I knew it I was climbing up the rocks. When I reached the top the sight before me took my breath away and those wounds started to seep.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. She was basking in the moonlight like it was the sun warming her skin. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted toward the moon. Her long, dark hair was blowing all around her, but it was moving in slow motion. Almost like fingers were running through it. She was sitting on a small patch of grass and the short white gown she had on was completely sheer in the moonlight. I could see every curve as if she were sitting naked in front of me. I swallowed hard almost gulping. Her eyes opened and she quickly turned in my direction.

_Fuck me_…

I think my heart stopped because I could no longer hear it beating in my ears. She was stunning. Her green eyes glowed in the moonlight as they stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly lifting me from my trance.

"I honestly don't know." I responded. I had just planned to follow her and watch…from a distance at that, and yet, here I was standing only a few feet from her.

"Well I'm done, so I'll just go," she said standing.

_Shit…_

My eyes raked over her body. Her entire form was now mine for the viewing. I could see the pretty, white, lacy panties she had on under the gown and her dark round nipples. The wind blew softer now causing the loose fabric to caress her curves. She grabbed her water and flashlight and headed pass me. I couldn't help myself… I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Please don't leave," I said before I could stop myself.

_Fuck, what am I doing_?

"Excuse me?" she said looking at my hand.

"Don't leave," I said again releasing her.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Why not?" she asked.

_Yeah, why not?_

I had no answer for her question or didn't I. I thought about everything that was going on. Everything that had went on since the day I left her and went back home. My life was so different now. I was no longer a high school boy with no responsibilities and a school boy crush. I was a man. I was being groomed to run a multi-billion dollar company. I had a woman who loved and took care of me. I would never have to worry about her commitment to me. If I asked Maria to be mine tonight, she'd say yes, and without _hesitation._ Being here, with Yazmine, was about to completely destroy everything I fought to bury so that I could be with Maria. It was all slowly coming undone.

Yazmine huffed and started to walk away. I guess I took too long to answer.

"You stay, I'll go," I said trying to be stronger than I felt.

She turned on her heel.

"No, I'm leaving. I've made my peace with him and I think he'll understand why I need to leave," she said sadly.

"Leave…where you going?" I asked.

"Back to school," she said simply.

She was leaving? Was my presence here that disturbing to her? She would miss her Grandfather's ceremony because I was here?

"Yazmine, you can't leave. You can't miss Grandpa's ceremony." I told her.

She pushed me in my chest and went off.

"He wasn't your fucking Grandpa! He was mine! Why are you here Jasper? Why are you invading my family? Haven't you done enough shit to me?" She shouted.

"I'm not invading anything! You brought me here remember! Now you're mad at me because I got attached. I love them just as much as you do!" I shouted back.

"You don't know shit about love, Jasper!"

"What the fuck are you talking about! You know that shit isn't true!" I spat.

I fucking loved her like no other and she knew it.

"No, it's so very fucking true! You don't leave the people you love! You stay! You didn't even give me a chance to explain…you just…left. I loved you, you said you loved me, how could you do that? How could you just leave me, and like that, in your bed, crying and naked? Do you have any idea how that made me feel, Jasper? How it still makes me feel?" She whispered crying now.

I knew this was coming. I knew I'd have to face it one day.

"I had too..." I said looking down, all the wind now gone from my sails. I knew I had hurt her. I knew it had cut her deeply when I left.

"Had too? What the hell does that shit mean?" She sounded defeated.

Avoidance, not a good thing, but I needed to get her off my back before I ruined both our lives.

"It doesn't matter now. Besides you got over it quickly. How is your fiancé now a days? Have you set a date yet?" I asked lifting her hand.

Where was her ring?

She snatched her hand back angry now.

"I guess Jake hasn't told you all of my business. We broke off our engagement over a year ago asshole. And how dare you go there! You left me remember! You didn't love me enough to wait! I was in a bad place, Jasper. I just needed time, and it was something you weren't willing to give, so don't talk down on Edward because he did something you wouldn't or couldn't do. He loved me, and he waited for me. So when he asked me to be his wife I happily accepted. You know why? Because after everything we've been through, and put each other through, and trust me we've been through a lot, he still loves me. And he wants to take care of me. He tells me this every single day and we're not even engaged anymore. Now that's love, Jasper! Something you know nothing about," she said and started down the rocks.

"Happy Belated Birthday by the way!" she growled under her breath. I watched her leave but couldn't move.

I was stunned to say the least. First, that she remembered my birthday, and second, that she thought I didn't love her. She and Edward weren't getting married. Why didn't Jake tell me she and Edward weren't getting married? This happened a year ago, what the hell? I didn't know what to think now. My mind was racing and things were all jumbled up. I wanted to go after her and tell her I was sorry. How could she think I didn't love her? That I left because I didn't love her enough to stay. I left because I didn't think she loved me enough to choose me, and I couldn't lose her. How stupid we both had been. I wanted to grab her and tell her that I had loved her more than life itself, that I still loved her, and always would, but I couldn't. This was real life, and shit like that only happened in stories and movies.

I closed my eyes.

_Oh shit_…

I still loved her!

I was still in love with Yazmine. I ran my fingers over the bridge of my nose. This could not fucking be happening to me. But it was, and the reality of it came crashing down around me. I had a woman at home that loved me, and I was eventually going to have to go home to her. I started to panic. I was going to ask Maria to marry me before I was called by Gram and informed of the Chief's passing. It was eerie the way she always seemed to know things. Her call had come at just the right moment. As soon as I heard her voice, I thought of Yazmine. When she told me I had to come to the Rez for the ceremony, I hoped I'd run into Yazmine. Hell, I knew I'd run into Yazmine. And that's why I insisted Maria stay home. I had been fooling myself. I had never gotten over Yazmine, and she clearly wasn't over me. Things around here were about to get very interesting. Especially since Yaz hated my guts at the moment.

**AN: Yes people he's Baccckkk! Leave me some love.**


	6. It's so hard to say goodbye

Don't own. Chapter 6 was originally about 40 pages long so I broke it up into two chaps. I'm posting them both today because there's a lot of changes happening right now in the story so today you get two for the price of one. The toll...reviews of course. I haven't heard from some of you. Are you not liking where the story is headed? Pics of my Rosalie are on my profile page under Tangle Web book I. Check it out.

**6. Its so hard to say goodbye.**

~Jasper~

The next morning I was awakened by the smell of pancakes, bacon, sausage, fried potatoes and onions and cheese eggs. I loved coming here. I had a staff of cooks and none of them made food like this. I got up and headed into the kitchen. The women were all busy at their own stations. They were laughing, talking, and running very smoothly and efficiently in such a small space. Even Rosie was helping. She was determined to learn how to cook because she knew Jake was use to down home cooking. I spotted Yazmine at the table cutting a second round of potatoes and onions. She still had on her nightgown and my eyes caressed her figure.

"You ladies need any help?" I asked from the doorway.

Yazmine's hands froze briefly and she didn't look up.

"Good morning, son." Gram said following my line of vision to Yazmine.

She came and hugged me smiling.

"Mornin' Gram." I smiled back.

"I don't know, maybe you could help Bug with the potatoes." She teased.

"NO...! No I got it." Yaz shouted then quieted as she started chopping again.

I smiled at Gram.

"I guess we're all doing okay then, son. Why don't you go get cleaned up for breakfast," she said rubbing my face.

"Okay, sure," I said kissing her cheek.

"I know you still love her. Now's the time. You've been patient enough," she whispered into my ear.

I stood up straight and looked at her bemused. I looked over at Yazmine and caught her watching our little exchange. I smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes at me. I looked at Gram who smiled.

"Good luck..." She chuckled as she walked back to her station.

0***************************0

I turned and headed for the bathroom. I climbed in the shower and thought about Gram's words. Time for what, I thought as my hands ghosted over the tiger tattoo while I washed up. Patience she had told me so long ago, well I had blown that. I showed no type of patience when I left her. My eyes opened wide. Hold on…was she telling me that it wasn't the right time then? That I hadn't blown my chances with Yaz, and that now was the time.

That couldn't be right. Yazmine was so pissed at me now. She wouldn't even look at me when I came into the kitchen. I had hurt her, and she was right I hadn't given her a chance back then. I didn't give us a chance. I was too worried that my feelings would get hurt if Edward decided to fight for her. Which I knew was coming. He wouldn't give her up without a fight, so why did I? I wanted to punch myself. I had been such a pussy. Why did I leave her?

I dressed in some dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, and headed to the living room. Everyone was up and taking turns in the bathrooms. When we sat down for breakfast I smiled at Gram. She smiled back and winked. Yaz was the last one to come to the table and the only chair open was the one next to me. She sat down reluctantly and started to fix herself a plate.

Gram went over the days activities with us. Today we would be asking permission for the chief's spirit to enter the heavens through a series of rituals. Then after that we would have a feast in his honor and his body would be secured to the canoe we had carved. Tomorrow at dusk as the sun set and the moon rose into the sky his body would be set aflame and cast out to sea where the moon would meet him and carry his spirit to the heavens. She was his ride and guide into eternity.

Yazmine didn't talk much, she just ate and listened. She only spoke when asked a direct question and she avoided looking in my direction whenever possible.

"So, Bug, did you and Jasper enjoy your little walk last night?" Gram asked.

Yazmine's head shot up and she looked at me.

I shrugged. I hadn't told her anything.

I looked at Jake who was smirking with his head down. His eyes met mine and he mouthed, 'not me.'

"Umm…we didn't go for a walk, Gram," she said.

Gram smiled and Billy eyed me through his lashes.

"You were both gone half the night," she said.

"Well… we weren't together," Yaz said.

Gram looked between us.

"Sure you weren't," she murmured to herself.

Yazmine looked at me confused. I shrugged again and my eyes went to her lips. She had a little bit of ketchup on the corner of her mouth. I instinctively wiped it away with my thumb and sucked it off before I knew it. Everyone at the table burst into laughter. Everyone except Billy, Rosie, and Yazmine, she looked pissed and lustful all at the same time.

"Shit…sorry…old habit," I said.

She stood up and walked out the room with her plate in hand.

"Well, that was interesting," Jake said.

Rosalie scoffed and I shot her an evil glare. But that meant shit to Rosie, she was going to speak her peace.

"You're hopeless, Jazz. I don't want to hear it when she rips your heart out again. And you…" she turned on Jake "…you need to keep your nose out of this!" she said to him as she got up and left.

"Blondie!" Jake called after her.

"Shit… Thanks a lot Jazz, now my sister and my woman are pissed off at me." He frowned.

"Join the fucking club," I said.

0****************0

Rosie and I watched respectfully as the Quileute's performed their rituals. For me it was just an honor to be here. At the dinner, the Black family, Rose and I sat at the table reserved for them at the front of the room. We were served by the others and some of the women of the tribe performed a series of dances. I felt like Rosie and I should've sat at another table but Gram insisted, even called us family.

After dinner, the men went to the morgue. It was our job to get the Chief secured to his canoe. Tomorrow evening he would be going home. I was surprised when Gram asked me to help in the festivities and rituals. They were traditionally performed by family only. She even asked if I'd help carry him to the sea. It was something like a pallbearer. I would have to dress in native clothing, which was a pair of buckskin pants with fringes and beading. My upper body and face would be painted in traditional artwork and totems.

When we made it back to the house I ate some leftovers and crashed on the floor. I was exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

0**************0

*Yazmine*

I tossed half the night before I finally decided to just get my ass up. I grabbed the blanket at the foot of my bed and wrapped it around me. I made my way quietly down the stairs; hop scotched over the sleeping bodies and went out the front door. I ran across the field quickly and started climbing the smooth trail to the bluffs. I found my seat on the grass and lay out on the blanket.

I watched the stars and the moon in silence, enjoying the serenity. I heard a pebble falling down the rocks and closed my eyes. Someone was coming up the trail and I had a pretty good idea who that someone was. I sighed in frustration. Couldn't I have just a moment's peace?

"God damn it Jasper, I told you to leave me alone!" I growled.

"Umm… I'm not Jazz," Jake said.

"Well I don't really care to talk with you either." I told him.

"Well it was either him or me, because he was on his way out here to come check on you. I had to stop him and promise to come myself before he would go back in the house. I thought you'd rather see me then him."

"You thought wrong. I don't want to see anybody." I grumbled.

"Damn Yaz, I come in peace," he said standing over me.

"I'm a big girl, Jake, and I know these woods like the back of my hand. I don't need a fucking babysitter."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I mean you haven't been talking much. Which is so unlike you, and you've been distant, even from me, and I don't like it," he said looking pitiful.

I sighed and conceded. He obviously wasn't going anywhere, and my bad girl routine wasn't working.

"I just need sometime to clear my head. I can't do that with all those people...and him around," I said looking at my hands.

"You still love him," Jake said sitting down and I looked at him like he had two heads.

Just like Jake to cut to the chase.

"Bug, I know you do. That's why it's bothering you so much that he's here." He pulled me into a hug. "It's okay to still love him you know."

"No it's not, Jake. Fuck! I wasn't prepared for this. I didn't think I'd have to see him again."

"Why'd you think that? You were eventually going to run into each other. I'm dating his twin. Why are you so fucking stubborn? Stop fighting it, Bug. Let it happen. If you love him, let go."

"I can't, Jake. It's not that simple. When he left me, it killed me. I don't understand why, but it was worst than the pain I felt when Edward cheated." I admitted. "I...I'm scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Getting hurt again, the pain. I don't want to ever feel that again," I whispered.

"I understand that, and I know you're scared, but I think we both know why the pain was worse."

"Not you too." I grumbled.

"I'm just saying, if it's true, you are well aware of the benefits and happiness he is capable of giving you. So you have to ask yourself if the risk is worth the reward?"

I looked out over the cliff watching the sky thinking about his question. He let me chew on that and completely dropped the subject of Jasper and my heart.

"So, tomorrow we send Grandpa home," he said sadly.

"Yep."

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Nope…probably not." I admitted.

"Yeah, I feel you on that. Let's just get through the day," he said.

"Agreed," I said softly.

"Remember when he'd bring us up here when we were kids and tell us those corny ass stories." He sniffed and his voice cracked as he lay back on my blanket looking up into the sky.

I lay my head on his stomach and he twiddled the ends of my hair between his fingers like he did when we were kids and he was trying to calm me down. I think it helped him too.

"I liked those corny ass stories. I can't wait to tell them to my kids," I said.

"Yeah, me either," he said. "God, I miss him already."

"I know, me too," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

0***************0

Everyone was dressed and ready to start the day when Jake and I walked in the door. Everyone watched as we hugged and went our separate ways. Jake went to the kitchen to feed his face and I went to my room to hide out.

I stayed in my room most of the day for one reason, and his name was Jasper. While I was up there I went through my phone messages and saw that Edward had called several times in the past few days. I had so much on my mind I had forgotten to call him and let him know what happened. I hadn't even told him I was leaving town.

I headed right out the door without even looking at anyone and went to sit under the tree in the backyard. I took the phone out of my pocket and pressed the 'E' button. That was Edward's button on my speed dial. He answered on the first ring.

"Love, I've been calling you for two and a half days, are you okay? Ali told me about the Chief. I'm so very sorry for your loss." He sounded worried.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I didn't call, Edward. I've just been so wrapped up in everything that's going on here I just forgot. It's been really crazy. There's so much to do and people everywhere. I'm just now checking my phone. I need to call Paul..."

"I took care of that, don't worry about it. You don't sound too good, love. How you holding up?" He asked.

I started to cry.

"Not too good, I have to say."

"Baby, why didn't you call me? I would've come with you," he said.

I had to admit, being in Edward's arms right now would've been great.

"I know, but it all happened so fast. I just needed to get here. And I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Yazmine, just because we're not together, together, doesn't mean I'm cutting you off. If you need me, I'm here. I love you. Do you need me to come to you? I can ditch class and be there by tonight," he said.

Not a good idea, Edward and Jazz together in the same house.

"No, don't do that. I'll be fine and thank you for offering, but we got a lot going on here and the house is full of people. I'm leaving tomorrow so I should be home by tomorrow night."

"Okay, come by the house when you get back in town," he said.

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to your family. Give my condolences to them please. I sent flowers, they should be there later," he said.

"I will, and thank you Edward…for everything," I said.

"You're welcome. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Edward."

Edward wasn't kidding when he said he was sending flowers. He sent a bereavement bouquet for my grandfather, two dozen roses for my Gram, two dozen for my mom, and a beautiful arrangement of roses and calla lilies for me. I carried them to my room and sat them on my nightstand. The card simply read:

_For the love of my life, our forever isn't over. _

_Edward A. Cullen._

"That damn Edward sure is a smooth one. The boy makes me proud."

I turned and jumped into his arms.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sis, you and Jake are my family. I love you guys." He smiled.

"Where's Ali?"

"Downstairs talking to your parents," he said.

"Are mom and dad here too?" I asked.

"No, they're in London. They wanted to be here but…"

"It's okay, I totally understand, Em. I'm glad you're here. Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, Yaz. How you holding up? I see Hale made it in." He squeezed me.

"God Em, he's driving me crazy. I can't believe my Gram called him."

"He came here with Jake and me during the summer. He was close to the Chief and you're grandfather really liked him. They spent a lot of time together."

"They did?"

"Yeah, they were always together. He sort of took Jazz under his wing. Hey where the hell is Edward? He's sending flowers instead of showing his face," he said annoyed.

"He had classes, and I didn't think it was a good idea to have him here with Jazz. So I asked him to stay at school and not worry about it."

"And he did what you asked?" Em smirked.

I laughed.

"Yeah, imagine that."

"There's hope for him yet. You made the right call though. He's getting better, but he's not ready to be around Jazz." He smiled.

I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Come on, we've got to get ready for the ceremony," I said.

We headed back out to the living room and I saw Gram painting Jasper's body in Quileute totems and symbols. He was bigger with muscle now, more defined. His boyish good looks were now rugged and manly and the constant dark blonde shadow of hair covering his lower jaw and chin was very sexy. His skin was darker and his hair lighter from baking in the Texas sun. It was a beautiful golden brown and was almost as dark as mine.

She painted his face in that of the warrior and gave him a headdress. I didn't recognize it as one of Jake's. I then realized that Gram had made him his own. It fit him perfectly and he looked every bit of the conquering warrior. My eyes ran down his body and I saw that he still wore my cuff. I eyed it and took a deep breath. It was clear he never took it off. It was well worn and thoroughly broken in.

He looked toward me and then up at Emmett. They acknowledged each other with a quick nod of the head. I lay my head into Em and he kissed the top of it hugging me tighter. Alice came up to us and he wrapped his other arm around her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come on Yaz, we got to get dressed," Ali said grabbing my hand.

We went back to my room and put on our outfits. We wore Native clothing, jewelry, and head bands adorned with the feathers of the eagle. It was nice seeing Alice back in Native clothing, she looked beautiful in her skins and beads.

"Ali, you look beautiful," I said to her.

"So do you," she said smiling.

"Thanks. Hey has Em ever seen you in your skins?" I asked.

"No, has Edward ever seen you in yours?"

"Yes, he likes to play dress up." I laughed. "You know...if Em is anything like Edward, you're in big trouble tonight," I said.

"Really, how much trouble?" She smiled.

"Let's just say I had trouble walking for the next couple of days." I winked.

"Hell yes!" She whooped and we both laughed.

I was glad Ali was here with me. It felt good to laugh.

"How have things been going with you know who?" She prodded.

"They're not going. I've been keeping my distance."

"I don't know how you do it. He's fine as hell." She giggled.

"Been there, done that," I said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"And you fucking loved it! Don't try that shit with me bee-yotch! Anndd… I happened to know that you haven't had any dick in over a year, because we both know vibrators and dildos don't count."

"Don't fucking remind me." I groaned.

"Do you still love him?" She asked.

I looked at her and thought about my conversation with Jake.

"Yes…but I wish I didn't. I swear Alice, as soon as I saw him it all came flooding back."

"You've got two, hot, sexy, genuinely great guys falling all over you, and yet… I don't envy you. You've got more drama than a little bit, Yaz."

"Tell me about, and Jazz isn't falling all over me, not anymore. Although that shit he pulled with the ketchup this morning…"

"What shit? That sounds kinky." She interrupted.

"Focus Alice…remember the ice cream thing in the car…" I asked.

"Hell yeah, my panties still get wet thinking about it." She smiled and I laughed.

"No, he didn't! In front of everyone?" She laughed when she put it together.

"Yes he did, and in front of my entire family like it was nothing."

"Damn it, Yaz…"

"I know, I had to leave the damn table. I couldn't decide if I should slap him or lick him."

"Umm… tough call." She grinned.

"BUG, ALI! Let's go!" Embry yelled up the stairs.

We ran down stairs and found everyone waiting by the door for us.

"Oops...sorry guys, girl talk, you know," I said looking at everyone's face.

When I got to Em I laughed. His eyes were glued to Alice. I turned and winked at her. She smiled and walked up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear. She giggled and he slapped her on the ass. Mr. Brandon cleared his throat and I laughed as Emmett stood up straight and fixed his suit.

I looked at my dad, who winked at me and smiled. My brothers all looked pissed because I was making them late. My uncle wasn't paying me any attention, he was looking at Naomi in her skins gawking. Seth was scowling at him. My mom and Gram were smiling at me. And Rosalie's face was screwed up in a frown. She was rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Jasper, who was staring at me with his tongue practically hanging out his mouth. When his eyes finally met mine he winked and I couldn't help but blush. I rolled my eyes at him then looked at the ground.

I felt Emmett wrap his arm around me and I looked up at him.

"Come on sis, let's go. You and short stuff have already made us late," he said smiling leading me and Ali pass everyone and out the door.

We waited on the beach for the Quil and Embry to bring Grandpa to the ocean. It was his last ride in the blue bomber. Once they arrived the guys took the canoe from the truck bed and carried it to the ferry boat. We took the ferry to James Island as it is now called, but to my people it is known as 'Akalat' or Top of the Rock. It's a small island off the coast of First Beach. In the old days it was used as a lookout and as a resting place for the Chiefs of our tribe. My grandfather would be cast off from there.

When we arrived on the island the tribe was already there waiting on us. We walked off the boat and onto the tiny pier. The men in my family and Jasper lifted my grandfather over their heads. My father led the way to the rocks carrying the torch. The men carrying my grandfather followed behind him and we followed them. The rest of the tribe walked behind us singing, chanting and playing the drums.

The sun had started to set just as we reached the other pier. The men sat my grandfather in the ocean and I started to weep. Gram stepped forward and said a few things in Quileute to the tribe. Just how much she loved and would miss him. She also thanked the tribe for their support. We all joined her in prayer and song as my father lit my grandfather's body in flames. The men walked the body into deeper water and past the breaking current.

The tide would carry his body out to sea, and the flames would burn away the body and most of the boat. I cried as I watched the floating flames drift out to sea. The moon seemed to be waiting for him hovering just over the water. The flames burned hotter and a bright blue as they burned into the driftwood under grandpa's body. I couldn't watch anymore. I was crying so hard I couldn't see so I just closed my eyes. Em pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arm around me.

"Bug, he's going to a better place." I heard Jake say wrapping a blanket around my bare shoulders.

He pulled me from Emmett and hugged me against his wet chest.

"Jake, I miss him. It's not right that our children will never know him. Learn from him what we did." I cried.

"They will if we teach them. He lives through us. We are his legacy," he said letting me cry it out.

I kissed his cheek and he took my hand.

"Come on baby girl, let's go celebrate his homecoming," he said leading me back to the ferry.

"Thanks, Jake." I sniffed.

"For what?"

"For being the best big brother. You always take care of me."

"That's my job. You're my baby sis, my baby buggy. So until someone else can do better…you're stuck with me." He smiled. He never called me baby buggy anymore. I laughed at his personal variation of my nickname.

"No one can top you Jake, I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, bug," he said kissing my hair.

I looked up at the moon as we walked onto First Beach back on the main land.

"I love you, Chief," I whispered. "Have a wonderful journey."

"Here, Here," Jake said.

0***************************0

AN: Just a little side note, the island is real and so are the legends about it being a burial place for Quileute Chiefs. A lot of the legends I used in this story are real ones although not all of them apply to the Quileute tribe. They are stories and legends I pulled from different cultures and tribes. Things I just know, and things I've read. ~smooches~ LRC


	7. Home

Don't own. So here's the rest of 6 which is now 7. Enjoy, and show me some love. ~smooches~

**7. Home**

*Yazmine*

There was food, dancing, singing, music, and drums. They danced around the bonfire on the beach and celebrated a wonderful man's journey through life. This was the end of the festivities and rituals, tomorrow there would be calm and time to reflect.

I got up and went to Jake's truck. I took my bag out of the back and slug it over my shoulder. I went to let him know I was leaving so they wouldn't worry about me all night.

"Jake, I'm going to get outta here. I'm going to the cave. I'll be home in the morning." I told him.

"Yaz, you shouldn't stay there all night by yourself," he said.

"Please Jake. We did it all the time as kids," I said dismissively.

"Seth and I were with you," he said.

"I'll be fine. I've got my cell. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Bug…"

"Bye Jake," I said walking away.

"Call me and let me know you're okay!"

I waved.

0*************0

I grabbed some dry logs as I walked through the shallow woods and found some nice dry pieces of driftwood on the beach. I tucked some of it under my arms as I climbed the short distance to the mouth of the cave. It took me a couple of trips to bring all the wood up and get settled. I turned on the battery operated lantern and sat it on the ground. I built a nice fire and laid my big, fluffy, sleeping bag out. I took out the marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers, sitting them on the sleeping bag.

I watched as the smoke from the fire billowed out the small opening in the top of the cave. I plugged my I-pod into the portable speakers and turned it on shuffle. Hinders, 'Lips of an angel' filled the cave. I sang along as I dug in my bag taking out a pair of sweatpants and one of Edward's wife beaters that I confiscated back when we lived together. I stood up and slipped out of the beaded top. I folded it carefully and laid it inside my bag. I shimmied out the skirt, and buckskin shorts and put them in my bag as well. I turned to pick up my sweats and saw Jasper standing at the entrance of the cave watching me.

~Jasper~

The celebration had been going strong since we left the island but Yazmine didn't really seem to be enjoying the festivities. She danced a little bit then she just sat down and watched. She was taking the Chief's death very hard, even harder than Gram was. Gram had made peace with it, Yaz hadn't. On the island my heart went out to her. She was crying so hard I could have sworn I felt her pain. I wanted to go to her and hold her, but I didn't know if she would let me. So I kept my distance and let Jake handle it.

I was off in my own thoughts when the music started to change. It brought me out of my head and back to the present. I looked around and couldn't find Yaz anywhere. I went over to Jake and pulled him aside.

"Where's Yazmine?" I asked him.

"She left," he said.

"Well, where did she go?"

"Why Jazz?"

"I need to talk to her, Jake."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She's really upset right now, and I don't want her hurting anymore than she already is," he said turning to walk away.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Jake. I...I still love her." I told him.

"No shit!" he said turning around. "But every time you talk to her she gets more upset, Jazz. Rose was right, I should've stayed out of it. She doesn't want to talk to you, man. Just leave her alone," he said.

"I can't… I've tried…"

"Well try harder Jazz, because I can't let you hurt her. I mean really... How far could this really go anyway, you got Maria at home?"

"I want Yazmine. I'm breaking it off with Maria as soon as I get back. I thought I was in love with her, but I'm not. I don't think I ever was. Your sister has completely taken over my heart, Jake. I will never love anyone as much as I love her. I've just been fooling myself thinking I could be without her. I want to be with her, if she'll have me. But I won't know that until I talk to her. Please Jake…tell me where she went." I begged.

He sighed.

"You better take care of her, Jazz. This is my baby sister and you know how I am about her. I would really hate to lose you as a friend and brother," he said.

"I will. I promise."

"She went to our lair. It's a cave just…"

I took off in a sprint.

"I know where it is!" I called back as I ran.

I sprinted until I got to the other side of the beach. Then I walked carefully over the rocks. I looked up to the cave. I could see the warm glow coming from inside and hear music playing. What should I say, I thought as I climbed slowly so I could think? Would I be able to focus on her and not that outfit? She looked so fucking hot in that outfit. My cock was twitching just thinking about it.

I got to the mouth of the cave, and lord, what I saw caught me completely off guard. I now had a raging hard on. Yaz was standing on the sleeping bag stripping her clothes off singing, 'Lips of an angel.' She held the top in her hands then she bent over to place it in her bag. Her hair swayed to the side and over her shoulder as she stood revealing the sexy tattoo on her back. She reached back and released the catch on her skirt. The beaded skirt, and shorts underneath, fell to the ground uncovering black satin panties and her beautifully round ass. I couldn't move I just stared, watching.

She turned around and our eyes met.

"Jasper!" she gasped covering her breasts. "What the hell are you doing here!" she said looking at her clothes still laying on the sleeping bag.

I moved to her quickly and stood in front of her. She tried to step back and cover herself. I grasped her shoulders. Her skin was so soft. I ran my hands down her arms and followed them across her chest. The backs of my fingers caressed the smooth skin covering her breasts. I took her hands in mine and removed them from her breasts. I held them to her sides. She swallowed hard and blushed before looking down. I looked over her body. It was just a stunning as I remembered it.

I released one of her hands and lifted her chin. She didn't move, she just looked in my eyes like she was waiting for something. She was waiting on me. I stepped up to her and kissed her lips softly. It wasn't gone. The passion I felt for, and with her, all came back the instant our lips touched. My body felt like it was on fire, and I could've sworn my body temperature went up a few degrees. I had never felt this with any of the women before or after her. I never could duplicate this with any of them, not even Maria. And it wasn't from a lack of trying.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I pulled her closer to me and her body conformed to mine. It felt so good and so right being in her arms, she was home for me. There would never be another woman for me. I would do anything to make her mine again. I would grovel at her feet and beg for her forgiveness.

"We need to talk." I told her breaking the kiss.

"Can I put my clothes on first?" She asked looking down again.

"No… I like you like this," I said running my hand over her hair.

She closed her eyes.

"Sweetness…please look at me," I said.

She didn't move so I lifted her face. Tears were in her eyes.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because it hurts, we aren't those people anymore, Jasper."

I pulled her closer.

"Yes we are. We're still Sweetness and Jazzy. Just as we've always been. We're just older and hopefully wiser. I know I've wised up over the years."

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Meaning… I know I messed up when I left you. I realize that you loved me, would've stayed with me and that I was being stupid and insecure by giving you an ultimatum. I'm sorry I didn't listen when you said you needed more time."

I looked into her eyes because I needed to see her reaction when I said this.

"Don't ever think I didn't love you enough to wait for you because I did and I do. I was just a scared, foolish boy then. I'm a man now, and I will tell you that as a man, I learn from my mistakes, and try not to make the same ones twice."

Her eyes lit up at my words and I cupped her chin.

"Sweetness, I love you. I'm sorry I left. I've never regretted anything more in my life. I want to be with you and I want us back. I know it's going to take some time for you to trust in me like I want you to, but I'm wil…"

I didn't get to finish my declaration or get an answer to the question that I had been dying to ask before her mouth was on mine.

"Yaz…" I said into her mouth.

She kept kissing me as she lifted my t-shirt over my head.

"Yaz..." I said pushing her back a little. Her hands fell from my zipper.

"Do you still love me?" I asked her.

"Jazz, I'm stripping you and you feel the need to ask me that?" She whispered.

"Umm yeah," I said. "It's kinda important."

I wanted her to say it. I wanted to hear it so that there was no mistaking.

"Jazzy, you know how I feel." She smiled kissing my lips again.

"Say it, Yazmine. I need to hear it," I said running my hand through her hair.

"Yes, I still love you, Jasper," she said looking into my eyes.

She was scared, I could tell. I would fix that. I would take away all her fears.

I pulled her hair gently, tilting her head back and brought our mouths together. The music changed, 'No Ordinary Love' by Sade came on. It was the perfect song for us, because there wasn't, and never was anything ordinary about the way I felt for this woman. This was meant to be. Us, right now, in this moment. Someone was watching over us tonight.

She finished with my zipper as I kissed her neck and pushed my pants down past my hips. My erection sprang free and she grasped it in her tiny hands and began to stroke me slowly. I ran my hands over her ass and slid her panties down. She wiggled her hips then stepped out of them.

I took a step back and admired her body by the light of the fire. It cast giant shadows on the cave wall. I dropped to my knees on the sleeping bag and kissed her belly button. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You're so beautiful, Yazmine." I told her as I planted kisses on her stomach and hips.

"Thank you."

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her down to me. She straddled my lap and stroked my face softly. We just stared at each other at first. Stealing kisses and touching each other gently trying to get reacquainted with the others body. I lifted her up by the waist and suckled at her breast. She watched me and stroked under my chin as I enjoyed her. I bit her nipple slightly and she bucked her hips at me.

"Jazzy… I've missed your touch..." she moaned.

I sucked harder and she moaned louder, fisting my hair.

"Jazzy…please don't make me wait any longer…" she begged.

I lifted my cock and rubbed it at her entrance while she hovered above me. We both hissed. She was so damn wet. Her juices were running down her thighs.

"Make love to me…" she whispered in my ear.

I slid my cock into her slowly.

Immediately I felt the fire that only Yazmine's body could give me. I was only half way in when she resisted, her nails digging into my back. I never felt more alive.

"Oh god…" she cried out dropping her forehead to mine, breathing erratically.

"Shit…" I moaned blinking my eyes.

My fucking god her pussy was so tight, and I needed, wanted more. I ran my hands up her back and grabbed her shoulders. I pulled her down on me, filling her pussy up. She tensed up, hissing loudly.

"Jasper...my god!" she wrapped her arms around my head.

I waited for her to move. It obvious that it had been awhile since she made love to anyone and I wasn't in a rush. I wanted this night to last forever. I wanted to make slow, sweet, love to her, and we had all night. We could fuck later.

I peppered kisses down her neck, and over her shoulder, as I palmed and caressed her ass. She started to move her hips, riding me slow. It was the best and worst torture. She pushed me back on the sleeping bag, causing me to lie flat, and ran her fingers over my tattoo. Leaning over me she used her tongue to follow the lines of the ink, stopping to kiss and suck at my nipples. I grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her mouth to mine. She was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted.

I flipped us as we kissed. Our bodies were connected, and as close as two people could get without devouring one another. She hitched her legs over my hips and I fell deeper into her depths. I thrust into her, grinding my hips, making sure I hit her sweet spot. She grasped at my back, panting my name, as I made love to her by the fire, in her lair.

"Sweetness…," I said looking into her eyes.

She smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

I kissed her eye lids. This was our new beginning, I could feel it. Things would never again be the same for us. Tonight our souls became one as our bodies did. And I knew that I could never be away from her again. Tonight I was making her mine, and mine she would remain until the day I died.

It wasn't long before we were both trembling from the power of our words, love, and orgasms.

Yazmine cried softly as she came. All the raw emotions she had been feeling from the pass few of days coupled with her orgasm was too much. I pulled her next to me and we lay on the floor of the cave quietly. I watched the smoke escape through the hole in the roof and Yaz watched me. She ran her hot little hand up and down my chest as she calmed down.

"Better now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm a wreak," she said.

"Sweetness, that's to be expected. It's been a long three days." I sighed.

"I know, but I didn't mean to cry while we were making love."

"That's okay. I know why the tears are there. If you need to cry…go ahead. I'll hold you, and do my best to heal what hurts."

There was a silence.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"What do you mean? We happen now. It's our time. I'm not letting you go ever again." I looked down at her.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I mean it. No matter what happens from here on out, I promise that we'll work through it…together," I said kissing her.

She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and kissed my chest.

"How long has it been?"

She looked into my eyes.

"Over a year." She grimaced.

"That long?"

She nodded.

"Have you been with anyone besides Edward?" I asked stroking her hair.

"No, I don't sleep with men I don't love," she said.

"Did you even try to love someone else?" I asked hoping she hadn't. Dealing with Edward was going to be enough but I wanted to be prepared.

"No. What would be the point? I've only been in love twice, and my heart is still taken."

"You still love him," I said more as a statement.

"Yes. I think I will always love him. Just like I will always love you. And if we're going to be together you have to understand that and try and make peace with it," she said sitting up so she could see my face. "I'm not saying I want to be with him, but I do love him. He will always have a special place in my heart."

I knew that already, and it didn't make it any better or worse to hear it. I would always have to share a part of her heart with him, and as long as it didn't interfere with us, I would deal with it.

"I know, and I'll do my best to deal with it and my insecurities." I told her.

She leaned into me and kissed my earlobe.

"Are you sure you can deal with it?"

I nodded. "If it means losing you again then I'll deal."

She climbed on top of me.

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"You are?"

"I am. Now show me how much you've really missed me," she said sliding onto my semi hard cock slowly.

She sat up running her hands over my shoulders and down my arms. They rested on my chest as she started grinding over my cock. I watched her as she swiveled her hips over mine. She twined our fingers together and moved our hands to either side of my head, causing her to lean over me. Her breasts teased my lips. I tightened my grip on her hands as she popped her pussy, sliding up and down my cock smoothly, but quickly. I turned my head slightly taking her nipple in my mouth and I closed my eyes.

"Sweetness…baby…fuck…" I praised in a whisper.

She moaned in response and bucked harder, pushing me deeper. Suddenly she stopped and pulled her hands away. I opened my eyes. She grabbed her bag and stuck it under my head. I smiled, she wanted me to watch. She lifted her leg and spun around. Then she grabbed her hair and twisted it into a bun on the top of her head quickly.

"Oh fuck yes…" I mumbled grabbing her hips.

Reverse cowgirl.

"Ride me, baby. You know what I like." I growled.

She situated herself and gripped my thighs. She started to ride me again, this time lifting almost off of me before plunging me back into her lovely folds. I watched as her spine curve with each swing of her hips. I ran my hands over her tattoo and the swells of her ass. I squeezed her cheeks lightly then gave them a slap. Her pussy clenched around me. I whacked it again and she moaned loudly gripping my thighs.

"If you want me to spank this pretty ass of yours sweetness, stick it out for me," I said slapping her again.

She yelped and her thighs started to tremble. She stuck her ass out for me and I rubbed it lovingly. I kneaded the soft flesh in my hands as I bounced her on my cock.

"Get on your knees." I told her.

She lifted off of me and got up on her knees. I kissed her ass cheeks before pushing into her again.

"Fuck!" we both shouted.

She rolled her ass around in circles over my dick. Shit it felt good, looked good too. The way her hips rotated was a thing of beauty. She popped her ass cheeks one at a time and looked over her shoulder at me. When did she learn these moves? I leaned over her back and kissed her mouth roughly.

"Ughhh… Sweetness, your ass is poetry in motion." I moaned.

I was so close; I grabbed her waist and held her still while I pumped into her repeatedly. She protested, she wanted to torture me some more, but I knew she was close as well. I whacked her ass. She threw her head back and her protests were now cries of pleasure as I brought us both to orgasm. I continued to thrust into her rapidly and she quickly came again screaming my name. It vibrated off the walls and echoed throughout the cave. My name never sounded so good.

I was finally spent. I was hot, panting, and a little weak. I pulled Yaz on top of me and kissed her.

"You've learned a few tricks." I teased. "I might have to thank Edward when I see him."

"Jazz!" She shouted.

"What, I'm just saying... You ride one mean dick," I said kissing her hard.

"I was just a girl when we were together. I'm a woman now." She teased.

"Hell yeah you are." I agreed, kissing her passionately.

She laughed and reached behind my head and into her bag.

"You hungry?"

0*******************0

She took out a couple of waters.

"I don't have any real food but I have some chips and pretzels. Oh yeah, I have s'mores." She grinned pulling them from behind us.

"S'mores." I smiled. "I'll get the sticks."

She laughed and crawled off of me. I headed to the entrance where there was a small pile of wood and sticks and grabbed two of them. I picked up a log for the fire and tossed it in. We carved the sticks with my pocket knife and roasted the marshmallows. The s'mores were really good. Yaz wasn't expecting company so she didn't bring a lot and I can't tell you how many marshmallows we lost in the fire.

Yaz climbed into the sleeping bag and started to doze off. I climbed in with her after killing two bags of pretzels and zipped us in. I pressed my body lightly into her back wrapping my arm around her waist. She sighed and brought my hand to her mouth to kiss.

"Are you full?" She asked teasingly.

"I'm cool for now. Good loving always gives me the munchies," I said nibbling on the back of her shoulder.

Yazmine laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit. It's like you never left," she said.

"I'm still me, but I have changed, and it was all for the better," I said.

She snuggled her back into my chest.

"Sweetness?"

"Humm..." she said sleepily.

"I love you, and it feels so good to be home," I said, hoping that she understood.

"Aww Jazz… I love you too. And you know what they say... 'Home is where the heart is,'" she said.

"Yes, I've heard that, and guess who has my heart?" I kissed the nape of her neck and she turned to face me.

"Me?"

"Of course it's you, darlin'. It's always been you. And wherever you are… that's where I want to be. You're home for me," I said kissing her.

Yazmine and I made love twice more before sunrise. We talked about her coming to Texas for the summer after she took the MCAT. She was going to finish her undergrad here in Washington then move to Texas for med school. She was worried about telling Edward. Worried how he would react to her moving to Texas to be with me. She said they broke up because they were having too many problems, and that they were trying to figure themselves out so they could figure out how to be themselves together. Basically he was hoping to get his shit together so he could win her back. That wasn't going to happen now, and I felt a little bad for him, but he had his chance and I was taking mine. We were planning a life together and Yazmine would be mine, finally. All I needed to do was get home and handle some unfinished business, and she was not going to take this well.


	8. Little White Lies

**Don't own Twilight. So just a couple of things. This was another long chap that I decided to split into 2 different ones so you are once again getting two for one. You're welcome. Enjoy chap 8 & 9. ~smooches~LRC**

**8. Little White Lies**

*Yazmine*

It was after two p.m. when I woke up. The fire had gone out and must have died down sometime after we'd fallen asleep. I looked down at Jazzy who was sleeping comfortably with his face between my boobs and his arm wrapped around my waist. I don't know how he breathes in there. I leaned back, eased away from him and stood up stretching. I didn't bother to get dress, I just walked to the mouth of the cave and looked out over the water.

Last night had been great, wonderful even. Jazzy loved me, and we were going to be together. We had talked everything out and I was so sure that everything would be great. The only thing was that I had to tell Edward. I couldn't hide it from him. I owed him that much and it would be better coming from me. I shook my head. He was going to flip the fuck out. This was not going to be good. I was almost afraid of his reaction.

"Sweetness, why'd you get up?" Jazz asked, wrapping me in his strong arms.

"I needed to stretch. The cave floor isn't the most comfortable place to sleep."

"No, it's not," he said cracking his back. "But I wouldn't trade last night for anything," he said kissing my shoulder.

"It's beautiful here." He commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes it is," I replied and sank into his body.

He kissed along my back and I closed my eyes to take it all in. The breeze coming off the ocean, the feel of Jasper's soft lips on my skin, the security of his strong arms and the tight embrace in which he held me revived my senses. Nothing felt more right than being with Jazz. And after last night, things would never be the same between us again. Of that I was sure.

As soon as I turned around and saw him standing at the cave entrance my defenses crumbled. I wanted him in every way possible and I wanted him to want me too. I was scared and elated at the same time. I wasn't sure if I could let go with him again, but I wanted to. And the very instant our lips touched. Fireworks... It was like he never left me. My head knew the difference, but my body and heart did not. They both welcomed him back with open arms and in that moment they overruled logic.

This morning, here in his arms, I feel a strange new connection with him. One I never felt before, it's different and weird and stronger. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned over to kiss me. His kisses were like magic. They made me dizzy, and empowered me at the same time. I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands over his ass. He chuckled.

"I can't believe that after last night you still want more," he said.

"I always want more." I smiled.

"I want to give you more too but we need to get back. I've got some business to take care of today," he said.

"TJ can wait," I said pushing him back in the cave.

"I'm not going to Seattle. I need to go home to handle this."

"Can't it wait, Jazzy?" I said licking his nipple.

He hissed.

"Shit Yaz… I wish it could. I'd like nothing more than to take you to the nearest hotel and lock you up in the suite with me for the next few days, but this can't wait," he said kissing me.

I pouted and he sucked on my bottom lip.

"Come on Sweetness, you know I don't want to leave you, and I wouldn't, but this really can't wait. It requires my immediate attention."

"Jazzy…"

"Please baby, don't make me feel bad. I don't want to leave, but I've got business to take care of at home and so do you," he said and I looked up at him.

"Exams are coming up and you need to tell Edward. He needs to know where you and I stand. I understand that you care for him, but he needs to know his place," Jazz said. "Now, you'll have a ticket for a flight to Houston waiting on you at the airport by this afternoon. After you take your MCAT I expect to see you within the week in Houston. It's just over a month and until then, we can talk everyday on the phone, and text, and email each other. We will be together. I meant what I said last night. I'm never letting you go… not ever again. You are mine now."

"Yours?" I smiled.

"All mine." He smiled.

His. I could live with that, and hopefully a month would be long enough for me to work up the nerve to tell Edward.

"Alright, let's go then," I whined.

0***************0

We walked back to First Beach and climbed into Jazz's rental car. We talked as he drove. He told me after high school he started college at Texas A & M with a major in Business and minor in History, but when his grandfather fell and broke his hip he had to go home, and take on the family business. So now he was working during the day and taking classes at night and through the summers at the University of Houston so that he could graduate on time. In other words his schedule was full.

He had always been very intelligent and school was really important to him so I knew he'd finish. I was happy that he wanted to so badly that he was practically killing himself to do it. He could've given up on it all together and just took over the ranch.

We pulled up to the house and some of the cars were gone already. Seth and his mom had left and so had Uncle Rion. Ali and Em left last night before I did, and Quil's car was gone as well. I opened the door and found my brothers' sitting in the living room watching a baseball game. I could hear someone banging around in the kitchen. Embry stood up and hugged me.

"Bug, I'm so glad you're back," Embry said.

"You are?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Gram, Mom, and Dad went to the lawyer's office to hear Grandpa's will and we're hungry. No offense Jazz, but your sister needs cooking classes."

Jazz smirked and I shook my head.

"Can't you guys cook yourself something to eat?"

"No!" They both said and I suddenly felt sorry for their future wives.

I knew all of my brothers' could cook. My mom wasn't letting them leave the house without at least the basics. They were just lazy, and spoiled.

"Bug, will you please fix us something edible?" Embry asked and Jake put his finger over his mouth to shush him.

Jazz and I laughed.

"I thought she was getting better," I said.

"She is better… not quite good yet," Jake said.

"Fine, let me take a shower and I'll hook you up. Are you staying for lunch, Jazz?"

"No, I need to get dressed and get going. I'm going to stop by dad's office and take him to dinner. That'll kill some time until my flight arrives. So come say goodbye now." He smiled.

I went to him and he lifted me by my ass like I weighed nothing. I wrapped my legs around him and locked them at the ankles. He kissed my neck and I giggled before attacking his mouth.

"A month might be to long." He grumbled into my mouth.

"Did I miss something?" Embry asked.

I looked down at him.

"Shit Yaz, I can't keep up with you. First Edward, now Jazz. Make up your mind already," he said.

Jazz and Jake roared in laughter and I stuck my tongue out at him. Jazz stood me up and kissed me again.

"I'll call you later." He smiled and I nodded.

He picked up his bag and headed down the hallway toward the bathroom. I caught up with him and grabbed his hand. I nodded up the stairs and pulled him toward my room.

"You can shower with me." I whispered and smiled.

"No way, if your parents come back… you know how loud you are." He smirked.

"Please Jazz; I won't see you for a whole month." I whined.

"I know… that is a long ass time, but you've gone longer." He winked.

"And it was hell." I confessed taking off my shirt as I backed out of my brothers' view and onto the first stair. Jasper's eyes glazed over with lust and he bit his bottom lip as he took in my bare breasts. I was glad I didn't have on a bra. If I had to remove that as well I may have lost him.

I tossed the shirt to him and he quickly looked down the hall toward the living room to make sure my brothers' hadn't seen it. I tugged at the waistband of my sweat pants and he groaned.

"Yazmine don't…"

I turned around and bent over the stairs to shimmy out of them, giving him a full view of my ass and pussy from the back. That did it.

"Fuckkkk…" He growled.

I smiled and ran up the stairs, Jasper following close behind with my sweatpants between his teeth.

0************************0

I came downstairs and went to the kitchen; Rosalie was in there looking lost. I stepped right in and started washing the chicken breasts off. I was thinking about my shower with Jazz and how he pinned me to the cool shower wall with his body. I smiled as I remembered him cursing and telling me to be quiet while he tried to stifle my cries with his hand, or his mouth, as he pounded me into the wall.

She didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes at me. It was hard to believe that at some point we were friends. I knew she was pissed at me for hurting Jazz, but she knew why I did. She also knew that it wasn't one sided and she knew that I loved him. I wished she would get over it already.

"Good afternoon, Rose," I said trying to break the ice.

"Hey," she said not looking up.

"So Jazzy's gone... did you tell him goodbye?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

I rolled my eyes and breaded the chicken.

"Rose, what is your problem?" I asked.

"You…you are my problem, Yazmine. How you manage to get your claws in my brother every time he's sees you is beyond me!" She huffed.

"My claws! I love him Rose, you know that," I said. "And I haven't seen him in years so stop being so dramatic."

"What's love got to do with it?" She scoffed.

I put the chicken in the hot grease and started mashing the potatoes.

"Everything, when it comes to Jazzy and me. I understand that you don't get it, most people won't, but it is what it is. And ee love each other."

"That's not love! God… both of you are fucked up!" She shouted.

Jake came walking into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you two now?" He sighed.

"Your girlfriend doesn't want me dating her brother," I said.

"Dating… don't flatter yourself, Yazmine. You two are fucking!" She yelled.

"Whatever Rose, get a fucking life and stay out of Jazz's. You're such a fucking bitch!" I yelled back. "Its going to happen, it has happened, so fucking get use to it. We will be together!" I finished.

"I'm sure you will." She laughed. "Whenever he feels the need to scratch his itch that is, and that's if his fiancée lets him out of her sight!" She spat.

My face dropped.

"Fiancée?" I said softly.

Jake grabbed her.

"Rose, stop it!" He warned.

"I won't stop! She needs to know she was just a booty call! Jazz always said that she was the best lay he ever had." She continued.

"Rose, god damn it, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Jake roared.

I looked at Jake he was pissed and yelling at Rose.

"Don't I! Don't act like you don't know, Jake. I'm surprise you let him go to her…your precious baby sister! What is it with all of you?"

I sat down at the table and looked at the floor.

"Get the fuck out of here, Rosalie! Right fucking now! I'll deal with you later!" Jake said watching me, our eyes locked.

Rose looked at him and then at me before stomping upstairs to his room. Jake came and sat beside me. He tried to touch my hand but I pulled it back.

"You knew he was engaged?" I asked.

"He's not engaged. He didn't ask her yet," he said.

"YET!" I screamed.

"He was going to before he came here, but Gram's phone call kind of got in the way."

"Well isn't that fucking great! How come you didn't tell me Jacob! Why did you tell him where to find me! You knew he had a fiancée!" I yelled at him.

"He's not engaged!" Jake yelled.

"Okay… he has a girlfriend, a lover, what the fuck ever you want to call her. He's with someone and he must love her or he wouldn't have been ready to ask her to be his wife!"

"He loves you, Yazmine," Jake said.

"And you know that how, because he told you so? He just said that so he could come find me and seduce me! He wanted one last roll in the hay before he married someone else." I stood up.

"Fuck…I'm so fucking stupid!" I said running my hands through my hair.

"Don't listen to Rosie. You know how she is. He loves you, Yaz. I'm a man and I see it when he looks at you, and talks about you. It's in his eyes. Only a man in love would put up with the shit you drag him and Ed through? I mean really, think about it?"

He might have a point there, I'll admit that.

"He has someone else, Jake."

"He left to go break it off with her and trust me it's not going to be easy. Maria's a feisty little Latina that's crazy about Jazz. She's not going to go down without a fight," he said.

"It doesn't matter; he slept with me knowing he had another woman waiting on him at home. It was wrong. He lied to me, and to her."

"It was just a little white lie. Not even that really. You never asked and he never told."

"There's no such thing, Jacob. And I'm sure Maria won't see it that way. And he had plenty of opportunities to tell me about her last night."

"Sure there is. Maybe he should've told you, but I don't think sleeping with you was his intention when he came to you last night. He said he wanted to talk to you so he could tell you his feelings. He wanted to know if you still loved him. Either way he had already decided to break it off with Maria. He realized that he didn't love her. He loves you."

He did say he wanted to talk and I did kind of attack him.

"I'm sorry I sent him, but I wanted him to have his second chance. God knows Edward's had a third and a fourth. He's a good guy and he loves you. And I think Gram is right about you two, you belong together." Jake admitted.

"It doesn't matter, Jake. I'm so done with this," I said sadly.

Jake watched me as I stood and went back to the stove. I finished the fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans for him and Embry. Then I went upstairs and packed up my bag. I called Alice who had stayed at a local hotel with Emmett.

"Ali, can you come pick me up. I'm sorry I know you're with Em…"

_"I thought you were going to catch a ride with Jake later."_

"No. I need to leave now. Please, Ali."

_"Alright I'll be there in a few."_

"Thanks Ali, you're the best."

"Yes, _I know this." _She bragged.

0*************************0

A couple of hours later she was blowing the horn. I said goodbye to Embry and Jake, who was still fuming after his fight with Rose. It took him a lot more to get there, but Jake's temper far outweighed Edward's. It could be positively scary. I think that's why he worked so hard to control it. He ate Rose's ass a new one. I would like to say I wasn't happy about it, but I was. I sat in the front seat and sighed as I turned off my phone. I knew Jake would call Jazz as soon as I left and tell him what happened, fucking traitor, and I really didn't want to hear his reasons at the moment. I just wanted to be home, in my bed, snuggling with Eddie the lion.

It was late when we reach Pullman. We went straight into the house and straight to bed. Tomorrow I'd start anew and try to forget the whole night ever happened.

The next morning I woke up and made breakfast for Ali and I. She came into the kitchen and sat down.

"So you ready to tell me what yesterday was all about?" She asked.

"Jazz," I said simply.

"I figured, what'd he do?"

"We talked the night after the bonfire and we were going to try and give it another chance," I said and quickly ran through the entire three days, all the way through Rosie's tirade. I left out the sleeping together part. As far as I was concerned it didn't happen. I would forget about it.

Alice's mouth fell open.

"He wants you to move to Texas with him?"

"Don't worry…it's not going to happen. He failed to mention that he had a girlfriend at home that he was about to propose to," I said.

"Shit Yaz… the saga continues." She teased.

"Fucking tell me about it."

"Don't be too mad at Rosie, you know how she is about Jazz. You'd be the same way about your brothers. I just don't understand how and the hell Jazz left out the girlfriend detail."

"Don't ask me. I'm so through with men. I swear, I wish I was a lesbian."

"You could always switch teams." She laughed. "I'd still love you."

"Ali, please. I'm strictly dickly." I laughed.

"So what did Jazz say about his little bout of forgetfulness?"

"I haven't talked to him," I said through a mouthful of food.

"Well maybe Jake's right. Maybe he did go back to Texas to break it off with her."

"I know he did, but that's not the point. Why didn't he just tell me about her?"

"Yeah like that would've gone over smoothly. You would've cut him off and not listened to another word he had to say."

"No I wouldn't have."

She looked at me.

"Please Yaz, tell your lies to someone else. I've known you too long, and too well, and so does Jazz. I would've waited until it was done to tell you too."

She stood up and walked around the table. She sat right beside me.

"Don't ruin your chance at happiness Yaz being stubborn. Hear him out."

"No. I said I'm done and I mean it."

**AN: So how what do you think? Don't leave any flames until you read the next chap. Then you may bitch. Well some of you will. Those of you that have chosen a side. LOL**


	9. Stressed

**OOOOOh this is a good one and a major turning point in this story. If I don't get any love for this chap the damn story is cancelled...**

**9. Stressed**

*Yazmine*

The month flew by in a haze of studying, worrying and stressing. Typical college shit. Edward and I had been studying religiously for the MCAT. He decided to take it with me now since he had everything fresh in his head from helping me study. The test was tomorrow and I was glad it was almost over with. I had been so stressed lately; I couldn't focus on anything but the damn test. The only good thing was that I had been so consumed with it that I was able to block the situation with Jazz out. And believe me, he wasn't making it easy. He had been calling me non stop since the day I left the Rez. He even called the house and Ali's phone. I never returned any of his calls, text messages, or emails. I really didn't have the strength to deal with him, exams, and the MCAT. I had to pick my battles. Now a month later the calling had finally started to ease up, maybe he'd finally given up.

I had cut back to one day at work so I could study and Paul was cool with that. I promised to make it up to him by working a couple of weeks of overtime. Summer break was only a week away and exams were over. And since things went south with Jazz, I was going to stay here the first two weeks of summer break. I would work for Paul, and then meet Alice in LA. She was going to see her dad's parents in Santa Monica and she wanted me to tag along. Me in LA, with Alice, I was going to need a lot of spending money. But I owed her this much. She'd really had my back this last year.

0************************0

I opened the door to the townhouse. I still had my key because I had never given it back and Edward never asked for it. I heard the shower running upstairs and decided to make a quick breakfast for us before we went to take our test. I scrambled some eggs and made some bacon and toast. A few minutes later Edward came down in a towel looking so damn hot.

"Love, you take such good care of me." He smiled kissing me quickly.

"Well I can't have you starving now can I? You can't live off of Doritos and cherry coke, Edward." I smiled. "By the way, you need to get some groceries in here. You're down to the bare minimums," I said.

"Yaz, I'm the only one here. I don't need all that food," he said.

"Edward, I'm here almost every day. I cook you dinner at least three times a week. We need to go to the grocery store after the test. I can't keep bringing food from my house to cook."

"You're right, maybe you should just move back in," he said.

I laughed looking confused. What the hell?

"Why not, you're here all the time. You still have your key, and you walk in whenever you please. You still have half of your things here."

"That's because I don't have enough room in the apartment... And I can't move back here. We're no where near ready."

"I didn't say we had to get back together, Yaz. I'll sleep in the other bedroom if you like. You can have the master bedroom," he said.

"I can't leave Ali, Edward. I pay half the rent."

"Keep paying it then. I got this covered," he said.

"She'll be lonely," I said.

"Fine, have her move in too. Both of you can move back in. We can split the rent three ways if you like."

He had an answer for every problem. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Edward, where would you sleep if Ali came too?" I asked.

"I can sleep in the study. I'm in there half the night anyway." He smiled.

I smiled back. I loved the townhouse, it was after all my first home. It was also much nicer than me and Ali's apartment, way more room, and closer to everything.

"I don't know, Edward. You really wouldn't mind if we moved back in?" I asked.

"No, why would I mind?"

"I don't know… what if you wanted to bring someone home."

Just implying it made my heart hurt and I knew I had no right to the pain.

He walked over to me and smashed my body into the counter-top with his.

"There's only one woman I want in my bed, Yazmine," he said smiling.

"Yeah, that's what you say now…" I said, breathing hard and looking into his eyes.

My heart sped up and I was getting hot.

"I mean it, you know I do," he said looking at my lips.

"Stop… flirting Edward, and… go get dressed," I whispered, swallowing hard.

He moved his mouth closer to mine and I watched his lips. All of sudden I felt nauseous and I pushed past him running to the bathroom. I fell to my knees and puked in the toilet. I heard Edward running behind me.

"Shit… is my breath that bad?" He teased pulling my hair back.

"Ha, fucking, ha...ass. I think it's my nerves. I've been so stressed out. I have too much going on. I need a fucking break!" I said, falling on my ass.

He sat next to me on the floor.

"Exams are over so let's just get through this test today, and next week I'll take you on a vacation," he said rubbing my back.

I looked at him and smiled.

"To where?" I asked.

"Wherever you want to go." He shrugged.

"Somewhere quiet, and secluded would be nice too. I could read all day and sleep comfortably all night…"

Edward's face lit up.

"I know a great place. My parents have a beach house in St. Croix. I'm sure they'll let us use it. You can read all day in the sun and sleep on the deck bed at night. There's nothing like sleeping outside near the ocean. You'll love it, Yaz," he said pulling me to him.

"I'm sure I would, but I promised Paul I'd do overtime the next two weeks, and I told Ali I'd go to LA with her after that."

"Yaz, you just said you needed a break. Take it," he said.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I can leave LA early and go."

"You'll be completely drained by then, and probably sicker. How about we go after your two weeks of overtime at the pub? It will give me time to set it up. Then we'll stay in St. Croix for a couple of weeks and fly back to LA. You can stay with Ali, and I'll fly home to Seattle to visit my parents."

This might actually work.

"That sounds great Edward, thank you. Let me talk with Ali about everything," I said.

"Tell Ali she has to share you." He teased standing up then helping me up.

"I'm going to get dressed. We need to go," he said.

I brushed my teeth while he got dressed then we headed out.

0*************************0

We walked into the testing center and Edward pulled out a small black box and smiled. I looked at him and shook my head. Once we had our seats I opened the box. Inside was a small emerald encrusted four leaf clover charm for my ever expanding bracelet. Edward marked all of our milestones together with a charm. For our high school graduation, he got me a cap and gown charm. When we moved in together, he gave me a little house charm. And after the Tanya incident, he gave me the key to his heart. He said he wanted me to know that no one else had, or would ever, be able to take his heart from me, because I held the only key. I know, cliche', but I melted like butter on a hot stove when he said it. I smiled and ran my fingers over my bracelet. I looked at Edward who was watching me.

"For luck," he whispered and nodded to the charm.

I kissed him running my hands through the fine hair at the nape of his neck. When I released him his face was red and he was smiling.

"For luck," I said back.

"And thank you Edward, for everything."

"You're welcome, my love," he said stroking my cheek.

After the test was over I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Edward and I talked about the test over a late lunch and I felt confident that we both tested well. I couldn't believe we were almost done with college. Just one more year and we would be headed to medical school. I looked at Edward's smiling face and realized that if things hadn't gone the way they had this past year that we'd be weeks away from walking down the aisle. This was the summer we'd planned to get married. We would be on our way to spending the rest of our forever, together. But no, I had put this man on hold once again yet here he was waiting with open arms for me to come back. I didn't understand why he loved me the way he did. I didn't deserve him. I looked down at the table.

"Yaz, what's wrong?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Edward, I've been so terrible to you. I don't know why you love me the way you do," I said.

"I haven't been the greatest boyfriend either, Yaz. But I love you unconditionally because you love me unconditionally. You love the good me, and the bad me. You love me when I fuck up and do stupid shit. You love, the cocky, arrogant, messed up asshole for who I am. You love Edward, and you see past all the bullshit and hype. You see my soul, and I see yours," he said.

God help me... When he wanted to be, Edward was nothing short of amazing.

"You see all my flaws, if you could only see past them and see that they don't, and won't, ever affect the love I have for you. They make me do stupid shit…yes…and I am trying to be a better a man for you, but I need you to try and accept those things I can't change. I am who I am, and some of those flaws have made me…me. They are why you love me. I could make you the happiest woman on earth if only you'd let me, and give me the chance." He finished.

Edward…my Edward. I'd loved this man for more than half of my life.

"I love you, Edward. I really do, and I'm sorry I'm so complicated and confusing. I give myself a headache sometime. I really need to be sure…"

He interrupted me by placing his finger over my lips.

"I understand. Just know that I love you, and nothing will ever change that…nothing," he said standing up.

"Now come on, let's go," he said pulling me up.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Home, which home I don't care, but you look tired. I want you to relax and get some sleep," he said.

0**********************0

We ended up at my apartment. Edward ran me a bath. He sat on the toilet and we talked while I soaked. Ali always thought it was weird how Edward and I were around each other. She wondered how we were both able to sustain from sex with each other, and other people, for so long and then hug, and cuddle, and kiss, and not give in to temptation. I won't say it was easy, but I didn't want to be with anyone but Edward… well and maybe Jazz. But my point is, I honestly couldn't see myself being intimate with anyone else. And I think Edward and I both understood that abstaining from one another was the only way we could stay focused on our goals to make ourselves better for each other. Sex would tear our focus to shreds, and I think we both knew there would be no going back if we did. We'd be married and things between us would still be unresolved and even more fucked up in the long run. I didn't want that and neither did he. After my bath we lay in my bed together watching 'Gladiator' until we both fell asleep.

The next morning Edward woke me up early trying to slide from beneath me. He told me he had to go home and get cleaned up and he would call me later. He kissed me and I walked him to the door. I went back to my room and lay on my bed. My pillow and my lion smelled like him. I took deep whiffs of them and smiled. His scent soothed me.

I must have dozed off because the sound of Alice fishing around in my drawers caused me to stir. I turned to face her.

"Ali, what the hell are you looking for?" I asked.

"Sorry Yaz, I didn't mean to wake you, but it's not like you haven't been sleeping all day. I'm so glad that test is over with. You were like a damn zombie around here. If you weren't asleep you were studying." She complained.

"I'm tired. Give me a fucking break already." I bitched.

"Yuck, and cranky!" she said.

I rolled over and closed my eyes again. She went back to rifling through my drawers.

"What the hell are you looking for, Ali?" I murmured falling back to sleep.

"Tampons, I'm out. You got any?" She asked.

"Top drawer, left corner." I mumbled.

"Oooh, a new box!" She cheered.

New box? When did I buy that? I know I didn't blow through a whole box… Wait I bought those last month after I used my other box up. And why was Ali having her period before me? She was always two weeks behind me. I sat up a little.

"Ali, what's today's date?" I asked.

"Umm…the 23rd, I think. Why?"

"Because I haven't had my period yet. I'm always two weeks ahead of you," I said.

"Well maybe you messed up your BC. Just start a new pack," she said.

"No, I didn't mess them up, Ali. Well, maybe I missed a day or two while I was on the Rez, but I took them as soon as I remembered, just like the instructions say you can."

"Well then maybe it's the stress, Yaz. You've really had a lot on going on with your grandfather, and Jazz, and Edward, and the MCAT stuff."

"I'm on the pill Ali, my period should be like clock work," I said nervously running my hands through my hair.

"Yeah, but you just said you fuck them up when you were on the Rez." She reminded me.

I was worrying now.

"Relax Yaz… it's not like you're pregnant. You're not even having sex." She laughed.

I didn't laugh and she looked at me.

"Fuck… you're not having sex are you!"

"Well… not exactly."

"What the fuck does that mean! Either you're fucking or your not!" She yelled.

"I have, but just once. Well it was more than once, but all in the same night, and the next day… Oh my god!" I said freaking out.

"Oh god, who was it?" She asked.

"I don't want to say," I said standing quickly.

"You don't want to say!" She yelled at me.

I paced the floor. This could not be happening. Oh god I wanted to scream. I never missed my period. It always came on time, even when I wasn't on birth control. I sat down my breathing became shallow. Calm down Yaz, you could be jumping the gun on this. It could be stress. Could be if it were a couple of days late, but two whole weeks! SHIT…there's only one way to know for sure.

"Fuck… I think I need a pregnancy test." I told Ali.

She started screaming and cussing at the top of her lungs and I covered my ears. When she finally finished, she grabbed her purse without looking my way.

"Stay here, I'll be back." She hissed.

I fell back on the bed and prayed to whoever would listen that I not be pregnant. I was not ready to deal with everything that would come with a pregnancy. I wasn't done with school, and Edward… oh god... Edward. This would kill him. I heard the door open. Shit, did she fly to the drugstore.

Ali walked in the room and handed me the bag with the two boxes in them.

"You bought two?" I asked.

"Yeah, we need to be sure. Go pee, use them both." She commanded.

I went into the bathroom and opened both tests. One a stick, the other was a counter-top test. I took both tests and walked back into my bedroom. I sat on the bed and set the timer.

"So spill! Was it Edward or Jazz?" She asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Oh god, it's someone else?" She panicked.

"No…no Ali, there's no one else. You know I wouldn't," I said.

"Whew… So…which one?" She asked again.

"It's was Jazz," I said closing my eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you slept with him! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He made so many promises and plans under false pretenses, Ali. Rosie called me a damn booty call, and that's what I felt like. I was hurt and embarrassed. I felt so stupid. I just wanted to forget it happened." I admitted.

"Well it doesn't look like that's going to happen, now does it?" She shook her head.

I looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Yaz, he broke up with the girlfriend. He told me so," she said.

"So what Ali, he lied to me!"

"Yazmine, he loves you," she said sitting next to me.

"I know that Alice, but I told you, I'm done with men."

"Bee-yotch please, you and I both know that's a lie." She smiled.

The timer went off and Ali and I looked at each other. Neither one of us moved.

"I can't look. I'm scared," I said.

"Me too!" She gasped.

"Ali, please…" I begged.

"Oh my god, Yaz! You are going to owe me so big for this, I swear!" She stood up and headed to the bathroom.

She came out with both tests in her hands. Her head was down staring at them. I stood up and looked at her.

"Ali, what do they say?" I asked.

She raised her head, she was crying.

My heart fluttered.

"They say to call Jazz and tell him he's going to be a daddy." She sniffed.

**AN: Just kidding I love this story. Leave me some Love. RC**


	10. Coming Clean

**Shit, this is a long one guys. Sorry there's a lot going on and there was really no where to split it up. So for those of you who like the long ones. This is for you. Everyone else I hope you make it through. I know some people have short attention spans. Enjoy. ~smooches~ LRC.**

**10. Coming Clean**

*Yazmine*

"What, Alice, are you sure you're reading it right!" I shouted. "Oh god, let me see them!" I said.

I took the tests from her. Positive, not only one of them, both of them. I dropped them to the ground and I broke out in tears.

"What the fuck am I going to do now!" I screamed.

"Yazmine, calm down."

"Calm down. My life is ruined! I'm pregnant by a man who I'm not even with. He has a god damned fiancée for Christ's sakes. I haven't finished school, my parents are going to kill me, and Edward… Oh god, Alice…this will kill him! He'll never forgive me!"

"Edward will be…upset, but he will forgive you...eventually. You're parents will too. And you're twenty one years old. You're old enough to have a baby, Yaz so what can they honestly do? You can go to school pregnant, or you can wait a year to finish. It's not going anywhere. And I told you, Jazz isn't with that girl anymore. He will be ecstatic, Yazmine. This news isn't all bad. Bad timing...yes…but you're going to have a baby. I'm going to be an auntie!" She clapped.

I looked at her like she was fucking crazy. My life pretty much sucked ass and she was clapping. Jazz and I weren't even together. He was in love with another woman and I was pregnant with his child. Fucking brilliant Yazmine. Could you get your ass into anymore stupid situations? All I wanted was to finish college and go to medical school. I couldn't do that with a kid.

"Ali, you can't tell anyone. Promise me," I said to her.

"I won't say anything. I'll wait for you to tell it. But don't take too long, because pretty soon everyone will know," she said, making big belly circles with her hands.

"That's not going to happen," I said.

"Well maybe not that big. I was exaggerating a little bit. Yaz, I can't wait. Oooh, I wonder if the baby will have Jazz's eyes. He's got the prettiest blue eyes…"

"Stop it, Alice!" I yelled and went to lie on my bed.

She shut up instantly and came to sit by me. I started to cry when I realized what my only option was. Could I really do it though? This was my and Jazzy's baby, and even if he didn't love me. I loved him. Ali ran her hands through my hair and lightly scratched my scalp. Jazzy use to do that I thought, and cried harder.

"Honey, I'm sorry you're upset, but things will be okay, you'll see. Jazz is a good man and he loves you to death. He'll be happy about the baby, I just know it. Everything happens for a reason Yaz, and this baby has a purpose," she said touching my belly.

I looked down at her hand on my stomach.

"And Yaz, I'm here too. Whatever you need," she said.

I was quietly sobbing.

"Ali, I'm not keeping the baby. I can't..." I whispered, not really wanting her to hear what I was saying..

"What are you talking about?" She asked her hand stilling.

"I'm going to…you know…get an abortion," I said looking down.

"No… you can't do that!"

"It's the only way. I have to." I murmured not sure of the words leaving my mouth.

"Fuck that! There's another way. You woman up and handle your responsibilities. You haven't even talked to Jazz. You don't know what he's going to say!"

"I'm not going to tell him. I'm just going to do it," I said softly.

"You have to tell him! You have to let him have his say, Yazmine!"

"It's my body, my decision!" I griped.

"God, please think about what you're saying. You're upset, stressed, and tired. Take a nap. Please...just sleep on it. You're in no frame of mind to be making this kind of decision right now. It will be one of the most important decisions you'll ever make," she said looking at my belly again.

"I have to do it, Alice. I'm not ready for this." I admitted.

"Whoever is, Yaz? Not very many people are, but somehow they make it work. Our parents did it," she said.

"And my mom tells me all the time how she wanted more but gave it up for us. She doesn't regret it, but I want to make sure I do everything I set out to do. Besides things with Jazz and I are really messed up right now."

"Things with you and Jazz aren't messed up. He's been calling you everyday, sending flowers and shit. You're avoiding him, there's a difference," she said squeezing me. "Think about this carefully, Yaz. I mean, really look at it from every angle. You said you loved him."

"I do love him but…"

"There are no buts. You have a part of the man you love growing inside you and you're talking foolishly." She huffed. "Look…you look tired. Take a nap and we'll talk when you're more sensible."

"I'm not that tired." I yawned.

"Really? Is that why you're yawning and can barely hold your eyes open." She put her hand on her hip. "Go back to bed and we'll talk more later. It's not like you'll be doing anything in the next few days." She played with her hair.

"I guess we know why you've sleeping all the time," she said trying to lighten the mood before heading for the door.

"Hmm…yeah. I guess we do," I said lazily.

She walked out the room looking concerned. I waited until the door closed and burst into tears again. What was I going to do? Ali was right, this baby was a part of me and Jazzy, and I couldn't just get rid of it. But what other choice did I have? Having this baby would change everything. My life would be turned upside down.

0**********************0

~Jasper~

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard my cell phone ringing. I walked to the dresser and looked at the screen. My eyebrows peaked with interest. Why was Alice calling me at nine in the morning?

"Good morning, Ali." I answered.

"Jazz, you need to come Pullman." She sniffed and I could hear cars in the background.

"Ali, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" I asked, slipping on my boxer briefs.

"Yaz…"

"What about Yaz? Is something wrong with her?" I panicked.

"I can't tell you. You just need to come." She started to cry.

"Damn it, Alice! What's going on? Don't have me worrying the entire way up there. Tell me what's wrong right now!" I demanded.

"She's not hurt physically, but emotionally she's a wreak. I'm afraid of what she'll do, Jazz."

"Ali, tell me what the hell you're talkin' about woman!" I shouted slipping on my shorts and grabbing a t-shirt from the drawer.

I opened my door and shouted for Rose.

"Fuck it! I can't let her do this. She'll understand later," Alice said under her breath.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Jasper, Yazmine is...pregnant..." she blurted out.

"Pregnant!" I shouted stunned.

Yazmine was pregnant...

I shook my head letting that sink in.

Edward... His face popped in my head. She'd gone back to him.

How could she? How could she sleep with him after she told me she wanted to be with me? She said she loved me, that we would work on whatever was thrown our way.

Fuck… I knew I should've gone to her sooner. I should've gone the day she got home. But I was trying to let her finish her exams and take her MCAT. I knew she was pissed at me and I didn't want to make it harder on her by showing up on her doorstep. I didn't want to steal her focus. I wanted her to do well on her exams. I was trying to be considerate and it had cost me. I'd lost her forever. They were forever linked now. She'd marry Edward for sure, and they'd be together.

I wanted to smash something, hit someone. My grip on the cell phone tightened and my heart felt like it was being squeezed to the point of rupture. I sat down on the chair and could feel the blood leaving my face. Was I having a heart attack at twenty-two? It was over. She'd have Edward's child and forget all about me. Gram had been wrong.

"Yes, pregnant, and she's a total wreak, and talking really stupid."

"I'm not coming up there!" I spat.

There's no way I'd be able to deal with this, not reasonably.

"What are you talking about? Get your ass up here now!" she said yelling.

"Alice, I'm not cleaning up Edward's messes anymore. I'm so done! If she wants to be with him and have his kid…let her. My fuckin' heart can't take anymore. This is the last straw for me," I said sadly and on the verge of a breakdown.

"Edward? Oh my god, are you stupid? Why the hell would I call _you,_ if it was Edward's baby!" She yelled.

I didn't realize what she was saying and sat quietly…brooding.

"The baby is yours, dumb ass!" she finally said, since I hadn't responded.

I jumped up and looked at the phone in my hands. I wasn't sure I had heard her right.

"Come again!" I asked, my heart racing.

"The baby...it's yours, Jasper. She hasn't been with anyone but you in the last year. I know she told you that, so don't even_ think_ about trying to get out of this." She warned.

Mine. The baby was mine.

The statement swirled around my head for a moment. Oh shit… Yaz and I were having a baby! I was going to be a father. I was happy, excited, and scared shitless, all at the same time. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I'm going to be a daddy," I said softly into the phone.

"What are you talking about Jazz, and why are you up here yelling?" Rosie asked as she entered the room.

"Yazmine's pregnant, Rosie! You're going to be an auntie!" I said, still a little astonished.

"Pregnant? What!" Rose questioned.

"Jazz… JAZZ!" I heard Alice yell from the phone. I had forgotten that she was on the other end.

"Shit, Alice, sorry. I'm a little distracted…"

"Sid you hear what I said? Yazmine is not taking this well. She's worried about you two not being together, and what her parents will say. She wants to finish school, and she's terrified of what this will do to Edward..."

"Edward! What's he got to do with anything?" I asked getting angry.

"Out of all the things I've said, all you heard was Edward's name. Get your head, out your ass, and worry about that later. You need to get up here. Yaz wants to… she wants to terminate the pregnancy, Jazz."

"Terminate? As in get an abortion!" I shouted.

Rosie covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes got big.

"She wouldn't do that," I said.

"Aren't you listening? She's not herself right now. She's been super stressed lately and she's afraid. I've tried to talk to her, but I'm not sure if I got through to her. I finally got her to go to sleep and relax a little, and now I'm sneaking to call you. She made me promise not to tell anyone so she could do it and not have anyone even know she was pregnant. But I can't let her do it. She'll regret it for the rest of her life." She sighed.

"There are only a few people that can calm Yazmine down. I didn't want to call Jake. I'm not sure how he'll take the news. You know how he is about Yaz. And well, there's Edward, but I mean let's face it. This is going to kill him. He was expecting them to reconcile, they were supposed to get married this summer... God, I need to call Emmy. He's going to need him when he finds out about this…" she rambled on.

I suddenly felt sorry for Edward. I knew his pain would be great.

"So, I figured she's your responsibility now. It's your baby, and you love her, right?"

"Yes Alice, I love her, and my child," I said.

I never wanted anything more than I wanted Yazmine...until now. I wanted this more. I wanted my family.

"Then you better get your ass up here Jasper Charles Whitlock-Hale. Come save what's yours," she said.

_Mine._

"Alice, I owe you big time for this! I'll be there before nightfall. Can you keep Yazmine home?" I asked, now rushing through my closet throwing shit in a bag.

"I think so. But if she even suspects that you know, and that you're on your way, she'll leave, so don't call her. And put Rosie's ass on a leash," she said.

"Done! I'm on my way." I told her.

I hit the end button and turned to Rose who was pacing the floor.

"Rose, I need you to put a zipper on that mouth of yours until I come back. I need to go get her, and I'm bringing her home with me. You're going to have to deal with it, with us, because I love her, " I said.

"Is she really pregnant, Jazz?"

"Yeah, and it's my baby, Rosie. I'm having a fuckin' baby. Can you believe it!"

Rose stepped to me and smiled.

"I can, and you'll be a great dad. But I'll be an even better aunt." She smiled.

"So you'll behave?" I questioned.

"I never had anything personal against Yazmine. I just didn't like how much she hurt you."

"It wasn't all her fault. I let her do it. And I hurt her too, Rosie. But I'm going to fix that," I said, throwing my boxer briefs in my bag.

I went to the safe in the floor of my closet. I pressed in the code and took out the small blue box. I put it in my pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know a Tiffany's box when you see one, sis."

"Jazz, are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure. I'm not letting her get away again, Rosie. Especially now."

"I understand. What was all that talk about her not keeping the baby though?"

"That's why I need to go up there. Ali says she's freaking out. She says Yaz's worried that there is officially no us and she's pregnant. She stressing about finishing school, her parents, and Edward giving her hell. I need to go to her. She needs to know that everything will be alright."

"Well go get her then, Jazz." Rose hugged me.

I looked at Rose and smiled.

"What?" She smiled back. "That's my little nephew or niece she's carrying. You know how I am about my family, Jazz." She winked.

I kissed her forehead.

"Call Cam for me. Tell him to have the jet ready, and to plan on being in Washington for a few days, maybe weeks. I'm not sure how easy this will be, but I'm not leaving without her." I told Rosie.

"Hey, how long you had that blue box?" She asked, sitting on my bed.

"I bought it the day after I got back from the Rez."

"Hmm… Sounds like you made your mind up awhile ago."

"I love her, Rosie. I was going to take a trip up there this weekend to ask her, convince her, beg her…" I smiled. "Now this… I can't believe she's pregnant, Rosie." I said shaking my head.

"Jazz, what's wrong? Are you not happy that Yaz is pregnant?"

"I'm ecstatic… but I'm also scared. Ali said she's upset that she's pregnant. What if she doesn't forgive me for Maria? What if she still wants to…you know? What if she thinks I'm only asking her because of the pregnancy and says 'No'?"

"And what if everything turns out just fine? You won't know until you try. Go to her, talk with her. She knows you love her. Everything will work out," Rosie said hugging me.

"I hope so, Rosie. I've known about the baby for thirty minutes, and I already can't imagine not having him or her."

"Then you better get your ass to Washington. Bring her home, Jazz."

0***********************0

When I arrived in Pullman it was almost five p.m. Washington time. We landed at Pullman-Moscow Airport and with a call from my Grandfather secured a hanger for the jet. I had a car waiting for me outside at pick up. The driver got out and opened the door for me. I threw my bag onto the seat next to me. I gave him Alice and Yazmine's address and we took off.

The entire ride over I thought about what I wanted to say to Yaz. Where should I even begin? Before I could come up with a decent answer, the car stopped. We were at her apartment already. I sat there for a minute and the driver reached for the handle to get out and come open my door. I touched his shoulder.

"I got it. Just give me a minute." I told him.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked.

"No, I'm just a little nervous," I said. "I'm here to convince a woman up there, that's pregnant with my child, to move to Texas with me and be my wife."

"So what's the problem? Just ask her."

"We've got a long, and colorful history together. And she's very stubborn and willful. I'm scared she'll say 'no'." I admitted.

"You'll never know until you ask. Always start out on the right foot, son. Be honest with her. If you messed up, say you're sorry and mean it. If you love her, tell her that. If you want her to marry you, ask her," he said.

It seemed so simple the way he put it. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I got out of the car slowly.

"Thanks, if you could just wait here?" I asked and he nodded.

I called Alice and told her to come to the door. I didn't know what state of mind Yaz was in and I wanted to talk to Ali first. Alice opened the door and pulled me inside quickly. She gave me a big hug.

"Damn you got here fast! How'd you catch a flight that quick?" She asked.

"I took my jet," I said.

"You're what?"

"My family jet. Where's Yazmine, is she still here?"

"Your family has a private jet?" She asked looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Alice, we'll talk about that later. Right now I want to see Yaz. Is she okay?"

"She's a little better. She woke up and ate some pasta with me. But she went right back in her room and went to sleep afterward. I'm not sure, but she seems a little depressed. I'm worried about her, Jazz."

"How long has she known about the baby? Has she seen a doctor yet?"

"We just found out this morning. I didn't mean to panic you but I wasn't sure when, or if, she would try to…you know. I didn't want to betray her trust, but I was too scared to wait and see if she changed her mind."

"You did what was right, and I'm forever grateful to you, Alice," I said hugging her.

"She's in her room. I'll give you two some time to talk. Jazz, please don't be mad at her. She's really confused right now."

"I'm not mad at her Ali, I love her, and I want her to come home with me."

"Jazz, she won't go. She wants to finish school…"

"Then she can. She can transfer everything to whatever school she wants to attend in Texas."

"She's on a scholarship here. She'll lose it."

"Everything will be taken care of," I said.

She eyed me suspiciously. None of my friends here in Washington, not even Yaz, knew how deep my pockets really were. Well TJ and Jake knew, but they'd never say anything.

"And Edward?" Ali asked.

"I will let her deal with him however she sees fit. I know this will hurt him. It was killing me when I thought the baby was his. I can only imagine how intense his grief will be. I won't try and make it worse."

"You'll let her handle it then? You won't be pissy at her?"

"No, I don't want her upset," I said.

"Alright, then I'm going. Call if you need me. I'll be over at TJ's dorm hanging out. I'll be back tonight."

"Thank you, Ali." I kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."

0******************0

I walked into Yazmine's room and found her curled into a ball sleeping soundly. I sat next to her and scanned her body. She was freshly showered. I could smell her soap and shampoo. I missed her scent, she smelled like flowers after a spring rain and I wanted to bury my face in her hair. She looked too peaceful to disturb, but the sooner we hashed things out, the sooner I could take her home.

I ran my hand through her hair and she stirred rolling over. Her dark, pink lips were parted and slightly swollen. I leaned in and kissed them softly. She moaned my name and I smiled kissing her again. Her hand went to my hair.

"Umm… Jazzy..." she moaned.

"Yes, sweetness." I answered.

Her eyes popped open and she pulled back from me startled.

"Oh shit..." she said covering her mouth. "I thought I was dreaming. What… what are you doing here?" She looked confused.

"I'm here to claim what's mine," I said looking into her eyes then to her stomach. I couldn't help myself.

She followed my eyes to her belly.

"Alice called you didn't she! That bitch! She promised me!" She screamed.

"She can't hear you. She's gone. And I'm glad she called me, Yazmine. How could you even consider killing our baby?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Her eyes widened and she looked away quickly.

"Jazz, we're not together, and you have someone…" her voice barely audible.

"Fuck that. I know Jake told you that I went home to break up with her so we could be together. You know I love you. And you know I want to be with you. If you're scared, say you're scared, but quit making excuses!" I growled.

"Fine, I'm scared, and you're a fucking liar!" She growled back.

I looked away then back at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Maria, but I know how you are, Yazmine. As soon as her name would've left my lips you would've shut down on me. I swear I was going to tell you as soon as it was over with her," I said a lot calmer.

"No, you should've told me before we slept together, before you made promises..."

"You're right... I know. I was wrong, and I fucked up, but I'm trying to make it right. Please, just let me make it right. I love you Yazmine, and I want this baby."

She looked away and I made her face me.

"I meant all those promises I made to you. Just give me a chance to see them through." I begged.

She got quiet and closed her eyes.

"I have things I need to do. I want to finish my undergrad and go to med school..."

"Then you'll finish. And you can go to med school in Texas, just like we planned," I said.

"Jazz, I can't do that with a baby," she said.

"Yes you can. I want you to move…" She started to speak and I put my hand to her lips.

"Let me finish."

She conceded and motioned for me to continue.

"I want you to move to Texas with me now. You can have your credits transferred to any school there. It's a big state and I'm sure you can find one that you like and has a similar curriculum as your program here. I know you have a scholarship here that you're going to lose, so I'll pay your tuition. I'll stay home with the baby while you finish school or I can hire a nanny if you'd like."

"Jazz, you can't afford a nanny or to pay my tuition. I know you're working at the ranch, but what you're talking about requires a lot of money," she said.

It was time to come clean.

"I can afford it, Yaz. My Grandfather is very wealthy man. My mom, Rosie and I, are the only real heirs to his fortune. Well, until now that is," I said looking at her stomach.

"I have money Yazmine, and lots of it," I said, waiting for her to flip out.

"What are you talking about? You said your Grandfather owned a ranch."

"He does, but he also dabbles in oil," I said.

"Oil?"

"Yes, oil, you know, black gold, Texas Tea." I smiled and her eyes narrowed.

_Oh fuck it. _I was gonna marry her so she'd find out anyway_._

"He owns an oil company, Yaz. We're loaded."

"Loaded? What do you mean loaded?" She sat up.

"I mean I flew up here in the family jet, and I live on a estate with servants at my disposal, loaded."

"What the hell, how come you never told me this! How long have we known each other?" She asked.

"A very long time, and I didn't tell you because I don't like people to know that I'm a millionaire. They tend to treat you differently," I said.

"Millionaire! You're a fucking millionaire!"

"Umm… Well the company is worth a couple billion, but we have investors that get a cut, and my mom and Rosie get their share. My Grandfather is also leaving his brother and his children a portion of the money, so after all is said and done, my net worth is somewhere in the millions."

"Fuck, Jazz, does my brother know, does TJ?" She asked.

"Yes, they know."

"Then why didn't they tell me?"

"Why would they? Aren't things complicated enough between us?" I said. "Besides, I asked them not to."

She looked at me.

"More secrets..."

"Yazmine... I just wanted you to love_ me_."

"Jazzy, you don't think I'm that shallow do you? Besides, all our friends have money."

She didn't understand what I meant, but she would once we got to Texas. The only friends of ours that were anywhere close to my family's status, were the Cullen's, and they didn't flaunt it.

"Not my kind of money. And I know that money can affect how people are around you, with you. I've seen it."

She nodded in understanding.

"It's so weird that your family's millionaires. You seem so… normal."

"Yeah, that's because of my parents. They didn't spoil me and Rosie too much, and I'm no stranger to hard work. It keeps you humble my Grandfather says. He prefers to hire others to run the company, but our family works the ranch, and it's a lot of work. You know my Grandfather hurt himself and that I've been working for him..." she nodded. "Well that's because I'm getting ready to take over the Ranch. So you see, I can take care of you and the baby. You can go to school and I'll stay home until you're finished."

"No Jazz, I don't want you to quit school. I know how much it means to you. I don't want to be a burden," she said.

I pulled her close to me.

"A burden? You're having my baby, Yazmine. You're not being a burden," I said rubbing her belly.

My child was growing in here.

Yaz looked at my hand resting on her belly and tears started to form in her eyes. I leaned into her and kissed them away. She looked at me.

"I have to tell Edward," she said.

Thank god. She was going to keep the baby.

"I know." I rubbed her cheek.

"I'm scared. It's going to hurt him so badly."

"I know," I said again.

"We wanted this together." She confessed.

Is that why she was so upset? She wanted this to be Edward's baby and not mine? I moved her back so I could see her face.

"What do you mean you wanted this together?" I asked.

"It's just, he and I have always talked about having children as soon as we were married. This is going to be really hard for him to hear. It's going to be bad," she said.

"He'll be okay, Yazmine."

"No, this will kill him. He's been trying to make himself worthy of me. Our break up wasn't supposed to be permanent. I think we both always assumed that we'd end up back together. It was like an unspoken truth. But once I was with you again... I knew that things had changed for us. I should've been honest with him. But I couldn't imagine my life without either one of you in it..." She shook her head. " I gave him false hopes. I was selfish. I should have told him what happened. How am I going to explain a pregnancy? How am I going to tell him that I'm pregnant and that you're the father?"

"You just have to say it. There's no easy way to do it. He'll get over it eventually."

"I don't know about that. Edward and I are still very much attached to one another. We still rely on each other a lot. I still go over and cook for him. We're together everyday. He just asked me to move back in with him, and I was considering it."

I looked at her.

"You were getting ready to move back in with him? What about us? What about everything that happened on the Rez and what we said to each other?"

I was getting upset.

"I wasn't sure what would happen with us after I left La Push. I felt that everything we said on the Rez was null and void. You lied to me, and made promises you really were in no position to make. You had a girlfriend, and possible fiancée. We shouldn't have slept together, Jasper. This shouldn't have happened."

I looked down at her hands as they fiddled nervously in her lap.

"If we hadn't slept together you wouldn't be pregnant right now. And I'm not sure if you do, but I don't regret making this baby with you." I took her hands.

I couldn't stop touching her.

She didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I don't know what I feel. It's just really bad timing, and I can't help but feel that if you had been honest with me, we wouldn't have slept together, and I wouldn't be pregnant."

"So what are you telling me, Yazmine? What are you saying? Do you regret this, me, us, our baby?" I finally asked.

She didn't speak for a while and neither did I. I wanted to know her answer. I needed to know where we stood, and I wanted it to be clear for the both of us.

"No, I don't regret it. But that doesn't make it any easier to swallow. I'm really scared. This could be the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"How so?"

"Well, the best because it's clear to me now that we are meant to be. I mean, out of all the possible scenarios that could have happened those three days on the Rez we still ended up here, and after three years of not seeing or speaking to one another." She shook her head in disbelief. "I know that here, with you, is where I belong, where I'm supposed to be. It lifts a tremendous weight off of one shoulder but places it on the other." She sighed. "I could lose Edward over this. And I know that it may hurt you to hear this, but I need him in my life, and he needs me."

"God Yaz, why do you coddle him? He'll get over it. He'll be just fine!" I said frustrated.

"That's easy for you to say because it's your baby. Just think of how you'd feel if the shoe were on the other foot," she said. "You don't know Edward like I do. He's not as strong on the inside as he seems on the outside."

I thought back to the brief moment when I thought the child had been Edwards. She was right this wasn't going to be easy for any of us. I was afraid to let her near him now. Edward had a terrible temper. Who knows how he would react.

"You're right, I'd be a mess. So whatever you need from me I'm here, I'll do it. I owe him that much," I said and she looked at me confused. So I started to explain.

"I just feel that if I never would've left you back then that you and I would be married and probably have more babies than just this one. But I did leave, and he cleaned up my mess for once. He's taken good care of you over these years. And I'm grateful for that. But I'm back, and I'm claiming what's mine."

"And what makes you think I belong to you?" She asked with narrow eyes.

"Because I feel it in my heart. And I feel it when we touch. And god, when we make love... I know you feel it too, Yaz."

She nodded.

"Gram was right, she kept telling to be patient with you, to give you time. The last time we were on the Rez she told me I'd been patient enough and that now was the time. That's when I decided to stop fighting with myself and take my chances with you. And look at what happened. We're having a baby. We are forever bonded, and a part of each of us is about to become a life." I smiled.

"What else did Gram tell you?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Why, what did she tell you?" I asked.

"Well, if we're going to be together I want to lay it all out on the table for you. So I hope you're ready for it."

0*********************0

She went into this elaborate tale about her grandmother's gifts and her predictions for us. She told me about the day on the bluffs and why she was so upset. She wasn't angry with me but with the fact that she felt her freedom to choose had been taken away. She told me how she tried to fight it and how we were constantly being forced back together. She said she and I were spirit mates, and according to Gram we had already, and would love each other throughout time and in many other spirit forms.

She started to tell me about my cuff but I told her that Jake told me already. So she told me about the ring. The one she had given Edward. I was a little confused until she told me about the day Edward proposed to her and how Gram read his palm and sensed his spirit guide. He too was a tiger, and our spirits were supposed to be very similar to one another. But other than us both loving Yazmine beyond reason, I didn't see any similarities. Edward and I were complete opposites. Gram told Yaz that he could make her happy as well, but that I was still her true spirit mate.

All the pieces seemed to be fitting together now. Her kisses set me on fire, and the forces and passion that swirled between us when our bodies connected was unreal, beyond this world. It was spiritual. The things I felt for this woman were already all encompassing and now they were consuming me and had been for weeks. I couldn't get her off my mind since that night in the cave and I think that our child was the cause for that. It had created and entirely new bond for us. I couldn't say I was too happy with the revelation that Edward could make her happy, but I was elated that I was the one she needed. I was the only one that could fully complete her. I was her soul mate and she was mine.

"So you see Jazz, I was made for you and you for me. If you believe all the hocus pocus." She finished smiling.

"Oh I believe it. How could I not with everything I've seen, and everything that's happened? We are destined to be together, meant to love each other in this life and the next. I know this because the love I feel for you is unfathomable, and I feel like I can't be without you any longer," I said leaning into her.

"I don't want to be without you either, Jazzy."

_There you go, Jazz. Just ask her._

"Does this mean you'll be moving to Texas?" I asked her.

_Wrong question_!

"I have things to settle here first, and we need to go to Seattle and tell my parents…" she started.

That would mean I'd have to tell Billy that I knocked his daughter up. Not good.

"But yes, I will go with you."

I leaned in and kissed her passionately laying her back on the bed.

"You won't ever regret it." I smiled after I released her mouth.

_Ask her Jazz. You can do this._

I lie down next to her and put my face level with hers. I twisted the ends of her hair around my fingers and pulled it toward her face. She smiled and I kissed her lips again. I took the ring from my pocket while she was distracted. It was classic, and beautiful, just like Yazmine. It was a six carat diamond solitaire set in a platinum and diamond pave band. I remember calling the family jeweler from the plane so I could set up an appointment with him.

Then Rosie had to open her big mouth and Yaz shut down. I knew I still wanted her, but was scared she no longer wanted me. But I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away long because I felt like I was being drawn here and to her. I had already been planning to come and get her this weekend. I wasn't going to ask her to marry me then. I figured if I could get her to move back with me that we'd work on things and I could work up the nerve to ask her. But fate once again interceded, and here I was, in Washington, getting ready to be a father, and about to ask Yazmine to be my wife.

"Yazmine, you and I have gone through a lot. It's been like riding a damn roller coaster. But you know what? It's been so worth it, because I know that the end of this ride will be very rewarding. And even though we're no where near the end, I feel like I almost have everything I've ever wanted. That my ride is almost complete."

"Almost?" She asked.

"Yes almost… I can't complete my journey because something's missing."

"What's missing?" She asked confused.

"You, Sweetness. I'm missing my riding partner."

"You have me, Jazzy. I'm having your baby and I'm going home with you."

"I know, but there's only one way for you to truly be mine," I said and her eyes followed the movement my hand made. I put the ring between us and she focused on it then my face. "You have to be my wife," I said. "So whattya say? Will you join me on this wild ride and take the journey with me. Will you marry me?" I asked her.

She started to tear up.

"Yes, Jazzy." She sniffed.

She said 'yes'! She held her hand out to me and I slipped my ring on it and kissed her hand. I was the happiest fucking man on earth right now. I was lying in the bed with the woman I loved, we were getting married, and she was having my baby. Life was fucking sweet.

Her eyes widened as she took in the ring.

I smiled.

"If you don't like it. I can get you another one." I grinned.

"Jazz, it's fucking huge." She laughed.

"Honey, I'm from Texas, bigger is always better. But if you want something smaller I'll be happy to oblige."

"No, it's beautiful. I love it," she said squeezing her hand into her chest.

"I love you," I said in return.

"I love you too, Jazzy." She smiled.

God that smile, and on those lips. I wanted to see it every single day. I pulled her to me and kissed her softly. She returned the favor and opened up her mouth to me taking the kiss further. I carefully rolled on top of her. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat when I felt her warm hands on my back as she attempted to slide my t-shirt off. I lifted my arms then returned the favor.

I planted kisses from her ear to her collarbone relishing in her scent. I continued my kisses down the valley between her breasts taking time to bite and suckle at her nipples. She tangled her fingers in my hair tugging at it slightly when my kisses moved south. I stopped at her navel and ran my finger around the tattoo there before planting my kisses. I kissed just below her navel tenderly while I removed her panties. Soon this would be swollen with my child.

"Hello baby, its daddy," I whispered into her belly causing her to tear up.

"Jazzy, I'm sorry I didn't call you...and for what I was considering."

"You wouldn't have done it," I said.

"Probably not, but just the fact that I thought about it…"

"I forgive you," I said smiling. "So let it go here and now. I don't want to start our life together with anything but love. We're together now, I'm here, you're here, the baby's here, and that's all that matters."

"Jazzy, you're always so understanding, so good to me. I can't believe you rushed all the way up here."

"Of course I rushed up here. There was no other choice," I said kissing my baby again, earning a smile from Yaz this time.

"Honestly, I was coming up here this weekend anyway, but when Alice called… I knew I needed to be here now."

"You were coming here this weekend, why?" She asked.

"For you. I know I gave you a week after exams to use that ticket, but I wasn't sure if you would. You wouldn't answer my calls, and I was tired of being ignored. I told you I wasn't gonna be without you anymore. I was coming to get you and I wasn't leaving here without you. I was fully prepared to club you, and throw you over my shoulder." I teased kissing her hip.

"You would've never got me through airport security like that." She laughed.

"Don't need to… I could've just carried you right on my jet." I smiled.

She put her hand on her forehead. "My god, what am I getting myself into?"

"Sweetness, I can think of worse things than finding out that the man you're about to marry is a millionaire. Most women would be jumping for joy. God woman, what do I have to do to make you happy?" I smiled.

"I am happy, but I like simplicity, and having that much money is never simple. I just want us to be us. We're simple together, easy. I loved that about us," she said.

"I do too, and my money isn't going to change that. I'm still the man you loved when you thought I was just the son of an attorney. I never flaunted my wealth; you didn't even know I had it. I'm still me; the money is just a bonus."

"If you say so." She smiled stroking my hair back from my face.

"Jazzy…this feels so right to me, so comfortable, and easy," she said.

"It feels that way for me too. I could just sit here all night like this and talk to you…"

"Oh no…we are not going to sit here and talk all night." She grinned.

"No…just what did you have in mind, beautiful?" I smiled.

"Well…" she said, propping her legs on my shoulders, opening herself to me.

_Fuck! _I smiled devilishly.

"Since that pretty mouth of yours wants to stay busy…" she smiled.

My mouth started to water at just the memory of her taste on my tongue.

"Tell me what you want, Sweetness," I said, kissing her hip, and then the sensitive area between her thigh and pussy. Her wet curls brushed my cheek.

"I've missed that talented tongue of yours. Will you bless me with it tonight?"

"Sweetnessss!" I groaned kissing her perfectly groomed pussy.

She moaned as I slipped two unsuspecting fingers into her tight pussy. She was hot, wet and ready. I wanted to bury my cock in her so bad, but first things first. She wanted me to eat this lovely pussy of hers and I would always give her what she wanted.

I removed my fingers and opened her legs wider. I stared intently at her glistening pussy. It was beautiful. Mostly bare except for the few curls she left framing the top near her clit. I spread her lips with my fingers and leaned into her to lick at her inner folds. She was sweeter than I remembered.

"Sweetness, you taste even better than I remember. It's like fresh honey, sweet and pure," I said throaty, returning my fingers to her depths. She cursed softly.

I took her clit into my mouth and sucked it soft and slow, burying my nose in her fragrant curls. She arched off the bed a little and fisted my hair pulling my face in deeper. I grabbed her by the waist with my free hand holding her still. Her pussy tightened around my fingers. I curled them slightly and pushed deeper hitting her spot. I sucked harder and longer bringing her closer to the precipice.

"Yes…Jazzy… right there!" She cried out locking my head in her soft thighs as she came on my fingers and face.

I removed my fingers and lapped at her juices, licking her clean. I planted a soft kiss to her clit before sitting up and she hissed.

"Damn it, you're so good at that." She smiled as I removed my pants.

I smiled back as I lay on top of her, covering her body with mine.

"Sweetness… I've missed you so much..." I whispered, locking my hands in her hair. I pulled her head to the side exposing the thin skin of her neck to my mouth.

I traded kisses between her mouth and neck as I entered her. She gasped taking in a sharp breath. I fisted her hair tighter. Damn it, she fit around me like a vise; a soft, wet, hot, lovely vise. I buried my face in her hair and started to pump slowly into her. Her hands grasped at my back.

"Mmm…Jasper…" she moaned, running her hands down my back to my ass. She opened her legs wider and pushed on my ass urging me to go deeper.

"Fuckkk…sweetness, you feel so good…" I moaned into her hair sinking deeper.

I picked up my pace, quickly bringing her and myself to powerful orgasms. When I came I felt like she took every ounce of my strength with my seed. She came hard writhing and crying out my name. It was the sexiest thing watching her succumb to me. Tonight was the start of our life together and I would always remember it as the day I truly made her mine.

I made love to her all night long. It was gentle, and loving, because I felt it was what we needed. We needed to reconnect with one another. We'd sleep in between our sessions; then go at it again. We were trying to devour each other and make up for lost time.

I had long since called down to the driver to tell him I'd call him when I needed him again. Sometime during the evening I heard Alice return home. She knocked on the door and I called for her to come in. She peaked her head in. Yaz was sleeping in my arms.

"Still here huh, and in one piece? Does this mean everything's okay?" She winked.

"Everything's great, Ali. Thank you." I responded.

"Yep, not a problem."

I had always got the feeling that Alice wanted Yazmine to be with Edward. She was always on his side. She wanted Yaz to be her sister. She wanted them to have the double wedding and be pregnant together. But today Alice put all that aside to do what was right for Yazmine. By calling me she pretty much blew her hopes for her, Yazmine, Edward and Emmett to be one big happy family as she planned. Today she showed how much she truly loved Yazmine. Alice had just become one of my favorite people, even if I wasn't one of hers.

**AN: Leave it... (You know what I'm talking about...Review.)**


	11. Heartbreak

**Don't own twilight. This is for Andi. Glad to see you back.**

**11. Heartbreak**

*Yazmine*

I woke to Alice's voice and my bedroom door shutting.

"What'd she want?" I asked Jazz.

"She was just making sure everything was cool," Jazz said. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, I'll be knocked out soon. I'm that tired." I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Sweetness, when do you think we should get married?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know. I've got one more year until I finish school. After that I guess. What do you think?"

"I think you should let me call Rose and let her and my mom get on it right away. They know all the right people and they know how to get shit done quickly. We can be married by the end of the summer. I'm thinking…early August."

I sat up and looked down at him.

"So soon, Jazz?"

"Yaz, I don't see a point in waiting. You _can_ finish school while you're my wife. It's not going to hinder your ability to think. And I really want us to be married before the baby comes. Let me make an honest woman out of you." He teased.

I lay back down and he cradled me in his arms. He was right there wasn't any point in waiting. I loved him and I was already pregnant. We might as well do it right.

"Okay, Jazz, August it is."

"Seriously, Yazmine?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, you can call Rose tomorrow. But tell her I get the last word on everything. And I want to get married on the Reservation," I said.

"Whatever you want. It's your world," he said smiling.

"I can't believe we're getting married and having a baby," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't think we'd ever get here either." He admitted.

"Yet here we are," I said.

"Yes, here we are, and I swear to try and make you happy everyday of my life," he said.

"I know you will," I said kissing him.

0******************0

I was eating a bowl of strawberries for breakfast. My stomach was a little queasy and couldn't really handle anything heavier. I wanted to make Jazz some breakfast but decided against that. The smell of the eggs cooking had already made me throw up this morning. Alice came out and sat in the chair across from me. Her hair was all over her head.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Hell no! You and Jazz kept me up all fucking night!" she said smoothing her hair down.

"Sorry Ali, we were catching up, and celebrating," I said smiling.

"I'm so glad you're keeping the baby, Yaz. I'm sorry I told him…"

"It's cool Ali, you did the right thing. I'm glad you had the cahones to do it because I was tripping, and I was wrong. Thank you for calling him," I said getting up to hug her.

"You're welcome, Yaz," she said hugging me back.

"Ali, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, as long as it's within reason. Don't forget you already owe me big time." She smiled.

I held my hand out in front of her face.

"What are you doing August the thirteenth? I need a maid of honor?" I grinned.

She jumped up and grabbed my hand jumping up and down.

"You're getting married! Fuck, look at this rock! He asked you to marry him…wait a minute… _you_ actually set a date?" She laughed.

"Yeah, can you believe it? He wants to do it before the baby comes."

"Oh my god Yaz, you're going to be a wife and a mommy." She laughed.

"I know right. It's crazy. The poor kid, and Jazz, what the hell is he thinking?" I said shaking my head smiling.

"What are you talking about, you'll be great?"

"I hope so. This is going to be a wild year. A wedding, a new baby, my senior year in college... I have so much on my plate."

"If anyone can pull it off it's you," Ali said.

"We'll see won't we."

"So when are you two going to spread the news?" She asked.

I looked down.

"How soon can you get Emmett over here? I'm not going to tell anyone until I have a chance to talk to Edward. I can't risk anyone telling him before me and I don't want him to be alone after he finds out. I need someone to be there with him, Alice."

"I think that's for the best as well," she said. "Can I say something without you getting mad or thinking that I'm not happy for you?" She asked, making tracks in her oatmeal with her spoon.

"Yeah, go ahead." I popped another berry in my mouth.

"I know you love him, but I can't help but think that you're moving so fast with Jazz because you're pregnant. I mean you were never quite ready to get married with Edward, so what's the rush now?" She paused. "I guess what I'm saying is... Don't marry him because you're having a baby and he's the father. I think that would be a mistake. If you're not ready, tell him that, Yazmine."

I smiled.

"That's not why I'm doing it. And Ali, this is going to sound really weird, but I'm so happy right now. Even with everything that's about to happen. His spirit consumes me and fills me up like no other." I smiled.

"You know... Gram says he's my spirit mate and I believe her. How else can I explain what we have? Our souls and bodies call to one another. I need him Alice, just like he needs me. I thought I could let him go, but my spirit will not rest without him. It is in constant turmoil when he isn't around," I said thinking back. "And what I feel for him, is not what I feel for Edward. But I think that's because of the way Jazz loves me back. His love for me is so pure. I can't help but love him the same way. It's not that I love Edward less. Our love is just...different. And it's not on the same level as me and Jasper's. I think deep down I knew that, but I had hoped that it could be, if we worked on it. I know what Gram meant now when she said I could be happy with Edward, but that Jazz was the one I needed."

"So this is the real thing with him, huh?"

"It truly is, Alice, and I'm scared to death. But I trust him with everything that I am. And I feel in my heart that this is the right thing. It feels right...effortless...like breathing. Which is the easiest and most natural thing we do as human beings right? I've always felt that anything worth living for, you had to fight for. But that's not how it is with Jazz and me. The only obstacles we had are the ones _we_ laid down in our path. I won't do that to myself, or to him anymore."

Why had it taken me five years of struggling to make things work with Edward and a pregnancy to figure this out?

_Cause you're a stubborn ass. That's why._

We both turned to the sound of Jazz walking in the kitchen. He had on a pair of baggy jean shorts that sat so low on his hips you could see the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs, and the top of the fine blond hair that covered his groin. He had a small towel hanging around his neck to catch the water that was dripping from his hair. His chest and arms were slightly misted with water still and his wet blond waves curled limply around his steel blue eyes. I sucked my bottom lip. God damn, I still couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that I just had this luscious man in my bed all night. Will wonders ever cease?

He took the towel from his head and rubbed it down the front of his chest. Ali stopped breathing. I looked at her and she was in a trance. I laughed and slapped her thigh playfully before getting up and walking to Jazz. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Mornin', sweetness...Alice," he said in his deep smooth voice.

"Good morning, Jazz," Ali said quietly.

"Morning Jazzy, did you sleep well?" I teased.

"Like a baby." He smiled.

"I couldn't make you breakfast this morning. I kept throwing up from the smell. How about something simple like fruit and oatmeal, maybe some toast," I said.

"Sweetness, you know I'm not picky. I'll eat just about anything," he said.

"Alright then, go get dressed before Ali passes out and I'll fix you something." I grinned and he looked at Alice and smiled at her. She shifted in her chair and we laughed.

"Stop it Jazz! You're a terrible flirt." I smacked him on the ass and he headed to my room to put on his shirt.

0*******************0

"So what's on the agenda today?" He asked kissing the back of my head.

"Well I have to put in my notice at work today. I need to let Paul know I'm going to be moving to Texas," I said reaching for a bowl, which he grabbed for me instead.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked as he tossed blueberries in his oatmeal.

"If you want Jazz, but don't say anything about the engagement or the baby. Paul and Edward are pretty cool now and I'm afraid he'll tell him before I can."

"Umm hmm," he murmured spooning oatmeal in his face.

I knew he was not happy that I wanted to keep everything a secret but I had to protect Edward as much as possible.

"Jazz, I just don't want him to hear about this from anyone but me and I can't tell him until Em gets here to help buffer the blow. So don't tell anyone yet."

He held his hand out for me then pulled me to his lap.

"Yaz… Rosie knows," he said.

I looked at him.

"You told Rose? She's going to tell Jake, which means Em will know. Why do you tell her everything, Jazz?" I said getting up. He pulled me back down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She's my other half, Sweetness. We can sense each others moods. She would've known something was up and she wouldn't have dropped it until I told her or she'd figured it out. She won't say anything until I say it's okay. I've already warned her," he said kissing my chin as I rubbed my forehead.

"Hey…it's going to be okay." He reassured me, taking my face in his big hands. "Everything will be alright…okay?" He kissed my nose then my mouth. I buried my face in his neck and nodded.

"I hope so, Jazz."

0*****************0

We walked into the pub at about five p.m. Paul was behind the bar counting the money out for the registers. I grabbed Jazz's hand and led him to the bar. Paul looked up and his eyes went from me to our hands and then to Jasper's face.

"Yazmine, what's up babe?" He asked as he eyed Jazz. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jasper. He's in town for a few days. We grew up together. Jazzy, this is Paul, my boss."

They shook hands briefly.

"So you and Yaz grew up together, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So you know Edward, TJ, and Alice?" Paul quizzed him.

Jazz smiled. "Yeah, TJ's one of my best friends."

"And Edward?" Paul asked.

"Paul, mind your business." I warned.

"Hmm… Edward not so much." Jazz grinned and I looked at him.

He shrugged.

"I bet," Paul said under his breath, looking at our hands again. I let go of Jazz's hand and he looked at me. I couldn't have Paul blabbing to Edward that Jazz was here.

"Umm Paul, I need to speak with you," I said.

He stopped eying Jazz and looked at me.

"I'm listening, beautiful."

"Paul, I have to give you my notice." I grimaced.

"You're quitting!" He damn near shouted.

"Yes Paul, I have to."

He looked at Jazz then back to me.

"Why, I thought Edward was cool with everything? You told him Ben broke that guys hand for grabbing your tit didn't you?"

"What the fuck!" Jazz said and I looked up at him with pleading eyes for him to chill. Paul looked at him with narrowed, questioning eyes.

"Umm…yeah, I did. But it's not because of Edward. It's for personal reasons, Paul."

"Damn Yaz, you're my best girl. The guys around here love you."

"Fucking sounds like it," Jazz murmured.

"Jazz, please," I said through gritted teeth.

"Look I'm sorry, Paul. I have to."

_Because in about 4 months I won't be able to fit in my uniform._

"I'll give you a raise," he said.

"I can't Paul, I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Yaz. How long are you giving me?" He asked.

"This Friday coming up will be my last," I said.

"Fuck, it's going to take forever to find someone with school being out for the summer. Can't you give me more time?" He pleaded.

I looked at Jazz and thought about how Edward would be after I told him. I would need to give him his space.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, Paul. I really hate to drop this on you now but I have to quit." I sighed.

My phone rang. Beyonce's 'Diva' played from its speaker.

"I am sorry. I have to go, Paul. I'll see you Friday," I said. "Oh, would you mind keeping all this from Edward. I haven't told him I was quitting yet."

He just nodded and I pulled Jazz toward the door.

"Yeah, Ali." I answered.

"Em said he could be here Saturday evening and he wants you to cook him dinner. Fried chicken and Mac & cheese he said."

"Sounds like him. Thank you for doing this. Now I just have to work up the nerve to tell Edward," I said looking at my hand.

"You can do it, Yaz. I'll come with you," she said.

"Thanks, Alice," I said hanging up.

Jazz smiled at me and I tried to smile back but I was dying inside.

"Yaz, it'll be fine. Please don't stress out," he said.

"I'm trying, Jazz. I'm really trying."

0**********************0

~Jasper~

The rest of the week passed too slowly for me. I wished Yazmine was back at home with me already but I knew she needed to do this thing with Edward so they both could have closure. I was afraid that even with her carrying my baby, and ready to be my wife, that Edward wouldn't let her go. I was even more frightened that she couldn't let him go. She loved him and he had more time and experience with her and her heart. I was silently praying that my love for her and my child, and her love for me and our child, was enough to bring her back to me tonight.

Edward had picked her up for work yesterday; like he always did she reminded me, and brought her home. Yazmine cried all night worrying about today and if she could make it through. The pain and loss she was already feeling was killing me. I didn't know what to do to make it go away. Making love to her would probably work, but making love didn't seem to be the right type of distraction. I just held her all night and let her have it out until she was asleep.

She was sleeping half the day away but I let her. She needed it badly after being up half the night crying. Alice was worried about Edward too. She wasn't sure if Em would be able to soothe him and she cried half the morning so I did my best to comfort her. By mid day I needed a fucking drink.

When Yaz got up she headed straight for the shower. I wanted to go in and talk to her but I decided to let her have this breather. I listened at the door and at least she wasn't crying again.

She came out of her room fully dressed in a short blue summer dress and her hair up in a messy bun. She had on no makeup, just mascara and lip gloss, and she was beautiful. She was going to Edward's with Alice for dinner with him, Emmett and Jake. Who decided at the last minute to come since Yaz was cooking fried chicken. I was banned because she thought my presence would only upset Edward more. I stayed calm even though I was worried he could get violent.

"Jazz, Jake will be there. And besides that Edward wouldn't hurt me. You…he might try to kill. So please stay here," she said taking off her engagement ring.

I looked at her puzzled.

"Hold this until I get back," she said placing it in my hand. "If he sees it before I tell him he'll freak out," she said standing up from the sofa.

"You just make sure Jake's close by when you tell him, because if he lays one hand on you he's a dead man." I told her.

"Jazz, chill out, he's not going to hurt me," she said leaning in to kiss me.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. My entire body was tense. I wasn't sure if I could let her go alone. It was taking all of my concentration to stay on the damn couch.

"Alice, you ready!" She called to the back of the apartment.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back.

"Sweetness, please be careful." I told her, grabbing her hand.

"I will, Jazzy," she said looking down at me.

"I'm serious Yazmine, you're carrying precious cargo," I said taking her by the hips and putting my lips to her belly.

She put her hands in my hair and stroked it back from my face. I kissed her stomach and looked up at her. She smiled and brought her lips down to mine.

"Don't worry, Jazzy. I'll be careful and I will be back," she said softly.

I smiled. She saw right through me.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked.

"Yes… I know you're worried, but you don't have to be. Not anymore, I'm ready to commit to you. I'm yours, Jazzy."

_I'm yours Jazzy. _Those three little words made my heart take flight. I pulled her to me and squeezed her.

"It's about fucking time, sweetness." I mumbled into her hip.

"I need to go." She laughed.

"Alright, hurry back," I said falling back on the couch cushion feeling anxious.

0*********************0

{Edward}

Yaz must have used her key to come in because the scent of chicken frying began to fill my nose. My mouth instantly started to water. Yaz was a great cook and her fried chicken was the shit. I hurried through a shower and dressed throwing on some basketball shorts and a wife beater. We weren't going out. We were just chillin' in the house watching the game with my brother and hers and…oh shit TJ. I forgot to tell her I invited him.

I came down the stairs and saw Alice standing over the stove turning the chicken. Yaz was cutting the cheese up for the macaroni. They had the radio blaring but neither of them were dancing. That was weird. Usually when Yaz got Ali in the kitchen they were dancing around and singing. I walked behind Yaz and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck. She leaned into me a little.

"It smells good down here, love," I said in her ear.

"Thanks, it's almost ready," she said.

"Have you talked with Ali about you two moving in here with me yet?" I whispered.

Her entire body went stiff. What the hell was wrong with her?

She shook her head.

"Umm…I forgot," she said.

She forgot. How could she forget? She seemed happy about it, excited even.

"Yaz what's…?"

"Have you talked to Em today?" She interrupted.

"Yeah…earlier, they should be here in about thirty minutes. Oh… I invited TJ too. I forgot to tell you, but he's not going home until tomorrow so I told him to come through. I hope that's okay," I said.

She sighed a little.

"Love, if that's a problem or if there isn't enough I can call him back," I said.

Something was wrong.

"No…there's plenty. It's okay, Edward," she said putting the Mac and cheese in the oven.

I turned her around to face me and she didn't look in my eyes. As a matter of fact she's been avoiding my eyes and me for the past few days. Something was really wrong.

"Yaz, what's going on? You've been acting all weird the past few days?" I asked stroking her jaw with my fingertips.

Her gaze shot up to my eyes. She was on the verge of tears. She pulled away from me and ran to the bathroom. I went after her but she shut and locked the door before I could stop her. I knocked on the door and called for her but she wouldn't answer me. She was crying.

I walked back out to the kitchen and looked at Ali who was focused a little too hard on the frying pan. Why hadn't she gone after Yaz? Then it hit me. She knew what was going on. Why was I the odd man out? I began to worry. I walked over to Ali ready to give her the third degree when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck!" I mumbled and went to answer it.

"Ed, what's up man?" TJ walked past me and right into the kitchen.

"Smells good…" he rubbed his hands together greedily. "Hey, where's the chef?" He asked looking for Yaz and grabbing a chicken leg off the plate.

"She locked herself in the bathroom," I said.

"Damn it Ed, what'd you do now?" TJ sighed.

I looked at him baffled.

"I didn't do shit!" I said offended. "She freaked and locked herself in there."

TJ went to the door and knocked on it.

"Yaz…it's me Terrence. What did Ed do, babe? You need me to kick his ass for you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No TJ…don't touch him. He didn't do anything." She sniffed through the door.

"I told you, fucker." I punched him in the arm.

"Well there's a first time for everything." He smirked.

"Fuck off, TJ! You're not helping," I said pushing him out the hallway.

He caught himself on the wall and smiled.

"Chill Ed, I'm just fucking with you, damn."

"I'm not in the mood. Something's up with her. I'm worried," I whispered to him.

We sat there for twenty minutes trying to get Yaz to come out. The next thing I knew Ali came walking around the corner with Jake and Emmett. She went straight to the door and knocked on it.

"Honey, it's me… Open up they're here," she said.

The door opened. A hand reached out for her and pulled her inside.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister, Ed?" Jake asked.

"Nothing Sasquatch, she's having some kind of breakdown. She just started crying and ran into the bathroom. I don't know what's wrong with her," I said. "She won't come out, and she won't talk to me."

0**********************0

*Yazmine*

I shut the door.

"I can't do this, Ali. I can't. He's going to be so hurt. Please get me out of here." I begged.

"I can't, Yaz. He's starting to freak out. You're little breakdown has him worried to death. You have to tell him something. He'll never let you leave if you don't. Besides, he has a right to know," she said.

"I can't do it. I can't tell him!" I whispered.

"Yes, you can. I'll sit with you. You have to tell him, Yaz. He can not hear this from someone else…and it's your responsibility to tell him. I hate to say this to you, but you made your bed, Yaz."

I looked at her.

"Alice, please take me home!" I begged.

"No Yaz, you can't run from this. He'll find out sooner or later. It's not like you'll be able to hide it," she said rubbing my belly.

"Come on, you can do this. It's now or never," she said wiping away my tears with a tissue. "I didn't think you'd make it through an entire dinner. Shit, and I'm hungry." She complained.

She took my hand and helped me up. She grabbed the knob and twisted it open after she unlocked it. All four men were standing outside of the door. They all took a step back as I walked out behind Ali.

Jake flocked to my side.

"Bug, you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and Edward was at my side stroking my hair instantly.

"Yaz, you're scaring the shit out me. What's going on with you?" he said hugging me.

I looked at him and started crying again. He was so worried about me. It was written all over his face how much he cared. I was losing my nerve.

"Yazmine, has something she needs to say," Alice said taking my hand squeezing it.

I could've killed her.

She walked me to the living room and I sat on the couch. Alice sat to my left, Edward to my right, each one holding a hand. Em sat behind Alice and TJ and Jake sat on the other side of Edward.

"Love, what's going on?" Edward asked again.

I felt Alice squeeze my hand.

"Edward, I'm…I'm…"

"You're what, love?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant..." I said softly watching his face.

{Edward}

I shook my head and blinked my eyes. I could have sworn she said she was pregnant. That couldn't be. We hadn't made love in a year. I looked into her face. She was crying again.

Jake jumped up and looked at Yazmine.

"Bug, did you say you were pregnant?" He asked her.

She nodded and my heart jumped into my throat. She couldn't be, how could she be pregnant! I started to shake my head. There was only one way. I started to feel really sick.

Emmett jumped up. "I'm going to be an uncle!" he said happily.

No!

God no!

Don't do this to me!

"Ed, mom and dad are going to be so happy!" he shouted.

Yaz lost it then and fell into Alice's lap crying uncontrollably. I still said nothing. I couldn't speak. I felt like I was in another world. This was not happening to me, to us. What had she done? Better yet, who? I dropped her hand and stood up grabbing at my chest I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air and starting to hyperventilate.

Emmett came over to me and shook me gently at first but then harder when I couldn't catch my breath. My mouth was dry and I was sweating profusely. I felt like I was beginning to lose consciousness. I was seeing black spots in front of my eyes.

"Ed, are you alright! Shit! Jake I think he's going to pass out! He's not looking so good!" Em shouted.

I felt Jake's big hands wrap around my chin he was shaking my face and slapping my cheek.

"Damn it Edward, snap out of it! I know you're scared but you need to get your shit together. You're going to be a daddy man," he said sternly.

Daddy? I wasn't going to be shit. I started to cry. She was pregnant and the baby wasn't mine. Couldn't have been mine. I fell back on the sofa and sobbed uncontrollably. The love of my life, was pregnant by another man.

"What the fuck, Edward! Get up off your ass and at least act like your happy. You're making her cry asshole." Jake warned.

Yazmine… I could hear her crying. It had finally started to register in my ears. I looked up at Jake, he was furious. I looked at Em and he looked worried. I looked at TJ and he wore Em's expression. Then I looked at Yazmine, her face was buried in Alice's shoulder. What the fuck was she crying for? I'm the one who had the wall pulled over his eyes. I was suddenly full of rage and anger. Who was she fucking behind my back? How could I not have known, we spent all of our time together? Why didn't I see it? I stood up and walked over to her.

"Yazmine!" I yelled at her.

She didn't look up. I reached down and snatched her up from Alice's hold. Alice jumped up and grabbed my hands.

"Edward, be careful with her!" She panicked but Yaz just cried letting me pull her like a rag doll.

Jake and Emmett both grabbed me from behind while TJ and Alice took Yazmine.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ed!" Em asked.

"The love of my _LIFE_…" I screamed, "…is pregnant Emmett, and the baby isn't mine!"

Everyone looked at me.

"Whose the fucking father, Yazmine!" I yelled now shaking.

Everyone looked at Yazmine and she looked up.

"Edward…" she said looking at me.

"Who the fuck is it!" I yelled balling up my fist.

"How dare you, you son of a bitch! You better not even try to deny my sister's baby!" Jake yelled at me.

What the fuck was his problem? Did he pay a-fucking-ttenion?

"Do you think I would deny _my_ child, Jake! Deny her? I love _her_ more than I love myself. She's my world! For the past year I've been trying to make myself a better person, a better man, for her!" I yelled in her face and she cried harder. "I haven't made love, slept with, or fucked anyone in over a year. No one, including her! It's not mine, Jake!" I yelled.

Jake looked at me. I was crying and my temper was right on the edge. I was having a hard time focusing. I wanted to punch something, someone. Jake looked at Yaz who still hadn't said anything. She was just crying. Then something clicked in his head and his eyes got wide.

"Oh shit! Yazmine…does he know? Is he here?" Jake asked and she nodded.

Does who know? Was who here?

"Fuck… you have to tell him, Yaz. You have to," he said looking at me.

"What the fuck is going on?" Em asked Jake.

Jake shook his head and looked at Em.

"Em, hold Edward." Was all he said.

"What…what for?" Emmett asked.

"Just do it, Emmett!" he said.

Em stepped close to me and stood behind me. He held onto me loosely.

"Tell him, Yazmine!" Jake yelled at her.

She looked up from TJ's chest and turned toward me.

"Edward…the baby…the baby's…" she sobbed and tried to focus. I was hanging on her every word.

"It's Jasper's." She cried.

Red…all I saw was red.

*Yazmine*

I saw Emmett's grip on Edward tighten but he had broken loose. I turned into TJ's chest and he wrapped his arms around me quickly. Before I knew it Edward was in screaming into the back of my hair and pulling at TJ's arms trying to get me out of them.

TJ was shielding me with his body and yelling at Edward to calm down. Jake and Emmett were doing their best to pull him back.

"GOD DAMN IT! HOW COULD YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" He shouted at me and I coward into TJ. He was so loud I could feel the bass from his voice vibrating against my skin. Emmett finally got him and pinned his arms behind his head.

"Calm down Edward, before you hurt her!" Em said.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HER EMMETT! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He struggled against Em who was having a hard time holding him. He broke free and Jake went to get him again but Em held him back.

"Let him have it out." I heard him tell Jake. "He won't hurt her. I know my brother, just let him vent."

Edward started to pace the floor. He was crying, screaming and yelling at me but he kept his distance. Every once in awhile I'd say something he didn't like. Like I'm sorry, or I love you, and he'd cry harder. I finally decided silence was best until he calmed down.

Once he stopped pacing I tried again.

"Edward, I'm..." I stopped myself. He didn't like it when I said I was sorry."It just happened. He came to the Rez for the funeral. I didn't know he would be there…"

"What the fuck does him being there have to do with you fucking him, Yazmine! They don't go hand in hand! Him being around doesn't mean you have to spread your legs for him!" He yelled.

"Edward, we weren't together…"

"Don't give me that shit, Yazmine! You knew I was working to win you back. That was the fucking plan remember! We work on getting our shit together separately, so we could get married! You did remember that right! If you didn't want me you should have made it perfectly, fucking clear!" He cried. "You held on to me. Telling me you loved me all the time…"

"I do love you, Edward! I will always love you!" I shouted.

"Bullshit!" He yelled, punching a hole in the wall and I jumped.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. I sorry Edward I didn't want to hurt you." I cried.

"Hurt…hurt! Is that all you think you've done, Yazmine! I'm so beyond hurt! How could you sleep with him! I was working so hard to be the man you wanted! I fucking love you!" He pointed at my stomach. "That...that should be our child growing inside of you! That was our dream, my dream, and you've taken it away from me!"

"Edward, please…" I cried.

"Get the fuck out of here, Yazmine!" He yelled and headed toward the stairs.

I ran after him.

"Edward, please…"

"Please what! You made your fucking choice, you're having his baby! Now get the fuck away from me!" He pushed me back. "I can't stand to look at you any longer! I don't ever want to see you again!" he said, tears rolling down his face.

He took off up the stairs.

"Edwarddd!" I yelled up the stairs.

"FUCK! OFF!" He yelled and slammed the door.

I collapsed on the floor. That was ten times worst than I thought it would be. I had never seen Edward so… vulnerable. He cried like someone he loved had just died in his arms, and metaphorically I guess I did. I had crushed him. I was dead to him now and he would hate me forever.

I felt Jake pick me up off the floor and carry me to the couch. Emmett ran up the stairs after Edward. TJ sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands and Alice rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down.

"Yaz, its okay. Em went to talk to Edward. He'll be okay," she said.

"He fucking hates me, Alice. He's never talked to me like that before. I've never seen him like this…ever."

"He's just hurting right now."

"No… he meant every word, Ali. I could see it in his eyes." I cried.

She looked at Jake who just shook his head.

"Where's Jazz?" Jake asked her, squeezing me tighter.

"At the apartment waiting for us."

"I'm taking her to him. How long has he known?"

"We all just found out about four days ago. I called Jazz and told him. He came right up," Ali said.

"Why did you call him?" Jake asked her.

She was quiet for a moment waiting to see if I would protest. When I didn't she told him.

"She wasn't going to tell anyone. She was going to terminate the pregnancy," she said quietly.

Jake froze and pushed me back from him gently. He pulled my face up.

"Bug, what were you thinking?"

"I was scared, Jake. I have so much going on and I didn't want to hurt Edward..."

"How could you even consider what you considered? Yaz, I can't believe you. School and Edward's feelings are not worth the life of your child." He took a deep breath.

"I know that, Jake." I sobbed.

"So what did Jazz have to…"

I heard Em barreling down the stairs. He entered the living room looking very distraught. I stood and went to him.

"How is he, Em? Is he okay?" I sniffed.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hell no, he's not okay! He's fucked up!" he said shaking his head. "How could you do this to him? You know how much he loves you!" He yelled at me.

"Emmett!" Alice and Jake yelled.

"Don't fucking 'Emmett' me. We all know how my brother can be. And we all know how hard he works to feel deserving of her. She is the only person that I've ever seen him love so completely, and that includes family. That's my baby brother up there, and I'm scared to death right now. I've never seen him like this before. He's beyond fucked up. I think I'm going to have to call my parents to help me get him home." Tears started to fall from Emmett's eyes.

Oh god, I was fucking everyone's life up. I started toward the stairs. I needed to make things right with him. Emmett ran in front of me and blocked my path.

"Move, Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"You're not going up there, Yaz!" he said.

"Em, let her through!" Jake said.

"No…I won't. Go home like he asked. Just leave," he said.

"Emmett, please let me talk to him." I begged.

"No, he doesn't want to see you, Yaz. He can't take anymore tonight. You've done enough damage," he said to me.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled at him.

"Ali, I love you, so stay out of it. Yaz, you'll always be my baby sis, but Edward is my brother and I love him. He can't deal with seeing you right now. If and when he's ready I'll tell you, but until then, you need to go so I can attempt to salvage what's left of my brother," he said roughly. I was hesitant so he continued. "That is why you wanted me here, correct? You wanted me to clean up your shit, right?"

I looked at the ground and nodded.

"Then go home to Jazz and let me do it," he said.

"Damn it Em, that was uncalled for." I heard Jake say to him.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I love you man, but Edward is my blood and he's my priority. I have to protect him, and I will, even if that's from your sister," he said and I broke down again.

I walked swiftly away from him and out the front door. Jake followed me out and helped me into the truck. I sobbed to myself. I just wanted to get as far away from here as I possibly could. I looked over at Jake and he took my hand.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts. And I'm sorry about Edward too. I know you love him," he said.

"I didn't want to hurt him, Jake. But I want this baby and I want Jazz," I said.

I was already missing Edward. I wasn't sure I if I could be happy without him, but I had to try. He never wanted to see me again and I owed it to Jazz to love him without Edward's shadow looming over us.

The ride back to my apartment was short. Jake helped me out of his truck and we made our way up the stairs. Jazz opened the door and quickly took in my appearance. He pulled me into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded into his chest and he exhaled a long breath.

"Jake, what's up? Thanks for bringing her home," he said giving him a pound.

"Yeah, you're welcome. And Jazz, when I told you to take care of her, that didn't mean knock her up," Jake said.

"Shit happens, man. The baby's here now and I fully intend on taking care of her and my child. I love her Jake, she's in good hands," he said squeezing me.

"I know," Jake said.

"Sweetness, can we put this back where it belongs now?" He asked holding the ring out to me.

I lifted my hand and he slid the ring on my finger. He pulled me into his chest and stroked the back of my neck.

"Hold on, your getting married!" Jake said.

"August thirteenth," Jazz said. "Rosie's already working on the plans."

"Well hell, congratulations!" Jake said hugging us both. "Bug, you've got to tell mom and dad," he said.

"I will Jake, when I'm ready to. You keep quiet until I do. Right now I just want a hot shower and my bed," I said softly.

Jazz kissed then released me.

"I'll be in later. I want to talk with Jake a minute," he said looking down at me.

"Okay," I said and headed to the bathroom.

0**************0

Leave me some love! ~Smooches~


	12. Overheard

I don't own. Thanks to T3ric who thinks this is the best fucking story on fan fic. Really? My head is swelling a little. Seriously it makes me feel really good to read that. I work long, hard hours typing these damn stories up. LOL. I may not have a bunch of reviews but I have loyal followers and that means a hellva lot more. Some of you followed me from Second Chances, so shout outs to you. By the way that story has well over 9000 hits but only has 78 reviews? ...go figure. ~smooches~ LRC.

**12. Overheard.**

~Jasper~

I heard the shower turn on and I looked at Jake.

"Okay, so how bad was it?" I asked him.

He fell to the sofa and blew out a breath.

"Fucking terrible. Edward's fucked up and Yaz isn't any better. I'd really hate to be you right now," he said.

"Why?"

"She's hiding it well right now, but she's a mess. He told her to 'Get the fuck out. That he never wanted to see her again'. He's never talked to her like that before. He's hurting bad Jazz and she's taking it personally. She's not going to let this go easily. You know how she is," he said.

"I know and I can't wait to get her out of here. I can take better care of them if I have them at home and away from here."

_Away from him. _I thought.

"You're taking her to Texas?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm not leaving her and my baby here."

"She's got school, Jazz."

"We're taking care of it, Jake. She's going to transfer her credits. I'm taking care of her finances. The baby will be cared for. I already have a nanny in mind if that's what Yaz needs and wants. She'll finish school." I told him.

"Does she know about you yet?"

"About my family's money?"

He nodded.

"I told her. She knows I have money and a company to run."

"And?"

"And… she was upset that I didn't tell her, but she's dealing with it," I said.

Just then Alice walked in the door. Her face was flushed and she looked frustrated.

"Well that fucking sucked!" she said plopping down next to Jake.

"How's Em doing?" Jake asked.

"Better than Edward," she said softly. I think for Yazmine's benefit. "He wouldn't come out of the room and he wouldn't let anyone in. Em had to bust through the door. He and TJ are taking Edward home to Seattle." She shook her head. "This is going to get really ugly. Last time him and Yaz broke up he started drinking...a lot," she said.

Fuck this was going to be bad. Yazmine didn't need to be around to watch him self destruct. She would only want to pick up the pieces.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Em told me. He caught him with a bottle of Jack in his dresser. He was using it to self medicate," she said.

"I'm taking her out of here tomorrow. She doesn't need this kind of stress." I told Jake.

I picked up my cell and dialed Cam's number.

"Cam…this is Jazz. I want to leave tomorrow. Do you think you can have the jet ready to go by then?" I asked.

"It's already fueled and stocked up, Jazz. I'm ready when you are."

"Cool, I'll call you in the morning."

"That's cool," he said and hung up.

Jake looked at me.

"Jazz, I think she needs to talk to my parents first. She needs to let them know she's pregnant before you sweep her off to Texas," Jake said.

"You heard her. She'll tell them when she's ready," I said and he scowled.

"It's her decision when she wants to tell them, Jake. Right now, I just want to get her home, get her calm, and get her settled. When she's ready, I'll fly her to Seattle and we'll both tell your parents," I said.

"What if Edward runs his trap first?" Jake said.

"I can't control that, Jake. I need to do what's best for Yaz and the baby. And right now that means keeping her stress free. I can't do that in this environment."

"Ugh...You're right, take her to Texas. Just be sure it's what she wants."

"Of course I will," I said.

"You know you're more than welcome to come. I'm sure Rosie will be glad to see you."

"I might come down later. I've got so much going on with the draft coming up. Em and I have a meeting with the coach next week about it." He smiled.

We gave each other a pound.

"Good luck with that," I said.

"Yeah, good luck with that," he said gesturing to Yazmine's room.

"Yeah, thanks," I said heading toward the bedroom as he headed toward the door. Alice in tote.

0************0

The shower shut off just as I entered the room. I knew Yaz was upset and that she'd probably only want to talk so I lay across the bed and waited for her. She came out of bathroom stark naked and still a little damp. Fuck, there goes my plan. What was it again?

She went to her dresser to get clothes. I quickly went to the drawer and shut it.

"You don't need anything on," I said to her smiling.

She smiled a little and looked at me.

"You have clothes on," she said lifting a brow.

I started stripping them off and she shook her head. Within seconds I was standing before her naked. Her eyes scoped my body out and she stepped up to me. I took her by the waist and pulled her closer. Her skin was still hot from the shower and her hair was dripping on my arm. I bent over and gently pecked her lips. She placed her hand behind my head and licked at my lips softly with her tongue. I opened my lips for her and she slipped her tongue in my mouth. I sucked on it and ran my tongue over hers. She moaned into my mouth and I scooped her up carrying her to the bed. I lay her down, temporarily breaking our kiss, before I fell gently between her legs. She wrapped them around mine. I kissed her ear lobe and made my way down her neck. Once I reached her collarbone I couldn't move down any further because she had me wrapped up in her legs.

"Sweetness, you mind releasing my legs." I teased.

"Yes, I do mind actually," she said.

I smiled and bit into her neck. She gasped. I opened my legs causing hers to spread. She squirmed and tried to shut them causing my body to respond to her movements. I took her hands in mine and pinned them to the bed. She laughed.

"I love hearing you laugh." I told her kissing her chin.

"Well you make me happy," she said.

"I do, huh?"

"Yes, and after today it feels good to laugh," she said.

"Jake, told me it was bad. I'm sorry you're hurting. I wish I could take some of the pain away." I told her running my hands through her hair.

"You can," she said.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

She rolled her eyes up in her head like she was thinking.

"Ummm…you could make slow love to me. Make me come so hard my mind turns to mush and I forget everything. Or you could fuck my brains out. No brains, no pains," she said pushing against me.

I reached between us and rubbed my cock at her entrance. She groaned and lifted her hips causing the head of my cock to sink into her depths. I moaned in her ear.

"Well, how do you want sweetness, slow and sweet, or hot and hard?" I growled sucking her ear.

"Well I like my men sweet, and spicy." She teased.

I smiled. Duly noted.

I pushed into her and she gasped opening her neck to me. I sucked at the thin skin between her neck and collarbone, my favorite spot.

"Sweetness…" I moaned into her neck as I thrust into her slowly, but deeply.

Her hands ran through my hair and down my back. She rubbed in slow circles and I felt my muscles tightening under her touch. I lifted my head and watched her face as I made love to her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. Her skin was slightly flushed and she made the prettiest faces when I hit her spot.

I kissed her chin and her eyes opened. They were the deepest shade of green. They looked like the moss that grows all over the trees here in Washington. I kissed her lips and put our foreheads together. Our eyes locked and I licked at her lips. She smiled and kissed my tongue.

"Jazzy, I love you," she whispered. But she didn't have to say the words. I felt it radiating off of her.

I felt it in the sparks between us when we touched and that feeling of intense heat when we kissed. But when we were connected like this, making love, it felt like we were in an impenetrable bubble. Like I could reach out and touch the passion and love that surrounded us. It was almost mystical.

"God…yes right there! Ummm… Jasper..." She called out breaking into my thoughts.

I couldn't help myself, hearing my name moaned into the air did crazy things to me.

I attacked her mouth, thrusting harder, immediately sending her spiraling. She came moaning into my mouth, then gasping for breaths when I let her go. She started to come down and I pulled out of her. I flipped her to her belly and moved her hair to the side. I licked my way down her back and kissed her ass cheeks biting them playfully. Then I pulled her to her knees and slammed into her. I'd given her soft, now I'd give her hard. She gripped the sheets and called out.

"You know how I like it, sweetness. Let me hear you!" I gloated in her ear.

I thrust hard and fast into her. I watch her ass quiver every time my body colliding with hers. I caressed her ass cheeks, palming them roughly. Her pussy was fisting around me tightly and I knew she wasn't going to last long. She was yelping and begging for more as her body began to shake from her orgasm. She threw her head back and arched her back screaming my name. I couldn't hold back after that, I blew my load.

0*************0

We both settled into the pillows and I smiled with my eyes closed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to spend my life with you," I said.

"Just a few more months," she said.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes…but Jazz…?"

"Yes, sweetness."

"Can we leave soon? I really need to get away from here," she said.

I didn't even have to bring Texas up. She was ready to leave.

"If that's what you want." I told her.

"Yes, I want to go and get settled in, and look at schools... You know, get all that taken care of first. Then we can come back and tell my parents everything. You will come with me, won't you?" She asked.

"Of course, and that sounds like a good plan to me." I told her since it was the same thing I had just told Jake.

"Hey, do you think mom and dad will tell my parents?" She asked.

I looked at her confused.

"I mean the Cullen's. I call them mom and dad too. I hope it doesn't bother you," she said looking down. "Although they probably won't want me to now that I'm pregnant by someone that isn't their son." She mumbled.

"Yazmine, they love you and you love them," I said taking her hand. "The Cullen's just don't seem like the kind of people to throw aside people they love so I'm sure it's okay. And I know you had a life before me. I know Edward's family was a big part of it. I'm cool with that. I would never take you away from them or them from you."

"Jazzy, do you know how much I love you? You are like a breath of fresh air," she said kissing me.

0***************0

{Edward}

My parent's were waiting for us when we pulled up in the driveway. TJ parked my car in the garage next to dad's Benz and threw him the keys. My mom came to the Jeep and opened the door. I jumped down and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be, mom. I was never really good enough for her anyway. I couldn't do shit right. It was only a matter of time before she completely gave up on me. I'm surprised she gave me as many chances as she did. I guess I was wrong about us. We weren't meant to be," I said breaking her hold and heading toward the house.

"Edward…" she called after me, but I kept walking.

My dad followed me into the house and I heard him sigh as I went into the game room. I went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Tequila. I poured me a glass and downed it quickly.

"Edward, son, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm twenty one dad, I'm old enough to drink." I told him.

"That's not what I'm talking about. This isn't the solution. It isn't going to help," he said trying to take the drink.

I pulled it back.

"It's helping me right now, so please let me be," I said pouring another shot.

Em and mom came into the game room. Em looked at the bottle in my hands as I poured me another shot. My mom looked at my dad.

"Ed, come on man, you promised! No more booze!" Em said.

I just looked at him.

"What are you talking about, no more?" My dad asked.

Em looked at me and rolled his eyes as I downed the third shot of Tequila.

"Last time he and Yaz broke up I caught him with a bottle of Jack in his dresser."

"Snitch!" I mumbled.

My parents looked at me in shock.

"You were in high school then." My mom gasped.

"Emmett, why didn't you tell us?" My dad asked.

"Because I threatened him and I never saw him take another drink. He promised he was through with it," he said looking at me.

I downed one more shot and threw my hands up.

"Okay, I think I'm good for now," I said feeling the alcohol starting to take affect. "I'm going to bed," I said leaving the room.

Once I got in the hallway I felt dizzy from the four shots I had just downed in a matter of minutes, so I leaned against the wall.

"Emmett, he looks a mess," Dad said.

"Shit… he looks ten times better than he did when I broke his damn door down," Em said.

"I can't believe Yazmine did this to him," Dad said.

_Yeah well that makes two of us._

"I can't believe he's taking it so…hard." He finished.

"Carlisle, don't blame her for this. You know that girl loves him," Mom said. "I love my son, but when it comes to women, especially Yazmine, he can do some really dumb shit. You really didn't expect her to keep waiting on him to get it together did you? I mean, I hoped she would because he loves her, but how many times has she given him another chance?"

_Too many, and more than I deserved._

"He's young, Es. He's going to make mistakes. He loves her so much…" Dad said.

"I know, but let's face it Carlisle, Yazmine has been more than forgiving when it came to Edward. I swear, sometimes I wanted to shake some sense into her myself. He's put her through a lot of hurt and pain. She deserves to be happy too Carlisle, even if it's not with our son," she said. "We'll just have to do our best to help him get through this. Starting with this liquor...it has to go. I can't have him drinking himself into a stupor everyday." She complained and I heard the bottles clinking together.

"Mom, I hear what you're saying, but she's pregnant by someone else. She and Ed were together for what, four or five years and then this," Em said.

"Emmett, I'm sure the pregnancy wasn't planned. Yazmine has always been very focused on her education, so I know having a child right now was not on her agenda. And I think we all know she didn't get pregnant to hurt Edward. I can't say I'm happy that the guy is Jasper, because once upon a time they were the best of friends and I was hoping that they could work things out and be friends again. I don't think that's going to happen now."

_Fucking Jazz. Why in the hell couldn't he keep his ass in Texas?_

"Es, Jasper and Edward have been fighting for that girl's affections and attention since they were kids. They would do the dumbest things to make her notice them and she was oblivious. She could never choose one over the other even then. Remember how she would always threaten not to be friends with either of them if they couldn't get along and stop arguing..." my dad chuckled. "I thought Edward finally got a leg up on Jasper when they got engaged."

_Yeah, how'd I forget that? Jazz has always been a pain in my ass. _

"She isn't some prize to be won! She's a beautiful, young woman who Edward is lucky enough to have loved him despite his flaws. And have you both forgotten that she and Edward weren't together, they called off the wedding over a year ago," Mom said.

"Come off it, mom. Why are you taking her side?" Em said.

_Good fucking question_.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Emmett. But I'm not going to let you all gang up on her. They weren't together. So she was free to sleep with whom ever she pleased. Isn't that the same line Edward fed her when he slept with her friend? The red head."

_God mom, that was harsh._

"If Edward had found some floozy to shack up with while they weren't together this past last year I don't think Yazmine would've been as angry with him, as he is with her right now." Mom finished.

_So very fucking harsh._

"I don't know about that. If it was some random chick, then maybe. But if it was a woman he had feelings for, she would've been hurt too. And if he knocked the girl up…watch out, because all hell would've broke loose," Em said. "Don't you see, that's why it hurts him so much. He knows she loves Jazz, which means he's lost her... possibly forever." He finished.

_Forever… I'd lost her._

"And I think you know that Edward's never been in love with any of those other women. And he's had a lot of women running through here. I'm truly worried about him. I know he loves her but it seems to be more than that. He has this strange attachment to her. I mean just look at him, this is devastating him," Dad said.

_That feels like the understatement of the year._

"That's just good ole' fashion love, honey. When it's real. It can make you crazy and cause you not to think clearly. We just need to be here for him, support him. Show him that we love him too," Mom said. "Give him a few months. He'll be alright."

"Hopefully." Em added.

I headed up the stairs quietly and lay on my bed wishing the aching in my chest would just go away.

_And soon,_ I thought.

0***********************0

*Yazmine*

We had been in Texas about a month and a half getting settled. I still hadn't told my parents about the pregnancy and the truth is, I still wasn't ready to go back to Washington, let alone Seattle. I had been making good use of my time here though. Everything was settled for school and the wedding plans were coming along great. I had all my credits transferred to the University of Houston, which wasn't my first choice, but I wouldn't have to commute far for classes. That would've been really hard to do after the baby came, so I stayed close to home. Jazz had my car and the rest of my clothes shipped down and everything was starting to come together. I still wasn't so sure I could pull this whole wife and mom thing off and achieve my goals, but I was definitely going to try.

Texas was hot, too fucking hot. I could kill Jazz right now; the heat here was killing me. It was only the last week of June and already scorching. I was about three months pregnant and I was miserable. I sat on the screened in porch downing bottle after bottle of water with Rosie and Renee, who didn't seem to be bothered one tiny little bit by the sweltering heat. They were talking my ears off about the wedding plans we had already made.

Everything was going smoothly so far. Which I didn't think could happen when planning a wedding on such short notice. When they said jump and waved that checkbook, people started breaking out the trampolines. I guess that's what having money will do for you. And oh my god did they have money! I wanted to punch Jazz when we pulled up to his family's 'ranch' after flying home on their private jet.

I don't know what I was expecting. A big house, yes, a barn and stables, of course, it was a horse ranch. Maybe even a white split rail fence surrounding the property as well. But that is nothing compared to what I saw when the driver pulled up to 'Whitley', the Whitlock manor and ranch. It looked like something out of the TV show 'Dallas'. You couldn't even see the main house from the gate.

All the family cars had openers to get into the black wrought iron security gate that surrounded the property, even my Mustang. The main house, the barns, and stables out back were all encased in this fence. The rest of the property did have the white split rail fence, but it was unused acreage behind the house where they took the horses to be trained or to ride. Jazz took me on a short tour the day after we arrived. We had to take a golf cart because there was so much to see. And I still only saw half of the gated acres.

The main house was huge and immaculately decorated with expensive antiques and art. Jazzy and I had one side of the house to ourselves and had chosen one of the bigger bedrooms out of the six that were on our side. The nursery would be adjacent to ours and just across the hall.

Rose and I had called a truce and were slowly bonding again over baby furniture. She made suggestions but was never pushy. I think our friendship would be stronger than ever now that we understood each other better. We bought a beautiful cherry wood sleigh crib with the matching chest and changing table. The rocking chair and cradle matched as well, but the cradle was going to stay in the room with me and Jazz. We hadn't bought any bedding or clothing yet because we wanted to wait to see what we were having.

I was referred by the Whitlock family physician to a great OB/GYN by the name of Tara Huntley. Dr. Huntley gave me a due date of January the 13th. So I decided that I wouldn't return to school after winter break. I would just wait until spring semester to go back. Then I would finish my last semester over the summer and graduate in the fall. After graduation I would take those next months off and then start medical school the next fall.

Jazz, Rosie and I were planning on going to Washington tomorrow for my 22nd birthday and the fourth of July holiday. We decided to stay at Charlie's because we hadn't told my parent's about the wedding or the baby and miraculously neither had any of the Cullen's or Jacob. They knew that I was spending the summer in Texas with Jazz, but not that I was staying and had transferred schools. So tomorrow I'd be doing a lot of talking and explaining, which is why I was quiet right now.

0***************0

"Yaz, did you hear me?" Rose asked.

"What, no, I'm sorry," I said snapping out of my trance.

"Did you like the filet Mignon or the lobster the best, or should we just get both?" Rose asked.

"Umm…get both. I liked the lobster better, but Jazz liked the steak best," I said.

"Yeah, let's just get both. Oooh and some of those oysters for hors d'oeuvres. Didn't you just love those, Yaz?" She smiled.

"I can't eat raw seafood, Rosie. I didn't try them," I said laughing.

"Oh shit… we'll skip the oysters then."

"No, get them. The guests will like them. I just won't eat any," I said.

"So once we get things set with your Gram and the tribal elders we'll have a location for the reception and a better idea of how much space we'll have to work with for the tent. And once you tell your parents we can send out the invitations. As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to bring them with me and mail them right after dinner tomorrow night. That's gives everyone at least a month and a half." She grimaced.

It wasn't proper etiquette to send out a wedding invitation a month before the wedding I was told.

"So when we get back next week, we'll go shopping for your wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses with Alice in L.A. We'll have them shipped here to our seamstress, just in case we have to do last minute alterations. You'll be 4 ½ months pregnant then so you might be showing a little bit. We'll have to wait and see." She smiled.

She started rambling on about cake tasting appointments for me and Jazz and some other things when I started to stare into space. Just then Jazz came barreling around the corner on his horse Beauregard, a beautiful black stallion he named after the confederated General Pierre G.T. Beauregard out of New Orleans. He had always been a history buff, but he loved anything that had to do with the Civil War. I think it was because of all those old books his grandfather use to read to him as a child.

"Jasper, you know better than to bring that horse up here on the lawn. Papa's gonna have yo' hide," Renee said in her southern twang.

"Chill mama, Gramps knows I'm up here. I came to collect my beautiful fiancée." He smiled.

I stood up and opened the screen door. I looked up at him on the horse. He had on some old ratty jeans, a wife beater, some gym shoes and a straw cowboy hat.

"Hello, Sweetness. Care to go for a quick ride with me?" He asked tipping his hat.

"Jasper, don't you dare put her on the back of that horse in her condition!" Renee yelled.

"Mama, I'm not going to be bouncing her around and she's not riding on the back," he said stroking the horses mane. "Come on up here, beautiful. I got something I want to show you," he said holding his hand out to me.

I took it and he hoisted me up on the horse and sat me in front of him on the saddle. He took his hat off and put it on my head after kissing my bare shoulder.

"You okay, you comfortable?" He asked grabbing the reins on either side of my waist. I nodded and he put my hands on the reins on top of his. "You look sexy in my hat," he whispered and I smiled.

"Let's go Beau, and take it easy big fella." He told the horse yanking the reins a little and clicking his tongue.

The horse started to move at a slow pace toward the back of the house.

"If he's bouncing too much let me know," he said rubbing my belly.

"We're okay. Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I got you something for your birthday," he said.

"And it's back here in the barn?" I asked as we headed for the barns.

"No, it's in the stable," he said as we went pass the barn and into the stables.

He stopped Beau and jumped down. Then he reached up for me and took me by my waist lifting me off the horse effortlessly. He took my hand and led me deeper into the stable. I watched him walk out the corner of my eye. He had a red bandana on his head and his sweaty blonde curls were hanging out the back of it. His skin was as dark as mine from working outside everyday. I leaned back a little and looked at his ass in his jeans.

_Nice._ I thought smiling to myself.

He laughed and looked at me.

"Are you checking me out, Yazmine?"

"Yes, you're so fucking hot! I love dirty, sweaty, cowboy Jazz. I'm so wet right now…" I said.

He stopped walking and closed the distance between us quickly.

"Is that a fact?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

"Umm hum," I said sucking in my bottom lip.

His eyes watched my mouth and he licked his lips in response. He tilted his hat back on my head and kissed my lips. His hands moved down my back and squeezed my ass. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. He walked me to the nearest stall and pushed my back against it while he slowly lifted my dress.

I felt his fingers ghosting over my crotch.

"Fuck, you're wet!" he said through gritted teeth. "So fucking wet!" He moaned pushing my panties aside. He slipped his finger into my pussy and I took a deep breath.

"Jasper, if she wasn't already pregnant I'd be worried about when the next one would be here. Let the woman have some air, son," Gramps said smoothly walking past us like it was completely normal to walk in on two people about to have sex in a horse stable. I guess he'd been there done that by now.

My face heated up and Jazz groaned while pulling his finger out of me.

"She started it," Jazz said smiling at me and standing me up before turning to face his grandfather.

"Umm hum, and you were finishing it. I thought I was gonna have ta take the hose to ya." He smiled.

My face was on fire now. Jazz laughed rubbing my cheek.

"No sir, we're good," Jazz said to him and he winked at Jazz.

"Looks like." He eyed us both carefully before going into a nearby stall.

"Later..." Jazz whispered to me smirking.

He discreetly licked me from his finger then took my hand after I straightened my skirt.

"Come on; let me show you your present," he said kissing my hand.

He told me to close my eyes, so I did. He stopped and told me to open them. My eyes opened and I looked at him. I was confused.

"Where is it?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Right there!" He pointed at the stall.

I turned and looked at the blonde filly. I turned to Jazzy.

"You didn't!" I said clapping my hands together.

He nodded.

"Jazzy, you bought me a horse!" I screamed.

"I did. Yazmine, this is Destiny," he said stroking her mane lovingly.

"She's very gentle and tame. She needs some additional training but I'm working with her. She's young yet, but she's a good girl and a thoroughbred. She and Beau are distant cousins. I plan on breeding them once she gets a little older. I know you haven't ridden since you were a kid, so let me train her up and after the baby comes you can work with me. I'll help you get reacquainted with riding and it will give you two a chance to bond."

"Can't I help now?"

"No! And promise me you won't try and ride her or any of the others until the baby comes. I wouldn't want you to fall," he said.

"Can I at least watch you."

"Yes, you can watch."

I ran to his arms and started kissing his face.

"Thank you, Jazzy. She's beautiful, and I promise, no riding until the baby's here," I said.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

0*************0

He put Beau back in the stall then went to the shower in the barn. He rinsed the dust and sweat off his face and hands then we headed back to the house. We went in the through the service entrance and he took off his shoes. He took my hand and led me through the staff's kitchen and up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Take a shower with me before supper." He smiled taking his shirt off and heading to the bathroom.

I smiled and shimmied out of my skirt following him.

After making love in the shower we headed down to dinner. Everyone was there already, waiting on us.

"Sorry we're late," I said sitting down and Jazzy and Rosie snickered.

"Did you two leave any hot water for the rest of us?" She smiled and their mother laughed.

I couldn't believe how...open, their family was. My parents would freak out if we I spoke so openly about Jazz and I doing it in the shower. And at the dinner table no less. I could only imagine the shit these two got into as a children...and teenagers. I didn't respond. I just sat quietly and waited for the food to be passed. I filled my plate and Jazz looked at me but said nothing. I wasn't tossing my cookies every time I smelled food now, and I was eating for two.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Hungry?" He smiled.

"Shut up Jazz, this is your kid were talking about here," I said, motioning to his plate, which was piled up with food. He had a damn mountain of mashed potatoes and gravy. He grabbed a fork and took a big scoop of his potatoes.

"You're right. Like father, like son." He smirked shoving them in his mouth.

"Hey, what makes you think it's a boy! I think it's a girl," Rosie said.

"Yeah, you'd love that. A tiny shopping buddy," Jazz said stuffing his face.

Rosie smiled.

"Oooh… I can't wait. January can't come soon enough." She crooned.

"Let's get through August and the wedding first," I said.

We ate dinner and headed upstairs to pack. We were taking a commercial flight at ten a.m. to Seattle. Jazz and I were lying in bed watching the news when there was a knock at the door. Rose opened it and came in. She never waited for us to ask who it was or to say 'come in'. I don't even know why she bothered to knock.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to ask you something about the invitations," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well Yaz, I know you're close with the Cullen's but I wasn't sure if I should send them an invitation to the wedding. Would it be too weird for you guys having them there?" She asked.

I looked up at Jazz who was glaring at Rosalie. Anything having to do with Edward had been taboo since we left Washington. I touched his chest and he looked down at me.

"Jazzy, it's okay. I'm fine. It's okay with me if it's okay with you. They could always decide not to come. But I think we should invite them. They were always really good to me." I told him.

"I'm okay if you are. I like the Cullen's too, they're good people," he said.

"Okay then. I'll send them an invite," Rose said and left the room.

I kissed Jazzy's chest.

"You sure about this, Sweetness?" He asked.

"Yes Jazz, I'm positive. What's the worse that could happen? Either they'll come or they won't. It would be wrong for me not to ask them after all they've done for me," I said reaching up to kiss him.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. I curled into him and closed my eyes while he ran his fingers through my hair.

0***************0

**_AN: Just out of curiosity...How do you like it? Slow & Sweet or Hot and Hard? ;-x ~LRC~_**


	13. Broken Pieces

This is a rough one. Let me know what you're thinking.

13. Broken Pieces

~Jasper~

Yazmine slept the entire flight to Seattle. Jake picked us up at the airport and told us that the entire family would be in attendance for Yazmine's birthday dinner. I had Rosie make us reservations at this swanky new restaurant in downtown Seattle. Sue, tried to insist on having dinner at their home but doing this in public made it easier for me to control the situation. Tonight, Yazmine and I would come clean, so to speak, and tell her parents about everything.

Rosie, Yazmine and I took Rosie's Beamer, dad followed behind us in his Escalade. When we arrived Yazmine's family and TJ were already there. Alice was walking in the door just as we were. She and Yazmine were hugging each other like they hadn't seen each other in years. I heard Yazmine ask her where Emmett was and Alice just said he couldn't make it.

The hostess walked us into the private room I'd reserved and we took our seats. We ordered a few appetizers and drinks after we all hugged and greeted each other. When the drinks came I made a toast to Yazmine and wished her a happy birthday. Her dad took one look at the ice tea she was drinking and made a comment about her not drinking any of the champagne. She kind of brushed it off looking very uncomfortable. I knew she wanted to wait until after dinner to tell them the news but I wasn't sure if that would pan out.

The food came and she was getting antsy and very nervous. I rubbed her leg under the table and she grabbed my hand and looked at me. I leaned in and kissed her ear.

"It'll be fine. I'm here with you." I whispered.

She smiled slightly but then excused herself to the restroom. Alice and Rose went with her. As soon as she was out of our line of sight Gram spoke up.

"Yazmine looks really beautiful. That Texas sun has her skin positively glowing," she said smiling.

I looked at Gram and she winked. Did anything get pass this woman?

"Yes, it does." I smiled back.

"So Jazz, how'd you get Yazmine to come to Texas? She seemed really pissed at you back in April, at the Rez," her dad said.

"Well, we umm…talked the night of the bonfire and...made up," I said and his head popped up. I looked down quickly into my plate. "I asked her then to come to Texas and spend this summer with me." I told him.

"Talked, huh? Well just make sure she's back up here before class starts," he said.

Yazmine and the girls returned to the table and she appeared calmer. I took her hand under the table again.

"So honey, how'd the MCAT go? Did your results come back yet?" Her mom asked.

"I think it went well, but I haven't heard anything yet," she said.

"Well I ran into Esme the other day at the store and she said Edward got his results just the other day. He did very well," Sue said.

"That's great. I knew he would, he's a natural. He never studies and always makes good grades. But we studied together for the test so I hope I did as well as he did," she said.

"I'm sure you did, honey." Sue smiled. "And maybe you should go say 'hi' while you're here. She didn't look too good."

"Who Mom?" Yaz asked.

"Esme…she looked worried. I don't know what's going on over there but Carlisle doesn't look so hot either. And he's been missing a lot of days at the hospital," she said in deep thought.

"They're fine. Just a lot going on with the holiday coming up," Alice said quickly.

I looked toward her end of the table. She was hiding something. Her eyes darted from mine to Yazmine begging for understanding. She was worried about Yaz. And if she was worried about her that meant… Fuck…it was Edward. Something was wrong with him and she didn't want Yazmine to know about it. I sighed and nodded my head in understanding and changed the subject to the only other thing that was on my mind.

"So, Yazmine and I have an announcement to make," I said and her body tightened. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. "So Mr. Black… Billy, you were asking earlier how I got Yaz to come to Texas. Well... I asked her to marry me and she said 'yes'." I stopped and let that sink in.

Everyone had stopped eating and looked at us. I took Yazmine's hand, the one I'd been holding, and the one she kept under the table until now, and placed it in front of me showing them her ring. Her mother gasped with wide eyes. Her dad looked into her face, then mine. She moved closer to me. Gram just smiled, apparently she wasn't shocked at all.

"We've set a date, August the thirteenth of this year, and we'd like to get married on the Reservation. If you could talk to the tribal counsel on our behalf Gram, we would really appreciate it," I said looking at her.

She nodded. "Sure son, I'd be happy to."

"Now hold on. Mom, don't encourage this," Billy said, then looked at me. "Look, Jazz, you're a good kid. You know I like you, and Charlie's good people too." He nodded toward my father who was still eating. He already knew and we had already been through this discussion. "But Yazmine's got to finish school first and…"

"Daddy, we already took care of that. I transferred all my credits to Houston University. I'm going to finish there." Yaz spoke up.

"You did what! Yazmine, your scholarships!" He slammed his hands on the table causing her to jump.

"I'm paying for her schooling, Billy," I said calmly.

"You're paying for it! You can't afford to send her to school and medical school!" He shouted.

"Actually, I can. I'm not sure how much you know about my mother's family..."

"Not much, I met her and your dad when they moved here from Texas. She's a good woman, really fond of Yazmine when you all were little. She babysat for us a lot," he said.

"Well, my mom's father is a very wealthy man. My family owns a few horse ranches and an oil company. Together their net worth is over a billion." The entire family looked at me stunned, even the ones who knew I had money. They never really knew how much. "My mom is my grandfather's only child, and Rosie and I are her only children. She has cousins, but they are my Grandfather's brother's family, so most of the inheritance is mine and Rosie's so I'm very capable of giving Yazmine anything her heart desires," I said looking at her.

He looked at me stunned and then at Yazmine and Jacob and Rosie.

"Okay then… Why the rush? Why can't you get married after she graduates?" Her mom asked.

Yaz moved closer to me. If she tried to get any closer she was going to be sitting on me.

"Because, I don't want her to have my child out of wedlock," I said honestly.

It took a moment for that to register. Billy shot up and so did her mother.

"What the fuck did you say!" he said passing looks between Yaz and me.

"Daddy, it just happened!" Yaz said.

"What just happened?" He yelled at her.

"She's pregnant Billy, the baby is mine," I said looking at him.

Her father started to wheeze and her mom tried to get him to calm down.

"Daddy!" Yaz yelled.

"My chest…" he choked out before turning cyanotic.

"Is he having a heart attack!" Yazmine screamed as her mom loosened his clothing. Jake was already on his cell calling 911.

Her father fell back on the seat and passed out. Everyone scrambled and Yazmine's mom went to work checking his vitals.

Fuck… that went well.

Within minutes the ambulance was there carting him out and Yaz was a blubbering mess. Her mom kept telling her that her dad was fine and to calm down. I had a sudden urge to get her back to the house and not let her out again until it was time to go. This trip had bad omen written all over it.

I gave my dad my black card and asked if he could get all of our food together and take it to the house. TJ offered to get the Blacks food and take it over to theirs. Yaz gave him her house keys.

"Hey TJ, before I go, I wanted to ask you something?" I stopped him.

"What's up, Jazz?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be my best man? I mean I know you're cool with Edward and I don't want you to feel bad about it…"

"What…of course I will!" he said hugging me. "We'll always be cool. You're like my brother, man." He smiled.

"Thanks TJ, I have to warn you though. Rose is helping plan the wedding and you know how she gets." I smiled.

"I'll consider myself warned. Now go take Yaz to the hospital before she loses it." He smiled.

0*******************0

When we arrived at the hospital Rosie, Jake and Gram were waiting for us. Gram went up to Yazmine and kissed her cheeks.

"Congratulations, granddaughter. You've finally conceded." She teased in Quileute.

"Thanks Gram, and yes, I give up," she said hugging her.

"He will make you very happy. You'll see. This child is the first of many," she said touching Yazmine's belly.

Yaz rolled her eyes.

"Don't rush me Gram, one at a time," she said in English.

She came up to me and kissed my cheeks.

"White tiger, she is yours, just as I told you she would be. Cherish her, promise me," she said.

"I do, I will, always, I promise," I said.

"Good because she is yours now, as it should be, and you will be the one to make all the decisions… I have to tell you I think your love for her will be tested. Did she tell you about the other tiger? The other one who fights for her heart?" She asked.

Edward…

I nodded.

"He is not as bad as you think. He does love her. He just needs guidance. You need to help him learn how to love her properly, show him. You'll have to open your mind and your heart. You'll all be happier if you do. You were brothers once, you will be again. Let your love for her and her love for the two of you, help and heal you all." She smiled.

I eyed her cautiously. What the hell did that mean? Help him how? And why would I want to? She was mine now, so fuck Edward. I felt Yazmine's arms wrap around me and I turned and kissed her on the head. When I turned back around Gram was talking to Jake and Rosie. Mrs. Susie came out the ER with Dr. C and we all gathered around them.

"Yazmine, honey it's really good to see you. How are feeling?" Carlisle said looking at her.

"I'm good, Dad… I'm sorry, I mean Dr. Cullen." She corrected.

"Yaz, you can still call me dad if you like. What happened with you and Edward, is between you and Edward. Esme and I still love you as a daughter," he said.

Yaz started to cry and hugged him.

"Thank you…" she said as he rubbed her hair.

He let her go and she came back to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jasper, how are you?" he said quickly.

"Great, thank you, and you?"

"I've been better. But thanks for asking." He admitted. "Now, on to Billy…" he said changing the subject.

He explained that Billy didn't have a heart attack but that he had some sort of panic attack and that it stressed his heart a little bit more than it should have so they were going to keep him for a few days and run a few tests. Yaz was really surprised and very nervous when her father asked to see her and me. She didn't want to upset him anymore than we already had.

"Jazzy, what do you think he wants?" She asked as we walked down the hall to his room.

"Sweetness, I have no idea. All I know is I'm letting him do all the talking. I don't think he can handle anymore."

"Well at least we got it all out. God Jazz, we almost killed my dad," she said taking a deep breath.

"It was just a panic attack. Your dad is a drama queen." I teased.

"Jazz, something could be wrong with his heart. My Grandfather died from a heart attack. This isn't funny." She huffed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, baby." I kissed her head.

0***************0

We walked into the room and went to Billy's side. Yaz touched his arm and he opened his eyes.

"Hey daddy, how you feeling?" She asked him.

"Like shit." He answered.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she said tearing up.

"Don't be, and stop crying for pete's sake, I'm fine. It's not good for the kid if you're all discombobulated and out of whack," he said sighing. "I knew this would happen eventually. I just hoped it would be after college like you promised me," he said eying her.

"I know, daddy. I really did try to wait. It just happened."

"Nothing just happens, Bug. Everything happens for a reason. Just tell me one thing?" He asked.

"Anything, daddy?"

"Is this for real or are you and Jazz just talking shit like you and Edward did? You're having a baby, playtime is over. I don't want her on my doorstep in two years talking that, we needed a break shit. There are no breaks when you have a baby to think about." He looked at me then her.

"Daddy!" She yelped.

"Don't 'daddy' me. You and Edward have been back and forth. Then you show up pregnant...by Jazz. I can't fucking keep up. I know you two had a thing back in high school, but that was three damn years ago. Then he shows back up and boom…you're pregnant. I'm just trying to understand."

"Billy, I love her. I have for a long time now. But when I moved back from Texas, Edward already had his eye on her. So, I backed off. I could see how much her cared for her, that he would fight for her and I didn't want to cause any trouble. I settled for being friends again but that just made it worst for me. Having her so close and yet so far," I said to him. "When she and Ed broke up I finally had my shot. But because she and Edward were still so close I was always afraid of losing her... I was a fool... I shouldn't have left... It was a mistake because it didn't make me forget. It just made me hurt a lot of women because they could never fill the void she left.

"I realize my mistakes now, and she realizes hers." I smiled at her. "When I saw her at the Rez, I realized that everything I felt for was still there. I had just pushed it down. I tried to bury it, but I knew the second I laid eyes on her that I wouldn't be able to walk away again. The night of the bonfire, we did talk, and…make up. That's when she… you know…"

"I get it!" he said waving his hands.

"When I found out about the baby I asked her to marry me. Not because she's pregnant, but because I love her. There won't be any extended engagements; I really don't see the point in all of that. There will be no breaks, no time outs, or whatever else you can come up with. She and I have had this discussion. She knows I play for keeps," I said looking at her.

"I see…" he said.

"Daddy, I love Jasper," she said.

"Bug… you said that about Edward too. Then you dumped the poor boy. So forgive me if I don't fall for that again," he said to her shaking his head.

"I love him too; it just never seemed to be the right time with Edward," she said and Billy looked at me.

"And you're okay with the fact that she loves him too?" he said in disbelief.

"Honestly, no. I'm not okay with it. But I trust her, and I'm dealing with it. I know how she feels about Edward. I don't expect her feelings for him to fade overnight after all they've been through together. She loves me. She's marrying me, and she's having my child. I can't worry about Edward, he isn't my concern, she is." I told him.

"You are a strange kid, Jazz. Way too mature and intense for someone your age. You have an old soul, but I think that's a good thing. It's made you wise beyond your years. I think Yaz can learn a lot from you," Billy said.

He reached for Yazmine and pulled her into a hug.

"So I'm going to be a grandfather?" He said touching her belly as she stood back up.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well, when will the baby be here?" He asked.

"I'm due January 13th," she said.

"And the wedding is when?"

"August the 13th, on the Reservation." She crossed her fingers.

Billy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order, Jazz," he said reaching for my hand. I shook it.

"She's in good hands, Billy." I assured him.

"I know that son, but it's not her I'm worried about," he said.

0******************0

*Yazmine*

I woke up early so I could go for my morning run in the park. Jazz was still sleeping, wildly spread out all across the bed. I showered quickly and put on track shorts and a sports bra. I kissed him softly on the lips, grabbed my I-pod and headed out the door.

I started out with a few stretches on the porch then ran with a slow jog. I thought of all the stuff that had happened since I had been home. Telling my parents about the baby and my dad's near heart attack. He and my mom were slowly coming around to the fact that they were going to grandparents soon and that I was getting married. Hell I was still coming around to it myself. I think the fact that it was Jasper made it easier for them. They had always liked him, and Edward's reputation had hurt him a lot when it came to my parents.

Gram was excited to say the least. She acts like she knew it was coming. Hell, she probably did. I found myself wishing that my grandfather was here to meet my child. It made me sad that he wasn't. But I knew he was in spirit. I could feel him all around me. It was like he was looking out for me, protecting me. I smiled as I rounded the corner.

I had made amends with the Cullen's. Carlisle told Esme that I was in town and she called and invited me to lunch. So we had lunch yesterday afternoon and it was like nothing had ever happened with Edward and I. She treated me the very same. We did however avoid the subject of Edward. She asked me about the baby and the wedding plans and wished me luck.

My mom had been right, she didn't look like herself. She looked tired. I wondered what was wrong but I didn't want to pry. I figured if she wanted me to know she would've said something. I gave her back Edward's grandmother's ring. She flat out refused at first, saying Edward would want me to keep it but I eventually convince her that it wasn't right for me to keep it. She took it saying she would hold it for me.

I shook my head as I ran a little harder. Even after all I'd done to him she was still willing to accept me. I hadn't realized it until then, but I loved his family as much as I loved him. They really were great. Esme hugged me tightly when we got back to our cars and made me promise to keep in touch and send pictures of the baby. I sat in the car after she pulled off and cried. I missed them, all of them.

I hit the track at the park and was half way around the bend entering the woods when I had the strangest feeling. I felt like I was being watched. I hit the pause button on my I-pod and listened. There was a loud crackle in the trees just behind me. I reached for my cell phone and picked up my pace. They were gaining on me. I broke into a sprint then a full out run. I was still fast, even at three months pregnant I could book it. Their breathing became labored and they slowed.

"Yazmine!" the rough voice called.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"Edward?" I said not believing what I was seeing.

"Happy Belated" He slurred.

"Same to you," I said staring.

He was in a pair of basketball shorts and a dirty t-shirt. He had flip flops on. Edward wouldn't be caught dead in a pair of flip flops. His hair was wild and greasy and he had a face full of hair. He looked… Fuck, he looked a mess. I walked up to him and he was staring at the ground. I could smell the alcohol on him. The closer I got, the stronger the scent got. Shit, it was only seven in the morning and he was drunk already. I swallowed roughly.

"Edward, have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Edward… it's seven in the morning. What the hell? When did you start drinking?" I asked.

He made a face like he was thinking about my question.

"Let me see… That would be the day after you told me you were pregnant by Jazz," he said menacingly. "And now I hear you're going to marry him. August…is that right?" He asked.

"God…Edward, let me walk you home…" I said reaching for him.

He backed away from me.

"Is that right, Yazmine!" He yelled and I jumped.

"Edward…"

"Fucking answer me damn it!" He yelled again.

He was scaring me so I backed up.

"Yes, Edward… that's right," I said my voice cracking.

He stepped toward me and I stepped back. He reached for me and I yelped.

He backed off.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yazmine," he said seeing my fear, sadness crossing his features. He dropped his head and his hands.

"You're drunk and you're scaring me, Edward." I confessed.

He fell to his knees and lifted his face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and my heart broke into pieces.

"Oh god… Edward…" I walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I started to cry.

"Why did you do this to us? I love you, Yazmine. How could you give him my dreams, our dreams?" He cried.

"Edward, we couldn't make it work. We tried..." I said.

"You gave up on me, on us. I waited for you after he left you. Couldn't you wait for me?" He asked sobbing.

He was broken and I had done this to him. I fell to my knees and took him in my arms.

"Edward, I love you, I do, but things are as they should be. I need you to understand…" I tried to explain.

"I don't understand. I can't understand! Everything in my spirit tells me that you are mine and I am yours. You said you felt it too. Has that changed?" He asked.

I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't want to give him false hopes again. But I didn't want to lie to him either, not after all we'd been through.

"No Edward, it hasn't changed. I still feel you all around me, everyday, all day." I confessed to him and the trees.

He took my face in his hands and pulled me too him.

"Edward, don't…" I said pulling back.

"Why not, you said you love me, that you still feel me…" he said looking into my eyes.

"Edward, I can't…" I said closing my eyes. "I can't lose him... "

"Do you feel with him, what you feel with me?" He asked, thinking I would give him the answer he wanted to hear. I didn't.

"Yes Edward, I do. I feel it from you both and it's tearing me apart. I don't know how much more of this I can take." I cried shaking my head and he looked confused. "Edward, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be happy, but I'm beginning to think that it's an impossibility. Someone is going to get hurt no matter what I do." I cried.

"I love you. I won't live without you, Yazmine. Please, don't marry him." He begged.

"Edward, I love him and we're having a baby..."

"I don't care anymore. I'll take care of you and the baby," he said crying.

"No Edward, you can't do that," I said to him.

_Jazz would never let you._

"Please, let me take you home. You need to sleep this off. You'll feel better once you get some rest."

"Only if you promise to stay and talk things out with me," he said defiant.

"Edward, please…don't do this…I can't damn it! Don't you see how hard this is for me already! I love two men and I have no fucking idea how to love you both and not hurt either of you, or myself. It's killing me. I don't want to hurt anyone… And I don't know how to make it right!" I cried trying to back away.

He wouldn't let me go. I took my phone from my pocket and called Esme.

"Mom..." I cried.

"Yazmine, what's wrong, honey!"

"Mom, its Edward, he's up here at the park with me. He's drunk and he's in a bad way. I can't get him to let me bring him home. He won't let me go." I sobbed.

"Honey, I'm sending Emmett and Carlisle. I'm really sorry. He must've heard us talking about your wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Yazmine, you can't do anything for him. Even if you did take him back he would still need help. This isn't healthy what he's doing. He's depressed and we can't put him on antidepressants because we can't get him to stop with the damn alcohol. We've been taking turns watching him so he can't sneak out and buy more but I'm afraid we're going to have to face facts, he needs professional help. I fell asleep and he must've slipped out after I passed out."

"Oh god…" I said stroking his hair. I didn't know it was this bad. No wonder she looked like she did. They were all trying to take care of Edward.

"I want to help. I'll stay home until he gets better," I said.

"Yazmine, you can't do that…" she said.

"Why not? I'm scared, Esme. I'm worried about him." I cried looking at the broken man clinging to my legs.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings honey, but seeing you everyday is not going to help him. He's not ready for that yet. As you can see he isn't dealing with this at all," she said.

"This is all my fault. I did this to him." I cried.

"No you didn't. Edward is doing this to himself," she said.

"Because of what I did!" I shouted.

"Yazmine, you deserve to be happy. If you love Jasper and he makes you happy then you should be with him."

"I love Edward too. I don't want him hurting like this, Esme. Why couldn't we make it work?" I sobbed. "It was like a piece of our puzzle was missing. We love each other and we can see the bigger picture, but there was still a key piece missing and without that piece, our picture just isn't clear." I cried to her.

With Jazz everything was crystal clear, and that's why I knew he was the right one.

She sighed heavily.

"Maybe I didn't fight hard enough to find it. I thought I did. I gave us plenty of opportunities… I just want to be happy," I said again through my tears.

"Yazmine!" I heard Emmett's booming voice and Edward's grip locked around me almost causing me to fall.

"Emmett, we're over here…by the shelter!" I yelled back.

"Mom, they're here. I need to go," I said.

"Okay honey, I'll call you later. And don't worry about Edward. We'll take care of him," she said.

Emmett and Carlisle came around the bend and saw Edward locked to my legs. Em put his hand to his forehead and Carlisle rubbed the bridge of his nose like he had a migraine. They both looked at me and then at Edward. My hand was still in his hair, stroking it lovingly. He'd always had thick, beautiful hair. They approached him quickly and I held my hand up to them. They stopped.

"Edward, dad and Em are here to take you home," I said to him.

He looked back at them and wiped his tears away.

"Yazmine…"

"Edward, get up, you need to go home and sleep," I said.

"Come with me," he said standing up slowly.

"No Edward, you're drunk. You know how I feel about you drinking."

"I'll stop. I did it before. I can do again. If I stop will you come back?" He asked.

When did he become a drunk before now? I looked at Emmett and he looked down.

"No Edward, I can't come back and you can't stop for me. You need to stop for you. You're a mess. You don't even look like yourself," I said rubbing the scruff on his face.

"I'm not myself," he said turning away from me.

"Edward, don't do this to yourself, please. Where is the man I fell in love with?" I asked reaching for his hand.

"You killed him." He murmured and walked away from me.

My eyes got wide and I broke down. Emmett came to me and held me up.

"Sis, you alright?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Em, what's wrong with him? Oh god, he's like a zombie." I cried.

"Ed's really messed up right now. I think we're going to have to get him some help. He's slowly killing my parents but they won't listen. They think he'll just snap out of it again."

"Again… When...?" I asked.

Even though I think I knew the answer.

"The last time you two broke up," he said.

"Why is he like this with me? He's had plenty of women, I don't understand."

"He loves you. I think you're the only woman he's ever taken seriously. The others were just playthings to him. He never formed healthy relationships with any of them. I honestly don't think he knows how. Then he hooks up with you, falls head over heels and doesn't know how to deal with those feelings, with love. Edward's either really mundane, or super intense. He knows no middle ground. It's all or nothing with him. With you he's super fucking intense and I think he's wrapped himself up in you and he can't separate the two anymore."

_Dr. Emmett Cullen, psychologist_. I could so see it.

"Can't you talk to him?" I said.

"I only have my Bachelors, Yaz. And even if I were finished with my Ph.D, I don't think I could treat him objectively because he's my brother. I've been trying to convince my parents to get him help. Maybe this little episode will make them see reason," he said.

"Emmett, I'm worried about him. I know you're mad at me for hurting him but I didn't mean to. I do love him…"

"I was mad at you at first. I won't lie. But Edward needs help. This goes beyond you two breaking up and you being pregnant. He needs to learn to make healthy bonds. I think that's why your relationship was always rocky. He just didn't know how to deal with any of his emotions."

"Why him, your entire family is the picture of calm. Then there's Edward," I said.

"Edward's an emotional guy, always has been. He's a very passionate and outgoing man, hence his love for you, the arts and his music. But those emotions have other sides, like his temper and misled intensity. If he could find a happy middle ground he'd be one of the best men I'd ever come across. He has a big heart and his love really knows no bounds. Once Edward let's you in, you're there for life," Em said squeezing me.

Carlisle appeared at the head of the trail and Em stood up and took my hand.

"Come on little mama, let me take you home. You're staying by the Hale's right?"

I nodded.

We walked to Em's Jeep and Carlisle hugged me.

"Sorry about Edward, Yaz. I don't know how he found you here of all places," he said.

"Dad, its fine. Edward knows my routine and all my little hiding spots. I just want him to be okay," I said.

"He will be, Yazmine. Emmett's going to take you home and I'm taking Edward home to sleep it off," he said.

"Okay," I said as Em helped me up and into his jeep.

I buckled up after Em shut the door and watched while he and Carlisle had words. Em got in the Jeep and it roared to life. I looked through the open window into Carlisle's Benz as we drove by and saw Edward passed out in the passenger seat. Tears filled my eyes again and Em took my hand and squeezed it.

0****************0

Em walked me to the door and it flew open before I could knock. Jazz looked Em up and down. Then he looked at me and anger spread across his features.

"What the fuck happened to her?" He asked Emmett.

"Jazz, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He noted.

I probably looked like shit. I had been crying for over and hour non stop.

"She ran into Edward at the park," Em said.

"What did he do to you?" Jazz asked me. "Emmett, if he hurt her I will fuck his drunk ass up, I swear!" Jazz growled.

"Chill… He didn't do anything to her. He would never hurt Yazmine," Em said angry.

"He's not too stable these days from what I hear," Jazz said.

I looked at him and Em growled.

"You knew!" I yelled at him.

"Sweetness… I…" he started.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jasper!"

"Yaz, I just found out from Alice the day after your dinner. I didn't want to worry you. You're pregnant I don't want you stressed out," he said.

"Jazz, you should've warned me. He's…he's really bad." I cried.

"I didn't want you to worry," he said hugging me.

"I did this to him." I whispered.

Jazz held me back.

"No you didn't, he's doing it to himself," he said sternly.

"I was the catalyst," I said.

"Yaz, I didn't go and drink myself into a stupor when we weren't together. He needs to be stronger. Only he can make himself stronger. You can't do that for him," Jazz said.

He held me closer then held his hand out to Emmett.

"Thank you for bringing her home. I'm sorry I jumped the gun," Jazz said.

Em shook his hand.

"No problem, it's cool. Sis, I'll see you later. Keep in touch, okay."

I nodded and buried my face in Jazz's bare chest.

"Jazz…" Em said walking off the porch. Jazz gave him a head nod.

He pulled off and Jazz closed the door. He led us up to the bat cave and I sat on the bed while he went in the bathroom. I heard the bathtub running and he came back into the room naked. He stood me up and undressed me.

"Come on, let's take a bath," he said leading me into the bathroom.

He got in and I sat between his thighs. The water was hot and soothing. I lay back on him and closed my eyes while he ran his fingers through my hair. He massaged my scalp with his fingertips and I relaxed and melted into him. I let out a long breath.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said exhausted.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I nodded.

"I'm listening then."

I started at the beginning and he listened quietly. His body tightened slightly when I told him Edward wanted me to come back to him and that he said he would take care of our child. I lifted his hand to my lips, kissed it, and he relaxed again. When I was finished he kissed the back of my shoulder.

"I think you handled yourself well, sweetness. I know it wasn't easy."

"No it wasn't. It was hard seeing him like that, Jazz. I didn't know he would take it this bad. I didn't know he had the first time." I told him.

"Would you have stayed with him if you had known?" He asked.

I shook my head softly.

"I'm where I should be."

"I'm glad to hear you say that and I want you to know that I'm not going to try and keep you away from him. You can't help how he responds to you. But please understand that Edward needs to fix Edward. You can't do that for him," he said.

"I know, that's what Em said." I told him.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Eventually," I said.

Jazz sighed and wrapped his arms around me. He drew small circles on my tummy with his thumbs.

"How's my baby?" He asked.

"Fine." I smiled.

"Good… You hungry?"

"A little."

"Well Rose made breakfast this morning, it's pretty good too. I can fix you a plate after we're done here. Then we could lounge in the bed the rest of the day and watch TV." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well let's get cleaned up then," I said.

I loved cuddling with Jazzy.

0***************0

The next day was the fourth and my parents had a big barbeque in the yard. It was an annual thing and all our neighbors and friends came over. My brothers, the twins, came. It was the off season and practice didn't start until late summer. They were so happy they were going to be uncles. They promised to be at the wedding in August but weren't sure if they'd make the birth. Only if they didn't make the playoffs they said. I had a feeling they'd be there. I wasn't feeling the playoff vibe this year.

We talked with Gram about the wedding planner that would be coming to look at the Reservation to get ideas of where she wanted to set things up. Rose and I would finish ordering things on our end and the day before the wedding everything would arrive at the Reservation. The crew was going to set every thing up through the night and throughout the day because Jazz and I were going to get married after sunset, during twilight, it was our favorite time of day.

0*****************0

AN: So is it at all what you expected? I told you I was taking these characters to hell and back. Are you enjoying the journey? This truly is a Tangled Web, right?


	14. Cravings

Don't own. Thanks to those that are reviewing, love ya.

**14. Cravings**

*Yazmine*

Not that I needed to say it, but our trip home was a total fucking disaster. My dad almost had a heart attack when I told him I was pregnant, then he handed me my ass in front of Jazz in the hospital room by questioning my intentions. It made me feel like shit. And then there was Edward. Oh god Edward. What had I done to him? He's a depressed, raging alcoholic, and it's my fucking fault. He's fucked up and I did it.

Jazz keeps telling me it's not my fault but I can't help but feel that it is and I can't let it go. I wanted to stay and help fix what I had broken but Esme and Jazz protested. So I came back to Texas to mope, which was driving Jazz crazy. He was always trying to fix me and make me feel better. Always picking up the pieces as Jake would so eloquently point out. That was Jazz though, he was a total empath and he always wanted to make shit right. He thought if he tried hard enough or just willed me to be happy, I would be. If only shit was that simple.

0******************************0

We arrived at Whitley mid afternoon. It was a couple of days after the fourth because Jazz had to get home to help Gramps with the ranch. Summer was their busy season and he couldn't afford to be away too long. Rose had mailed the wedding invitations after my birthday dinner and the RSVP's were already starting to come in. My family and friends from the Reservation and Seattle had all replied already. Some of the Whitlock's business associates and family friend's had also. Rose said that most of them just wanted to see the woman who had snagged Jasper's heart because many of their daughters, and nieces, had tried and failed.

0**************************0

Rose, Renee and I were lying out by the pool when Irina, Jazz and Rosie's old nanny, came out the patio door.

"Ms. Whitlock, Mrs. Pemberton is here to see you," she said in her Russian accent.

"Shit! Thanks, Irina," Renee said getting up and heading toward the house.

I looked at Rose.

"That's Leah's mother. She must've gotten her invite to the wedding. She's coming to check you out." She informed me.

"Why'd you invite them?"

"Well she pretends to be my mother's friend since she, mom and dad, all went to college together. It was only proper and all to invite her. But I really wanted Leah to know Jazz was off the market and that it was you who took him off the shelve." She winked.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"Probably, her and mommy dearest usually travel together," Rose said, sipping her pina colada.

Leah…that bitch. I wanted to have a few words with her ass. I hadn't forgotten all the trouble she caused with Edward and me. I stood up and Rose grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't, slugger. You stay your ass right here. Jazz would have my head if I let you and Leah get into a brawl," she said.

"Fine," I said diving into the pool to cool off.

I did a few laps and climbed on the floating lounge chair. Rose and I had a conversation about our upcoming trip to LA with Ali across the pool while I floated in the sun. I closed my eyes and felt water splash on my head a little. I wiped it off and sat up a little. I looked at Rose who was still laying on the patio in the chaise just smiling. I lay back down and closed my eyes. A few seconds later I was being dumped into the water. I swam back up to the surface and jumped on Jazz's back.

"Payback's a bitch, Hale!" I laughed in his ear.

"Bring it, Black." He teased and I pushed him under.

He came up scooping me in his strong arms, kissing my face. I giggled and splashed him. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into him squeezing me tightly.

"You give!" He laughed.

"NO!" I yelled laughing splashing him more.

He dunked me under.

"Jazz!" I laughed when he pulled me up.

"You give!" He asked again.

"NO!" I screamed and down I went.

He pulled me back up.

"Ok…ok! I give...I give! You're going to drown me!" I pouted.

"Never…" he said kissing my pouting lips. "I love you." He smiled.

"Me too, Jazzy," I said wrapping my body around him.

He buried his face in my tits and started licking the water off of them. I ran my hands through his freshly cut hair. It was short, just long enough to show off his natural wave pattern. The sides were tapered and it got longer as it went toward the crown of his head. His hair was so soft, like spun silk, and it glistened in the sunlight. He looked up at me, his steel blue eyes penetrating mine.

"So handsome, how'd you swing playtime?" I asked sweeping his hair back.

"Gramps sent me in to run interference." He smiled.

"What?"

"Leah, she's in the house with her nosy ass mother," he said.

"Oh yeah, we know. Irina came and got your mom. Let's go say 'Hi'." I smiled.

"No, no beautiful… No fighting for you," he said sitting me on the edge of the pool.

"I'm not going to fight her, Jazz. I just want to tell her to stay the fuck out my business. I owe her for that shit she pulled with Edward," I said.

"I already told her off. So chill out," he said positioning himself between my legs and wrapping his arms around my back.

"I'll run into her eventually, Jazz."

"I'm sure you will. But I hope it's after you have the baby," he said kissing my bare stomach.

"Hello in there..." he said to my belly. "It's daddy and I wanted to tell you how much I loved you already." His lips moved over my skin tickling it.

I smiled and watched him converse with our baby through my belly. I laughed and looked up at Rose. She was smirking and looking over the top of her sunglasses at something behind me. I turned my head and saw Leah standing there dumbfounded.

"Hey Leah, how's it been going?" I asked, stroking Jazzy's head as he kissed my belly.

"Are you…?"

"Pregnant… Yes I am. And I want you to know that's the only reason I'm not stomping your ass into the ground right now." I told her.

"Sweetness, be nice. I'm sure Leah's sorry for being such a bitch to you," Jazz said in a heavy accent.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"So that's why you're marrying her. You knocked her up. I knew something was up," she said.

"Whatever Leah, you know why I'm marrying her. I've told you a million fucking times already," Jazz said looking at her.

"Cause you're in love..." she sighed mockingly.

"Exactly, and the sooner you get it, the better off you'll be," he said.

"And what of Maria, didn't you claim to love her too?" She asked.

Jazz looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I did," he said.

"Yet you dropped her ass like a bad habit. I heard she didn't take that too well." Leah smiled.

"No, she didn't but I was wrong about Maria. Just as I was wrong about you. I wasn't in love with either of you," Jazz said.

She rolled her eyes. "Look at you, sitting here with her like you're the perfect little family already. Tell me Yazmine… How's Edward taking the news?" Leah asked.

"Bitch!" I shouted trying to stand up but Jazz had a death grip on my hips. She jumped back startled.

"Are you finished…because I think you should go now?" Jazz said.

Renee and Leah's mother walked out the house into the pool area and Leah turned to face them.

"Mommy, this is the girl I was telling you about, Jasper's fiancée, Yazmine. She and Jasper are having a baby," Leah said accusingly.

Her mom put her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Oh my, Renee, honey, I'm so sorry," she said.

Rose shook her head.

"Whatever for?" Renee asked beefing up her accent to mimic Mrs. Pemberton's.

"Honey…your son has fathered a child out of wedlock and now he_ has_ to marry her to save face," she said. "It's a terrible predicament."

"Katherine, my son loves Yazmine. That's why he's marrying her. Now I know you and Garrett had hoped that he and Leah would end up together but that obviously isn't going to happen. So just give it up already. There's no need to be rude to my daughter in law," Renee said.

"Well… I'm glad it's not going to happen now. I wouldn't want my daughter's reputation soiled by your son's," she said.

Rose sat up and lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Soiled! Huh…it's too late for that mommy dearest. Leah here's been soiled by half the of the high school's football team," Rose said.

"Rose!" Renee yelled.

"What mom! You always wanted to know why Jazz kicked her ass to the curb. And by the way Mrs. Pemberton, Jazz is probably the only guy that hasn't knocked her up. I'd be surprised if she could still have kids after all her trips to the clinic." Rose spat. "Didn't mind slumming it then..."

We all gasped and Leah's face turned purple.

"Fuck you, Rosalie!" Leah screamed and ran into the house.

My eyes got big and I looked at Jazz. His mouth was wide open and he was watching Rose in shock.

"My god, ROSALIE! Go inside right now! I swear that mouth of yours…" Renee shouted.

Rose stood up and walked inside. I kissed Jazz then stood up and went after her. I went to her room and opened the door. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair like nothing had happened. A few seconds later Jazz came in wrapped in a towel and dripping on the wood floor.

"Rose, what was that all about?" I laughed.

"I was not about to let her act like they were all holier than thou. She needed to realize that her precious daughter was quite soiled and quite the fucking tramp." Rose smiled.

"Rose, you're crazy... Kate's mom's friend," Jazz said laughing.

"She's not mom's friend. How many times has that drunken bitch tried to fuck dad? She could give a shit about mom. Besides, I'm sick and tired of her shit. No one fucks with my family." She smiled and continued to brush.

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing them at the wedding." I laughed and laid across Rose's bed. I couldn't say I was too disappointed about that.

0*************************0

~Jasper~

"Jazzy?" I felt the bed shifting in the dark room.

"Jazzy…?" She called out and rolled over kissing me on the chin.

"Humm…" I moaned sleepily.

"Jazzy… I want some sausage and mushroom pizza." She whispered.

I was not about to wake up for that.

"Yazmine, go to sleep." I groaned pulling her into me.

"I can't, I want some pizza…badly. Please, Jazzy." She whined.

"Sweetness, are you serious? It's like two in the morning." I griped.

"I know but I'm craving it so bad." She complained.

Her cravings were driving me crazy. I sighed and threw the pillow over my head.

"Please… for the baby." She pleaded.

Damn it. She knew I would get off my ass now. I sat on the edge of the bed and cursed.

"The baby couldn't have asked for pizza three hours ago?" I asked putting on my boxer briefs.

"We were busy three hours ago," she said kissing my back, causing me to hiss.

I smiled to myself as I remembered her on her knees gripping the head board as I pounded into her. I picked up my cell and ordered the damn pizzas. I stood up to finish dressing then ran my hands through my messy ass hair.

"Where are you going?" She asked leaning over the edge of the bed as I put on my shoes.

"To pick up your pizza." I answered.

"They can't deliver it?"

"No sweetness, not at two in the morning," I said yawning.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back and you so owe me for this," I said kissing her.

Twenty minutes later I walked in with the damn pizzas and two cherry cokes. She smiled and sat up on the bed. I handed her a cherry coke and some napkins.

"I think the guy at the pizza place thought I was crazy until I told him my fiancée was pregnant. I guess I'm not the only fool out at two in the morning satisfying pregnancy cravings," I said kissing her tiny belly through the bed sheets.

She laughed.

"Thank you, Jazzy." She purred biting into the gooey hot cheese.

"Anything for you, babe." I smiled.

We sat in bed and ate our pizza while we talked about the wedding, which was in a week. One more week and she'd be mine forever. She, Ali and Rosie had gone shopping in LA for her gown a few weeks back. That was really the last thing I think we needed to get. Everything else had been ordered and would be shipped the day before the wedding.

The wedding would be small, at least small by my family's standards. Yaz didn't want a big production. She wanted intimate, not a show. So we only invited close family friends and associates. My mother's two cousins and their families would be attending. I knew my cousins Jasen and Colton would be there because they worked on the ranch with me. All of my father's family would be there and there were plenty of Hale's. My father had three sisters and two brothers and they all had kids and some of their kids were having kids now.

Yesterday Yazmine had her last fitting for her gown. She was just over four months and starting to show. You could only tell if she were naked though. Her normally flat belly was just a tad bit distended. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever witnessed. Watching my child growing inside her was amazing. I couldn't wait until I could feel it moving. Yaz thought she could feel little flutters but nothing big yet.

She ate a lot, slept a whole lot and had constant cravings. I didn't complain…much. I just went along for the ride. I went to all her doctors appointments and jogged with her around the lake in the mornings. The doctor told her she could still jog for now, but no strenuous running.

I don't think she was use to the Texas heat yet. Our summers were a lot different than the ones up north. It was sometime stifling hot down here. We had a couple of days when the temperature reached over 100 degrees and Gramps called off work for the day. It was too hot for us and the horses. Those were the days that Yaz and I would sit out on the sun porch or in the pool drinking sweet tea. I loved having her here with me and despite the heat, I could tell she loved being here. I'd never been so happy, my heart so full.

"Jazzy, you okay?" She asked her eyebrows peaked.

"Yep, just thinking is all."

"What about?" She asked chewing her pizza.

"Us, you being here with me, our baby." I smiled.

"I love being here with you, Jazz. I don't like being waited on though. It's weird."

"Yaz, you aren't being waited on. You get up every morning and cook breakfast with the staff. You help with lunch and dinner. You're always cleaning something or trying to help…"

"I'm just use to doing things myself. You guys have some really great people working for you, you know."

"I know we do. All of them are great." I agreed.

"We should do something for them, a barbeque or something. We'll invite their families and get rides for the kids."

"Rides?"

"Yes Jazzy, like carnival rides. It would be so much fun and I think they'd love it. Don't you?"

I smiled at her.

"You really think we should?" I asked.

"I do, you should take care of the people that take care of you, Jazzy. It's only right. Some of these guys have been here since you were a boy. They're like family," she said.

"You're right, they are. Alright, let's do it. You can plan it, do whatever you want. I'll give you the checkbook." I winked.

She hugged and kissed me.

"It's going to be great. The first annual Whitlock Fall Carnival. We'll do it for Halloween; the weather will still be nice here. Oooh… we can have a haunted house and caramel candy apples..." she rambled on.

"You just make sure you take it easy, sweetness," I said motioning to her stomach.

"I will, Jazz. Will you feel better if I have Ali came down and help me with it?"

I thought about that for a moment. Alice and my checkbook, the damage she could inflict.

"I don't know, sweetness. Ali and my checkbook…" I teased.

She laughed.

"Whatever Jazz… I'll keep the checkbook." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding. Do what you want," I said kissing her greasy lips.

She ate a few slices and I finished off a whole pie. She always joked that I ate enough for the three of us. Sometimes I felt like I was the pregnant one. I cleaned up and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge. When I got back in the room she was sprawled across the bed buck naked and smiling. My little mama wanted to play. I stripped my clothes off and stalked to the bed.

"Sweetness, you're so horny." I smiled.

"It's the baby. My hormones are all over the place." She smiled reaching for me when I got closer to her.

"I need to keep you knocked up then." I teased.

She pulled me on top of her and I molded my body to hers. I broke our kissing and kissed my way down her neck. Her moans echoed throughout the room as she rubbed her feet up and down my legs. My mouth found her breast, she hissed and winced a little.

"Careful," she whispered in my ear.

"I know…" I said, softly caressing her tender breasts. I licked her nipples and sucked them slowly, carefully.

"Jazzy…" she moaned and my dick got harder.

My name coming from her lips was the sexiest thing I ever heard. I kissed her belly and lingered there for a while, kissing and caressing the slightly swollen hump. She watched as I continued south, her green eyes burning into me. I put her legs over my shoulders and spread her pussy open with my fingers. She was beautiful everywhere I thought as I stared at her glistening, perfect pussy. The outer lips were just a little darker than her light brown skin, the inside was a petal pink.

"She's so pretty…perfection." I licked gathering as much of her honey as I could.

She gripped the sheets when I began to suck at her clit. Her back arched and she panted obscenities into the air. I gripped her thighs and held her to the bed, to me. I nibbled on her outer lips and planted small, quick kisses there. The lips were smooth, soft and slick. I needed to feel them around me. I gave these lips one last French kiss and moved back up her body.

"I love you..." I whispered into her ear as I entered her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. I kissed her open mouth and slipped my tongue over hers. Her eyes closed again and her hands ghosted over my back.

The way we fit together, the way she felt around me. Ohh so good, I never wanted this feeling to end.

I never pulled to far away from her. I wanted our skin to touch, the heat to burn between us. Our bodies became slick with sweat as I pump and ground my cock into her wonderful pussy, slowly, deeply. I kept us both right on the edge of desire but unwilling to let us fall. If I felt her getting close I'd back off. If I felt myself getting ready to spill I'd slow to a turtle's pace. Her body was writhing. She was going to explode when I finally let her come. I was going to test both of our limits tonight.

I was grinding into her slowly and sucking my spot when her hands gripped at my ass trying to push me deeper.

"Patience, sweetness. I promise I will give you what you need," I whispered.

"Jasper, please… I need… So fucking close..."

I smiled.

"Let me make it good for you, baby. I got this. I promise you won't be disappointed." I pushed deeply teasing her.

"AGH! Jasper…" she crooned.

I loved when she said my full name. I pushed deeply again and she was instantly wetter. Too wet, she felt, too good.

"Fuck, Yaz, you're so wet." I reached down and touched her clit.

"JASPER!" she screamed, coming so hard her pussy almost pushed me out.

I pushed against her, digging my knees into the mattress. She was closer than I thought. Touching her clit had done it. It was more than she could take. I thrust into her as she rode out the wave of her first orgasm. She was breathing hard and yelping with each thrust. Her eyes watching me as I hovered over her, dripping sweat on her tits.

She came again lifting up to bite my chest as she smothered her cries though gritted teeth into my chest. Her biting did me in and I came quickly collapsing on top of her.

"Damn it Yaz, I wasn't ready for you to come yet." I laughed.

"I told you I was close." She laughed, biting my shoulder.

I growled and my cock twitched inside her.

"You like being bitten. It always makes you wild," she said.

"Does it? Do you like me wild?" I asked her. She hadn't seen wild, not yet anyway.

"Yes Jasper, it's sexy."

"You came so hard tonight. I loved watching it."

"You built me up so much… I usually only come that hard from anal," she said.

I lifted up so I could her face. She instantly realized her slip up and blushed bright red. Even by the light of the TV I could see it.

"Sweetness… I didn't know you had experimented with anal sex…and liked it," I said.

Fuck, I couldn't wait to fuck her ass. The thought of her tight phat ass around my cock…

"Well, it's not something I broadcast, Jasper. I didn't think it was your thing..." she said looking away.

Was she serious?

I smiled. "Why in the hell would you think that?"

"You never asked me to, so I just assumed…"

My wife is a fucking freak! I should have known. I've never met a woman that wakes you up almost every morning with a damn blow job, just because. Let alone like sucking dick. And she was so very good at it.

_Jasper, you lucky son of a bitch._

"Sweetness…everything is my thing, so don't assume shit. I didn't want to push you too far, too fast. I mean you've only been with me and Edward and I didn't know what he'd shown you. If you want me to fuck that pretty ass of yours, I surely will." I smirked, kissing her.

"Jazz!" She blushed deeper.

I laughed.

"I'm just saying baby, you must like it if it makes you come so hard. And if you like it, I love it. I'm about to be your husband in a week. You need to share these things with me. I want to know everything. What you've tried, what you want to try, all of your dreams and fantasies. I want to make them happen. I want to do them with you, to you. Don't be embarrassed to ask me or tell me what you want, what you need. I want to please you," I said.

She looked up at me smiling.

"What else have you done?" I asked.

"That's it, I think."

"What else do you want to try?" I asked.

"Everything… I'll try anything once. I like to go where my body and my man lead me." She smirked. "I'm a blank book ready to be written."

"Humm…baby, I can't wait to add my contributions to that novel," I said flipping her to her stomach.

"Spread for me." I growled in her ear and she trembled.

0*************0

We flew out a couple of days before the wedding. The wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner were tonight. Rose had been staying in Washington with Jake since the beginning of August and had made sure that things from that end were going smoothly. She and Alice had planned a surprise bachelorette party for Yaz, complete with male strippers. I made sure Rosie reminded them to keep their fucking paws off my wife.

_My wife._

I wrung my hands together as we landed. I was getting nervous. In two days Yazmine and I would be married.

_Holy shit… I was getting married._

I began to sweat profusely and I cursed under my breath. I needed to calm down before Yaz saw me freaking the fuck out. I couldn't leave my seat while we were landing so I grabbed a couple of napkins that were sitting on the seat next to me. I patted my face dry.

I looked over at Yazmine sleeping soundly and started to relax a little. She was reclined back and had her hands lying limply at her sides. Her hair was in a long ponytail at the top of her head, a few stray strands of hair cascaded down the sides of her face. The dress she wore was a long, bright yellow, strapless summer dress. It highlighted her dark skin beautifully and enhanced her pregnancy glow. The material was gauzy and clung to her body while she was lying back showing off her round little baby bump. I reached out and ran my hand over the hardened little hump.

I smiled when I remembered seeing her for the first time after I came back to Seattle. She had changed so much in those six years that I'd been gone, that I didn't even recognized her. I shook my head. I remembered the first time she kicked my ass in a game of hoops at the park. She teased me to no end about that. I thought about our first kiss on the beach at La Push when I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with her. I was still trying to wrap my brain around the first time we made love and the sensations that passed between us. I think we formed a unbreakable bond that night, because ever since then she has been burned into my soul and a part of my spirit. But the night in the cave was the memory that stood out the most. It was the night that I realized I couldn't be without her. The night I decided that I would fight for her, with her if I had to, to keep her. It was the night we found each other again. The night we made our child, and I would never forget it.

I lifted the armrest between us and kissed her lips until her eyes opened.

"We're here, sweetness," I said as I moved down to my baby and kissed it too. I felt her hands in my hair, slightly stroking it.

"Jazzy, you and this child are going to be inseparable." She giggled.

"I can't help it. I love this baby, Yazmine. This is us, me and you, darling." I told her.

"Yes it is, Jazzy. He or she was made with so much love," she said tearing up.

"Yes… With all my love." I told her and kissed her again. This time my kiss was slow and long.

"Boy, you are so far down yonder…" my Gramps said smiling and my cousins laughed.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"Leave him be, dad. He's in love," Mom said winking at me.

I didn't even think love was a strong enough word to explain what I felt for my wife and child. But it would do for now.

0*********************0

AN: Next Chapter...*Drum Roll*...The wedding.


	15. Matrimony

Don't own Twilight. But y'all knew that.

**15. Matrimony**

~Jasper~

"Shit, I can't get this fucking cuff link to close!" I growled nervously.

"Jazz… you need to chill the fuck out," TJ said coming over to help me.

Jake's laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Maybe he's still drunk from last night," Jake said.

"I'm not drunk. Yazmine would kill me if I showed up drunk. I slept all fucking day. Trust me, I'm good." I told him.

Jake and TJ laughed.

They decided to give me a bachelor party at a bar in downtown Seattle last night. I don't even remember how I got to my room. Jake said I was carried by him and JW, Jasen Whitlock. Who's my mom's cousin's kid. He and his brother Colton worked with me at the ranch. He's my age and his brother Colt is two years older. I had to believe him because I only remembered the beginning of the night clearly. After my fourth shot it's all a blur of strippers and...belly dancers.

"Did we have belly dancers last night?" I asked and they both fell out laughing.

"You don't remember Sasha?" TJ laughed and Jake scowled.

"Oh shit…what'd I do?" I grimaced.

"Nothing, because you like living. She however was relentless. I thought I was going to have to call Rose to come kick her ass. She had it bad for you, man," Jake said.

I thought back and vaguely remembered the girl.

"Dark hair, dark eyes, nice tits?" I asked making tittie gestures with my hands.

"That would be her." TJ smiled.

"Yeah, I remember her. She kept trying to take my pants off I think."

"Dude, she was trying to blow you in front of the entire party!" Jake bellowed. "How could you not remember that?" He asked.

"Shit, I don't know. I must have been wasted." I admitted. "Sounds like a wild party. I wish I hadn't checked out early." I laughed putting on my tuxedo jacket.

TJ whistled.

"You clean up nicely, Jazz ole boy," TJ said.

"Thanks, you too, TJ."

He popped his collar and brushed his shoulders off doing a little popping dance.

"Okay, Diddy. You got the ring?" I asked shaking my head.

"Check," he said patting his pocket.

"And our change of clothes for the reception. I can't be in this tux all damn night," I said.

"Check, I already put them in the limo."

"Are we forgetting something?" I asked and there was a knock at the door.

"I think we're cool, Jazz," Jake said.

"You guys ready, it's time to head down to La Push," Billy said entering the room with my dad close behind him.

"Yeah we're ready." TJ smiled.

"Shit…TJ my gifts…"

"Calm down, they started arriving two hours ago, Jazz. I got this best man thing sowed up. I'm on my 'A' game, don't worry," he said smiling.

"Cool, let's roll then," I said taking a deep breath and grabbing my cowboy hat.

Two more hours and I would be marrying the love of my life.

"I'm about to be officially off the market, gentlemen. Can you hear the ladies crying?" I said walking out the hotel room.

My dad slapped me in the back of my head. "Get your ass to the limo, boy," he said shaking his head.

0************0

*Yazmine*

I was sitting in the chair in my bra and panties looking in the mirror while the hairstylist pinned my curls up. It was taking her forever to finish and I huffed as the heavy mass was being piled on the top of my head.

"I sorry honey, you have so much hair." She complained.

"I told you her hair was waist length and you said that wasn't a problem! We're running late now! She still needs make up and her damn dress on!" Alice bitched.

"Alice, it's okay. The wedding can't start without me. Just leave the back down and pin the front up." I told the stylist and she smiled gratefully.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bug another delivery just arrived," My mom said.

"What else could he possibly have sent?" I said shaking my head.

First he sent over masseuses to give us quick massages. Then I received enough roses to fill my tiny bedroom at Grams. Next lunch was served. Chicken salad, cheese and crackers and chocolate covered fruit came for the entire house of women. It was accompanied by Cristal champagne for those that could drink it and fruit juice for me. Jazz was trying to make sure everything was as stress free as possible.

My mom bought me the small box and the letter. I smiled and opened it. It was hand written in Jasper's beautiful cursive.

_Hello sweetness, I hope all is going well and that there are no major catastrophes. Smile. If TJ has been fulfilling his best man duties as instructed then you have already received three of my presents. I hope you're nice and relaxed and that you liked the roses. I'm sure the chicken salad has nothing on yours but I can't have you hungry when we say 'I do'. I need you clear headed and focused. The champagne is for Ali and Rose. It will loosen them up a little. Tell them to calm down and not to worry you to death. Wink._

_This gift is your something new and something blue. I hope you love it as much as I love you. Rosie has your something old and borrowed, as I'm sure she'll want them back. She'll explain when you're finished reading this. _

_I can't wait to make you my wife, Yazmine. I hope you know that you are my everything and I love you with all that I am. I'll see you in a couple of hours beautiful; I'll be the sexy one at the end of the aisle._

_Forever yours, _

_Jasper Charles Whitlock-Hale._

I was tearing up and Ali looked at me.

"Go on and get it out of your system before I do your makeup," she said.

I laughed and let the tears come as I opened the present. I flipped the small box open and gasped.

"Jazzy…" I cried shaking my head.

Alice and Rose both looked over my shoulder.

"Shit Yaz, that's beautiful," Alice said eying the new ring Jazz had bought for me.

The ring was an intricate web of diamonds with strategically placed blue stones. I took it out of the box and slid it on my finger.

"It's beautiful. I love sapphires," I said.

"Honey, those aren't sapphires. Those are blue diamonds. Jazz has excellent taste when it comes to jewelry." Rosie smiled nodding toward my engagement ring.

"That he does." Ali smiled.

"Well… it's my turn. Something old and something borrowed. These were my Grandmother's but you can borrow them anytime since we're about to be sisters and all."

She went to her bag and handed me the long jewelry box.

"Oh Rosalie…these are magnificent!" I praised. They were antique diamond chandelier earrings with blue diamonds placed throughout.

"I think they compliment your new ring and wedding gown very well." She smiled.

"Yes they do. Thank you Rose," I said hugging her.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Just take good care of my brother and this baby." She smiled rubbing my belly.

"I will, Rosie."

"I know you will. Now let's get you made up and dressed. We only have an hour and a half before we need to get you over to the bluffs." She smiled.

0**********0

The wind was calm and I thanked whoever was listening for that. All of our guests were staggered standing along the hill side. At the very top I could see the white sheer fabric blowing gently in the breeze. I was sitting in the limo when my dad walked up and opened the door.

"Bug, you ready? It's time, sweetheart," he said looking dashing in his tux. He held his hand out for me. I pulled my veil over my face and took it.

Rose and Ali made they're way up the trail. It was blanketed in white and midnight blue rose petals. The sun was starting to set as my dad took my arm and led me up the trail. When we reached the top I looked over the crowd quickly. There was my family and old high school friends scattered along the grassy area. Jazz's family and friends were there as well but it wasn't them that I wanted to see.

My eyes immediately found Jazz. He was standing at the end of the trail with his head down and his hands behind his back. He was slowly rocking on his heels back and forth next to the preacher, TJ and Jake. Ali and Rosie were on the other side facing them. They were near the edge of the cliff standing under the trellis. The sheer material and hanging flowers was blowing gently around them.

The crowd turned toward me acknowledging my arrival and Jazz looked up. Our eyes met and he stopped rocking. His lips curled into the biggest smile I think I'd ever seen on his face. I smiled back and my dad slowly walked me to Jasper. He looked so handsome in his midnight blue tuxedo and cowboy hat.

He removed his hat when I reached the trellis and passed it to Jacob. His hair was slicked back for the moment but I knew by the time we reached the tent for the reception it would be the wild wavy mess I loved so much. There was no music, just the whistling of the wind and the sound of my heart beating in my ears. I wanted to kiss Jasper so bad when I reached him and I could tell he wanted to kiss me too.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do," My father said tearing up as he placed my trembling hand in Jasper's who immediately brought it to his lips to kiss.

I smiled and the preacher cleared his throat. We hadn't rehearsed that. Jasper mouthed 'I love you' to me. I smiled bigger and my hand stopped shaking. My dad went over to my mom and hugged her sweetly. I gave my flowers to Ali, and Jazz and I faced each other. He lifted my veil and tears started to fill his eyes.

"Sweetness, you're so beautiful," he said softly and I started to cry.

He reached up and wiped my tears with his thumbs. He sighed heavily. "Let's do this. I can't wait any longer for her," he said seriously.

The preacher looked at us and smiled.

I knew what that meant even if no one else did. We had been through a lot and we were finally here. Jazzy was about to be my husband. I couldn't help but notice how clear his blue eyes were at this moment. The depth of them seemed endless and I felt like I was looking into his soul.

The preacher went through a traditional wedding speech. Our gaze never broke as he spoke and I noticed that Jazz and I were gravitating toward one another as we spoke our vows. Our bodies were almost touching by the time we said 'I do' and exchanged rings. The preacher watched us and shook his head. I could hear sobs coming from the guests and my bridesmaids but I was totally focused on my husband. Finally the preacher stopped talking.

"Oh for heavens sake, just kiss her already!" he said and everyone laughed through their tears.

Jasper grabbed my face and attacked my lips passionately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock-Hale!" The preacher announced and applause erupted from the crowd.

Jazz broke our kiss and looked down at me.

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock-Hale." He smiled.

"God, I love you too, Jazzy," I said pulling him down to my lips again.

His hands flowed down my back to my ass and squeezed it tightly.

"Enough…you've got plenty of time for that," Jake said but we didn't stop. "Jazz, if you give my dad another heart attack…" he whispered and Jazz and I both turned to see my dad turning red.

He released me with a groan.

"You can't be serious? We're married and have a baby on the way. Does he still think I'm not supposed to touch you in his presence?" He murmured.

"He'll come around, Jazzy. Give it some time. I don't think he likes to think about me having sex, let alone seeing you groping my ass," I said.

"That's my ass now," he whispered.

"Yes it is, cowboy. It's all yours," I said kissing his chin, then his lips. Before I knew it we were at it again.

"Party time!" TJ said slapping Jazz's back as he headed down the trail and toward the tent with the other guests.

Our parents came over and congratulated us before heading down the hill. Jasper's grandfather came over last. He was in his late sixties but still getting around like he was in his fifties. He was tall with snow white hair and steel gray eyes. He was still a handsome man, but was super hot when he was younger. I had seen some of his old pictures around Whitley and they reminded me of Jazz in a lot of ways, the golden blonde hair and refined features, Whitlock traits. Jazz and Rosie however were the perfect mix of their parents. They had Charlie's wavy hair; rugged good looks and blue eyes but had Renee's perfectly sculpted features and golden blonde hair.

"Congratulations, son. I'm very proud of you," he said to Jazz.

"Thanks, Gramps."

"Yazmine, welcome to the family darlin'. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to wrangle this boy's heart and tie him down. I'm impressed." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Gramps." I smiled.

"Yep. And you two better be careful on my boat!" he said making his way down the hillside.

"Boat? What is he talking about?" I asked.

Jasper was smiling.

"Our honeymoon…we're going sailing for a couple of weeks. We'll make pit stops at most of the Caribbean islands for a little site seeing and shopping."

"Sailing? Do you know how to sail?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Of course I do, but we're taking Gramps yacht. It's fully staffed. We have a captain and an entire ship crew, so we don't have to worry about a thing."

"A yacht?"

"Yes, it's like a house on water, sweetness. You'll be very comfortable, I promise. I know you're pregnant and an emergency could arise so the helicopter will stay aboard the ship the entire time, if we need it, it's there," he said.

_Helicopter… on the boat. _I shook my head. I had a lot to get use to.

"I'm not worried about that, the baby's fine."

"Oh shit…you don't get sea sick do you? Fuck…I didn't even think…"

"No, no, I don't get sea sick. It's just a lot to process. I married a freaking millionaire, who has planes, boats, and helicopters at his disposal. I'm not use to this," I said.

"To what…being spoiled?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that's a nice way to put it. I mean I grew up very comfortable, I'll admit that. But this…this is beyond that."

"Yaz, I'm still the man you fell in love with. Don't let the things I have scare you. This is exactly why I didn't tell you…" he said releasing me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. "I'm sorry Jazz... I don't want you to feel bad about who you are. You're right, you are still the man I fell in love with, the man I love. And thank you for your gifts. They were thoughtful and I loved every one of them."

"You're welcome, Yazmine. I don't want my wealth to come between us. I've seen what money can do to a marriage," he said and I looked at him.

"Jazz, its okay… really. I love you and nothings coming between us. Ever," I said reaching up for his lips.

He smiled and kissed me. "Shall we go party with our guests then Mrs. Whitlock-Hale?"

"Yes, let's go!" I said and he scooped me up in his arms before starting down the trail.

0************0

~Jasper~

I stopped outside the tent and stood Yazmine on her feet.

"Jasper, I have something for you." She smiled pulling out a black bag that was nestled in her cleavage under her dress.

She handed the bag to me.

"I couldn't fit a jewelry box down there comfortably," she said smiling.

"I don't know sweetness, I think you could've." I smiled kissing her chest.

She slapped my arm playfully.

I opened the bag and found a bangle cuff bracelet. It was very close to the leather one I wore now but in white gold. All the turquoise beading was the same. Even the pattern of the braiding was similar. It couldn't be exact because you can't twist gold the way you do leather.

"Do you like it? It's an upgrade and you don't have to worry about tearing it or breaking it while you're working on the ranch."

"I love it. But you didn't make this…"

"No, Rosie put me in touch with the family jeweler. I designed it, he created it." She smiled.

I pulled her close to me after I placed the cuff on my other wrist.

"Aren't you going to take that one off?" She asked pointing to the leather one.

"Later maybe, I don't want to lose it."

"You're keeping it? It's getting all frayed and worn."

"And? Of course I'm keeping it, Yazmine! I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. I'll put it in my safe at home." I told her.

It was worn but I couldn't bring myself to ever take it off. It was the only connection I had left with her after I left, and I needed it. Now that I had a newer and more sturdy one I wouldn't wear it again until I was finally put to rest. I wanted our souls to find each other again.

"You're safe? It's just a leather bracelet, Jazz," she said.

"To you maybe. It means a lot more to me." I shrugged.

"Thank you," she said.

"For?"

"For always making me feel special and loved," she said looking down.

I lifted her chin.

"Yazmine, you are special, and you are the woman I love. You're the only woman I will ever love. It starts and ends with you, sweetness. This is forever." I told her.

"Forever, Jasper?"

"Yes…you are my soul mate. You fill my heart and spirit like no other ever could." I told her.

I thought back to her walking down the aisle to me today. My heart felt like it would burst. It was beating wildly and completely stopped when her father stopped in front of me. She was the only thing in the world at that moment. I heard nothing, saw nothing, but her the second our eyes met. I wanted nothing more than to grab her, hold her and kiss her, but if I did that it would take longer for her to be mine.

Her hand was trembling when Billy placed it in mine bringing me back to reality. She was afraid, nervous. I couldn't have that, not today. Today was about us, for us and I needed all of her here with me. I kissed her hand and mouthed 'I love you' to her and she calmed down immediately and smiled. She was with me now. She handed her flowers off to Ali and turned to face me.

I lifted her veil and lost my composure. She was like an angel before my eyes and she was mine. I felt the tears well up, I couldn't help myself. I told her how beautiful she was, which made her cry. Happy tears I'm sure, but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to touch her. If for no other reason than to make sure she was real, that this was real. I had longed for this day. I never thought we'd make it here.

I reached out and wiped her tears away with my thumbs. Her skin was cool and her tears were warm. It was indeed real. I sighed and looked at the preacher. Yazmine was about to be my wife. 'Let's do this' I told him. 'I can't wait any longer for her.'

"Jazzy, I love you so much," she said softly wrapping her arms around my neck, bringing me back to reality.

"I love you too, sweetness," I said lifting her off the ground by her waist and bringing her to my lips.

"Everything's perfect now..." she purred and crushed her lips to mine.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and growled. I kept getting interrupted.

"Sorry Jazz, it's time for you guys to make your grand entrance and have your first dance," Rosie said.

I nodded and released Yazmine who stumbled a little.

"Sweetness, you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, just a little hungry," she said.

I looked at Rose.

"Skip the dance. We'll have to do it later. She needs to eat first," I said.

Rose huffed a little and I looked at her with narrow eyes.

"This is non negotiable Rosie, just do it. She needs to eat first. I won't have her passing out on our wedding day!" I growled.

"Alright… I swear, sometimes you're as mean as a rattlesnake." She huffed and went to talk to the DJ.

_It's my pleasure to present to you Mr. Jasper Whitlock-Hale and his beautiful bride Mrs. Yazmine Whitlock-Hale!" the DJ shouted. _

I kissed Yazmine's hand and we walked into the tent to thunderous applause and whistles. I looked around the tent and under my feet. Rose, Alice and mom had truly out done themselves. Yazmine wanted a classic black and white wedding but Rose suggested using the darkest blue they could find instead to add a slight twist of color. Once Yaz saw what she meant she loved it. The blue was so dark it looked black if alone, but next to all the white it stood out beautifully.

It was amazing to me the things Rose and Alice could make happen when they got together. They had an entire wood floor laid out in the middle of nowhere. There were chandeliers and mini candelabras lining the ceiling and mirrored walls… in a tent! They had made the tent into a mirror and crystal ballroom. The tables were covered in sheer midnight blue and white silk table cloths. The flower and candle centerpieces were made with snow white, midnight blue and midnight blue blushed tipped white roses.

There were three cake tables highlighted by their own spot lights. The center one held a five tiered traditional wedding cake. The white smooth icing was covered in a delicate midnight blue vintage lace patterned icing. It was oval in shape instead if the round or square and had a WH in cursive on the top tier. The other table held the bride's cake, which was a ladybug. The other the groom's cake. It was the spitting image of Beau, my black stallion. I looked at Yazmine and she smiled.

"It's Beauregard." She smiled.

"I see that." I smiled back.

"It's red velvet Jazzy, your favorite." She smiled.

"Thank you for thinking of me." I smiled.

"Always," she said.

After Yazmine finished eating we greeted our guests and posed for pictures. My family was smitten with her and our business associates were stunned by her beauty and wit. Yazmine wasn't just a gorgeous woman with a pretty face and beautiful body. She was intelligent, loving, funny and down to earth. They all complimented me on my decision to make her my bride. We had our first dance together as husband and wife and the room was silent as everyone watched. Cameras were flashing from every direction.

"God, you smell good," I whispered in her ear as we danced body to body.

"Thanks, Jazzy. You smell quite edible yourself."

I pulled her closer.

"Today has been one of the happiest days of my life." She gushed.

"Mine too. The next one will be here sooner than you know it." I smiled.

She moved back a little and looked into my eyes.

"I'm scared, Jazzy."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of being a wife, having a baby. Everything about this makes me afraid. Will I be a good mother, a good wife? The labor, will the baby be healthy and normal? Will we fight and how will we work it out?" She confessed.

I smiled.

"Yazmine, it'll be fine. We'll be fine, and the baby will be fine. You'll be a great mom, a terrific wife. And yes we will fight but we'll work it out. I told that night in the cave that you were it for me, and that no matter what happened from then on it was going to be us, together. Together we'll get through anything," I said pulling her back to me. "Darlin', I'll be here every step of the way I promise. I'm never leaving. Never again, nothing can tear us apart. I won't let it. And the baby will be healthy and happy and loved."

She sighed.

"Yazmine, do you trust me? Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"That's all that matters then. Trust in what I'm telling you."

She nodded and lay her head on my chest.

"You know, I hope he or she looks like you," I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I want a little green eyed, dark haired child running around the house giving Irina hell." I smiled.

"Well I think I want a blonde haired, blue eyed child running around the house giving Irina hell." She smiled.

"Okay, we'll meet somewhere in the middle then. How about… blonde hair and green eyes?" I teased.

"Dark hair and blue eyes. The baby has to have your eyes Jazz, they're beautiful." She countered.

"So are yours, sweetness. I love green. It's become my favorite color."

She blushed, a smiled spreading across her face.

"Okay, let's agree to disagree. We'll just have to wait and see what we get," I said.

"Girl or boy?" She asked.

"Healthy baby…the gender doesn't matter to me. There's always next time." I smiled.

"Next time, huh?"

"Yes, I want lots of babies, Yazmine. I hated that there was only Rosie and I. This kid will have plenty of playmates. I'm going to keep you barefoot and pregnant. I thought that was understood." I smiled.

"Medical school, Jazzy." She sang.

"I know, sweetness. I promise you'll have all the help you need." I smiled.

"I don't want a nanny raising our kids, Jazz." She sighed.

"I know, Yazmine. I'll be there with them." I stoked her face. "Sweetness, we can do this. We can have careers and family too. We'll make it work. You said you trusted me has that changed already?" I asked her.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Alright then, no worries, okay?"

"No worries." She repeated.

"Let's switch partners. I think your dad wants to dance with you," I said kissing her neck then nodded to Billy.

I took Mrs. Black by the waist and spun her around. She was a beautiful woman. Nice body, definitely a MILF. Too bad she was my wife's mom. I could see why Dr. C had a thing for her back in the day. Funny though, you'd never guess they had a thing the way they acted around one another. They never even stole glances at each other or made awkward eye contact. It either ended badly or Carlisle had self control that was out of this world, because she was smoking hot in this dress and he hadn't even done a double take.

I wasn't surprised to see the Cullen's here. They loved Yazmine and she loved them. She even called them mom and dad and it didn't bother me in the least. I was very secure with our love; nothing could tear us apart now.

After a few dances with the family we decided to cut the cake. There was no face mashing but a lot of finger and lip licking, which only stopped when Rose sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. Yazmine's tits covered in cake icing…fucking yum. I needed to make that happen. I adjusted my pants under the table while we ate our cake. Yaz caught me and leaned into me.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered in my ear.

"You… covered in butter cream icing." I smiled.

"Hmm…sounds nice. Having a little problem are we?" She motioned under the table.

"Little, no…problem, yes," I said.

"Well, I'm getting ready to go change my dress. You can meet me at Grams in fifteen minutes." She smiled and got up.

I watched her walk away swaying her hips. She turned and winked at me seductively.

Hell yes! I stood up and threw my napkin on the table. Jake grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"At least act like you two aren't sneaking off to go pound each other. You follow her out of here with your tongue hanging out like that and everyone will know why you ditched," he whispered.

"Who cares? And it's my wedding Jake… I can ditch," I said through gritted teeth, still watching Yazmine as she exited the tent.

"Okay, I hope you're ready to explain to your parents, mine, Rose and Alice, why you and Yaz took off to go fuck when you got a tent full of wedding guests. I don't think that's proper rich boy etiquette." He smirked.

I sat down.

"You're such an asshole," I said.

"Just wait for a minute, then excuse yourself quietly to go change," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

0****************0

Ten minutes later I was walking into Grams house with my change of clothes draped over my arm.

"Yazmine!" I called out skipping up the stairs two at a time to her bedroom.

I opened the door and found her lying across her bed smiling. She still had on her wedding gown but her shoes were on the floor next to the bed. Her hair was hanging in loose dark curls down her back and over her shoulder. Her dark skin and hair made her eyes piercing.

She motioned with her finger for me to join her. I stripped my tux off as I walked to the bed. She lay back and I crawled on top of her. She smelled heavenly, her perfume was intoxicating. I licked her neck and she moaned loudly arching her back. She reached for my cock and began to stroke it. I moaned from her touch.

"Jazzy, we don't have a lot of time. It has to be quick," she said as I sucked at her neck.

I groaned. I hated rushing, but I needed her right now and I'd take her however I could get her. My cock was so hard. We hadn't even seen each other for two days.

"I'll try," I said freeing one of her breasts from the corset so I could feast on it. "I'm so glad you left your dress on," I lifted the heavy skirt and ran my hands over the garters holding up her stockings, "because I really, really, wanted to fuck you in it."

I grabbed her panties and pulled them over her smooth thighs. White lace. I closed my eyes and brought them to my face. I inhaled deeply before throwing them to the floor. I had fantasized about this very moment. Fucking Yazmine, as my wife, in her beautiful wedding gown. I buried my head under the pile of fabric and she gasped. When I came up for air I kissed her mouth, letting her taste herself on my lips.

"See how good you taste? It's fucking addicting." I told her.

"Jasper..." she moaned.

"I'm here, baby." I pulled her up and turned her over placing her on her hands and knees. She spread her legs for me and entered her smoothly.

"Damn it…fucking pussy's so good…" I trailed off closing my eyes. I was so whipped. I fucking knew it and I didn't care. She could whip this pussy on me every fucking day.

"Jazzy, I've miss you so much. I can't believe it's only been two days..." she moaned lifting her ass trying to force me deeper and rushing me.

I grabbed her hips and held her still. I gripped her ass in my palms and thrust deeply into her pussy. I pushed faster and harder going deeper and deeper until I felt my cock hitting the very back of her pussy with each thrust. I was worried it was too much, and that I was hurting her until she threw her head up screaming for more. She fucking loved it. She was panting and barking my name over and over though gritted teeth. I watched, looking down at my cock as it slid in and out of her. It was fucking beautiful and made me that much harder. I made her come twice before I let myself spill into her.

"That was the longest quickie I've ever had," she panted looking at the clock as I collapsed on her gently.

I looked at the clock, forty minutes had passed.

"I tried, sweetness. But you didn't really expect me to rush through this, did you? I mean it's my wedding night and I'm fucking my bride, in her wedding gown, doggystyle, in her grandparents house. It's the most perfect way to start our new life together." I teased. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining. As a matter of fact all I heard was… 'Fuck, Jazzy! Yes, Jazzy! Oooh god, Jazzy! Right there baby…Yess!'" I mimicked her and smiled.

She blushed and covered her face. I kissed her hands and moved them.

"Don't hide. I love that you're so…vocal…" I laughed. "Don't ever change that. Fucking scream if you want to. I love knowing how I make you feel. I love hearing it." I told her.

She smiled and kissed me.

"We should get ready to go back," she said stroking my back.

"You ready to dance the night away, my beautiful wife?" I asked.

"Yes, my handsome husband." She smiled.

0***************8

AN: Okay Yazmine's wedding dress and grandma Whitlock's earrings are on my profile page under Tangled web book II. Check it out and review. ~smooches~RC.


	16. Backlash

You all know the deal, I don't own Twilight. So some of you wanted to know what was going on with Edward. Here it is. So this one's a big chap. and very angst-y so maybe this will grab your attention more than the last two. Where are you people at? Do you just not have anything to say? ~smooches~ LRC

**16. Backlash**

~Jasper~

"Umm… Sweetness…" I moaned fisting her hair.

This was the third morning this week that I woke up to morning head. I tried to sit up and watch her but I was still half asleep. The things she could do with that mouth of hers. I propped myself against the head board and blinked my eyes trying to get my vision to focus. My cock twitched in her mouth at the sight of her head bobbing up and down. I bit into my bottom lip and her eyes looked up and caught mine. The suction broke when she smiled at me.

"Don't stop…" I moaned.

Her tongue flicked over the head of my cock rapidly then made slow lazy circles. She dipped her head between my thighs and licked me very slowly from the head of my cock, pass my balls, to my… asshole.

I sat up quickly.

"FUCK!" I hollered squirting all over her face and in her hair.

"Damn it, Jazz." She complained wiping my cum off her cheek and nose.

I laughed.

"Sorry baby, that was just too much stimulation this early in the morning." I tried to help by running my hands through her hair which was already starting to stick together. She went to the bathroom and came back with a clean face and minty fresh breath.

"Now I have to wash my hair." She pouted.

"I'll wash it for you," I said.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." She smiled. "Where are we docking today?" She asked as she lay down next to me.

"Grenada, I think."

"I had so much fun in Barbados these past couple of days." She cooed.

I kissed her and she smiled.

"You think they'll have those fried plantains there too? Those were so good. Ooh and the coconut water..." she purred.

I smiled. I was so happy she was enjoying herself.

"Yaz, it's become all about the food for you. I hope you don't crave curry goat and roti when we get back home because there's no way I'm flying back to Trinidad for that." I teased tickling behind her thigh sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Not even for me and the baby, Jazzy?" She pouted and smiled.

She had me wrapped around that little finger of hers and she fucking knew it.

"Well, maybe I can have some shipped or we can find a nice West Indian restaurant in Houston…" I smiled and kissed her pouting lips.

"Really, you love me that much?" She grinned.

"More actually…" I said crawling on top of her. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy.

"Are you going to show me or are you going to keep talking, cowboy?"

I pinned her to the bed and started sucking on her neck gently.

"I reckon I'll show you," I whispered into her ear.

It drove her wild when I let my guard down and my accent slip through, which wasn't often. But sometime in the heat of the moment or in a heated discussion I couldn't help it. I had always tried so hard to lose my country grammar and slow southern draw. In the north and in the business world people thought you were just a dumb hick if you had a southern accent and here it was that my wife loved it. It actually turned her on, go figure.

"Jazz, I love your country ass," she said grabbing my hair and attacking my mouth.

She started moaning from my kisses and my touches and I started to get hard again. I pulled her panties off and kissed my way down her rounding belly. I parted her thighs and immediately dove in face first. I lapped up her sweet honey. The pregnancy definitely made her taste sweeter than before. It also made her more sensitive and she was coming before I knew it.

0************0

We lay in bed enjoying the soothing and subtle rock of the ocean. We must have been getting closer to shore because on open water the sailing was smooth. She was lying in the crook of my arm sleeping with her hand resting on my chest. I had my chin resting on the top of her head as I daydreamed about nothing and everything. Pictures of Yazmine in her second wedding dress dominated however. She was beautiful in the first and sexy as hell in the second. She'd said she worn it just for me, so I made sure I'd shown her and the dress, the proper amount of appreciation after the reception.

The phone in the room started to ring. I figured it was the captain calling to let me know we were docking. I rolled over slightly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Whitlock, we'll be docking in thirty minutes, sir," the Captain said.

"Thank you, Captain Smith."

"And sir, your sister is on line two. She says it's an emergency."

"Thanks," I said switching lines.

"Hello... Rosie?"

"Fuck Jazz, what took you so long to pick up! And why aren't you answering your phone! I've been calling your cell for hours!" She asked in a panic.

"I'm sleep first of all. Second, I'm on my honeymoon, and third I'm on a yacht… in the ocean. The reception isn't that great. You should've called the satellite phone on the yacht first. What the hell is so important anyway?"

"You said you're in bed?" She asked.

"Yes Rosie, that's usually where I sleep."

"Is Yaz with you?"

I rolled my eyes. My days of sleeping alone were over.

"Of course she is. She's my wife…it's our honeymoon, and you're interrupting," I said.

"Sorry Jazz, you know I wouldn't call unless it was important."

"Ughhh… What do you want, Rosalie?"

"Umm…can you go in the living room? I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll take it."

"Rosie, just tell me. Yaz is sleeping."

"Jazz… you and Yazmine need to come to Seattle…its Edward," she said.

Not him again. Can't I have my honeymoon without hearing his fucking name?

"Fuck…hold on," I said agitated and pressing the hold button. I got out of bed carefully and went out on the boat deck so I wouldn't wake Yazmine.

"Alright go on." I prompted.

"You and Yaz need to come to Seattle now…Edward umm…"

I cut her off.

"No way, Rosie. Forget it! I'm not bringing her up there to help the Cullen's pull Edward's ass out of the bottle. She's pregnant for Christ's sakes. I don't want her near Edward, he stresses her the fuck out!" I said as low as I could manage.

"Jazz, if you don't bring her and something happens to him she's going to freak the fuck out! And if she finds out you knew and didn't say anything…"

"What are you talking about? What happened?" I asked.

"Edward wasn't too happy that you and Yazmine got married…" she said.

"Yeah, I know that, Yaz told me," I said.

"Well… he was in really bad shape and…umm…"

"Rosie, just tell me for Christ sakes!" I growled.

"He umm…Edward's in the hospital Jazz…He tried to kill himself," she said softly.

My hand and head dropped and I almost dropped the telephone. I sat down on the closest lounger. I had to closed my eyes and take deep breaths. That motherfucker… this was going to kill Yazmine. How was I going to tell her this and keep her calm? Fuck, keeping her coherent and rational was going to be a problem. I shook my head and fisted my hair.

"God damn it!" I roared.

I wanted to punch something. No…not something… I wanted to punch him.

"Jazz…Jazz…you have to calm down. You have to tell Yazmine," my sister said and I raised the phone to my ear again.

"I can't tell her this, Rosie! She'll lose it. She won't be able to handle it! What if she losses the baby? I couldn't handle that Rosie… I couldn't. Fucking selfish ass Edward…"

"Jazz…you have to tell her…he's in critical condition…they're not sure if he's going to make it…" she said.

I slumped over covering my eyes with my hand. How could he do this to her?

"How?" I asked.

"How, what?" she asked.

"How did he try and kill himself?"

"He shot himself this morning… He tried to shoot himself in the heart."

"Oh that's fucking perfect!" I yelled. "Fucking kick her while she's down! What an asshole!"

"Jasper!"

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I feel bad that he's hurt, I do. We were close...once. But fuck…she's my priority and this is going to kill her."

"I know and I'm sorry that you have to tell her, and on your honeymoon no less, but he's lost a lot of blood. The doctors think the kick back from the gun threw his aim off. He missed his heart but he nicked an artery. He's still in surgery and its touch and go right now. You need to get her here ASAP. Jake and I will be at the hospital. When you get here just call…"

"I can not tell her this shit, Rosie!"

"Well don't tell her yet, just get her up here."

I took a deep breath and prayed for strength for the both of us. There was no way I could explain leaving without telling her.

"Fuck I hate him!" I growled.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I really am."

"Why, it's not your fault, it's his." I grit my teeth defeated. "I'll call Cam."

"Already done. I called him this morning. He should be at the airport in Grenada within the hour. Just pack up and get here," she said.

"Thanks, Rosie." I sighed.

"You're welcome. Be strong, Jasper. She's going to need you," she said.

"I know," I said and hung up.

I stood over the bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes while I paced the floor. I sat down on the bed and traced small circles on her round belly.

"Please let her be strong enough to handle this. Please watch over her and my child," I whispered to anyone who was listening. I shook her gently.

"Sweetness… Wake up I need to tell you something," I said sadly.

0*****************0

*Yazmine*

I felt Jazz's hand caressing my belly softly.

"Yazmine, sweetness, wake up," he said.

I groaned a little and looked over at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and he looked stressed. I reached my hand out to him and he took it and kissed it. I loved when he did that.

"Have we docked already?" I asked him smiling. He didn't smile back.

"No baby, not yet," he said looking at my hand entwined in his.

"Well come back to bed with me," I said tugging on his hand playfully.

"I can't. We need to get up and get dressed. We have a flight to catch," he said sighing.

"What…a flight? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Come here, Yazmine," he said lying next to me and pulling me into him. I moved closer to him and looked up into his face. His eyes were guarded but he maintained eye contact with me.

"I need to tell you something, but I need you to stay calm. For you and our baby," he said.

Now I was worried. I sat up a little placing my hand on his smooth muscular chest.

"Jazz, what is it? What's going on?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes so I sat up more and pulled back from him.

"Jazzy?" I begged.

"It's Edward, Yazmine."

"Edward? What about Edward?" I asked. I would've thought the last thing Jazz wanted to talk about on our honeymoon was Edward.

"Rosie called from Seattle…he's in the hospital, sweetness."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah…so I'm taking you home right now. He should be out of surgery by the time we get there." He whispered the last part of it but I heard him. I felt my chest tightening.

"Surgery!" I said loudly. "Is he okay? Why does he need surgery? What happen to him?" I began to panic. Something was off, and he wasn't telling me everything.

"Sweetness, please calm down. I can't tell you if I you're all worked up. I won't tell you…" he said nervously.

"Jasper, tell me!" I shouted at him.

"He umm… He…ugh...tried to commit…suicide, Yazmine…" his words trailed off toward the end.

"What!" I sat up quickly. "Jasper, are you serious? Please tell me this is a sick joke. He wouldn't do that!" I shook my head trying not to believe what I had heard, but all I kept hearing was Edward saying he couldn't, and wouldn't, live without me. This was my fault.

"Baby, I wouldn't joke with you about something like this. I wish this wasn't happening, and I really wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you," he said watching me closely.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't cry, and I was barely breathing. He sat up and cupped my face stroking it slowly. He was trying to hold me together and I wasn't sure if it was working. Edward was in the hospital for trying to kill himself. Was this what I had reduced him to? I felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Cam will be here in an hour with the jet. We're flying to Seattle today," he said trying to soothe me.

Today? We were going today? How bad was it that he had to call the jet to pick us up on our honeymoon?

"How bad is it?" I asked softly. I had to know.

"Yaz…" He didn't want to answer. I felt the tears filling my eyes. This could not be happening.

"Jazzy, how bad?" I cried.

"Sweetness… Just get dressed so we can get there. Please."

Was he begging for me to comply and get dressed or for me to drop it because he didn't want to tell me?

"Tell me, please." I begged.

"Yazmine, I need for you to think of the baby…"

"Jazzy, the baby's fine!" I yelled at him. Please…" I begged rubbing my belly.

He took a deep breath seeing he was only upsetting me more and caved.

"He shot himself, Yazmine. He nicked an artery and he's lost a lot of blood. He was in surgery when Rosie called me. If he makes it through it's going to be touch and go for awhile," he said watching my hand rub my belly.

I broke into full, blown out sobs.

"If! If he makes it through the surgery!" I fell apart and Jazz immediately pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Yazmine, calm down…" he begged, but I couldn't.

"Jazz, he did this because of me…because of us didn't he!" I sobbed while Jazz held me tighter.

"Yazmine, let's just get dressed so we can get there," he said again ignoring my question.

"Will you answer me?" I asked crying hysterically. Jazz looked like he was in physical pain.

"No, because I think you already know the answer to the question. Hearing it isn't going to do you any good. It isn't going to change anything."

"Where did he shoot himself?" I asked trying to figure out what artery he may have nicked and how much damage will need to be repaired.

"It doesn't matter," Jazz whispered quickly, too quickly.

"It matters to me!" I screamed grasping my belly. He tensed up.

"Yazmine…please…" he said watching my hand. He was worried about the baby. "You have to calm down."

"Then tell me, Jasper!" I jumped from the bed.

He shook his head debating with himself. "He tried to shoot himself… in the heart…" he said softly.

Everything stopped in that moment. I heard nothing. Felt nothing. And I stopped crying. Hell, I think I stopped breathing. He had done this because of me. I had completely destroyed him. I was beyond nausea and dizziness. I was going into shock or something.

"Sweetness…look at me!" Jazz stood quickly.

My eyes went to his. But I couldn't move my body or breathe. His eyes were a beautiful steel blue, right on the edge of being a very light gray. I had never seen eyes like his before. Not even Rosie's were this beautiful.

"Breathe… Don't do this to me! I need you and the baby to be safe. Please!" He begged shaking me a little trying to snap me out of it. He was scared and it scared me. I wanted to hold him and be held.

"Don't do this, Yazmine! Don't let him do this to you, to us! Fucking breathe!" he shouted.

I looked in his eyes. The eyes that pulled me in and held me there. The eyes that gazed over my body and worshiped it like no others could. The eyes that burned into mine while we made love and set my soul on fire. They were moving closer and then his mouth was on mine. I took a deep breath breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

Jazz squeezed me into his chest. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Fuck! Don't you ever do that shit to me again!" He yelled at me but held me tighter.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, sweetness. Just don't fucking do it again. And don't take this on your shoulders like you do everything else when it comes to him and his selfishness. He did this to himself. We have a right to be happy and with each other. It's not my fault and it not your fault what happened!" he said angrily.

"Jazz, he tried to shoot himself…in the heart!" I sobbed.

Jazz was right about one thing. I did know the answer to my own question. Edward left no doubts as to why he tried to kill himself. The message was crystal fucking clear.

"Yazmine, Edward needs help. Help his parents should've gotten him the minute he dove into that bottle."

"He wasn't like that with me. He stopped drinking the last time because of me. Maybe if I …" I cried.

"Don't cosign for him because having you back is not an option anymore. It's not good that he can't function without you. And not that he can't, he just…won't. He needs to learn how to be Edward without you. For Christ sakes, he was fine before you two started dating."

"I know, but Edward is very intense when it comes to me. He loves in his own way and I understand that. No one else does…"

"Yaz, the man needs help, plain and simple. The way I love you is intense. The way Edward loves you is scary. Intense is an understatement. He's aggressively possessive and manipulative when it comes to you. I've seen what he will do to have you. He doesn't care who he hurts. He's hurting himself and he'll even hurt you to have you, and that's not normal."

"He won't hurt me, Jazz."

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally he's done it time and time again. I was there, remember?"

"Yes, and I love you for it. But he's hurting. I'm yours now, Jasper. Our marriage has made that so real for him, too real. I think he thought that I wouldn't go through with it since he asked me not to."

"He asked you not to marry me?" He growled.

"Yes, that day in the park. I thought I told you that," I said quietly.

"You said he wanted you back and that he would accept our baby."

"Well that's pretty much the same thing..."

"It's not... Shit, I figured he want you back. I knew it was only a matter of time before you having my baby wouldn't matter to him. He wants you, and you two are a package deal. Ed knows that. But to flat out ask you not to marry me... What a dick!"

"It doesn't matter now, and it didn't matter then. I'm where I belong. Where I want to be. Please try to understand that he was just hurting," I said looking down.

"I am trying. I swear I am. But he makes it really hard for me. The shit he pulls…" Jazz said running his hand through my hair.

"I know, and thank you for understanding that he needs me right now. And I'm really sorry for falling apart. I'm going to do my best to keep it together for your sake, and our baby's." I promised.

I knew my husband. He would fly me back to Texas in a heartbeat if I put the baby in any jeopardy, and I wouldn't blame him at all. He was more rational and level headed than I was when it came to most things.

"That's me, mister fucking understanding," he said.

I looked up at him.

"Jazzy, I love you. And I know that you put up with all of this because you love me."

"I do. But you really can push me and he just pisses me off."

"I know. I'm sorry," I said wiping my eyes.

"I know you are, baby." He moved my hands and kissed my eyes. "Go start the shower. I'll be in there in a few minutes to join you. We need to get going," he said kissing me gently.

"Alright." I sniffed.

0***************8

We arrived in Seattle late that night or early the next morning, whichever you preferred. We took a cab from the airport to the hospital. Jazz had called Jake on the way and had him meet us at his truck so we could leave our bags in it.

"Hey," Jake said hugging me tightly. "How you holding up?" He asked me, but looked at Jazz, who just shook his head and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up into his face. He looked worried and drained. I felt terrible.

"Jazz, I'm okay, really." I told him, but I could tell he wasn't buying it. I was pretty much catatonic on the plane but I had a lot running through my head. He kissed me and took my hand leading me into the hospital.

"How's Edward?" I asked Jacob.

"He's out of surgery. They were able to stop the bleeding but he hasn't come to yet. He's lost a lot of blood and they're draining poor Emmett dry. He was a perfect match."

"I want to see him," I said as we reached the sixth floor.

"I don't know if they're allowing visitors that aren't family, Yaz."

I saw Edward's mom and dad sitting in the chairs looking like death warmed over. Mom's head popped up when she heard my voice. She and Alice both ran over to me and hugged me tight. We all stood there in the middle of the hallway crying and trying to comfort each other.

"I'm so sorry. I came as soon as I heard." I cried. "This is all my fault."

Esme took my face in her hands.

"Yazmine, this is not your fault, honey. You have a right to live your life. Carlisle and I should've listened to Emmett and got Edward some professional help. We just thought we could handle it ourselves…" she said sighing.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Well, he's breathing on his own, and that's good because they almost lost him in the OR. He's out of it right now and I'm not really sure when he'll wake up, but he needs the rest for now. It'll help his body heal," Dad said as he hugged me.

"I can't believe you left your honeymoon, Yazmine. You could have waited until it was over…" Esme said shaking her head.

"No way, I love Edward. I needed to be here for him." I interrupted.

"I know you love him honey, but it was your honeymoon, and Jasper…"

"Jazz understands. He's the one who brought me here," I said smiling at him.

He hung back and was talking with Rose but he was watching my every move. He smiled back at me.

"He's a good man, Yazmine. He loves you so much. It's written all over his face. And he may have brought you here but he's worried. I know that look," she said taking my hand walking me back to Jazz.

"I know, it's because I'm pregnant through. He doesn't want me upset."

"Neither do I. But that's not the only reason." She smiled wearily.

"I'm okay, really. I'm a little tired, but okay," I said. "I would like to see him. Will they let me? Jake says it's only family that's allowed."

"Honey, you are family. Let me talk to the nurses," she said before turning to Jazz. "Thank you for bringing her and for understanding," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Cullen. I'd do anything for her," he said looking at me and I stepped into his arms, smiling.

"I believe you would Jasper, and please, call me Esme," she said letting him go and walking toward the nurse's station.

0*****************8

Alice came over and spoke with Jazz. Then she went to get Em something to eat from the vending machines since the cafeteria wasn't open yet. She said he'd be back soon from donating another bag of blood and that he'd be cranky if he didn't eat. Jazz sat down in the chair and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

"How you holding up?" He asked kissing my neck.

"I'm tired." I admitted.

"Well after you see Edward I'll take you to my dad's and you can get some sleep," he said.

"I was just gonna sleep here," I said.

"No Yazmine, you won't be able to sleep here and you need to rest. You have to take care of yourself first, you promised. You said you could handle this and this is part of handling it. You and the baby come first. I won't let you over do it."

"You don't have to be so overprotective," I said kissing him.

"Yes I do. You're stubborn, and if I didn't put my foot down right now you'd be here all day and all night. I brought you here because I knew you needed to be here. But I want you to take care of you first. Promise me or I'm taking you home…to Texas…right now," he said turning my face to his.

"I promise," I said.

"Alright. Now give me some suga'."

I leaned into his mouth and kissed him softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," I said resting my forehead on his.

"Yazmine, you can come see Edward now," Esme said.

Jazz helped me off his lap and I followed Esme down the hallway.

"So I told the staff that you are to be able to see Edward whenever you like," she said.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for coming." She smiled looking down at my belly. "You're starting to show. How far along are you?"

"I'll be five months next week." I smiled.

"And school starts when?"

"September the 21st. I'll be big as a house then," I said as we stopped in front of the door.

"Good luck, honey. I wish you and Jasper all the best." She paused and put her hand on the door latch.

She looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Yazmine, I really need to warn you. While Edward has been drinking he hasn't been eating properly or taking very good care of himself. He doesn't look like himself anymore and he has tubes and monitor wires everywhere. It may be hard for you to look at him, to see him like this." She warned.

I looked at her and nodded.

She pushed open the door and I totally wasn't prepared for what I saw. My eyes widened and I started to breath heavier.

"NO…" I whispered shaking my head.

I wasn't even sure it was Edward I was looking at. He was ghostly white, beyond pale, and he was thinner than I'd ever seen him. His skin hung off of him and his cheeks were sunk in. He had shaved off all his beautiful, thick hair and it looked like it was just starting to grow back in. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips, though still full, were not the sexy shade of pink they use to be. They were a bluish purple and deathly looking.

I leaned against the closest chair and started blinking my eyes, fighting back the tears.

"NO…NO…" I said a little louder.

The room was dim but I could see the pained expression on his face. He looked naked under the white sheet and thin hospital blanket that was tucked tightly around him. It revealed just how thin he truly was. They had shaved his chest of all the fine hair I use to run my fingers through and there was medical gauze taped over his gunshot wound. It was slightly tinted pink from his blood and suppuration. He had a feeding tube in his nose and an oxygen mask over his face. An IV was in his arm and there were several monitor leads pasted over his body. If it weren't for the constant beep…beep…of the heart monitor, I'd swear he was dead.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming and I closed my eyes but it didn't work. The tears started to pour down my face and I felt my knees giving from underneath me.

"NOOO!" I screamed. "That's not Edward!" I freaked out screaming and crying. "That's not my Edward!"

Esme turned around and grabbed me quickly. But to her relief Em had walked in right behind us.

"Maybe I should take you back into the hallway," he said catching me, then bending over to lift me up.

"No…No… please, Emmett!" I cried uncontrollably but he had already carried me out the room and was headed down the hallway. Jazz and Jake both ran toward Emmett.

"What happened?" Jazz panicked.

"I think it was just too much for her…seeing him like that. He doesn't look like himself…at all. She about passed out," Em said passing me to Jazz. Who took a deep breath and cradled me to his chest.

"Fuck, I knew this was too much…" he murmured.

"Jazzy, please take me back!" I begged.

"No, not tonight, sweetness. I'm taking you home so you can rest. You're tired and you need to sleep before you see Edward again," he said taking the keys from Jake.

"I'll catch a ride with Em," Jake said and Jazz nodded.

"Thanks, Emmett. Jake, I'll see you later," Jazz said carrying me down the hallway and to the elevators. He took me to Jake's truck and sat me in the front seat. I was just sniffling and heaving now. I was so tired I felt like someone was sitting on my chest. My body felt heavy and worn out and my eyes hurt so bad they burned when I closed them.

Jazz got in and started up the truck. He took my hand in his then kissed it. I looked up at him through heavy lids.

"He looks like he's dead already." I sniffed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know it was hard to see him like that," he said pulling out the parking spot.

"Jazzy, I'm scared for him."

He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm so tired…" I yawned.

"I know. Just go to sleep. I'll carry you to bed. I'll take care of you," he said kissing my head.

I don't even remember leaving the parking lot.


	17. Nurse Yazmine

Don't own. Enjoy and review.

**17. Nurse Yazmine**

*Yazmine*

It had been three weeks since Edward shot himself but he was still in a coma. He was getting stronger everyday and starting to look normal again, and for that I was grateful, but I still worried. Seeing him everyday helped me see that he was making progress. And I do mean everyday. I was always there, reading to him, or talking to him like he would respond at any moment. A girl could wish right? Sometimes I'd just hold his hand in mine while I watched TV and I could swear I felt him squeezing it like he knew I was there with him. I loved him and I needed for him to be well again. I wouldn't leave until he was.

I fell into a routine these past few weeks. I was at the hospital with Edward all day and some of the evening, but I was always home by 7 pm. If I was more than five minutes late Jazz would start calling me. Once I was home Jazz, Rosie and I would have dinner and wind down from the day. I would take a shower and then go to bed. I was always tired and would try to get plenty of rest because I had promised Jazz I would and it was one of the conditions of us staying here so I could nurse Edward, but lately it didn't seem to be enough. Jazz had a list of requests, like eating enough and healthy, and keeping up my doctor appointments. I complied with every one of them. He was being more than understanding, as usual.

So as it turned out I was there more than Esme and Emmett. Esme would come and sit with me everyday but usually toward the end of my visiting hours. Em and Jake had football practice daily and the Redskins pre season had begun, so he only came up for a few hours on Fridays. The only person that spent time anywhere near the time I spent there was Carlisle and that was because he worked there. He'd stop in to check on Edward but made sure me and the baby had lunch and snacks and was comfortable.

He taught me how to change Edward's wound dressings, which still made me cry when I saw the terrible scar. It was a painful reminder but helped motivate me because it wasn't easy seeing what I'd pushed him to. And I decided nursing him back to health was the first step in a long journey Edward and I needed to take. So, I did what I could. And in addition to changing his bandages I helped keep him clean, by washing his hair and brushing his teeth. I would've bathed him too but his day nurse, Victoria, never let me help with his sponge baths and would often request that I leave the room. I told her ass the first day I wasn't leaving and she could either do it in front on me or get someone else. Eventually she complained to Carlisle who told her the same thing so she finally backed off.

Edward didn't need privacy from me. I had seen and had his body in every way possible and he mine. Besides that, I didn't like the way she looked at him. Everyday Edward was looking better and better. He didn't look quite like my Edward yet but you could see how beautiful he was. And she gave him his baths so she knew what he was working with and she liked what she saw. I could see it in her beady little eyes and the way she lingered on his cock when she'd bathe him.

0***********8

"Yazmine…" I felt someone rubbing the stray strains of hair from my face.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked focusing on Esme's pretty face. She looked ten times better now. She was still worried about Edward but I was helping her by being here. Now she wasn't the only one caring for and trying to keep track of Edward. It gave her a chance to rest and relax a little bit.

"Hey mom, what time is it?" I asked.

"About five. Why don't you head home and get some rest. I'll watch over Edward now." She smiled.

"I'm okay. The baby's just wearing me out a little bit," I said rubbing my belly. My baby bump although tiny, was round and protruding now.

"That's normal in your second trimester." She laughed. "Go home. Get something to eat and go to bed." She instructed kissing my forehead.

"I really want to stay."

"No, go home. Edward will be here tomorrow," she said.

"Alright, let me say goodbye then," I said standing up.

I had fallen asleep with his hand in mine. I kissed the backside of it then leaned over his bed.

"Edward, it's me. I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I traced my free hand over his bandage then leaned in and kissed it closing my eyes.

"Please feel better, Edward. I love you," I whispered and kissed his lips. His hand tightened around mine in that instant and I gasped looking down at it.

Esme jumped up. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's holding my hand!" I said to her motioning to our joined hands.

"My god... Let me get Carlisle," she said pushing the call button.

She asked the nurse to page Carlisle. Three minutes later he came into the room and she explained what happened. He looked at our hands and smiled.

"It won't be long now. I think he'll wake up soon," he said hovering over Edward.

He lifted his eyelids and flashed a light in his eyes. He checked his vitals.

"I think he's coming back to us."

"Son, can you hear me?" He asked taking Edward's other hand. Edward squeezed it as well.

"Not long at all." Carlisle smiled at me and I couldn't help but beam. He was going to be okay.

0******************8

I drove home on a natural high. I was tired and hungry, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care at the moment. Edward was going to be alright and I couldn't wait for him to wake up. Maybe we could work things out and try to be friends after he had some counseling. I walked in the house smiling.

"You're back early," Rosie said stirring the pasta sauce on the stove.

She was getting a lot better with her cooking skills. The smell of the fresh garlic bread filled my nose and made my mouth water. I went to the stove and grabbed a piece off the baking stone.

"Yeah, Esme sent me home. I fell asleep in the chair. Hey, check that pasta you don't want to over cook it," I said chewing on the bread.

"You fell asleep?" She continued stirring the pasta.

"Yeah… I'm a little worn out," I said grabbing glass of sweet tea.

"Well I'm glad you came home to rest. If Jazz knew you were so tired he'd try and get you to stay home tomorrow. Hey, taste my sauce…" She finally looked up from the stove.

"Whoa, what's that smile for?" she asked curiously dabbing some sauce in my hand.

"Shit, that's hot!" I said blowing my hand. "Edward's waking up! He's going to be okay." I beamed tasting her sauce. "That's not bad, Rosie." I smiled.

She came up to me and hugged me.

"That's because I had a great teacher and honey, that's really great news." She smiled.

"What's great news?" Jazz asked coming down the stairs in nothing but a pair of blue jeans looking like hot sex on two feet.

I watched him with my eyes until he stood in front of me. God I wanted him. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist. I looked up into his face and he smiled down at me. I ran my hand down his chest, over his stomach and hooked my finger in the waistband of his jeans. He leaned into me and kissed my neck.

"I know that look, sweetness. And I'm more than willing to scratch that itch for you. Just say the word," he whispered in his deep voice. I was instantly hot and bothered. It seemed that lately that's all I wanted to do. I was hornier than a bitch in heat.

"Now Jazzy, right now," I moaned in his ear.

He scooped me off my feet and I giggled.

"Oh god! Are you serious!" Rosie shouted as we headed for the stairs. "You two are fucking ridiculous!" she complained.

He carried me upstairs into the bedroom and shut the door with his foot. He stood me on my feet and reached back to lock the door. I started to strip my clothes off. He took off his jeans quickly and stood before me, naked with a rock hard cock. He stroked it gently with his hand and I stared at it longingly. He was perfection. I think I whimpered as I remembered exactly what Jazzy could do with that cock of his.

"Eyes up here, Yazmine." He grinned and I felt my face getting hot. "Why are you blushing? It's yours. If you want it, say you want it and I'll gladly give it to you…or you could just take it." He winked stroking my cheek.

I reached behind my back to unhook my bra. I couldn't get out of my clothes fast enough. But Jazz had other ideas and he grabbed my hands to stop me.

"Here…you hold this." He smiled.

I looked down and took his cock in my hand. He groaned pulling my face up so he could kiss me. His tongue danced with mine and I savored his flavor closing my eyes.

"Please…let me finish that." He smiled into my mouth reaching behind me to unsnap my bra while I pumped him in my hand.

He pulled one of my bra straps down and kissed my shoulder softly. He moved up my neck and across my jaw line until he met with my lips. He pulled the other strap down releasing my tender, heavy breasts. He kissed that shoulder as well letting the bra fall to the floor. He attacked my mouth while he pulled me toward the bed. He sat down on the edge and I lost my grip on him. He spread his legs and I walked in between them. His hands went to my ass and gently started to squeeze. He leaned into me and kissed my belly. His hands snaked over my curves until he found and fondled my breasts.

"You are so beautiful…"

He kissed his way up to my breasts sucking and nipping at the underside of them. They were so sensitive to his mouth and rough hands. He moved his hands down to my hips and caught the edge of my lace panties with his thumbs. He ran his hands over my skin and I swear electricity shot through me.

"Do you feel that?" he moaned.

"Yes, I feel it."

He slowly pulled my panties down from around my hips and ass. They too fell to the ground around my feet.

"Yazmine…you were made for me..." he said bringing my leg up, resting my foot on the bed beside him. He wrapped one of his arms around me to steady me so I didn't fall. He kissed the inner thigh of the leg that was now beside his face. He dipped his head down and licked at my folds. I fisted his hair gently.

"Jazzy…" I whimpered.

"Hmm…" he said licking his lips then going back for more.

He sucked, licked, and lapped up my juices bringing me to a quick climax. I lowered my shaking leg to the floor and he grasped my hips. He smiled and licked my cum off his perfect lips. I watched his tongue then my eyes fell back between his legs to the long, thick shaft of muscle that lay hard against his stomach.

"Say you want it…" he demanded, his eyes boring into mine.

"I want it, Jasper. I want you. I need to feel you." I pleaded.

He pulled me swiftly into his lap and onto his cock.

"UGH…Jazz!" I belted out loudly.

He hissed and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

I was super sensitive. My hormones and the fact that I had just had an orgasm made sure of that. I wasn't going to last long.

I released a throaty moan, sliding easily over his thighs as I made love with him. I locked my hands behind his neck and used his broad shoulders as leverage. I pushed him into me deeply and pulled him back out. Jazz grabbed my hair and pulled my head back exposing my neck. He bit lightly and sucked roughly marking me as his. I picked up my pace.

"Damn it, Yaz! Ride this dick, baby!" he growled slapping my ass as he fell back on the bed. I continued to ride him and his hands ghosted lightly over my belly. He started to work my clit with his thumb. I bent over and kissed him, pulling him back to a seated position. He buried his face in my tits and cursed against my skin.

"So good…" he moaned into my chest. I could hear the need in his voice.

He took one of my breasts in his mouth and began to suck it softly. His hands went up my back and pressed against my shoulders pushing me down on him roughly. He filled me deeply and completely. He started to pump into me now, matching my rhythm.

"God, Jazzy…" I moaned.

He grabbed my hips and pumped harder. My head flew back and he sucked harder on my breast, stifling his moans.

"Yes Jazzy…right there!" I cried as he thrust into me rubbing against my G-spot.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I bellowed out as I came again dragging my nails down his back which made him cum with me.

"SHIT!" he growled hoarsely finally releasing my boob from his mouth.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed at my chin. His eyes were squinted shut and he was breathing rapidly. His face started to relax and he opened his eyes. They were an electric blue. It was like they had lights behind them.

"Umm…sweetness, you scratched the shit out of my back."

"Sorry..."

"Oh… I'm not complaining. I love that shit. Mark me." He smiled.

I ran my hands over his face and he kissed them when I touched his lips. I leaned in and kissed him. His hands flatten out on my back and made their way to my hair. We kissed and held each other without moving for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. My body was on fire and my skin was tingling all over. Our bodies were still connected and I know I felt a small electrical current flowing between us.

"Jazzy, the things my body feels when I'm with you." I gushed.

"I know, I feel them too."

"This can't be normal…" I said smiling.

"It is for us."

"I guess Gram was on to something." I smiled.

"I never doubted her." He smiled back kissing me.

He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sweetness?"

"Hmmm..."

"I want to ask you something."

"I'm listening," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back.

"Well Edward is a tiger too..."

"That's what Gram said."

"Well... Do you umm…did you feel this with Edward? You know when you were 'with' him."

"Somewhat...but it was a little different." I looked at him.

"Different how?"

"It wasn't as intense. And you two make love differently. Even though you're alike in more ways than you care to admit."

He rolled his eyes.

"Really. I mean Edward's an aggressive lover. A take charge kind of a guy, much like his demeanor. He talks a lot of shit and he's cocky as hell. You, on the other hand are smooth and direct. Sensuous and loving. You like to take your time and savor every moment and feeling. You don't talk as much, but I think you'd rather show than tell. Which makes you a more confident lover," I said kissing him.

"Sounds like we're total opposites to me."

"No, not total opposites. You both love hard and like to take care of the woman you love. And I think that once a woman captures your hearts' she will have it forever. You both love me so completely and…" I stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just wish things could've been different."

"Yazmine..."

"I never wanted to hurt anyone Jasper, but I felt powerless to stop what was happening. Lord knows I tried. I swear I did, but it only got worse. I just don't understand why you both have entered my life and my heart the way you have. Why is this happening? I always thought everything happened for a reason, but even Gram can't figure this one out. She thinks that maybe both of your souls are linked to mine. That I was with you both in a previous life."

He sighed and I stroked his cheek.

"Jazz, I know that you're my soul mate. I can feel it. Everything in my being tells me so. You are the one I need, the one I want. I love you so much. I just don't want Edward to hurt. I love him enough that I don't want him to suffer while I'm happily married and moving on with my life. It's not fair to him. He can't help that he loves me. He had no control over it either," I said fighting back the tears.

"But he did have control over his actions." He stroked my face. "Sweetness, You and Edward had your shot, and for whatever reason it didn't work. You deserve to be happy. Edward put you through a lot and you tried many times to give him a chance." He sighed. "Yazmine, it's going to hurt, but you have to let him go. He's going to hang on to you as long as you hang on to him."

"I don't know how. And now he's hurting. He tried to kill himself…over me. Do you know how guilty I feel every time I see that gunshot wound on his chest? It's a constant reminder of how much I've hurt him."

"I told you. Edward did this to himself and you said he was waking up. You said he was going to be okay."

"That's what the doc's says, but that's just his body, Jazz. Who's going to heal what I broke? Who's going to heal his heart?" I sighed into his chest.

"He needs help, baby. You have to let him get it."

0****************8

He rolled us onto the bed finally removing himself from me. I climbed lazily onto his chest and threw my leg over his. My belly was resting against his hip and lower stomach. He played in my hair as we lay there. He was really quiet and I could tell he was thinking about our conversation. I felt the baby moving inside me. It was always active after we made love.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What's what?" I asked.

He put his hand in between our bodies and rubbed his side brushing against my belly. I sat up and smiled.

"You felt that?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's the baby. It's kicking or punching or something!" I laughed.

"Let me see!" he said sitting up and placing his hands on my belly.

He stroked it slightly and kissed it.

"Please move again." He begged my belly, pressing a little bit.

The baby responded by kicking again. We watched as the skin on my belly bulged out then back again. I looked at Jazz who was grinning from ear to ear. He kissed my belly again.

"God, that's amazing." He smiled.

"ROSIE!" he yelled and I looked at him. "ROSIE, COME SEE MY BABY MOVE!" He yelled.

"Um…Jazz…naked here." I gestured with my hands.

"Oh shit…" he said grabbing his shirt off the floor and helping me into it. Then he slipped on his boxer briefs.

There was a light knock at the door and he brought the sheet over my bottom half. He opened the door and pulled Rose into the room.

"You could have put some pants on." She griped.

"Whatever… Come and feel my baby kick." He smiled.

He and Rose put their hands on my belly and Jazz talked to the baby again. It kicked a few more times for him and Rosie then nothing.

"That's so cool," Rosie said smiling.

"I know." Jazz smiled. "Can you make it move again?"

"I think the baby went to sleep," I said rubbing my belly.

Jazz frowned and pouted a little.

"Jazzy, I'll let you know the minute I feel something." I smiled.

"Alright, you need anything?" He asked.

"Yeah…food and sleep." I yawned.

"You're wish is my command, beautiful," he said then flit out the door.

0**********************8

~Jasper~

Yaz was at the hospital. It was her normal routine since we'd been back in Seattle and since Edward, the ass, decided to shoot himself. I just couldn't understand how he could be so selfish. The pain he was causing everyone, his parents, his brother, Yaz, and all his friends. I was trying to, but it was very hard for me. When you love someone the way he claims to love Yazmine you don't go and kill yourself in their name. What the hell was he thinking? You live and try to be worthy of their love.

It killed me to leave Yazmine all those years ago. I knew she'd go back to Edward because I knew he would pursue her to no end. But it was a risk I had to take. I had to risk losing her to him forever. I had to let her go and hope and pray that I would have my second chance with her someday. I wasn't ready to love her the way she needed, and the way I wanted to. I was just a boy then. But I worked on me and made myself a better person and a better man, for her, for me and for us.

Last night I felt my baby move for the first time and it was amazing. I knew the second I felt our baby moving inside of her that I made the right decision to tell her what was on my mind. I was worried she would take it the wrong way. I told Yaz that she needed to let Edward go so he, and she, could heal. I was afraid to say anything before because I didn't want to seem like the jealous, overbearing husband. But seeing her last night, still blaming herself for his stupidity was enough and I had to speak my heart. She took it in stride and the question now was would she follow my advice and let him go.

I know she'll always love him. She's known him her whole life and he was her first lover. But this blaming herself and guilt she feels for leaving him, moving on and being happy was getting to be too much for me to handle. I wouldn't let him tear her down. If he wanted to be a selfish, self loathing, and self destructive ass that was fine, but he wasn't taking my wife with him.

I was in my truck and on my way to the hospital to pick up Yaz. Today was her doctor's appointment and we were going to lunch afterward. I couldn't wait to get her out of that hospital. She needed a break I could tell. She was starting to look tired and she was moving slower. I was going to talk to her about leaving next week because her classes started in two weeks and I wanted her to rest the week before school started. I took my cell out my pocket and opened it.

"Call Sweetness," I said into the phone and it dialed.

"Hello, handsome husband. Are you outside already?"

"Hello beautiful, I'm coming around the corner now so you can come on down." I told her.

"Okay, I'm heading to the elevator now." She hung up.

A few minutes later I pulled up to front of the hospital. Yaz was smiling as she headed for the truck. I got out and opened the door helping her in. She buckled her seat belt and I shut the door. I climbed back into the cab and leaned toward her.

"Give me some suga'." I told her.

She giggled and kissed me tenderly. When she broke our kiss I licked my lips and she laughed shaking her head.

"You are incorrigible, cowboy."

"Yep." I smiled pulling off.

0*****************8

I helped Yazmine onto the exam table. As soon as she got situated the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Felix Demetri," he said shaking our hands. "So, Mrs. Hale, I received copies of all your records from Dr. Huntley in Houston. You seem to be having a very pleasant pregnancy." He smiled.

"Pleasant for whom?" I interjected and she slapped my arm. "What… I'm just saying, two am pizza runs are not pleasant." I smirked.

"Whatever, Jazz," she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Baby, you know I love getting up in the middle of the night to have naked pizza picnics," I whispered to her.

Yaz turned bright red and the doctor coughed.

I laughed.

"Jazz, oh my god, you're so embarrassing," she said covering her face.

"I'm sure the good doctor understands how babies are made," I said rubbing her back. She shook her head not looking up.

"So, you were scheduled to have your ultrasound with Dr. Huntley this visit so how about we do that," he said trying not to laugh at me.

He rolled the monitor over to the table.

"Wait…we're going to see the baby today?" I asked nervously. "Sweetness, you didn't tell me that," I said looking at Yaz.

"I wanted to surprise you." She smiled taking my hand.

"I'm surprised…" I said wringing my hands.

"Calm down, we're going to see our baby today…finally," she said as the doctor draped a towel over her lap and lifted her shirt. She was excited and I was scared as hell. She had months to prepare for this. She could feel the baby growing and moving inside of her. It was a very different experience for me. I just felt it move last night. Seeing our baby on the screen would make it very real to me. I don't know why it didn't really sink in before now but I was going to be a daddy. I was going to be responsible for a life, a little tiny person.

The doctor turned on the monitor and grabbed a bottle that looked like a white ketchup bottle and squirted clear goop on Yazmine's little round belly. She giggled.

"It's cold." She smiled at me.

He put the monitor to her belly and I heard the baby's little heart beating very rapidly.

"Has a very strong heart." Dr. Demetri commented. He moved the monitor around again and smiled.

"There's your baby…" he said.

I lifted my eyes to the screen and saw the baby's jerky movements. I could even make out a face.

"Wow, that's clearer than I thought," I said.

"Yes, this is the 4D ultrasound. The details we can see with this are astounding," he said. "That's the baby's face…here's an arm…the foot…" he went on naming and pointing and I felt tears filling my eyes.

I looked down at Yaz who had tears pouring down her face. I wiped them away and leaned over to kiss her. I lifted my head up and she wiped the tears I couldn't hold back.

"That's our baby, Jazzy." She smiled.

"I know…I see…it's beautiful," I said.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked and we looked at each other.

She nodded.

"Yeah, tell us," I said.

"It's a girl." He smiled.

"A girl…" Yaz said longingly.

"A princess." I corrected her.

"Oh no… she's going to be rotten. I can see it in your eyes," Yaz said.

"Of course she is. I wouldn't have it any other way."

0***************8

We sat in the restaurant laughing and talking about the doctor's visit. He had given us each a set of pictures from the ultrasound.

"Yaz, can we talk?"

She nodded.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should go home next week so you can rest before school starts," I said quickly.

"I don't know Jazz, what if Edward isn't awake by then? I really want to be here when he wakes up," she said.

"Sweetness, that could be a month from now. I thought you wanted to finish school?" I asked.

"I do."

"Well it starts in two weeks. Yaz, you're almost six months along. You should be well rested so you do over exert yourself."

"I know, you're right. But I need to be sure he's going to be okay. I can't do that from Houston," she said.

"Esme will keep you informed I'm sure. If you stay here you'll have to put off this semester as well." I reminded her.

She sat there in deep thought before she spoke.

"Well let me see how he's doing today. If he's doing better, we can go on Monday." She sighed.

"Okay," I said feeling ten times lighter.

"So…what about names?" Yaz asked sipping her chocolate shake.

"Names?"

"Baby names, Jazzy."

"I don't know. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well… I kind of like Jazmine, J-a-z-m-i-n-e. It's Jasmine only with a 'Z'. It's both of our names combined."

"I like that. Jazmine…its pretty," I said biting my steak burger. "But I would like to give her a family name too."

Yazmine smiled. "Okay, like what?"

"Whitley," I said.

"Whitley? After the house?" she said popping a fry into her mouth.

"It was my grandmother's name," I said.

"You never told me that," she said dipping her chicken finger.

"You never asked."

"Well I just thought all rich people named their houses and boats and stuff like that. Who knew there was actual symbolism to real people."

I rolled my eyes. "Smart ass."

She laughed. "I like it, Jasper."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"So, is it going to be Jazmine Whitley Whitlock-Hale or Whitley Jazmine Whitlock-Hale?" I smiled.

We both were quiet for a moment.

"Whitley Jazmine Whitlock- Hale," we both said and started laughing.

"Ooh, Jazzy, she's moving!" Yaz laughed grabbing my hand. I felt her belly jump and bubble out as the baby tossed.

"Hello, daddy's little princess." I murmured into her stomach. "Be good to your momma. Don't kick her too hard." I kissed and Yaz laughed.

I sat up and pulled Yazmine into a kiss startling her.

"Thank you for her."

"Thank you, you helped." She smiled.

"Yeah, I remember." I smiled.

0**************8

I decided to park and walk Yazmine back to Edward's room. It wasn't often that I went to his room and the last time I did I had a few choice words for him even though he probably didn't hear any of them. But today I was on a baby high and nothing was going to bring me down. I wanted to be there when Yaz told Jake he was going to have a niece. I couldn't wait to tell my mom and Rosie. They wanted us to have a girl. Someone they could spoil to death and dress up in pretty frilly things.

We got on the elevator and I smiled. Yazmine crushed her body to mine. I wrapped my hand around her waist and pulled her to me gently. Her tiny hands stroked my back slowly. I bent over her and started kissing her slowly. We were wrapped in a tight embrace kissing and hugging when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Oh shit! Yaz, I was just getting ready to come and call you!" Alice squealed. "It's so great…" she said grabbing Yazmine's hand and pulling her off the elevator.

"Alice, be careful." I told her.

"Sorry… Hi Jazz... Hi baby," she said rubbing Yazmine's belly tenderly.

"Ali, what's going on?" Yazmine said looking back at me and I shrugged.

"Yaz, its Edward… He woke up!" She smiled still dragging Yazmine toward the room.

"He's awake!" Yazmine smiled.

"Yes, come on!"

I followed them down the hall and saw Jake, TJ, Emmett, Rose, Corey, Seth, Yazmine's parents, Edward's mom and an older couple all piled into the hallway.

"Bug, I've been calling you for a half hour," Jake said hugging her while he gave me a pound.

"Jazz…" he nodded as Rosie walked over to me.

"What's been up, Jake?" I said hugging my sister.

"Same shit different day, bro." He smiled.

"I feel you on that one. Good evening everyone," I said to the crowd and they all said hello.

Yaz went to Esme and was speaking with her and the older couple. TJ came over to me and hugged me.

"What's up, Jazz? How's impending fatherhood?" He smiled.

"Great actually, I felt the baby move last night. She's going to be a feisty one, a soccer player maybe." I smiled.

Rosie was the only one who caught my intentional slip up.

"She? You said she! It's a girl, Jazz!" She jumped up and hugged me, shaking me.

"A girl!" Ali squealed.

"Hold on...what?" Jake said smiling. "It's a girl!"

"Yeah, it's a girl. We found out today." I smiled pulling out the pictures.

Yazmine's parents, Ali and Em headed toward us. Yaz, Esme and the older couple came over too. Yaz looked at me and I shrugged.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't wait." I smiled.

"Ooh Rosie, I'm thinking purple and pink for the baby shower," Ali said already in her head planning.

"God, I have to call mom and Gramps," Rosie said taking out her cell.

Yazmine's parents were hugging and congratulating us. Esme was hugging her and rubbing her belly. She was making Yaz promise to send her pictures and to bring the baby by whenever she came home.

"So…a niece, huh? I can't wait to tell Quil and Embry. We need a little princess in the family." Jake laughed.

"What are you talking about? I was a princess." Yaz protested and everyone laughed. "I was!" She huffed loudly.

"Whatever Yaz, you were no princess." Jake teased.

"Bite me, Jake." She pouted.

"You were my princess." Billy hugged her.

"Thanks, daddy," she said poking her tongue out at Jake.

"So we discussed any names for the little princess?" Ali asked.

"Whitley Jazmine Whitlock-Hale," Yaz said and Rosie turned and looked at us.

"Really? You're naming her after Gran?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Jazz, that's great. Gramps and mom are going to be so happy." Rosie laughed through her tears. She hugged Yaz and me. "Mom, Jazz and Yazmine are having a girl! Mom, they're naming the baby after Gran…" she cried into her cell phone as she walked down the hall.

0**************8

Yazmine had just introduced me to Edward's grandparents when Edward's doctors came shuffling out the room. No one seemed to notice as they were all engrossed in baby conversation. Shortly after that Dr. Carlisle came out of Edward's room. He had a glum look on his face. Shit what happen? Did Edward have a poor prognosis? I took Yazmine's hand and she looked up. Her eyes looked at me and then to what I was looking at. She walked over to Dr. C.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why do you look like that?" She asked him. "Is Edward okay?"

"Edward's fine, Yazmine."

She let out a breath.

"God...don't scare me like that," she said shaking a little then walking toward Edward's room.

Carlisle grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back. She looked at him confused.

"You can't go in there," he said looking down.

Now everyone was walking toward us.

"Dad, I'm going to see Edward," she said pulling away.

"You can't see him," he said softly.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"He doesn't...want to see you…" he said softly. "I'm sorry, I tried to talk to him."

"What!" she and Esme both shouted. I walked to Yazmine and touched her arm. She pulled away from me.

"What the hell do you mean he doesn't want to see me!" She asked angrily.

"He's not himself Yazmine, try and understand..." Carlisle said weary.

"Please, he's sober now! He knows exactly what he's saying," she said tearing up.

Carlisle looked at the floor. Yaz bolted pass him and into Edward's room.

"Yazmine!" Carlisle called out.

She flung the door open and walked into his private room. Everyone followed her.

"Edward?" she said and his eyes opened.

"What are you doing in here! Fuck, I told dad to keep you out!" He shouted and she stiffened.

"What's wrong with you, Edward!" She cried.

"You, you're what's wrong with me!" He spewed at her not bothering to look at her.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

How dare him after she'd been here everyday for almost a month crying and waiting by his bedside. I started push into the room and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I turned and saw Em pulling me out the room.

"Emmett…get the fuck off of me!" I yelled.

"You can't beat his ass, Jazz. He just woke up from a coma," Em said.

"She's been here for him day in and day out! How dare he treat her like that!" I shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry. He's an ass. I will personally kick his ass when he's feeling better," Em said seriously.

"Edward…please." I heard Yazmine sniff.

"Get out, Yazmine!" He shouted and I heard Esme gasp. "Go to your husband!" he said quietly.

Yazmine came barreling out the room crying uncontrollably and into my arms.

"You fucking asshole! She's been waiting on your stank ass day and night. You've got a lot of fucking nerve…" I heard Rosie shouting at him then I saw Jake walking past us carrying her over his shoulder to the elevator.

I stroked her hair and hugged her tightly. I didn't know what to say so I just started to talk.

"Sweetness, are you okay?" I asked and she shook her head. "He's an asshole..."

"He hates me! He doesn't love me anymore!" She cried harder.

"I love you…so fuck him," I said lifting her face up. "Don't let him do this to you, Yazmine. You're stronger than this," I said kissing her nose.

"Jazzy…" she cried wrapping her body around mine.

"I love you, sweetness. Do you hear me?"

"Yes…" she sniffed into my shirt.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Take me home. I've had enough of Seattle." She cried softly.


	18. Sober

don't own twilight. Are there any Edward fans? Here's his version of events. You didn't think I forgot about him, did you?

**18. Sober**

{Edward}

I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to make things come into focus. Everything seemed to be covered in a white haze. Finally the lights above me started to look normal. I was in the hospital that much I knew. I heard the TV to the left of me and I turned my head to look at it. I saw my mom knocked out in the chair next to my bed. My throat was dry and raw. I tried to clear it and winced from the pain that radiated from my chest. I looked down and raised my hand to the bandage that covered the wound.

I had shot myself. I remembered that. I remember wanting the pain to stop. I remembered sitting on my bed trying to decide which way would be better. How could I stop the pain that was gnawing at me day in and day out? Yazmine had married Jasper, she would never be mine. I had lost her and I wasn't going to live without her.

I put the gun in my mouth and decided that that would be too quick. Then I put it to my temple and decided that that would be too messy and hard to cover up at my funeral. My mom would be upset. I finally decided the heart would be best. That was where all my pain came from anyway. She was my heart and I couldn't live without her. I put the gun to my chest and pulled the trigger. It made perfect sense to me at the time, all of it did.

I knew instantly that I had missed but didn't have the strength to try again; my arms were already going numb. The gun's kick back was stronger than I expected and threw my aim off. I heard my heart pounding loudly in my ears when I fell back on the bed. The pain was excruciating but was slowly starting to go away as the warm liquid escaped from my body. Everything was going numb and the drumming in my ears was slowing down and becoming muffled. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

_The next thing I remembered was Yazmine's crying. She was holding my hand and I felt her warm tears running down my forearm. I tried to move to let her know that I heard her but I don't think it worked. She was squeezing my hand so tight._

_"Oh Edward," she said rubbing her hand over my wound. "This is all my fault. I don't care what anyone says. You did this because of me." She sobbed._

_"I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you. I wish you could understand. I wish you both could just understand how I feel. Hell, right now, it'd be nice if you two could just stand to be in the same room together." She sighed and I felt her hand ease up. _

_"I wonder if any of us will ever be whole and truly happy. Because it seems like we're just doomed to suffer. I'm upset, which is upsetting Jazz. And you... You're fucking miserable." _

_She was right. I was fucking miserable. But I think she was wrong about Jazz being unhappy. Why would he be? He got what he wanted. He got her. She was his wife and having his baby._

_"I don't know. I wish it could be like it was when we were kids. You, me, and Jazzy together... We were the best of friends, inseparable." She sighed. "Do you remember that? Things were more simple then. I wish you both loved me and each other like you did then. I miss that. I miss us."_

_She just didn't understand that there was no way we could go back to that now. We weren't kids anymore and what I felt now was way beyond that childhood love. I knew this that first night we made love. And there was no way friendship would ever be enough. I needed her, and Jasper was preventing that from happening.  
_

_"This is all Gram's fault. Her and her stupid predictions. If she would've just minded her own business…" she sniffed. "God Edward, there's so much I want to tell you. And it would be easier now that you can't say anything back, but I don't think it's the right time. " Her voice sounded agitated. _

_"If I had listened and not been so stupid and stubborn maybe I could've avoided all this heartache. But no, I had to keep fighting. Well fate got the last laugh, didn't she? She bitch slapped me right in the face. I had no choice. Not that I would've changed anything that's happened with Jazz and I because I love my baby and I love its father. Please don't hate me for that."_

_What was she talking about Gram's predictions and the fates? What did that have to do with anything?_

_And did I hate her for getting pregnant and daring to be happy without me? _

_No, I didn't. I could never hate her. But it hurt like hell that she was happy. Happy with Jazz and happy without me.  
_

_I did hate him though. But only because he had everything I wanted._

_And I hated myself, because I could never get my shit together. My parents were right. Everyone was right. Yazmine had given me many chances and I fucked them all up. And if I was truly honest with myself, I'd realize that it wasn't Yazmine's or Jasper's fault that I was fucked up. It was my own and I was done blaming them._

_"I know you wish this baby was ours. I know it's what we planned. But things never seemed right. We weren't ready." She kissed my hand._

_"I don't know why I'm explaining all this to you now. I don't even know if you can hear me. I just need to say it, get it off my chest." She leaned in and kissed my lips._

_"I know you don't believe it right now, but I do love you Edward, never doubt that, and never wonder." She quoted my words. "You will always have a special place in my heart, always."_

_I felt her shift but she didn't release my hand._

_"I want you to know that I'm going to be here with you until you wake up. So I think that we should make the best of our time together? You work on getting better and waking up. And I'll keep you company while you do that." I could hear the smile in her voice._

_"So I brought some books today. It's a series, and before you start bitching, they're really good books. The words are magical, you literally feel like you're watching everything happen as you read it so give it a chance. Alright, you ready? 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'…" She started and I wished I could roll my eyes._

_0~~~~~~~~~~~0_

_That night I thought about her little monologue and dreamed of Harry Potter's adventures. Who knew, the book was turning out to be better than I thought. I remembered her coming every single day after that. I recognized her footsteps in the hallway and could feel her when she entered my room. My body would immediately tune into her. She would always greet me with a soft kiss to my lips and leave with one on my lips, and then one on my bandage, over my wound._

_She was always there, just like she said she would be. I counted the days by her comings and goings. The third day she had a run in with my new day nurse about her leaving the room while I was being bathed. Yaz hit the roof and told the nurse off. She told her that she and I had shared the same bed, bath water, and so much more for almost three and a half years and that she wasn't going anywhere. The nurse actually called my dad. But he must've told her that Yaz could stay if she wanted to because I never heard anymore about it after that.  
_

_The nurse had the hots for me. I knew that even being as fucked up as I was. She would come in and talk to me whenever there was a rare moment that I was alone. She seemed nice enough to me, but Yaz couldn't stand her._

_"I don't know, Edward. I really don't like that nurse of yours," she said as she changed the bandage over my wound. "She lingers under your sheet a little too much for me." She continued._

_I wished I could see her face. And I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't._

_"I don't know, maybe I'm a little biased. Maybe I'm jealous. I know I have no right to be, but you'll always be 'my Edward' so cut me some slack. God… I'm going to be a mess when you find someone. You know that right?" She laughed and kissed the bandage._

_There would never be anyone else. Maybe a few friends, lovers even, but she was my heart._

_"There you go, all done." I felt her warm hands leave my skin and I wanted to groan, but nothing came out. It was like being in suspended animation. It was annoying._

_She sat down and I heard the pages ruffling from the book. Then her soothing voice filled my head._

_0~~~~~~~~~0_

_I think I had been in the hospital for over three weeks if I was counting Yazmine's visits right. I mean, I wasn't really sure how long I had been here before I could hear her voice._

_"Good morning, handsome. It's me," she said with a kiss to my lips._

_I was wondering if she had brought new books with her today. We had finished the Harry Potter series already. I was eager to see what new book she had picked out. She took my hand in hers and I gave it a squeeze._

_"You know, Edward... I don't care what your dad says. I know you can hear me. I feel you squeezing my hand. It may be weak but I don't think it's an involuntary twitch like he says." She raised my hand and kissed it._

_"I know you're in there, Edward. Fight baby…please fight." She started to cry again and I realized how much pain this was causing her. And not just her, everyone who loved me._

_She sniffed and tried to hold her tears off. "So, I forgot my damn book on the kitchen counter today so I'm going to tell you another story. A confession of sorts." She continued._

_She went into this long story about her Grandmother being able to sense people's spirit guides and how Gram had said that Jazz was her soul mate that first time he went to the Rez with her. I lie there thinking...'what bullshit, she will say anything to get me to understand why she fucked me over for Jazz'. That's what I thought until she explained the feelings and the pull she felt for him. I swear she was describing the feelings I felt for her._

_She told me that she fought those feelings for Jazz because she thought Gram was wrong and because she felt these things for me as well. She said that the day we got engaged, the day that Gram read my palm, she found out that I too was spiritually connected to her. Gram told her that I could make her happy, that I was erratic, and she'd have to be patient with me. I had forgotten about that day, but I didn't need Gram to tell me what I felt for Yaz. I knew we were connected. I think I always knew._

_"I have to believe her. Too much has come to pass between us. And erratic doesn't even begin to describe the things you and I have gone through. I tried to wait for you. I tried to fight what I was feeling for Jasper. But the more I did, the more things were thrown in my path leading me to him. I just wanted you to see that maybe we were working against something that was bigger than the both of us. Maybe it just wasn't our time." She paused._

_"Don't get me wrong. I still love you. And I still want you in my life. Even if it has to be as friends," she said. "I hope you can understand what I'm saying to you because I really need for you to be alright. I need you to wake up and heal, mind, body, and spirit. I need you in my life, Edward, so please wake up and get the help that you need to make yourself better. Maybe then you can handle my being with Jazz… Maybe then you'll understand… Maybe then you can love me no matter who else I love, because that's how I love you. I want you to be happy, Edward…with, or without me." She sighed._

_I heard heavy footsteps in the hallway then I heard the door open to my room._

_"Sweetness… You ready to go?" He asked her._

_It was Jasper._

_"Um…yeah… I guess so," Yaz said._

_"He looks better," he said._

_I assume he was speaking of me._

_"Yeah, he does. I just wish he'd wake up."_

_I could hear them kissing._

_"Sweetness, he's going to be alright." He told her._

_How come he was so calm? I'd be pissed if she was here waiting on him hand and foot._

_"I don't know, Jazzy. He looks so fragile, so unlike himself. It's scary."_

_"He's just a little bony, and a little pale. When he wakes up, you just feed him and take his white ass in the sun." He chuckled._

_Feed me? _

_He really didn't care that she was here with me._

_"I don't know if that will work. I think Edward is allergic to the sun. He never tans. I think he's immune." She giggled._

_Yeah, that was true. I was one of the whitest, white boys I knew. Pale as a ghost, and my dark hair and light eyes only made it worse._

_"Let me use the restroom and then we can go. Esme should be on her way up."_

_"Alright, that's cool," he said._

_I heard the bathroom door shut and I heard him walk closer to the bed. I briefly wondered if he was going to smother me in my sleep. This was the first time I'd heard him the entire time I was here._

_"Damn Ed, you look like shit," he said._

_Well thanks, asshole._

_"Look, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm going to say this anyway cause I've been dying to get it off my chest," he said. "What the fuck were you thinking? You're such a fucking coward. Couldn't you just get your shit together and move on? How could you do this to Yazmine, to your family? They love you and this is killing them."_

_What the hell do you know about my family and Yazmine's love for me I wanted to shout.  
_

_"I know you don't think I know shit about what's going on, but I do. And I know because I sit out in that waiting room and watch them all crying for you to wake up and be well. I know because I know Yazmine's heart and I hate seeing my wife like this."_

_His wife, not mine…his._

_"I can't believe I agreed to let her come to you and be your...nurse. But I knew if I didn't that she would never forgive me if something happened to you and I kept her away. I mean, what can I say? I love her, and love makes you do stupid shit." He sighed._

_"Look, I know you hate me for 'stealing' her and your dreams. But I didn't steal her, and your dreams for her were my dreams as well. You two weren't together when we hooked up. If you had been, I would've stayed clear. But you hadn't been together for over a year. _

_"Damn Edward, you had your chance. Lots of them and you know it. It was my second chance with her. I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers again."_

_He sighed.  
_

_"What I'm saying is… We both love her. I think that we can both agree upon that. And I understand that she loves you. I don't like it, but it is what it is. I can't make her not love you. But she needs me and I need her. We…we complete each other. So I deal with the fact that she loves you because I love and trust her. And I could be wrong, but I think you love her that much too. Am I right, Edward? Do you love her enough to share her heart with me? Because guess what? I don't think either of us have a choice anymore. We can keep trying to pull her in one direction or the other, but it's not going to work. And it's just tearing her apart. I won't do that anymore."_

_I hated to admit it but he was right._

_"She's my life, Edward. My wife and the mother of my child. So if having you in her life is going to make her happy, then we'll work something out. But you can't come to her like you are. You're fucked up. Get your shit together, Edward. See the shrink, stop drowning yourself in booze, and come correct. Even if all you can have is her friendship, isn't some part of her better than nothing? I think we both can see you need her as well," he said huffing._

_I did need her but could I live with just being her friend? I didn't think I could. I'd always wonder 'what if'._

_"This isn't easy for me. But Gram seems to think I should talk with you. Give you some advice when it comes to Yazmine. And the best advice I can give you right now is... if you love her, wake up get your shit together. Learn how to be Edward, because you and Yazmine are not a single entity. You're two separate people. Learn to live without her. I had too. It's why I left her all those years ago," he said._

_"When you feel like you can handle being her friend, I won't stand in the way. I know what you mean to her. But if you hurt her like this again, Edward... I will hunt you down. I swear to you I will. I want my wife happy, because I can't be happy if she isn't." He confessed._

_"And know this too. Even if you get your shit together, and you two become the best of friends… She is my wife. And if you try and jeopardize that in anyway you will lose her forever. I can be your best ally, or your worst enemy. Now I've done my part as far as you're concerned. The rest is up to you," he said leaving me with a lot to chew on._

_A few minutes later my mom walked in the door._

_"Jasper, how are you, sweetie?"_

_"Great Esme, thanks for asking."_

_"Great, where's Yazmine?"_

_"The bathroom of course," he said._

_"Oh honey, it only gets worse from here." She chuckled._

_"So I've heard." He laughed._

_"Okay Jazzy, I'm ready," Yazmine said and I heard her walking away from me._

_Had she forgotten or was she just not doing it because Jasper was here?_

_"Oh shit…" she flitted to me and I felt her warm skin on my face. "You thought I forgot didn't you?" She whispered._

_"Good night, Edward. I love you," she said kissing my lips then my wound._

_My heart soared and I knew right then and there that I had to get my shit together. I would take her anyway I could get her, but not until I was myself, my true self. The only question was how do I make her leave so I could do it?_

0~~~~~~~~~0

"Mom…" I called out huskily. My throat was scratchy.

"Mom, I need some water," I said louder.

She began to stir and looked my way.

"Mom…"

"Oh shit! Edward, you're awake…oh honey!" She jumped up and came over to the bed. She pushed the call button and the nurse answered.

"Call Carlisle… Edward's awake!" she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." Was the response she got.

"Mom, water…please." I begged.

"Oh yes…here honey," she said placing the straw in my mouth.

A few minutes later my dad and two other doctors came in. My mom left the room to make phone calls. As my father and the other doctors examined and asked me fifty thousand questions I thought about what Jasper had said no more than three days ago.

"Dad…"

"Yes, Edward," he said standing back.

"I want to get some help, dad. You know, see a shrink. Someone to help me get my head screwed on right," I said.

"Son, I'm really glad to hear you say that. I think it's for the best and a very wise decision."

"Yeah, so do I, and I'm giving up the booze too. They umm… inhibit my ability to think straight," I said.

"Yeah… I'd say." He smiled.

"Shit, I'm starving. How long have I been in here? Like three weeks or something, right?"

He looked at me.

"How did you know that, Edward?"

"I was counting Yazmine's visits. How off am I? I think I was out of it a few days at the beginning," I said.

"I don't know. How many days did you count?" He looked stunned.

"About twenty, I think."

"You're off by two days," he said.

"Great, twenty-two days on tube food and a saline drip," I said looking at the IV in my arm. I tried to pull the feeding tube from my nose but he grabbed my hand.

"The nurse will come and take that out, Edward. I'll order you something from the cafeteria," he said.

"Dad, I need Cool Ranch Doritos and a Cherry Coke, please," I said and he rolled his eyes.

He called food service and ordered soup and bread for me. Rabbit food. But I guess its best to start out slow. My stomach hadn't had anything solid in it for three weeks. I didn't want to have a case of the shits or worse no shit at all and vomit.

"Edward, how did you know when Yaz was here?" My dad asked.

"I heard her. She talks a lot when I can't say anything back," I said handing him the cup. "More water, please." I cleared my throat.

"You heard her talking to you?"

"Yeah, I heard all of you. But I usually let the blackness consume me after she would leave for the day."

She was the only one I would listen for.

"Shit. She was right. You could hear her, and you were squeezing her hand."

"Yeah, I was. I wanted her to know I was with her and that I knew she was with me."

"How?"

"I don't know, dad. All I know is that every time she was near, I could feel her and my body would...tune in. And when she would leave, I went back under."

"You two are very interesting…" he said.

"Are we?"

"Yes," he said staring at me in disbelief.

"What? Surely I'm not the first person to tell you that they could hear people while they were out."

"Well…you are actually. I've read that it can happen. But you're the first person that I've actually met that it has happened to."

"No shit?"

"Yes Edward…no shit," he said.

"Hell, that's…weird," I said.

"Son… You gave us quite the scare." He shook his head.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I put you and mom through this. I'm an asshole. I know. But I swear it won't ever happen again. I'm getting help. I won't fight you anymore about it. I know I need it," I said to him.

"Everyone's going to be so happy that you're awake. Especially Yazmine, she been waiting for this. I can't even begin to understand the bond that you two share, but that girl loves you, son."

"Dad, you can't let her in here," I said to him.

"What?" he looked worried.

"Dad, I know she loves me. She told me everyday that she did." I smiled. "But I can't handle seeing her right now. Don't let her come in here, dad… please."

"Edward, I don't think she's going to take no for an answer. She's been waiting for..."

"I know. But I can't get my head together if she's here. I won't be able to focus. I need for her to go and I know she'll want to stay here and help me."

"So just tell her that, Edward…"

"I can't, dad. I can't tell her 'no'. If she asks me to let her stay, I'll say 'yes'. I know I will, because I want her here with me. I'm not strong enough to let her go, so it's best if I don't see her at all. Please, dad…"

"Edward, this is going to kill her. You have to know that."

"Dad, it's either her or me right now. I'm doing this for her. She wants me to get better and I can't if she's here. I love her and it still hurts to see her. This is the only way…" I said defeated.

I hated being this weak. But I was, and I wanted to fix it.

"She'll be hurt. But Jazz…Jazz will take care of her," I said looking down.

"Okay, Edward. I'll keep her out," he said looking at me cautiously.

"I'm okay. I'm dealing with it. Just give me some time, okay?"

He nodded.

"And you can't tell the others that I'm making her leave until she's gone. She has to think I really don't want her here or she'll stay and try to convince me that she can help me somehow. I know her."

"So you're going to play the asshole role one last time," he said.

"Yes, apparently I'm pretty good at it." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, son, if you're sure."

"I am. I'll make it up to her later. She'll forgive me," I said, silently hoping I was right.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

There was a commotion in the hallway. I think everyone was starting to arrive. I heard Yazmine's distinctive voice. In my ears it stood out like no other. The doctors and the evening nurse finished up with me and started out the door.

"Shit, I really wish I couldn't hear this," I said to my dad.

"I know this is hard son, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you for doing this. Even though it's going to hurt her. I know that it's killing you. Especially in this state of mind. It's the first selfless thing I think you've ever done." He hugged me and walked out the door.

I heard Yazmine and my mom yelling.

"What!" they said in unison.

"What the hell do you mean he doesn't want to see me!" Yaz yelled and I closed my eyes.

I couldn't hear what was being said but I heard my dad yell her name. My room door flew open and I opened my eyes. Big mistake. She was even more beautiful pregnant. She was radiant. She was crying really hard and my heart sank.

"Edward?"

All she said was my fucking name and I almost gave in and said fuck it. I wanted to hold her so badly.

Get it together Edward. Make her leave my head said. My heart however, was weeping for her.

"What are you doing in here! Fuck, I told dad to keep you out!" I yelled hoping I sounded convincing to her because I didn't to me.

I couldn't even look at her. I had to turn away.

"What's wrong with you, Edward?" She asked.

I love you, and I need to get well, but I can't do that pining after you, I wanted to say but knew better.

"You, you're what's wrong with me!" I said angrily.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Jasper yell before he was being pulled away.

"Edward…please..." she begged.

God damn it. I wasn't strong enough to do this. She needed to go…now.

"Yazmine, get out!" I yelled at her and my mom gasped. "Go to your husband!" I choked out softly.

I heard Yazmine howl and run out of the room. Rosalie started yelling something at me but I couldn't hear her. I had completely shut down. I felt like shit. I turned my face away from the crowd and buried it in the pillow hiding my tears. I cried like a baby, my heart felt hollow.

My dad ushered the people out, even mom and Emmett. He came over to my bed.

"Jasper has her, Edward. I think she'll be okay. So let's get you focused on being okay," he said hugging me.

I nodded into the pillow not yet ready to show my face.

0~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Where y'all at? Where's the reviews? Have I lost you?


	19. Reality Check

Don't own twilight.

19. Reality check.

~Jasper~

We had been home from Seattle for two weeks. It was the end of September and Yazmine was six months pregnant. She was handling Edward's rejection as well as could be expected, which meant she wasn't handling it well at all. She put on a happy face for me and everyone else but I knew her better than that. She was hurting and I wanted to hurt him. She wasn't eating well. She was having terrible back pains and constant headaches and her first day of class was tomorrow. I was worried what the extra stress from school would do to her and the baby's health.

I called Dr. Huntley yesterday and told her that I was worried about Yazmine and the baby. I explained the situation and asked if she could check them out and make sure they were both still healthy. So today we were going to the doctor's office for an earlier than scheduled prenatal visit. I convinced Yaz that she should go before class started just in case she got too busy with school and her little Carnival project. She was more than happy to go because she wanted to talk to Dr. Huntley about her back pains.

0***************0

Yaz and I walked into the office hand in hand and went to sign in at the desk. The waiting room was pale shade of green, almost a mint color and there were expensive pieces of art hanging on most of the walls. A giant palm plant was in the far corner by the window and it was real, which surprised me because most doctors' offices had those fake plants in the shiny gold pots in their waiting rooms. There was a flat screen TV in the corner opposite the plant and the most plush waiting room chairs I think I'd ever seen lining the walls. All of them had arm rests and the seats and backs were cushioned and covered in butter soft dark green leather.

We took the two chairs closest to the door and Yaz laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and used my free hand to rub her belly.

"How are my girls doing?" I whispered into her hair.

"We're sleepy. Someone kept us up past our bedtime last night." She smiled.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night beautiful, quite the opposite actually." I teased raising my brow and smiling back at her.

"Smug ass." She whispered. I grinned and kissed her nose.

There were two other women in the waiting room with us. A Latino woman with long black hair who was barely showing and a latte colored African American woman who looked like she was ready to pop. A little girl with golden brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin and dirty blonde ringlets was sitting at the little table drawing with her crayons. She had been watching the banter between me and Yaz. She smiled at us when we looked up at her. We smiled back and she giggled turning back around. I watched her with peaked interest. She was the cutest thing and I found myself wondering which woman was her mother and what she was drawing.

After about ten minutes she stood up and walked over to us. She had a picture in her hand. She held it out for me and I took it from her. Yaz leaned in to look at it too. There were two figures on it. One was a blonde headed man with gigantic blue eyes and the other a light brown woman with a rounded belly. She had long, curly, dark brown hair and small green eyes. They were holding hands and were in a field of flowers. I looked at the little girl and she grinned.

"It's very nice honey. Is it your mommy and daddy?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, it's you and her. I made it for you." She said pointing to Yazmine. I looked at the picture again. It was me and Yaz, we even had on the same color clothes we wore today.

"Awww, thank you sweetheart, it's beautiful." Yaz said taking the picture from me. "She's so cute. Isn't she cute Jazzy?" Yazmine doted.

"Yes Sweetness, she's terribly cute. What's your name little artist?" I asked.

"Savannah Devereux, I'm three," she said proudly. I wanted to scoop her up and hug her to death.

"Well Savannah Devereux, I'm Jasper Hale and this is my wife Yazmine."

"You're having a baby like my mommy. But I think my mommy's baby is bigger than your baby. Her tummy is giganto," she said pointing to the African American woman. Yaz started laughing and I smiled at her.

"Savannah, come here and quit bothering those people," the woman said to her.

"She's no bother, really," Yaz and I both said to her mother.

"Mommy he looks like daddy. 'Cept he has pretty blue eyes." She swooned and Yazmine laughed.

"A little bit honey. He and daddy have the same color hair." Her mom noted.

I bent over to her and she stared at me. "What's your daddy's name, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Peter Devereux," she said and the name set off bells in my head. I smiled and looked at her mother.

"I grew up and went to school with a Pete Devereux. We were co-captains together on the baseball team my senior year in high school."

Her mom smiled.

"What'd you say you're name was?" She asked me.

"Jasper… Jasper Whitlock Hale." I said.

"Whitlock…" she said thinking. "Whitlock, yes I remember Peter mentioning you. You two were pretty tight, right?"

"We were until he moved to Georgia. We kinda lost touch with each other after that," I said. "Is he back in town?"

"Yeah, he's back. His parents finally decided they wanted to see their grandchildren." She rolled her eyes.

"Charlotte Devereux, it's nice to meet you, Jasper." She extended a hand.

"You too Charlotte, this is my wife Yazmine," I said and they shook hands.

"Savannah's a doll. She has Pete's eyes." I smiled at the little girl.

"That she does and thank you. She's a handful but that's because her daddy spoils her rotten." Charlotte smiled at the little girl. I couldn't wait to spoil my baby rotten.

"Well that's as it should be," I said looking at Savannah winking and she blushed, too cute.

"Hey, will you give Pete my number. Tell him I'd like to talk to him. Maybe we can go get a few beers and catch up," I said handing her my card.

"Sure Jasper, I think he'd be glad to hear from you."

The nurse called her name and I helped her up.

"Come on Savannah they're calling us honey."

Savannah surprised me by jumping up and hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Bye - bye Mr. Jasper Blue Eyes." She smiled.

"Bye Mrs. Yazmine." She waved and Yaz smiled and waved back.

I looked at Yazmine who was snickering.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone's got a crush on you Mr. Blue Eyes." She laughed.

"She's so cute Yaz. I can't wait until our baby gets here." I gushed.

"Me either." She smiled. "You were great with her."

"She's older; it's the baby part that freaks me out." I admitted.

"It's not as hard as you think, Jazzy. You'll see." She leaned in and I kissed her.

"How weird is it that you saw your old friend's wife and kid today? Texas is a big state, what are the odds."

"That's not the weird part. The weird part is that he came home."

"Why's it weird that he came home? His family's here."

"Pete's from old money… old southern money," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Let's just say his family wasn't too happy that he was dating a black woman. I mean sometimes you can get you a pass if your family is well off. And I think her family is well to do too but it wasn't enough for the Devereux's. Her race was just too much for them look pass."

"You're kidding me," she said.

"I'm afraid not. Pete met her while he was at baseball camp in Georgia the summer before our senior year. When I came home that year after winter break it was like I never left. All my old friends welcomed me back and Pete was no different. He had just gone to see her over Christmas break and she was all he could talk about. He told me he was in love with her but he was afraid of what his parents would say. A couple of months later he became really quite and reserved." I continued looking at Yaz.

"He finally told me that they'd slept together over winter break and that he had gotten her pregnant. He said his parents were trying to convince her and her parents to get rid of the baby even though they wanted to keep it. His parents felt like it was the best thing for him and the family. So he had to make a decision. He chose her and the baby. His parents threatened to disown him but there wasn't really anything they could do. The trust fund his grandfather set up was iron clad and they couldn't stop him from receiving it. After graduation he left and moved to Georgia. After the baby was born they got married. I got an invite but I couldn't make it. I'm really happy his family's coming around. Everyone needs their family, even Pete."

"What century do these people come from? That's the dumbest shit I ever heard. Are all your friends rich and snobby?"

"Yaz as much as I hate to admit it, yes, they are. Not so much my friends, but they're families sometimes are. Growing up wealthy here is a lot different than growing up wealthy in the North. It's the South and a lot of the wealth here comes from old money and the old ways come with it. Wealth, power and status are things that are viewed differently here. There are social circles and stupid ass rules. They don't like it when one of their own marries outside of the circle. It's looked down upon," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll bet they'll just love me then. The poor, dark skinned, Indian girl…" She started.

"Hey, these people can kiss my ass. No one tell me what to do. I'm my own man and I do what I want. I'm like my grandfather in that respect. He married outside the circle. My Gran was his family's horse trainer's daughter. He married her because he loved her. And as much as my mom tries to act like she cares about it, she really doesn't. She married for love too. My dad was not part of the circle and to top it off he's a damn Yankee. You and me, Rosie and Jake, you see the pattern here? We don't give a fuck about their circle." I smiled.

"So the Whitlock's are a bunch of rebels?" She teased.

"Damn right! We march to our own drum. Hate or love it, we're going to do our own thing."

"You guys are the most down to earth millionaires I've ever seen. Well besides the Cullen's, but even their different," she said.

"They're city folk, that's all. They love their nice clothes, fancy cars and flashy things. I'm simple and a little country. I'm happy with my jeans, my truck and decent roof over my head. They're really cool people though." I admitted.

"A decent roof…Jazz, Whitley is outrageous. You grew up on a freaking estate with servants and expensive horses that cost as much as some peoples houses."

"I also grew up in the suburbs of Seattle, in a four bedroom house on a lawyer's salary. We had no maids, no horses and barely a backyard. And I never complained because I loved them both equally. They made me the person that I am Yaz. I had the best of both worlds." I smiled.

"Is money the real reason Charlie and Renee split? I can see he still loves her. He doesn't even date and neither does she. What's up with those two?"

"My parents are weird. And in all honesty I don't think the money was the cause, but it was a factor. My dad not making partner was just the push he needed to leave Houston and go back to Seattle. My mom didn't want to go back. She loves Texas and hates Washington. She was pissed when dad wanted to go back because he could've had his own practice here. She offered many times to front him the money but you know my dad. He's a cop's kid who grew up in the rural part of Washington with a shit load of brothers and sisters. He had to work hard for everything and he doesn't take handouts. He had to find his own way. I guess you'd understand that better than I could." I winked at her and she pushed me. I loved my wife but she was a stubborn, bullheaded ass woman.

"Anyway my dad does still love my mom and he'll probably remain single because of it. He and I are alike that way. We love who we love and there's no substituting. That's why I couldn't marry Maria or make it work with anyone else. They weren't you." I smiled and she blushed.

"My mom loves my dad too but she's stubborn and spoiled and my dad and grandfather hate telling her 'no'. But my dad put his foot down and there was no way she was going back to Seattle. They were fighting everyday already and that was the icing on the cake. It was a mess, so they decided to just get a divorce and go their separate ways. Rose and I decided to move with dad because he seemed to need us the most."

"Your dad didn't seem to have any trouble telling her off when you were in the hospital," Yaz said.

"Yeah because dad doesn't fuck around when it comes to Rosie and me. He'd fight to the death for his children. That's why we moved to Washington when I was little. He wanted us to live like 'normal' kids. My mom of course resented that statement. She didn't like that my dad thought she wasn't normal because she grew up wealthy. She didn't understand what he was trying to say. He didn't want us to grow up spoiled and expecting the world to fall at our feet because we had trust funds. I love my mom but I think sometimes she expects that even though my grandfather raised her to know better."

"That's good because money can't buy everything despite what people think. I think your mom knows that and Charlie knows she knows that or she would've never snagged him. He's way too independent and smart to fall for a 'Leah'," she said laughing.

"Ain't that the truth?" I laughed.

"Mrs. Hale." The nurse called and I helped Yaz to her feet.

We followed her to the back and she went over the usual things with Yazmine. Weight, pee in the cup, etc, etc. She had Yaz dress in a gown from the top up and left the room. A few minutes later Dr. Huntley was coming into the room. She was a tall African American woman with sandy brown hair that fell just pass her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and her skin was really fair. It was lighter than Yazmine's because it had more of a yellow tint to it. I wondered how old she was and if she liked younger guys. TJ would love to meet her. She was really pretty and sexy too.

"Jasper, Yazmine, I hear congratulations are in order. It's a girl!" She smiled.

"Yes, it's a girl," I said.

"Any names picked out?" She asked.

"Whitley Jazmine," Yaz said.

"Cute, I like the play on both of your names. So Jasper tells me you've been having a lot of back pain and headaches. How's your stress level? Are you getting enough rest and eating well?" She asked.

Yazmine looked at me contemplating her answer.

"Stress is through the roof but I do alright with the other two I guess." She admitted and doctor Huntley looked up from Yazmine's chart.

"You've lost ten pounds in the last four weeks," Dr. Huntley said and I looked at Yazmine.

"That's not good. You're pregnant you shouldn't be losing weight, especially at this stage of your pregnancy. That's probably why you're having the headaches. Back pain unfortunately is part of the pregnancy for some women. The baby could be putting pressure on your back or it could be preterm labor. You could be having contractions. You really need to start taking better care of yourself. You're young but pregnancy can take its toll on your body if you're not careful." She looked at me.

"I need to check her cervix and make sure she isn't dilating."

I nodded.

"If she is?" I asked.

"Well… if she's in labor she'll have to go the hospital right away so we can try to stop it. It's too early and the baby wouldn't make it if she delivered now. If she's dilating and the labor has stopped or we can stop it with meds, she maybe able to go home but she'll be on complete bed rest until the baby is full term. She'll have to come in weekly for injections so we can mature the baby's lungs. Neither are fun so let's hope everything is okay," Dr. Huntley said.

"I'm going to go get the nurse to help me out in here. Take off your bottoms Yazmine and drape this over your lap. I'll be back," she said walking out the room.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair.

_Please let them be alright._ I prayed.

I looked over at Yazmine. She had been so quiet. I could see she was upset so I stood up and went to her. She wouldn't look at me. I pulled her chin up and she had tears running down her face.

"Yaz… baby, it's going to be okay," I said hugging her.

"I'm sorry Jazz." She sobbed.

"For what?"

"I'm going to lose our baby! I'm killing her!" She broke down.

"You're not going to lose our baby. The baby's going to be fine…"

"You heard Dr. Huntley. The baby won't make it if I…"

"If you had her now, I heard what she said, Yazmine. You don't even know if you're in labor yet." I sighed. "You heard the doc, it's the stress and this isn't helping… baby please." I begged. "Calm down and let her check you out. We'll go from there okay?" I said handing her a tissue.

She nodded and I hugged her tight. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Now let's get you undressed."

If she was in labor, she'd have the best fucking doctors money could buy. She was not going to lose our baby. Not over Edward's ass.

Dr. Huntley came in with the nurse who was pushing a cart with a computer screen and some other things on it. I looked at her.

"I just wanted to get a look at the baby to make sure she's growing and to get some current measurements," she said to me.

"Okay Yazmine, lay back and put your feet in the stirrups. Good now push to the edge of the table for me." I helped Yaz get into position.

Dr. Huntley washed her hands and gloved up. The nurse squirted a little jelly on her glove and she placed her hand between Yazmine's spread legs. Yaz reached for my hand and I took hers and brought it to my lips. I watched her face as Dr. Huntley examined her. She winced a little when the doctor pushed down on her lower abdomen.

"I'm sorry Yazmine I know it's a lot of pressure," Dr. Huntley said. Her expression lighted up. "Good news, your cervix is in tact. You're not dilating, which means you're not in labor." She told Yaz and I heard Yaz let out a deep breath. I think I did the same.

"Thank god," I said smiling at Yazmine. We finally caught a fucking break.

"So let's take a look at her and make sure she gaining weight and you two can go home and RELAX…" she emphasized looking at Yazmine.

"I don't want to lose my baby," Yaz said softly.

"I know you don't, so if you take care of yourself, your body will take care of the baby," Dr. Huntley said and Yaz nodded.

"I know, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," she said squirting the clear goo on Yazmine's belly.

She ran the monitor across Yazmine's belly and the baby's fluttering heart beat filled the room. I watched the screen with Yazmine as we watched our daughter kick and punch, it was surreal yet calming.

"Well… she looks good, very strong. She's a little small though. You need to eat more. Now Yazmine if I have too I will put you on bed rest until you gain some weight and these headaches and back pains subside but that's extreme. If you take better care of yourself and eat better I bet all this will all go away." She smiled.

"I will Dr. Huntley, I promise."

"Good, any questions?"

"Yaz is supposed to start school tomorrow is she okay to do that?" I asked.

"Umm…that's hard to say. School will only add to your stressors. What are you taking?"

"It's my senior year of Pre Med or Medical Sciences," Yaz said.

"Ooh, I can't say I missed those years. That's a tough year Yazmine are you carrying a full load?" She asked and Yazmine shook her head.

"Thankfully no, I took a lot of summer courses so I could lighten up my course load. This was the only summer I didn't. I kinda had a lot on my plate this summer."

"Well I think if your course load is minimal and you can rest while you're at home it may be okay. But I have to tell you school and the pregnancy are big stressors and you're body is on overload. All these symptoms are proof of that. If school gets to be too much they could get worse and then I will put you on bed rest and you'll have to withdraw or drop classes. So if it's at all possible my advice would be to take the semester off. Start after the baby gets here," she said.

I looked at Yazmine.

"I'd have to put med school off for a year," she said.

"What's a year? This is our child Yazmine," I said taking her face in my hands.

"I'll drop my classes when we get home," she said softly. I kissed her.

"Thanks doctor," I said.

"Sure thing, don't worry Yaz. Med school isn't going anywhere," Dr. Huntley said. "I want to see you in two weeks and that weight better be up and not down." She smiled and left the room.

0**************0

It was late October. Yazmine was now seven months pregnant and she was beautiful. She was healthy and happy and glowing. She didn't complain once about not being able to start school until the spring. I think that first appointment she had after we got back scared the shit out of her. It was a reality check for her. It was either her and the baby or let the shit that happened with Edward go. I knew who she would choose. She wasn't going to jeopardize our daughter's health anymore.

The baby was kicking up a storm and moving all around. It was something I enjoyed feeling when we were cuddling or when I was talking to the baby. It was kinda weird when we were making love though.

She and Rosie had finished planning her Carnival for the employees. Alice couldn't come and help because of school stuff but she gave her lots of ideas over the phone and through emails. The ride engineers and the guys that set up the tents and booths were out in the back field now setting up the rides. The games and food vendors were arriving early in the morning to get set up. It was going to be really nice. She had all kinds of rides, games, vendors and food places coming and everything was free. Whitlock oil was footing the bill and I was writing it off as a business expense.

Yaz was on the phone when I came downstairs for breakfast. I leaned down and kissed her good morning. I leaned down further and kissed my daughter. Yaz shook her head and stroked my hair softly as I told the baby good morning.

"Okay mom… yes we'll be there for Thanksgiving. Yes we'll come early. Ugh…mom I gotta go. Really I do…Jazz is up and he wants me to fix him some breakfast."

I looked at her.

Breakfast was already on the serving platters sitting on the island.

"Okay bye…Yeah mom. I love you too…bye."

I laughed as Yaz hung up the phone sounding completely exhausted from her conversation.

"It's not funny, Jazz. The woman drives me crazy. I'm glad I'm here in Houston and not in Seattle. She would never let me be." She complained.

"She just loves you. She's worried because she can't keep her eye on you while you're pregnant. She wants to share this experience with you." I told her smirking.

"She's got her eye on me. She makes me email her pictures every week of my ever expanding stomach. Why does she feel the need to see how much fatter I get every week? I look like a damn sow. I'm never going to get my body back." She groaned.

"Sweetness you look beautiful. You're pregnant not fat you're supposed to have a round belly. I don't think you'll have a problem losing the baby weight. Besides you're a runner you'll have it off in no time. I'll even run with you if you want me to."

"Jazz, have you seen my hips? They will never be normal again. Running is not going to fix these babies." She said patting her sides.

I ran my hands over her new curves.

"I love them. You're all woman now, sweetness. Our baby is doing wonders for your body, it's filling out beautifully." I growled crawling up her body and pressing her against the chair. And it was, our child was making Yazmine's body bloom.

"Jazzy…" she smiled.

"Umm…" I said attacking her neck. Her hands felt warm on my bare back.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"What's it feel like I'm doing?" I said biting my spot.

"Humm…Jazz." She purred wrapping her legs around me.

"Jasper can't you and Yazmine take that to your room. I really don't think I want your naked asses around my food." Rosie said as she entered the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes.

"When'd you get back Rose?" I said placing small kisses on Yazmine's lips.

"This morning. How's my little niece?" she said pushing me out the way to touch Yazmine's belly.

"Sleeping I think. She hasn't moved much this morning." Yaz smiled.

"Hello baby it's your beautiful auntie, Rose," she said rubbing Yazmine's belly.

Yaz rolled her eyes.

"You two are hilarious," she said to Rose.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Rosie asked her.

"Yeah I'm so excited. Are you?"

"Definitely, I can't wait to ride the Electric Rainbow. Jazz you can be my riding partner since Yaz can't ride anything," Rosie said elbowing me.

"Hell no! I'm not riding with you. I still remember the last time I rode with you," I said feeling green.

Yaz held her hand out to me for help.

"Oh Jazz, what's a little barf between twins. My germs are your germs." She laughed.

"Fuck that! That shit was gross!" I said helping Yazmine out the chair.

"You threw up on Jazz and what the hell is an Electric Rainbow?" Yaz laughed.

"You know the ride that spins around and presses you against the wall," I said.

"Oh yeah… they call it something different now. The spinning top or something like that," Yaz said.

"Yeah it's different at every Carnival and Fair you go to. When we were like thirteen we went to the State Fair with Gramps. Rosie begged me for almost an hour to ride the Electric Rainbow with her. So what happens, queenie over here tossed her cookies on me and about three other kids. Of course she did get a drop on herself," I said.

"Gross." Yaz grimaced.

"It wasn't my fault I ate a bad hot dog. And the wind carried it sideways!" Rosie defended.

"Yeah yeah, tell me anything." I smirked.

"Anyway…" she rolled her eyes pushing me back. "I bought the baby something while I was in New York with Jake," she said handing Yaz a box. It was a familiar blue.

"Tiffany's, Rosie she isn't even born yet and you're buying her Tiffany's?" Yaz said.

"Hell yeah… she mind as well come out knowing where to find great jewelry." Rosie teased looking at me.

I smiled.

"Well open it already." She demanded.

Yazmine opened the box and smiled. She handed it to me. It was the tiniest white gold heart baby bangle that I'd ever seen. I took it out the box and showed Yaz the baby's name engraved in the heart on the bracelet.

"It's so cute…thanks Rosie I'm sure she'll love it," Yaz said hugging Rose.

"You're welcome. And after this carnival madness is over we need to start talking baby showerrr." Rose sang as she went to the fridge to pour herself some juice.

"Why do we need to have a baby shower? I have everything I need already," Yaz said.

"Well then, they can be creative with their gifts or they can give you cute little outfits. Don't worry Ali and I will take care of everything. We can have it at your mom's house…" Rose continued.

"Have what?" Mom said coming into the kitchen fixing a plate.

"Yazmine's baby shower," Rose said.

"Oh, I want in on that," Mom said to Rose.

"Really, you want to help?" She asked mom.

"Absolutely, this is my first grand baby. It's so exciting," Mom said smiling.

"Jasper, where is your shirt? Good morning Yaz and hello Whitley sweetheart," she said rubbing Yaz's belly.

"Morning Renee," Yaz said putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"It's upstairs. Does seeing my chest bother you mother? I know a lot of women who would love to touch this." I teased flexing.

"Gross!" Rose said and I gave her the finger.

"Calm yourself, Jasper. You don't come to breakfast without a shirt on. Contrary to what you believe not everyone wants your nakedness around their food." Mom scolded.

"Fine…I'll wear a damn shirt next time." I griped.

"Jasper, watch your mouth." She quipped.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"He's already been down and gone. I think he went to the barn," Yaz said drinking the last of her juice.

"I'm going to take a shower." She kissed me and I nodded.

"Yaz what about the baby shower!" Rose called.

"We'll talk later," Yaz said walking up the stairs. They both looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Rose asked.

"Did it look like we had had a fight when you walked in here earlier?"

"How would I know? That could've been make up sex." Rose shrugged.

"Jasper! Please tell me you were not fucking in the kitchen!" Mom yelled at me.

"What…no mom! Don't listen to Rose. And no we didn't have a fight," I said.

"Well what's wrong with her then?" Rose asked.

"I don't know maybe she's just tired."

"She just woke up," Mom said.

"I'll go talk to her," I said grabbing a few slices of bacon.

0**********************0

I walked to our side of the house and opened the door to our bedroom. The shower was running so I slipped out of my sleep pants and walked into the bathroom. Through the steamy glass doors I saw Yaz sitting on the bench in the shower with her head against the tiles. Her long hair was pulled to one side over her shoulder and rested between her breasts. The usual curly pattern was now wavy because of the heavy water. Her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her belly. I pulled the shower door open and her eyes opened.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Yes," she said scooting over to make room for me.

"You okay?" I asked playing with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just felt overwhelmed all of a sudden and I needed a breather."

"Overwhelmed…why babe?"

"Jazz, I love your family and everyone here at Whitley but sometimes it can be a lot to deal with. I'm a simple person you know that. I know they love the baby and are just trying to feel connected but I feel like a freaking budda. They rub my belly like they're making a wish. I don't know… am I just being bitchy?" She asked.

"Sweetness, if you don't want them to touch your belly I'll tell them not to. It's your body," I said.

She sighed. "I don't want to hurt their feelings. Shit…it didn't use to bother me but for some reason today it just rubbed me the wrong way. I'm sorry I'm really hormonal right now."

"How about we tell them to just lighten up a little bit."

She nodded.

Then I remembered her first statement about Whitley being a lot to deal with. I knew she hated having servants, maids and cooks but I thought she liked Whitley overall.

"Do you like living here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like Houston. I hated the summer weather, way too hot but the fall weather is nice and I'm sure the winter will be pleasant…"

"Yaz, that's not what I mean. I mean do you like living here at Whitley?" I asked.

Her eyes fell.

"Umm...yeah it's okay."

"Okay, let's try that again and look at me when you answer."

Her eyes met mine.

"I said its okay," she said quickly and looked away.

"You don't like it here?" I asked. I was kind of sad about it. I loved Whitley.

"Jazz, its okay really. I know you love it here." She backtracked.

"I do, but I love you more and I want you to be happy. I can live anywhere and Whitley isn't going anywhere. If you're not happy here you need to tell me. You can tell me anything." I told her.

"It's just… there's no privacy, not really. I mean we're married. If you want to bend me over the kitchen counter then I want to be able to do that without having Rose walk in on us. If you want to come to breakfast without a shirt you should be able to do that too. I'd like to be able to walk around buck naked if I so choose. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you mad?"

"No sweetness, you're right. I'm not a child or a bachelor anymore. I think it's time for me to leave Whitley," I said.

"Well maybe we don't have to leave Whitley. Maybe Gramps will sell us some land." She smiled.

Sell, I already owned half of it. The rest was Rosie's. Gramps had given it to us on our 21st birthday. 'No need to wait 'til I'm dead. Its gonna be yours anyway.' he had said.

"You sure Yaz, we can build a house somewhere else," I said.

"I'm sure. Your work is here and our family. Just make sure our house is not in walking distant to the main house. I want them to have to drive to the house. I don't like surprise visits. And no servants. I can cook my own food and clean my own house. Well maybe Irina can help out when I go back to school but that's temporary," she said.

"Any other requests?" I asked smiling.

"Just one." She smiled climbing onto my lap.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can I pick out the bed?" She asked kissing my ear.

"May I ask why?" I teased.

"I want to make sure it's big and sturdy," she said kissing at my neck.

"Big and sturdy?" I said softly.

"Umm hum. You know… I really like big things," she said grabbing my cock.

"Yes… I know." I hissed as she pumped me in her little hand.

"And the bed has to be very sturdy …" she said lifting herself over me. I kept my eyes on her lips.

"…Because I like to ride my husband hard and rough." She moaned sliding me into her hot, tight pussy.

"God Yazmine!" I moaned into her neck as she started to ride me. I gripped her ass and urged her movements. I wanted more.

"You wouldn't want to break down the bed now would you?" She asked as she rode me hard and fast. My head fell back on the tile.

"Ummm…shit." I growled.

What the fuck did she ask me?

"Jazzy, you wouldn't want to break our brand new bed would you? Then we'd have to buy a new one," she said breathless.

"I…I don't…what…baby I can't…focus right now," I said into her hair.

She laughed and wrapped her legs and arms around me. I buried my face in her swollen breasts then began to suck on them. She moaned and grabbed my hair. Her body moved at a frantic pace. She was close so I pumped faster pulling her to me. I felt her pussy grip my cock just before she threw her head back cursing loudly as she came. I stroked her long and deep through her orgasm causing her already sensitive body to come again. I came with her this time moaning her name in her ear. Her slick juices were all over my thighs, cock and balls.

"Umm… I think you sprung a leak," I said releasing her breast.

She smiled and kissed my mouth. Her tongue slipped between my lips and into my mouth.

"It's sweet, like sugar," she said.

"Our daughter's like a little honey bee. She makes all of your juices sweeter." I teased.

"You're daddy's little honey bee, aren't you?" I said rubbing my hands over her belly.

"I love you, Jazzy." She murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, Sweetness."

0****************************0

AN: Next chap will introduce a new character and Yaz and Jazz have their first fight. Oh no! Leave me some love and I'll try to post it by Wednesday night.


	20. Fun & Games

Sorry guys for the delay. What can I say it's a holiday weekend. Don't own twilight. Enjoy there's only 7 more chaps to go. Then Book III.

20. Fun & Games

*Yazmine*

I woke up and rolled over to snuggle under Jazzy's cool body. His skin was always cool and it felt good against mine since I was always hot. The bed was empty. What the hell? Jazz never got up earlier than me on the weekend. I popped my head up and looked at the clock. It was 12:32 pm. My head fell back on the pillow and I closed my eyes.

"Shit!" I sat up and threw the sheets off of me.

I was way late. The Carnival started in thirty minutes. I was trying to check my phone messages and turn the shower on when Jazz walked in the bedroom singing 'People are Strange' by The Doors. Great song I thought as I rushed back into the bedroom. He was already dress and was sitting in the recliner watching me toss clothes out the dresser on the bed.

"Sweetness, I think you should slow down. I didn't know pregnant women could move so fast," he said laughing.

"What the hell, Jazz? Why didn't you wake me up? Shit… I'm so late!" I said frustrated.

"Late for what?" He asked.

"The Carnival's today! I was supposed to be out there making sure everything got set up."

"It's already up and running. I got up with the crew and made sure everything was here and got set up," he said walking over to me.

"What… you did?" I asked frozen in place.

"Yes, so all you need to do is get dressed so we can go pig out and play some games," he said taking the panties out of my hands and putting them back in the draw.

"How many pairs of these do you need? I mean you do have a phat ass, and I mean that in a good way baby, but you don't need all of these to cover it." He smiled and I slapped him in the chest playfully. I looked at the bed and realized I had pulled out like four pair in my tirade.

"So everything's done?" I asked putting them back.

"Yeah, so relax," he said kissing me softly.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" I said relaxing into his arms.

"Because you need your rest and they got here at 4 am. I wasn't about to wake you up. I knew where the papers were so I went out and gave the coordinator, Jackson, all the permits and blueprints of how everything was supposed to be set up. I came back and went to bed. I just got back up about an hour ago. I went to check it out. It looks great, baby. You and Rose did a great job," he said smiling.

"You let Jackson do it?" I asked.

"Yeah… that's what I'm paying him for, isn't it?"

I sighed.

"Well yeah, but..."

"Quit worrying. He did well. Now go take a shower so we can go eat. I want some caramel popcorn and a beer," he said slapping my ass.

"Thanks…" I started but he put his hand up to stop me.

"You're welcome." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of my wife beater. Well, it was mine now since I had stretched the hell out of it. I stole them from Jazz all the time because they made great sleep shirts.

I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair quickly, meaning one shampoo and no repeats. I didn't use conditioner either. I just put on a leave in.

When I was finished I put on a cute red baby doll dress that had a low cut square neckline. I decided to wear my hair down because it was behaving today flowing in big ringlets to my waist. I did put an elastic around my wrist so I could put it up just in case I got hot from all the walking around.

Jazz insisted I wear my gym shoes instead of the cute slippers I wanted to wear, since I'd be on my feet a lot. He had to help me tie them. I could no longer see my feet let alone bend over to tie my shoe.

0************0

"Sweetness, I've got a surprise for you," Jazzy said smiling and texting on his cell phone.

"A surprise…what kind of surprise?" I smiled looking at him as he drove to the Carnival grounds.

I was glad Jazz wanted to take the golf cart because I knew I'd be too tired to walk back by the end of the day.

"You'll see," he said.

We pulled up to the security/ medical aid office and parked the cart behind it. It was a requirement to host the Carnival on the property. Jazz gave me the keys to the cart since he planned on riding the rides, then helped me out. He took my hand and we walked in front of the booth. I saw Jackson, our coordinator sitting under the tent. I waved to him and he walked over to me.

"So how do you like it?" He asked me.

"It looks great, Jackson." I smiled taking it all in. "Not too bad if I do say so myself."

"I would have to agree. Everything turned out really good. No one was late and no one forgot anything. We're off to a great start." He smiled. "So here's a little map so you know where everything is and don't worry about tomorrow. I have a crew coming in at noon to help with break down and clean up."

"Jackson, you're a lifesaver." I hugged him.

"Just doing my job, Yazmine." He smiled at me then looked at Jazz.

"Mr. Whitlock." He addressed Jazz.

"Please…I told you this morning…just call me Jasper," Jazz said and Jackson nodded.

"Jazz, what's up man? Is this your wife?" I heard a voice call from behind us.

We turned at the same time and I saw a tall blonde headed man with a big smile on his face walking toward us. He was handsome, clean cut and nicely built. He had a short hair cut that was almost a buzz cut but kind of in a fade. His eyes were a golden brown color and very familiar. Just then a little girl with wings came barreling at Jazz's legs wrapping herself around them.

"Mr. Blue Eyes, Happy Halloween!" She laughed.

"Savannah?" I smiled and she ran at me almost tripping me. Jazz stood behind me and steadied me.

"Whoa Savannah, you have to be careful with Yazmine. Remember she's having a baby like your mommy," Jazz said.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mrs. Yazmine," she said looking down.

"It's okay honey. I'm okay. You look really cute in your costume." I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm a fairy," she said spinning around.

"I know and you are the cutest fairy I've ever seen." I told her.

She blushed.

Her father picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Go over there and play the game, baby," he said.

"Come see, daddy!"

"Daddy can see you from here, baby. I'm going to talk with Jazz," he said.

She walked to the booth directly in front of us. It was a tossing game. You try and toss the little white balls in the fish bowls and you win the goldfish in the bowl.

"Babe, this is Pete Devereux. We grew up together and played ball together in little league, middle and high school. Pete, this is my wife Yazmine."

"Nice to meet you," We both said shaking hands.

"Jazz, you played ball when you came home? How come you didn't play at Roosevelt?" I asked.

I knew Jazz loved baseball just as much as he loved basketball. When we were kids it was all he talked about. But he didn't seem that interested in it when he came back to Seattle.

"I wanted a break from it. It wasn't like I was going to go pro." He shrugged.

"Shit you could have. You're really good," Pete said.

"Well thanks but I knew I had a company to run after school. In all honesty I didn't want to play when I came back to Texas either but my middle school coach was the new high school coach and he basically hunted me down when he found out I was back home. He sent Pete to ride my back and convince me to join the team." He smiled.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy either. He was all depressed and shit. I barely got his ass out the house," Pete said.

"Depressed?" I said.

"Yeah some chick really fucked him up in Seattle." Pete laughed shaking his head.

"And I thought I was pussy whipped… Anyway he got over it eventually. Good thing he did too. He wouldn't have ever met you if he hadn't." He smiled and Jazz just shook his head.

"What? Did you know her?" He asked me.

"Pete, Yaz is the 'chick' from Seattle," Jazz said.

His eyes got big.

"Oh…Oh shit. You didn't tell me…I didn't know. Sorry…damn it I just don't know when to shut up…shit just ignore me." He stammered.

"It's okay," I said smiling.

"Yeah, she knows I'm whipped. That's why I went back to Washington to get her," Jazz said kissing my hand.

I laughed.

"So did you like your surprise?" He asked pointing at Savannah. "I figured you'd need someone to keep you company while me and Pete discussed business and rode the rides. I thought you'd enjoy seeing her so I asked him to bring her."

"I do, she's great. Is Charlotte here?" I asked Peter.

"No, she's at home with her feet up. She's due any day now so we didn't want to risk it. She didn't feel like being on her feet all day either."

"I can understand that," I said.

"When you guys due?" He asked.

"January 13th but I'm hoping for something earlier. I feel like I've been pregnant for a year already." I complained smiling.

"Must not be that bad. You're still smiling." He smirked and elbowed Jazz.

"I hope it's not bad because she's got a lot more coming her way." Jazz laughed then brought me in for a kiss.

"What's a lot?" I looked at him.

"Umm…four maybe five." He smiled and I laughed.

"You're crazy! Three maybe and you're pushing that." I countered.

"We'll see." He smiled.

"Uh Oh…sounds like he's got some tricks up his sleeve, Yazmine." Pete teased.

"Yeah… I got his tricks," I said walking over to Savannah. "We'll catch you guys later. Jazz keep your cell handy." I called back to them.

"I will, babe." He called back.

I turned around and they were gone. Damn they moved fast.

I went over to Savannah and pushed her unruly curls back from her face. She looked up at me and smiled. She handed me a ball and I tossed it. I sunk it on the first shot. Savannah squealed with delight.

"You won Mrs. Whitlock." The man called out. He dumped the fish in a baggie and handed him to me. I leaned over and gave Savannah the fish. She poked the baggie carefully.

"Now Oscar can have a girlfriend." She chanted.

"Oscar… who's Oscar?" I asked taking her hand.

"Daddy's big fish at home, he needs a girlfriend." She stated.

"You already have goldfish?" I asked.

"No he doesn't look like this fish. He's big and has a shiny silver body. Daddy said he's a pariah." She smiled.

"Pariah? Oh honey, I think you mean piranha." I corrected.

"Yep that's it!" She giggled.

"Well honey you can't put the goldfish with Oscar. She needs her own tank. I'm sure daddy will agree." I smiled thinking the child might be traumatized if she saw Oscar eat his girlfriend.

"Umm…okay," she said.

"You hungry sweetie?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay let's get corn-dogs first." I smiled.

"Mrs. Yazmine, where's my daddy?" She asked.

"Playing with, Jazz. We'll catch up to them later." I laughed.

0*****************0

Savannah and I had corn-dogs and ice cream. She also ate cotton candy, but I cut her off after the popcorn. I didn't want her to get a stomach ache. We rode the Ferris wheel and the carousel. That's about as much as both of us could handle.

As the hours passed we ran into a lot of the Whitlock associates that came to me and Jasper's wedding. I greeted them and made small talk. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and loved the idea of the carnival. Savannah and I came around the bend and I saw Rosie standing by the water game looking around.

"Rosie!" I yelled for her and she turned around.

She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hey you seen, Jazz?" She asked taking a piece of my funnel cake.

"Well good afternoon to you to," I said trying to pull it back.

"Sorry, I've been looking for him for twenty minutes."

"He's with Savannah's dad, Peter Devereux. They're around here somewhere. Did you call his cell?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't answer it. I texted about five minutes ago and told him to meet me at the water gun game so I'm trying to wait and see if he's going to come," she said noticing the little girl.

"This is Pete's daughter?" I nodded.

"She's adorable. Jazz was right. She has his eyes. Are you the little one who drew the great rendition of my brother and Yaz at the doctor's office?"

Savannah smiled and nodded.

"It was really pretty," Rosie said.

"Thank you," Savannah said.

"You're welcome, cutie. And I love your costume. It's lovely," she said and Savannah modeled it for her. She really was too cute for words.

"Rosie, where have you been all day?" I asked as we sat down at the small picnic table.

"I just got here about an hour ago. I just woke up," she said.

"You're just now getting out of bed? It's almost four p.m."

"Yes, I know. I need my beauty sleep." She teased.

"Whatever…why are you looking for my husband?" I asked.

She looked around again and her eyes got big. She cleared her throat.

"That's why," she said motioning with her head.

I turned around and looked toward the game booth where Rosie had been waiting. I saw Jazz standing there laughing and talking with Pete. He looked fine to me, beautiful actually. It wasn't until I saw a petite bottle blonde wrapping her arms around his waist from behind that I realized that the girl was the reason Rosie had been looking for him. Jazz rubbed her hands and the expression on Pete's face changed. Jazz looked at him confused then turned around slowly.

"Maria…what are you doing here?" He asked her removing her hands.

Maria? What was she doing here? I eyed the woman Jazz almost married. She was a small woman, smaller than me anyway. She was about Alice's size and she had long bleached blonde hair with dark roots that were starting to peek out of her scalp. She had a very pretty face and a slim body.

She had on a tight tank top that hugged the gigantic boobs she had pushed into her damn chin. Apparently Jazz is a tit man. Leah had a set on her as well. She was round through the hips but had a flat ass that she tried to make look bigger by putting on tight ass blue jeans. They ended up having the opposite effect however and made her ass look worse. She had on black cowboy boots that matched a pair I had seen in Jazz's closet.

"I came to see you, silly."

She smiled at him.

"I heard through the grapevine that you were having a company carnival," she said trying to wrap her arms around him again but he stepped back.

"I am, and you're not an employee," he said.

"I know that. I told you I came to see you." She smiled running her hands down his chest slowly. She didn't stop until she got to the waist of his jeans. Pete's eyes widened.

"Maria, please don't do that," Jazz said removing her hand and she looked at him with narrow eyes.

I went to stand up and Rosie grabbed my arm.

"Let him handle her, Yazmine," Rosie said and I sat down.

"Why not? What's wrong with you?" I heard Maria ask Jazz as she put her hand on his arm.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't want you feeling me up," he said and she stepped back.

"Since when? You never seemed to care before," Maria said to him.

"I care now. So please keep your hands to yourself."

"What the hell is going on with you, Jasper?" She asked him.

Savannah looked up at me and followed my gaze. She looked through the crowd spotting her dad and Jazz. She stood up and ran over to them shouting for her daddy. I looked back at Rosie and smiled before getting up. I slowly made my way over to Jazz. I looked behind me and found that Rose was following me shaking her head.

"Hey guys." I smiled at Jazz and Pete.

"Sorry Pete, she saw you and bolted over here." I told him.

"It's cool. Did she behave?" He asked.

"Of course she did. She was perfect." I smiled at Savannah and she smiled back.

"Rosie, how are you girl?" Pete said when he saw her and they hugged.

"Hey Pete, long time no see." Rose smiled. "Your daughter is adorable."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Hello Maria," Rosie said looking at Jazz who had a strange look on his face.

"Rosalie, how are you?" Maria said.

"Never better," Rosie said.

"Well that's good news. I was just telling your brother how much I've missed him," she said.

Rosie grimaced at Jazz. "Is that right?"

"Yes it is," Maria said looking at Jazz all starry eyed.

"Oh I'm sorry… I'm Maria Santiago. You're daughter is a cutie pie," Maria said to me.

"Oh, she's not mine, Savannah's Pete's daughter. My bun is still cooking and January can't get here fast enough," I said rubbing my belly and snuggling into Jazz's side. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm Yazmine…Yazmine Whitlock-Hale." I held my hand out and she shook it skeptically.

"Whitlock-Hale..." she said to herself. "Oh, so you're related to Jasper and Rosie?"

I nodded.

"So are you a Whitlock or a Hale?" She asked confused.

"I'm both, I'm Jasper's wife."

"Jasper's what?" She mumbled.

"Maria, this is my wife Yazmine," he said pulling me close.

He started rubbing the side of my belly. He did it unconsciously now. It was like second nature for him. Maria watched as his hand caressed my belly lovingly. Her eyes staring. She was in deep thought.

"Wait a minute... Jasper… is that your…?" Maria started.

"Baby…yes… she's mine." He told Maria whose face was getting redder by the second.

Maria seemed stunned and once again lost in her thoughts.

"You fucking liar!" She spat and I turned toward her. Jasper moved me behind his back quickly.

"She's the reason you broke up with me?" She yelled.

"Maria, calm down!" Jazz hissed at her.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! That baby is due in a matter of months which means it was conceived right around the time you broke up with me! You fucking cheating ass liar!"

"I didn't lie to you…"

"Oh no? Well did you or did you not leave me for some bitch you just met because you knocked her up!" She growled at him.

I looked at Jazz. What did he tell her? It obviously wasn't the truth.

"Maria, this isn't the place for this…"

"Why not? You don't want all of your employees to know you're a lying, cheating, son of a bitch!"

"Can we at least move out of the crowd?"

"NO! Answer the fucking question, Jasper!"

"Fine Maria, if you want to do this here, we will. I did break up with you shortly after running into Yaz at her grandfather's funeral. I wasn't trying to hurt you, but after I found her again I realized that I was still in love with her and that I'd never really gotten over her."

"Oh fuck… this is the girl from Washington?" she said her eyes getting wide.

Jazz nodded.

What had told her about me?

"Well at least I finally get to see the bitch that I've been fighting for your heart with," She said eying me.

"Wait a minute! That was her grandfather's funeral? That's why you didn't want me to go with you? You knew she'd be there. You went there for her!" She said putting it all together.

"I didn't…not at first…" He tried to explain then stopped. "Hell, maybe I did. I don't fucking know honestly. I went there knowing she would be there and hoping I'd see her but thinking that what we had would be enough to keep me away from her. It wasn't enough and that's when I knew that I had been fooling myself. I didn't break up with you because of her or because I knocked her up. I broke up with you because I'm in love with her. I always have been and I always will be."

"You told me you loved me everyday, Jasper."

"I know I did, because I thought I did. But I was wrong and I'm sorry." Jazz apologized.

"I came here today to get you back…" she said.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. I'm married and I have a daughter on the way..."

Maria stepped up to him with tears in her eyes. Jazz looked down embarrassed by everything he'd done and what had been said. I reached for his hand and he squeezed mine when he felt it. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes shifted toward mine. I went to move around him and saw something moving in the corner of my vision. Before I knew what was happening Maria had punched the shit out him. Jazz looked at her in shock and I pushed around him going straight for her. I was calm up until now.

"Bitch, are you crazy? That's my fucking husband!" I rushed at her hitting her with a combo to the face.

Maria dropped to the ground holding her mouth and I stepped back putting my hands up waiting for her to stand up. Jasper stepped in my view.

"Yazmine! Are you crazy! You're seven fucking months pregnant!" Jazz yelled at me moving me back. I kept my eyes on Maria who looked dazed.

"She hit you!"

"Yaz, it didn't even hurt. Damn it woman! You can't go around fighting in your condition. You and the baby could get hurt."

"Please… she's on her ass already." I gestured to Maria who was starting to stand up.

"You just caught her off guard. She's crazy, Yazmine. She won't fight fair," he said.

"So what, so am I. She will not put her hands on what's mine!" I told him.

Maria shook her head and came at me. Jazz stepped in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"That bitch punched me!" She shouted pointing at me.

"You fucking punched my husband!" I yelled from behind Jazz who stepped in front of me everywhere I moved.

"He fucking deserved it!"

She was right. Jazz had fucked up, but she wasn't going to be the one to put him in his place.

"That maybe so, but bitch you will not hit my husband! Keep your fucking hands to yourself!"

"I'm going to kick your ass." She yelled at me.

"Bitch, bring that shit on then!" I told her.

"Yaz, cut the shit! You can't fight her damn it!" Jazz yelled then turned to Maria.

"It's time for you to go. I can't believe you hit me." He told Maria shaking his head and grabbing her arm.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet! I will pay your ass back for this!" She yelled.

"Don't fucking threaten me, Maria. I'm not the one for your games." He told her.

"It's not a threat. It's a fucking promise." She spat.

Jazz walked her to the security tent with all of us in tote. Peter looked stunned and Rose was shaking her head smirking. He handed Maria over to the guards and asked them to escort her off the property. They took her in one of the carts and started toward the main gate.

So now all of the Whitlock employees would know me and Jazz's story. Those who didn't see the fight would hear about it from those that did. I don't think Jazz was too happy about that. He is very private person. He didn't like for people to know too much about him.

Being a man in his position, with the money he had, too much information could be dangerous in the wrong hands. At least no one could blackmail him about this, every fucking body knew now.

"I cannot believe that you were fighting while you're pregnant. I thought Jazz was going to burst a blood vessel when he saw you hit Maria." Rosie laughed.

"This shit isn't funny Rosie! She could've gotten hurt! What the fuck were you thinking going after her!" He yelled at me grabbing my arm pulling me behind the tent.

"Jazz, she hit you! You can't hit her back so I did it for you!"

"Do you see how big Maria is? Do you see how big I am? That punch didn't even faze me!" He yelled. I went to speak and he interrupted.

"No… just shut up! There's no excuse. You're pregnant god damn it! Don't ever risk our baby like that again! It was stupid! I fucking swear… you've been around Edward's stupid ass too fucking long! You're starting to act just like him!" He shouted and then looked remorseful when the tears started to fall. I turned away from him and started toward the golf cart quickly. He gave chase and grabbed for my hand but I snatched it away.

"Shit…Yazmine, wait... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he said walking after me.

"Don't touch me." I cried.

"Yaz…baby, it came out wrong. I was pissed off…"

"No it came out just how you wanted it too! You always speak your true feelings, Jazz!" I shouted getting into the cart and starting it up. He tried to get in but I pulled off quickly.

"Where are you going!" He shouted.

"I'm taking my stupid ass home!" I shouted wiping my tears away.

0***********************0

AN: So my version of Maria is on my profile page. Check her out. Leave me some love. ~smooches~ RC.


	21. Poison

Don't own twilight. So good news I'm done with Book II so I will try to have the rest of it up by the end of next week. Enjoy & ~smooches~ RC.

**21. Poison**

~Jasper~

"Fuck…that went well." I griped running my hand through my hair.

"Very smooth," Rosie said patting my back. "Very. Fucking. Smooth."

"Rosie, please kill the fucking sarcasm. I really don't need that shit right now."

Both of the damn golf carts were gone so I started walking toward the house.

"Pete, I'll call you later. I need to get home." I told him.

"It's cool. Go and handle your business."

"Bye Savannah, tell your mom I said 'Hi'."

"Bye Jazzy blue eyes."

I waved to her.

0***********************0

I started walking toward the main house. What the hell was Maria doing here? I know Rose didn't invite her. And I thought she was moving back to Columbia. At least that's what she told me after I broke it off with her. If I had known I'd run into her again I may have been more honest. I hated when shit came back and bit me in the ass.

This whole incident was my fault. I lied to Maria about the real reason I wanted to break up with her. I just told her things weren't working out and that I thought we should go our separate ways. I never told her whose funeral I was going to, that I ran into Yazmine, that I was still in love with her or that I had slept with her. I conveniently left all that out.

I shook my head. I was a fucking tool. She had every right to hate me. I know she felt like shit when she found out that I was married with a baby on the way, a baby that was conceived while I was still with her. I would've punched me too.

Back then I had told myself that I protecting her heart, but if I had been really honest with myself, I was just trying to make a quick break so I could have Yazmine. I put what I wanted over what was right and I felt like shit now for hurting her.

The walk to the house took a half and hour. The whole walk over my brain was going a mile a minute. Should I send Maria flowers or something to say sorry or just leave it alone? What should say to make things right with Yazmine? I hadn't meant to upset her too. I just wanted her to understand that she put our child in danger by fighting with Maria and that it was stupid. I knew I was wrong for throwing Edward in her face but it just slipped out.

I saw the cart parked by the side door. I walked through the door into the staff's kitchen and found Irina making sandwiches and lemonade. I sat on the stool and grabbed a sandwich.

"Hello my beautiful boy. Didn't you eat at the carnival?" Irina asked in her heavy Russian accent.

"Hey Rina, I did but you make the best turkey sandwiches."

"They always were your favorite. Your wife has taken a liking to them as well." She smiled and poured me a glass of lemonade.

"I've notice that," I said looking at her. "How pissed is she?"

"She will forgive you if that's what you're asking. She loves you," she said coming around the counter to push the hair out of my eyes.

I smiled. When I was a boy that was her way of telling me it was time for a haircut.

"I know she does but I yelled at her and she thinks I called her stupid."

"Well did you?"

"No… not in so many words. I meant her actions were stupid."

"Yes, she told me she punched Maria because she punched you. I knew there was a reason I liked her." Irina smirked.

Irina never liked Maria. She tolerated her for me.

"And while that isn't the best thing to do while you're seven months pregnant, she was doing it for you. There had to be a better way of letting her know it was dangerous Jasper and bringing up that Edward boy wasn't the best idea either. I know I taught you to respect women better than that."

"Yes you did, Irina," I said smiling.

"I thought so. Now go to her. Admit you were ass and apologize."

I finished up my sandwich and lemonade. She pushed the plate of sandwiches and a glass of lemonade toward me.

"She's in the solarium resting." I grabbed the food and headed to the solarium.

0***********************0

I opened the door and walked into the glass room. There were plants everywhere and the radio was playing soft music in the background, classical I think. Yazmine was sitting on the lounge with her feet propped up and her eyes closed. Her hair was wet and she was in her PJ's so I couldn't tell if her red face was from the shower or if she had been crying. I sat the food and lemonade on the glass table next to her.

"Thanks Irina. I would've gotten it myself but my damn feet are killing me," she said without opening her eyes.

I looked at her feet and noticed that they and her ankles were starting to swell a little. I sat on the edge of the lounger and took her foot in my hand. Her head popped up and she opened her eyes. Yep, she'd been crying.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I think I live here," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't be a smart ass." She warned.

"Alright, I came to apologize," I said and started to rub her feet.

She tried to pull them away but I held them. "Come on, don't be that way. You just said they hurt, and they're swelling. Let me rub them for you."

She sighed and lay back. "Fine then."

There was an uncomfortable silence between us until I spoke.

"I didn't know you liked classical music," I said massaging her foot.

"Edward listened to it all the time and he played it for me a lot on his piano. It kind of grew on me."

_Great now she was thinking about Edward.  
_

"Oh… I didn't think he still played. He hated taking lessons when we were kids."

"That was because they took away from our playtime." She smiled. "He really loves it now and he's a great piano player, a virtuoso I'd say."

_Enough about Edward, time to change the subject._

"Sweetness, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. I wasn't saying _you_ were stupid. I was saying you trying to fight while you're pregnant was stupid. You're carrying our daughter. You can't risk her for Maria," I said looking at her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know I messed up," she said.

"Wait… what?"

Was she admitting that she was wrong? Well wonders never cease.

"You're right it was stupid of me to risk the baby and hit her."

"Where's this coming from?" I asked confused.

She chuckled.

"I just thought about it a lot on the way here and in the shower. It still doesn't excuse your yelling or the fact that you referred to Edward and me as stupid…"

"I didn't say you were stupid…"

"You called Edward a stupid ass and said I was acting just like him," she said.

"I just meant you had a hot head."

"I always have, Jasper."

"Well being around him has made it worse."

"No it hasn't! The bitch punched you! My husband, she got what was coming to her!"

"Yaz… you should've let me handle her."

"You couldn't hit her back."

"I know that but her little punch didn't hurt me. If she would've hit you in the stomach and something happened to my baby… that would've hurt me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked.

She nodded and I kissed her foot.

"Don't ever put yourself or our baby in danger like that again, okay?" I said kissing her ankle, sucking on the round bone there.

"Okay, Jasper," she said softly, watching my mouth on her ankle.

"I love you Yazmine and I am sorry for what I said and for getting loud with you," I said kissing up her inner calf.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Do you accept my apology?" I asked locking our eyes.

She nodded.

"I can't hear you." I teased sliding my hand up the inside of her sleep shorts. The heat from her sex greeted me. I pushed her panties to the side and slid two fingers into her pussy slowly.

"Jasper!" She moaned as I sucked at her thighs. I curled my fingers and pushed deeper exploring for her soft, swollen spot.

"You feel so good." I groaned thinking how lucky my fingers were right now.

"Shittt!" She grasped the sides of the lounger letting me know I had found what I had been looking for. Her breathing sped up.

I pulled my fingers back and forth.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked again looking into her eyes. They rolled back into her head and she sucked at her bottom lip, moaning loudly. She was almost there. I pumped my hand faster.

"Answer me beautiful," I said biting her thigh.

"YES… god yes… I forgive you Jazzy!" She cried out through gritted teeth.

I watched as her eyes shut and her head flew back. Her lips parted and she sucked and bit at the bottom one roughly causing it to tint a deep red. It glistened from her saliva and I longed to kiss it. Her pussy squeezed my fingers together as she came all over my hand. I moved up her body and quickly seized her mouth still pumping my fingers into her. I teased her clit with my thumb and she came again melting into the chair.

I released her mouth and pulled my fingers from her pussy. They were coated in her watery, sweet cum. I was smiling down at her when her eyes opened. She watched as I sucked her juices from my fingers.

Her hands tangled in my hair and she pulled my face to hers.

"How does my pussy taste?" She whispered.

"So sweet baby, you wanna taste?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered and I kissed her giving her my tongue to taste. She sucked on it greedily and licked my lips and teeth as she released me.

"Well…?"

"You're right I am sweet." She smiled.

"Yes baby, you are. The sweetest I've ever had." I confessed.

She smiled and fumbled with my button.

"My turn," she said getting up.

I helped her up and settled into the lounger. She hovered over me careful not to lie on her belly. I watched as she worked the button and zipper on my jeans. I lifted up and she slipped them down. She left on my boxer briefs and reached through the opening to pull my already hard dick out.

I watched as she stroked it trying to get into a comfortable position. Her belly was creating new challenges. Finally she spread my legs and they fell over the sides of the long chair. She settled between them on her knees. She leaned over me and took me in her mouth.

"Baby…" I moaned fisting her hair.

Her head started to bob and her suction around me tightened. Her lips puckered and were already red and swollen from her biting them. I felt her tongue flicking against my shaft and my head fell back.

"Yazmine…" I moaned.

She sucked hard, working the head and slipping her tongue into the opening at the head. She licked away any trace of pre-cum that was there as her hand pumped the rest of my length. She moved her hand to my balls and I tensed up when she started sucking on them.

"Whooo…fuckkk!" I whistled.

Her teeth grazed the skin as she deep throated me. I cupped her chin. Her eyes looked into my face and I grinned.

"You know you're the shit don't you?" I moaned.

She smiled with her eyes and took me all the way in her mouth, gagging a little as she did.

_That's it baby, choke on it. _I loved when she did that.

"Fuck…I'm gonna cum." I warned her as I felt my balls tighten.

"Hmm…" She moaned and sucked harder.

She wanted it.

I exploded into her mouth and she sucked wantonly trying to get every drop. She wouldn't let up. She kept sucking until my dick got hard again.

"Shit…" I grabbed her head.

I couldn't see straight and the pit of my stomach was in knots. I tried to pull her off but she wouldn't let me. She just kept sucking. I closed my eyes and fisted my own hair when I felt it coming.

"AWW…FUCK!" I cried as she sucked another orgasm out of me in like eight damn minutes.

My body felt like Jell-o as I lay there, body and dick completely fucking limp. She finally let me go and I opened my eyes. She was smiling wickedly and licking my cum from her lips.

"Didn't know you had it in you, huh?" She smiled.

"Baby…I…I…think I need…a nap." I stuttered grabbing her lemonade and drinking down the entire glass.

She laughed.

"Okay," she said tucking me back in my boxer briefs.

She started to move away from me and I grabbed her arm.

"Where you going?"

"I'm letting you get some sleep."

"No… come here…stay with me," I said scooting over.

"Okay," she said lying next to me.

I looked down at her mouth and traced her lips with my finger. Her mouth was beautiful, magnificent and so very dangerous. She smiled and kissed my finger. I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"That was…damn girl!" I said.

She looked down and smiled.

"Do I make you feel this good?" I asked feeling like I was floating.

"Yes. Even your voice gives me goose bumps," she said showing me her arm.

I laughed.

"Looks like we're in a lot of trouble," I said smirking.

"No we're not. I hope it's always like this with us. I don't ever want to lose what we have. It's so special."

"You're right. It is very special."

0*************************0

Yazmine and Rosie were sitting on our bed talking with Alice over the speaker phone. They were planning a baby shower that was going to take place in Seattle when we went there for the Thanksgiving holiday. Rosie had finally talked Yaz into letting her give one.

"So I'll take care of the cake and games," Alice's voice said.

"I'll call the caterers and get the menu together. I've already sent out the invitations," Rosie said.

"Rosie, why are we having the baby shower catered?" Yaz asked.

"Who's going to cook, surely not Alice and I?" My sister said holding her hand to her chest.

"My mom, aunt and Gram will cook," Yaz said.

"Well if they cook, I want a plate and all the leftovers." I chimed in walking over to Yaz who was propped up on some pillows.

"No, I don't want them to have to work. I want them to just come and enjoy themselves," Rosie said.

"Fine Rosie, if you can get them to agree to doing nothing then so be it. But good luck," Yaz said.

"I can be very convincing." Rosie laughed.

"You don't know my family."

"They can't be anymore stubborn than you are and I got you to agree to the shower." Yaz rolled her eyes.

"She's got you there." I smiled.

"Mind your business, cowboy." She smiled back.

"You are my business beautiful."

"I'm going to the site. They're supposed to be breaking ground on the house today. You want to come?" I asked her.

"To look at dirt and wood piles, no thanks."

"Alright, call me if you need anything," I said resting my hand on her belly. This kid was going to be huge.

"Sausage and mushroom pizza and potato wedges with ranch dressing." She smiled.

I shook my head.

"Go ahead and order it. Tell Alex I'll pick it up in an hour." I smiled.

"Thank you, cowboy." She smiled.

"Yep," I said walking out the room.

0*******************************0

It was the first week November and Yazmine and I had already talked to a builder and had a home designed. We were breaking ground on our new house today. I wanted to talk to the foreman and get time estimates. I was hoping that the house could be finish by the time the baby got here. I also wanted to let him know we may be making small changes as we went. Not to the structure itself but to the smaller details.

Yaz wanted a small modest home and I wanted something bigger so I could fill it up with kids. We compromised on a six bedroom, seven and a half bath, two story with a full basement. It would have an entertainment room, a library that would double as my office, a playroom for the baby, a weight room for me and a state of the art kitchen for Yaz. It was on Whitley's grounds but was about a mile from the main house. So it wasn't close but not too far away.

I met with the foreman and he gave me a tentative date at the end of January, possibly the beginning of February. Maybe longer depending on how may changes we made to the original blueprints. So long story short, the house wouldn't be ready before the baby came. I was a little disappointed but I wanted it done right since my family would be living here. I didn't push.

I called the pizza place and let Alex know I was on my way to pick up the food Yaz and Rose ordered. When I got there the pizza was just coming out of the oven. It was fresh and hot. Yaz would be happy about that. I gave Alex, the teenager behind the counter a tip. He knew Yaz like her pizza fresh and he always made sure it was right for her.

"Thanks Jazz," he said holding up the twenty.

"No problem. Thanks for hooking me up. You know I gotta keep the Mrs. happy." I smiled.

"How's she doing? You're wife I mean, is her pregnancy going well?" He asked shyly.

I smiled at him. I think he had a crush on my Yaz. He wasn't making the pizzas' perfect and piping hot because I tipped well.

"She's doing great actually. I'll tell her you asked about her?" I chuckled and headed out the door to my Ferrari, which I had bought when my mom put her foot down and said she'd kill me if I bought another bike.

I pulled onto Whitley's smooth paved drive and headed up toward the house. As I was passing the stables I noticed Aro, our veterinarian, standing outside the building talking to Gramps. They seemed engrossed in a heated conversation and Gramps looked worried. I stopped the car and called Jasen to the car.

"JW, can you run this up to Yaz for me?" I said handing him the food.

"Yeah sure," he said looking down.

I touched his arm.

"What's up? What happened?"

"Uncle Monty will fill you in," he said walking toward the house.

I walked over to Gramps and Aro.

"Montgomery, I'm telling you it was something that they've consumed."

"That doesn't make sense Aro. The feed hasn't been changed and the water is changed daily."

"Well maybe someone mixed up the feed or added the wrong bottle to the water."

"I've talked with Marcus. He fed them today and changed out the water. He knows what he's doing; he's been doing it for years." My Grandfather said.

"Gramps, what's going on?" I asked.

"Jasper… it's the horses. They're all sick. It's pretty bad son," he said.

"What…where's Beau?" I said running into the stables.

The stallion was lying on his side in the stall. His eyes flitted to me when I walked in and he tried to stand up. I rushed to him.

"Its okay boy just rest," I said petting his thick neck softly.

Aro and Gramps came behind me. Gramps put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, son. We're doing all we can."

"What the hell's wrong with him!" I yelled.

"We think something that wasn't supposed to, got mixed in the feed or the water," Aro said.

"How could that happen? We're very particular about the horses' diet. And we always use the same feed and vitamins."

"I know so we're testing everything. It's already been sent to my lab," Aro said.

I stroked Beau's head.

"Will he be alright?" I asked Aro.

"Maybe, he seems to have gotten the worse of it. He's a lot sicker than the others. He's going to need twenty four hour care for the next few days. He needs to stay hydrated and medicated. I have my assistants staying overnight and Montgomery said some of the stable hands volunteered to stay as well. We'll get them all through this," he said clapping my shoulder.

"Damn it! I've had him since I was sixteen!" I growled.

"I know son, he'll pull through this. He's a strong one."

I got up and went to Destiny's stall, she at least was standing.

"How about her?" I said brushing her mane out of her eyes.

"She'll be okay. They're going to receive the best care, Jasper," Aro said.

"Good and money's no object. I want them healthy," I said turning to face him.

"Jazz, they're doing the best they can son," Gramps said.

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. "Alright… I'm going to stay with them tonight too."

"That's your choice. Go and tell your wife. I'll wrap things up with Aro," Gramps said.

I turned around to go tell Yaz that I was going to be working in the barn all night and saw her and Rosie rushing toward the stable.

"JW told us what happen. My god, are they going to be alright?" Rosie panicked.

"Aro seems to think so," I said.

Yaz headed over to Destiny's stall.

"Don't get to close, honey. She could be temperamental while she's ill and I don't want you to get kicked. As a matter of fact you really shouldn't be in here. We don't know what's wrong with them yet. If they're sick from disease it may not be safe for you in your condition," Aro said.

"But I want to see her," Yaz said.

"Sweetness, just listen to him," I said pulling her away.

"She's scared, Jasper."

"She'll be fine. I'm staying here tonight to help nurse the horses. I'll watch her."

"Jazz…"

"Baby, I'll take care of her," I said hugging her.

"Okay…Alright…" she said holding her hands up.

"How's Beau?"

"Not good. He seems to be sicker than the others." I told her.

"Jazzy, I'm sorry, he'll be okay," she said squeezing me.

"I hope so," I said. "Did you eat your lunch?"

"No not yet. JW just told us what happen so we came right over."

"Well let me take you back to the house. I think I'm going be tied up for a few days out here. Sorry."

She rubbed my face. "It's cool. It's your job and I know you'll just worry if you're not out here."

I took her hand and lead her out of the stables and back to the house. We sat at the table and ate her pizza and wedges.

"Jazz, what do they think is wrong with the horses? It's not really a disease or anything is it?"

"Aro thinks something was added in the feed or water by mistake. We just don't know what. So everything's being tested. Whatever it was, it was added without Marcus's knowledge because he said he didn't add anything new or change anything. So we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well no one's going to fess up to changing anything. They made all the horses sick. And why is Beauregard the sickest, did he eat more of the food?"

"I don't know he usually doesn't eat with the others, he has his own trough. He only shares water with the others. There's a plumbing system that runs fresh water through their stalls…"

"It's the water! Has to be, it's the only thing they all share. This is bad. The water for the stables has its own reservoir. All the water to the stables comes from the there. We need to check the reservoir. The whole thing may be contaminated, which means the water they're giving them now is bad…Shit!" I jumped up and ran out to the stables.

"Gramps, I think it's the water. I think it's contaminated with something." I told him.

"Aro's testing the water, son."

"He's testing the individual stalls but I think the entire line is compromised. I think it's the reservoir."

"Jasper, the only way the reservoir got contaminated is if someone deliberately put something in it. It's fresh water," Gramps said.

"I know, I think someone did."

"Who the hell would do that? I trust every man and woman I have working for me and the property is secured and gated."

"I don't know Gramps. Maybe it was someone with the gate code, maybe an old employee. We never change the damn code; it's been the same for years."

"I'll call Aro and have him come back to test the water in the reservoir. Tell them in there to get their water from the city line at the house."

I walked into the stables and talked with the help. Felix, Aro's son, went to test the water in the reservoir. We worked really hard trying to keep the twenty horses hydrated and fed throughout the day. At suppertime Yaz and Irina brought lasagna, salad and garlic bread for everyone. We took shifts eating and I kissed and thanked my wife and second mother for not letting us starve.

At about midnight Yazmine brought turkey and ham sandwiches, ice tea and homemade cookies for us to snack on. She brought bottles of water and blankets for the crew that was staying. Everyone was now in love with my wife. She took care of us while we took care of the horses.

"Sweetness, you really didn't have to do this," I said stuffing my mouth with peanut butter cookies.

"I just wanted to help. Since I can't be out here in the mix of things I figured I'd do my part another way. Besides I can't let my husband go hungry while he's working so hard for me and his family." She smiled kissing me.

"Well I think you've made about fifteen new best friends. The way to these guys' hearts is definitely through their stomachs," I said pointing at the guys in the stable.

"Well it's not their heart I'm worried about." She teased.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about my heart. You fucking own it," I said pulling her closer to me.

She laughed while I kissed her neck and bit her playfully. My cell started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and answered it with my face still buried in Yazmine's neck so my voice was muffled.

"Helllo." I dragged the word out.

"Jasper, what's wrong with your voice are you sick?" Aro asked.

I pulled away from Yaz. "No just messing around. What's up?"

"The test results came back. The horses were poisoned."

"Poisoned!" I shouted and Yazmine's eyes widened. "Why? How?"

"Well the drug they consumed in the water should've killed them if dosed properly. It's nasty stuff and very complicated to use. It's and old drug that was used to put horses down back in the day. It was deemed inhumane and no longer used because if it wasn't dosed properly the horses would get really sick and suffer instead of dying so it was pulled off the market."

"Shit, so someone tried to kill my entire business."

"That's another thing. I don't think they wanted to kill all the horses. I think they wanted to kill one in particular and make the others sick as a diversion."

I thought about what he was saying. "Beau… they wanted to kill Beau?"

"Looks like. He has the highest levels in his blood. He's just so big and strong. He's very healthy and his body's fighting it hard. Whoever did this underestimated him."

"So this was someone's personal vendetta against me?"

"You guys may want to beef up security until we figure out what's going on and I think you need to call the cops," Aro said.

"Fuck, you're kidding me."

"I'm afraid not. They almost took out your entire stable. That's millions of dollars. These horses aren't cheap. I think you should report this, Jasper."

"Shit!" I said frustrated. Yaz looked at me and stroked my face. I leaned into her hand instantly calming down.

"I'll call them. But what does this mean for my horses, Aro? What do we need to do?"

"Nothing more than you're already doing. I figured it was something like this from their symptoms. They're going to have to ride it out until the drug is out of their systems. I'll be there in the morning to check on them if you need me before then call me."

"Alright, thanks Aro."

"Yep, goodnight and don't worry I think they'll pull through this." He hung up.

Yazmine looked at me and frowned. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"He thinks someone poisoned the entire stable just to kill Beau," I said softly.

"Who would do such a thing? Who hates me that much?" I tried to go through all the people that I ever pissed off but only one kept popping in my head.

Yaz didn't say anything. She just hugged me tighter and let me rant.

"I guess I need to have the codes on the gates changed in the morning and I think I'll have an alarm put on the reservoir. Aro thinks I should call the cops and file a report."

Yaz didn't say anything still.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"I don't know, just listening to you," she said without looking at me.

"Umm… I don't think so. Something's bothering you. What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Jazz…"

"Babe, spill it already."

"It's not important, Jasper. I could be wrong and I don't want to jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean? What are you thinking?" I asked lifting her chin. "Please tell me."

"Umm…well…I think it was Maria," she said.

I looked at her and shook my head. It was the face that kept popping in my head.

"I mean she knows the codes to the gate and her way around the grounds…" she broke off after she saw me shaking my head.

"I'm sorry…I was just speculating," she said getting off my lap.

I held her by her hips. "I think you may be right. I was thinking the same thing actually."

Yaz looked at me. "Is she really that vindictive?"

"Yeah, I think she can be. Fuck… this really is my fault. I should've been honest with her about you. Although I don't think that would've made a difference with her. She would've still been pissed and she had every right to be. I cheated on her with you. I fucked up and she's making sure I pay for it."

"Jazz you need to call the cops…"

"I can't do that. I've put her through enough shit already. I'm having all the security redone tomorrow morning so she won't be able to get on the property anymore. I think I just need to talk with her, apologize."

"You tried that already."

"Yeah but I did it in front of my entire staff and their families. She found out about you in the worst possible way. I need to talk to her in person; maybe I can smooth things over with her."

"I don't know her, so if that's what you think is best, do it. I personally don't think it's going to work."

"Way to be optimistic there."

"I'm a woman Jazz, and even through I'm not a crazy broad, I know how she feels. I've been cheated on and it hurts like hell. All women deal with it differently though. It takes a strong person and a sane one mind you, to get over it," she said shaking her head.

"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. If she can't be reasoned with then I'll file the report. I think I get a few days to make it after the incident."

"Okay." She yawned.

I stood up carefully lifting her off my lap. "Come on, let me get you to bed."

I called for JW and told him what Aro said and he relayed the info to the tech's and the stable hands. Then I walked Yazmine back to the house. I walked her to our bedroom and kissed her goodnight.

"I'm sorry you have to sleep alone."

"You can make it up to me tomorrow." She smiled.

I laughed. "It will be my pleasure."

0********************0

The night was long and grueling but a couple of the horses were already doing better by the morning. I was exhausted. I was only working on three hours of sleep by the time the day crew clocked in. Yaz and Irina made a breakfast fit for kings for the help and me. We offered showers and a nice bed to those that were too tired to drive home but most of them opted to go home to their families after breakfast.

I rinsed off in the barn shower and headed toward the house in nothing but my boxers. I dropped my dirty, smelly clothes in the laundry and headed toward my bed. When I got up to the room Yaz was sitting in my chair with a robe on and a glass bottle filled with oil in her hand. The room was filled with a calming vanilla orange scent and soft music. There was a blanket and towels thrown across the bed and a plate of fruit, champagne and juice sitting on the bedside table.

"What's all this?" I smiled.

"Welcome to Yazmine's room of relaxation." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I want to help you come down after working so hard all day and all night." She gestured to the bed.

I sat on the edge of the bed and she stood up. She walked over to me and removed my boxers.

"You showered in the barn?"

I nodded and she removed her robe. She was nude underneath. I smiled and she chuckled as she watched my dick get hard.

"Aren't you too tired for that? This was supposed to help you relax so you can sleep."

"First of all, I'm never too tired to make love. Second, nothing relaxes a man better than great sex and a good orgasm. I'll sleep like a damn baby." I winked pulling her to the bed and on top of me.

"Jazz…let me give you you're massage first."

I started sucking on her breast and palming her ass.

"Jasper, come on. I put all this together…" she complained grabbing my head and pulling my mouth away.

I huffed. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

She smiled. "Turn over on your stomach."

"Babe, I got a hard on."

"Jazz…"

"Fine..." I said turning over and adjusting myself.

Yaz sat on the swell of my ass. I felt her heat on my ass cheeks. I buried my face in the pillow to stifle a groan. Then I felt the warm oil being poured on my back and her tiny hot hands working it into my muscles. It too smelled like oranges and mint. It gave my skin a cooling sensation and got very warm wherever she rubbed it. It felt really good.

"That's good shit, babe. We need to buy some stock with whoever makes it."

She giggled. "I made it, Jazz. It's a traditional healing oil my tribe makes."

"Babe, you need to sell this stuff."

"No, something's are sacred. We Native Americans have a lot of things that would sell well in today's markets but some things aren't for sell. Everything doesn't have a price," she said.

"I didn't mean that..."

"I know. But it's not mine to sell. We all make it and no one really owns it. It's passed down like a lot of other things. The truth is, we Natives like to keep some things for ourselves. We've given America a lot of our blood, tears, wisdom and magic."

"That you have," I said as she kissed down my back.

"Turn over..." She whispered in my ear.

I did as I was told and flipped over slowly allowing her to balance herself on my thighs. I watched her pour some of the oil on my chest. She slowly worked it into my chest and upper arms. When she leaned over me to do my shoulders I felt her nipples and swollen belly teasing my skin. I wrapped my hand in her hair and pulled her mouth to mine. We kissed tenderly and I grabbed her hips.

"Oh no…I'm not done yet." She smiled pulling back and I rolled my eyes.

Her hands went to work on my abs, then my hips and down to my thighs. She kept ghosting over the area I wanted her hands the most. I watched her as she watched me both of us horny as hell now.

"Your body is perfection. There isn't one spot that doesn't have a muscle. It's really nice to look at and even better to feel under my hands," she said staring at my body.

"Well thank you. I try." I teased.

She took my cock in her oily hands and began to stroke me with both hands. My eyes closed.

"I would like to say that this was my favorite part of you but I don't think I could ever choose a favorite. I love all of you. Your mouth…" she kissed. "Your neck…" she kissed. "Your chest…" she kissed. "Your strong arms and skilled hands…" she kissed them too. "Your abs..." she ran her tongue down the center of my muscles. "And of course your beautiful, long, thick, cock," she said taking it into her mouth.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

I watched as her words and hands brought me to the edge. Her hot, dirty talking mouth making me cum. She swallowed me down and licked her lips.

"Come here…" I said roughly. "Come sit on my face."

She climbed up my body slowly and positioned herself over my mouth. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down so I could reach her. I tongued her down while she ground her hips into my face. She gripped the head board and shouted my name when she came, spilling all down my chin and neck. I licked off what my tongue could reach and wiped the rest off with the towel.

She mounted me slowly and grabbed my hat off the head board. I smiled. She knew I loved it when she wore my hat. I slapped her ass lightly. She started to move slowly at first but quickly picked up her pace. She couldn't move as fast as she used to now that she was almost eight months pregnant, but she still rode a mean one.

0***********************0

"How about a hot bath before you crash out?" She asked still coming down and trying to catch her breath. She removed me from her body but I pulled her close to me.

"Can I take a rain check on that one? I'm really tired. I just want to sleep," I said reaching for a juice.

"Yeah, go on and sleep. I'll have your lunch ready when you wake up," she said stroking my hair.

"Thank you. Can I make a request?" I said snuggling into her warmth.

"Sure, what would like?"

"Chicken salad." I smiled thinking back to the first time I had it.

She laughed. "Okay, chicken salad it is."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" I said rubbing her belly.

"Of course."


	22. Delusional

Yeah two chapters two days in a row. I deserve some love for this people. ~smooches~

**22. Delusional**

~Jasper~

When I woke up Yazmine was just walking into the bedroom with a plate of chicken salad, crackers, cheese and a glass full of sweet tea.

"Sweetness, you're too damn good to me." I smiled taking the plate.

"Stop it. You take care of me all the time Jazzy."

"That's because I love you baby."

"Well I love you too, so let me have my turn." She kissed me. "Umm…that's good chicken salad," she said licking my lips.

"Yep, it is. Come here sexy." I pulled her down on the bed next to me. "Here…open up." I fed her a cracker.

She laughed and ate the cracker sucking my fingers as she did. I watched her lips intensely.

"Fuck Yaz…you have a pretty mouth." I told her seriously.

She fell out laughing dropping my finger.

"What, you do!" I laughed. "I used to dream about those lips of yours when we were in high school. They're beautiful."

"Shut up, Jazz." She laughed.

"I'm serious. I loved when we'd meet up at the park to shoot hoops. You always had a bottle of frozen water and I loved watching you drink it."

She laughed louder and unconsciously played with the necklace I had given her. She still wore it all the time. Unfortunately she also still wore Edward's bracelet everyday. I watched it jingle as she brought her hands back to her lap.

"I missed those days Jazzy. We had so much fun together." She smiled.

"Yes we did. But I can't say I miss those days, they sucked for me. These days are much better," I said without thinking.

"Jazz…" she said sadly and stopped laughing.

Fuck…open mouth and insert foot.

"Shit…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that and out loud," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Look… you're right. I had fun when I was with you but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happier now that I have you." I stroked her cheek and pulled her chin up so that her eyes met mine. She was crying.

"Yaz, I'm sorry." I apologized feeling like a douche.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jazz. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. The pain I'm causing Edward now. You both would've been better off without me," she said moving off the bed and crossing the room to leave. I caught her just as she opened the door.

"Sweetness, I wouldn't be better off without you. You are my heart. How can I live with that, without you?" I asked her. She didn't answer so I did.

"I can't, Yazmine. Don't you see? I could have all the damn women in Texas and I still would feel empty because they're not you. They could never fill my heart the way you do. I'd always feel like something or rather someone, was missing."

"You were happy with Maria before you came to La Push. She could've made you happy," she said softly.

"For how long though?"

"You were going to ask her to marry you."

"Because I felt it was the right thing to do. She had put in her time with me and she would've done anything for me. She loved me and I thought that I loved her but I know now that I didn't. I loved the fact that she loved and took care of me. I loved that she was loyal and dedicated to me. But I didn't love her. I loved the idea of her. In all honesty I could've asked her plenty of times to marry me but I always found a reason not to. I don't know…it always felt…wrong. She felt wrong," I said pulling her to me.

"She wasn't you." I whispered letting my words sink in. "Those days weren't the best for me, but I don't regret them, not one bit. They're what got us here today." She broke down in my arms.

"You're right, but they're also what got Edward where he is today."

Fuck here we go. I wanted to punch myself.

"Yaz, do we really need to go there again, Edward did it to himself…" I stroked her back.

"He did it because he loves me! He did it because I ripped his fucking heart out! What makes you think he loves me any less than you do! You always talk about him like the love he felt for me wasn't real or something. The things you say to me, he's said to me too! So what makes you think he can live without his heart anymore than you can!" Her words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Sometimes I just wish I could go back in time and do this all over!" She shouted.

I looked at her. I knew Edward loved Yaz but I never really considered the depth to which he did. Surely he didn't love her as much as I did. All that shit he did was for attention I had told myself. But what if I was wrong? If Edward loved Yazmine half as much as I did than I was in deep shit. He would be a constant strain on our relationship. Who was I kidding? He had always been a strain on our relationship.

"What's that supposed to mean, Yazmine? What in the hell would you change?" I asked.

"I don't know, Jasper… everything probably."

"Everything? Everything meaning me and us," I said letting her go.

"Jasper, I love you and our baby, but I just don't know how to fix things. Maybe if I'd never fallen in love with either of you and neither of you ever fell in love with me, things would've been better for everyone." She shook her head.

"Not better for me." I sighed. "Do you love him that much? You love him so much that you would take back everything we have to make him happy again?"

"Jasper… it's not just about him. You would be happier too."

"I wouldn't. I mean I was pretty fucking ecstatic until now. I married to the woman I've loved all my life and she's having my baby. It doesn't fucking get better than that."

"And Edward is probably in some rehab wasting away while we're out here living it up."

"Damn it, Yaz! Why do keep taking this on your back? Why am I not enough for you!" I yelled. "Why is he always a part of us!"

"Because he's a part of me Jasper, just like you are," she said. "When I was with him, I thought of you constantly even though it hurt like hell. A lot of the times I cried for you, Edward was the one to hold me. He didn't complain or tell me to fucking get over it. He just took care of me even though it had to hurt him to see me crying for you."

Fuck, I didn't realize how bad I had hurt her. She had told me Edward took care of her those years they were together but I didn't know it consisted of this. She cried over me to Edward and he looked pass himself and his feelings to care for her. He did love her and his love was unselfish.

She sighed. "And you are enough for me, Jazz. I love you so much it hurts. But damn it, don't hate me for wanting him to be happy too. He deserves it. I would feel the same way if the shoes were on the other foot and you know it. Please understand this," she said stepping up to me.

"I didn't know I hurt you that bad when I left. You never told me how bad…"

"Because it didn't matter, it was in the past. I said I forgave you and I did. We were starting over. I only told you today so you could understand why I can't let Edward crash and burn. He never let me fall, Jazz. In fact he would walk through the flames to save me. I don't feel worthy of that kind of love, from either of you," she said rubbing my cheek.

"Sweetness, you are so worthy. You wanting to be there for him even after he yelled for you to go is proof of that. You taking us both back after we hurt you is proof of that. You wishing you could go back in time and lose those that you love because you think it would save _them_ from pain is proof that you are worthy. You are an amazing person, you know that?"

"I don't feel all that amazing. I've hurt him and you. And he may be broken beyond repair."

"And we've both hurt you too. Don't worry about Edward; he will pull through this. He's stronger than we all give him credit for." I told her.

"How do you know?" She asked burying her face in my chest.

"I just know. Any man who can hold a woman he loves while she cries for another man is a strong motherfucker, trust me." I winked at her.

"Jasper…" she whispered looking at the floor. I pulled her face back up.

"Yaz, I do what I do because I love you. If I wasn't strong enough to handle this, I wouldn't have made love to you in the cave that night. I knew what I was getting myself into. Hell, I've been dealing with it for years now. And Edward will be okay. But he has to want to be better and not for you but for himself," I said. "And I think he does."

"I know. You're right, but..."

"No buts, I'm right you just admitted it. Now can you and I call some sort of truce on the whole Edward thing?"

"A truce?"

"Yes, no more blaming yourself for what he did to himself and I'll stop talking bad about him. I'm tired of you hanging this over your head and I will not feel bad for being happy and neither will you. You let it go and I mean really let it go Sweetness, and I'll let go of my jealousy, resentment and fear of Edward. I love you and I know how you feel about him. I can't make you stop caring for him but he has no place in our marriage. You holding on to this, keeps him in it. It prevents you from truly letting go and being happy. Its causing us too much strife, " I said watching her eyes.

"It's enough and I want you to let it go."

"Let it go?"

"Yes all of it," I said taking her chin in my hands. "So what do you say beautiful, truce?"

"Yes Jazzy, we have a truce," she said and I kissed her lips softly.

"Good."

"One question though. What did you mean when you said that you were afraid of Edward?"

I took a deep breath.

"Edward is the only man that I feel is a threat to me, to us. He's the only one who can take you away from me," I said looking away.

"Jazz… Edward can't take me away from you. I'm yours, cowboy."

"Mine?" I said smiling. She nodded.

"Yes baby, yours, all yours. Forever." She smiled.

"I love the way that sounds," I said pushing her back to the bed and she lay down.

"Show me," I said taking off my pants. She laughed and hiked up her dress, slowly revealing her naked pussy.

"No panties?" I smiled.

"Easy access." She smiled back.

She beckoned me closer with her tiny finger. I pulled the dress over her head and kissed up her belly. I ran my tongue in between her breasts, up her neck and chin until I reached her mouth. No foreplay today. I just wanted uninhibited, raw love making. She was mine and I hers and it was fucking great.

0**************************0

"You're going to kill me, woman," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Oh no, this was all you this time so don't blame me." She laughed.

"Touché, but admit that you love me this way." I looked up at her as I sucked her nipple into my mouth.

She moaned and grabbed the back of my head. I flicked my tongue over the nub.

"Damn it, Jazz. I admit it. I love your freaky ass." She smiled closing her eyes.

"I know." I teased releasing her and sitting up.

Her eyes popped open. "Hey, where are you going!"

"I have to go see Maria before night fall."

"Why does she turn into a witch or something?"

"Possibly, but I may have to spend the night in the stables again so I want to go and talk with her so I can get back here." I stood up and help her up too.

The changes her body was going through was astonishing. I'd seen pregnant women before, but this was my wife and my baby. It was up close and personal. I'd made love to this woman and I'd explored every part of her. But watching her grow with my child was surreal and a little scary. I knew her body was made for this, but she was getting so big. I was starting to wonder if it could hold anything bigger. It seemed to have reached it capacity and she had almost two months to go.

"Jazzy, you okay?" She asked.

"I'm cool. How about you? Are you and the baby alright?" I touched her belly.

"We're great but we'd be better if you came back to bed." She smiled.

I laughed.

"Okay, in the next month you're going to be wishing you took all these little opportunities to sex me up." She smiled.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm only going to get bigger and right now love making isn't that big of an issue. But within the next couple of months I'll be getting huge and we'll have to get creative with positions." She grinned. "And that's if I even feel up to it. These last couple of months can be rough I hear. Then after the baby comes we can't make love for like a month or something."

"A month!" I shouted.

"I have to heal. God, it isn't that long."

"For you maybe." I huffed.

"Jazz, we'll be so caught up in the baby you won't even notice how fast a month can pass."

"I doubt that. I will definitely notice a whole damn month without pussy," I said grabbing her hand.

"Come on, little mama. I believe you owe me a bath." I grinned.

0*****************************0

I parked the Ferrari in front of Maria's townhouse and got out. I walked up to the stairs and rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it again and waited. No answer. I walked to the back of the house. Her car was in the port. I took my cell out of my pocket and dialed her house number as I walked back to the front door.

"What do you want, Jasper?" She growled.

"I want to talk to you. I want to apologize," I said and the front door swung open. Maria hung up the phone and put her hand on her hip. She didn't speak so I started.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She casually stepped aside and I walked pass her. Her house was just as I remembered it. Immaculately clean, not a damn dust bunny in sight and decorated very tastefully in a southwestern theme. Warm browns, deep oranges and muted reds covered the walls. All the rooms flowed into one another and weren't too overbearing.

"You can have a seat." She motioned toward the sofa.

I declined. I wasn't going to be staying long.

"Maria, I just came over to apologize for my behavior. I should've been honest with you from the start. I didn't want you to find out about me and Yaz the way you did and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or embarrass you," I said.

"You're right, you should've been honest with me. If I had known the real reason you were going to Washington I would've never let you go alone. I would've never let that punta get her hands on you," she said stepping toward me.

"Maria, my wife is not a bitch. She is innocent in this. I came to her under false pretenses. I lied to her about you as well. She didn't know about you when we slept together."

"You didn't tell her about me?"

"No, Rosie did after I left to come home."

"And she forgave you?"

"Yes… she did."

"And you want me to do the same?"

"I don't expect you too but I'm asking for it," I said.

She looked at me and seemed to be contemplating her answer.

"You are asking a lot of me, Jasper."

"I know so if you can't forgive me I'll understand. But I'd like for things…"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I told her everything already," I said.

"She knows you're here then?"

"Yep, she knows," I said.

"And she's okay with it?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"And how'd she take the news? Was she very upset?"

I looked at her confused.

"What news?" I asked.

"That you were leaving her," she said.

"Whoa…hold on! What the hell are you talking about!"

"I mean I'd be upset if I was pregnant and my baby's father was leaving me."

"What the hell gave you the impression that I was leaving my wife?"

"Well you came all the way over here to talk and apologize and make things right. I knew you still loved me Jasper and I still love you too," she said trying to put her arms around my waist.

"No… Maria. I don't. I love my wife," I said backing up.

Her expression changed to confusion and anger.

"Well if you love your fucking wife, why are you here apologizing and trying to make shit right between us!" She growled.

Fuck…this was a bad idea.

"I felt like it was the right thing to do." I told her calmly.

"So you're not here to ask me back! You're not leaving her!"

"No Maria, I'm not leaving Yazmine," I said.

What the fuck? How'd she get that out of 'I want to apologize'? This chick's brain was seriously warped. What if I had married her?

"Jasper, if this is about the baby I want you to know that I don't care. I don't mind raising it as my own," she said trying to stay calm.

"What the hell!"

She was delusional.

"Maria this isn't about my baby. I love my wife and I'm not leaving her for you or anyone else. I just came to say sorry so that there were no ill feelings between us. I felt bad for what I'd done. That's it." I informed her.

Her expression turned dark.

"Ill feelings! You motherfucking bastard! This is about more than 'ill feelings' for me! I gave you all of me! Everything I had to give, Jasper! I would've done anything you asked and you go and impregnate your high school sweetheart who fucked you over for some other guy!" She shouted.

"She didn't fuck me over. I left her."

"Yeah because you thought she wanted the other guy. I mean come on, Jasper! What the fuck is it? Did you just want to see if you could still get her in your bed and knocked her up on accident? Are you trying to relive your hay days? What the fuck is it!" She screamed at me.

I shook my head.

"I love her." There was nothing else I could say.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Are you telling me that you've really been in love with her all this time? I was joking when I used to say that I was fighting for your heart. But I guess that was really the truth. I was fighting for it and I was losing..."

I nodded.

"So all those times you held me and told me you loved me…"

"Maria, I honestly thought I was in love with you. I had really strong feelings for you but I know now that it wasn't love or at least it wasn't the kind of love I feel for her," I said honestly. "I'm sorry."

She picked up the closest vase and chucked it at my head. I guess honesty wasn't the best thing right now. I ducked and the vase shattered on the wall behind me.

"Fuck you and your god damn apology, Jasper!" She yelled tossing another vase.

"Fuck…quit throwing shit at me!" I said dodging again.

"I fucking hate you! Get out of my house!" She screamed tears running down her face.

I threw my hands up and headed for the door. She had thrown something else while my back was turned and it hit me in my back between my shoulder blades before crashing to the ground. I winced and turned around. I went over to her and grabbed her wrists.

"I told you to stop throwing shit at me!" I yelled.

She spit in my face.

"Fuck you, your wife and your little bastard! You better keep a close fucking eye on them!" She smiled.

I shook her violently.

"Fucking try it, bitch! I will make your ass disappear." I growled. All reasoning in my head had gone out the window. I could give a fuck if she forgave me. She had just threatened my wife and daughter and I could feel my demon taking over me.

I was beyond pissed. I needed to get the fuck out of there before I went to jail. I let her go and punched the closest thing. I rammed my fist through her sofa table shattering the glass. She screamed as the glass flew in every direction. I didn't feel one ounce of quilt. It was the fucking table or her. My fist and forearm were covered in glass and blood. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I grabbed a towel out of her kitchen and threw a grand in cash at her.

"Stay the fuck away from me and my family!"

I was half way to the car when she called for me. I didn't turn around or stop walking so she continued.

"Jasper!" She called.

"Jasper…how's Beauregard doing?" She laughed.

I turned around and headed toward her steps quickly.

"You've fucked with the wrong bitch!" She yelled, quickly slamming the door.

I was so tempted to break her damn door down but I didn't. I was starting to lose the feeling in my fingers so I got in my car and headed home. My arm was bleeding heavily and I was glad that I had the black on black interior in the Ferrari. By the time I reached Whitley my arm was numb from the elbow down and I was starting to feel lightheaded. The entire towel was red but the bleeding seemed to have slow down.

I pulled up to the front of the house and threw the car in park quickly. I don't remember turning it off or shutting the door. I do remember banging on the door and ringing the bell. I remembered Yazmine's beautiful smiling face when she opened it and the look of horror when she saw my face and the blood. I remembered her asking me what had happened and her voice being muffled. And the last thing I remembered was her blood curdling scream as everything went dark.

0**********************0

I woke up and felt something heavy on my chest. My fucking arm was throbbing and stiff. I tried to flex it and winced a little. I opened my eyes and saw a mass of dark hair lying across my chest. I used my good hand to stroke the hair.

"Sweetness?"

"Jazz!" She exhaled and her head popped up.

"What did that bitch do to you? You're arm is shredded up."

"She just threw a few vases at me. But when she threatened you and the baby I lost my temper and punched her glass table."

"You did what? Are you insane? She could've called the cops on you!"

"It was her or the fucking table, Yazmine. I made an executive decision and chose the table at the last minute," I said looking at my now bandaged forearm and hand.

"Jasper, you never lose your temper." She stated.

"Yeah well…there's a first time for everything."

"What did she say?"

"She basically told me to watch out for you and the baby. Oh…and she damn near confessed to poisoning my horses."

"She did? I told you it was her!"

"I know…you did."

"She wanted you to hit her, you know that? She was pushing your buttons. She wanted you to get in trouble."

"I know that too," I said shaking my head. "She probably could still call the cops on me but I don't think she will."

"I'm going to fuck her up," Yazmine said.

"You stay away from her. That bitch is insane. Do you hear me?" I said grabbing her hand.

She nodded.

"Fine…for now. After I have this baby I'm paying that bitch a little visit," she said.

"No Yazmine, I mean it. Stay away from her and when you leave Whitley make sure you have someone with you."

"What? I don't need a fucking bodyguard, Jazz!"

"I didn't say you did, but I know how Maria is. If she wants to hurt me babe she knows that you and the baby are the only way to do that. She will put her very best effort into it. So for me, please do as I ask."

"Alright Jazz." She sighed and I pulled her to me.

"Fuck my arm is killing me!" I growled.

"Let me get you some Ibuprofen," she said getting up.

She disappeared into the bathroom. She came back with four pills and a glass of water. I downed the pills and motioned for her to come to me. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here, Yazmine. I don't bite…much." I teased.

She smiled and looked at my arm.

"Sweetness, I'm okay. How the hell did I get up here anyway? How long was I out?"

She crawled up next to me and exhaled.

"You scared the shit out of me," she said.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault. And Colt and JW carried you. You were out for a couple of hours. Renee called the doc and he stitched you up. I don't think he numbed you since you were already out. He was pretty good and he worked fast. He said that you were lucky you didn't hit any major veins or arteries. Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"I didn't think it was that bad and I wanted to get home. The shit just kept bleeding. I didn't realize how bad it was until I started getting dizzy."

"God Jazz you're such a…man! You're damn hand and arm is gushing blood and is full of glass and you wrap a damn towel on it and drive home. Passing two hospitals I might add."

"Yeah well what can I say? I hate doctors and hospitals."

She shook her head.

"What are you going to do when I have the baby?"

"I'll be there, Yazmine. There's no way I would miss that. But don't be surprised if I have to leave the room a few times."

She laughed and kissed my lips.

"So are you going to call the cops on Maria?"

"I'm going to file a restraining order on her and mention my suspicions but I don't think they do anything about it. We have no proof that she did it."

"Jazz, you said she admitted to doing it."

"No, I said damn near. She asked me how Beau was but she never admitted to anything. Even if she did, it would be my word against hers. She definitely threatened you and the baby so I want to file for a restraining order in case we catch her ass near you. They'll lock her ass up if we have an order."

"If they catch her, she seems like a sneaky bitch," Yaz said.

"You have no fucking idea."

"What the hell did you see in her crazy ass?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. I guess it was her fire. She loves just as fierce as she hates. Unfortunately she doesn't know how to let shit the fuck go."

"She wants you back, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she thought I was coming to tell her that I was leaving you and wanted her back," I said shaking my head.

Delusional.

"And what about the baby?"

"She wanted to raise the baby as her own."

"Over my dead fucking body!" Yaz growled and I cringed.

"Sweetness, please don't ever say that. The thought of it gives me chills."

"Sorry," she said stroking my face.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. We leave for Seattle in a couple of weeks. That will be a nice break from Texas. No Maria…just my crazy family." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." I wasn't really looking forward to Seattle either.

Hopefully the holiday and baby shower kept her too busy to focus on anything but those events. I wasn't sure if I could pull her out of another Edward funk.


	23. Big Surprises

Okay so three in a row. Here's the next one. Show me some love.

**23. Big Surprises**.

*Yazmine*

We were all sitting at the table in my parent's home eating turkey, stuffing, green beans, mashed potatoes, Mac and cheese, cranberry sauce, you name it, and we had it. And everyone was home. Rosie was here. Gram was here. Charlie was here. Seth, Naomi and Uncle Rion were here. Jake, Quil and Embry were all here, which was rare because it was Thanksgiving and that was a football day, but none of them had a game today. All three had to fly out first thing in the morning though and that sucked but I'd take what I could get.

Renee wasn't flying in until tomorrow for the baby shower but TJ, Ali and Em were coming for dessert after they had dinner at the Cullen's. I was trying not to think about him but it was hard when my best friend was dating his brother. It made our phone conversations awkward because I didn't want to ask about him and when I couldn't stop my brain from affecting my mouth and it slipped out she acted like she couldn't tell me. It made things weird and now there was always an unseen tension between us.

My only reprieve was the fact that Embry had brought his new girlfriend, Chantel, home to meet my parents and I was curious as to why. Well she technically wasn't new but he had never brought her home to meet us before. I think they'd been dating for 2 years now and this is the first time I've ever seen the woman.

She was a light skinned African American woman with long sandy brown hair, dark brown eyes and was built like a freaking supermodel. She was tall, nothing but legs and had an itty bitty waist and decent sized boobs for someone her size. I wondered if they were real. She wasn't my brother's usual type. He usually went for the thicker chicks, with big butts and thick thighs but he must like her because he brought her home and he never ever does that.

I leaned toward Jazz and he leaned in and kissed me.

"What's up?" He asked with a mouthful of mac & cheese.

"Something's up with E. He never brings his dips home." I whispered.

"Yeah I know. It's driving me crazy. What do you think he's up too?" Jazz asked grinning.

I shrugged.

"Jake, doesn't know?"

"Nope, he's guessing like we are. Maybe he's really into her and its just time for her to meet the family."

"No way, there's something going on, trust me. I know my brother."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and find out when everyone else does."

"I guess," I said softly getting up, very slowly I might add. Jazz touched my arm.

"What do you need? I can get it for you."

"Thanks cowboy, but I need to use the restroom." He stood up and helped me up. I kissed him.

"Damn Jazz, you gonna wipe her ass too?" Quil teased and my brothers' and cousin laughed.

"Q, will you shut the hell up!" I yelled.

Jazz laughed and I gave Quil the finger before waddling down the hall.

"Yazmine and Quil, not at the table." My mom warned.

"I think it's sweet," Chantel said. "I love how you dote on her. You can tell that you really love her."

"Awwww…" I heard Jake mock and I shook my head. What an ass.

I washed my hands and went into the kitchen.

"Jazz, you want another beer!" I called out.

"Yeah, thanks babe!" He shouted back.

"Bring me a beer too, Yaz!" Quil called out.

"Not a chance!"

"Aww come on, Bug. I was just messing with you!" He complained.

I brought a bottle of water for me and handed Jazz and Quil their beers.

"Thanks." Q smiled and hugged me around the waist.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"So you ready to drop this load?" He said kissing my belly.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait."

"Yazmine, your mouth." My mom complained. "I hope you don't curse like that around my grandchild."

"Please, you're worse than me." I laughed.

"No I'm not. You curse like your brothers'. Are you ever going to grow out of that tomboy thing?"

"NO!" All my brothers' and cousin shouted.

"Leave her be. She's cool," Jake said. "She wouldn't be Bug if she didn't curse like a sailor and kick ass in Basketball."

"I personally can't wait until you have that baby. I want the first b-ball game. You're going to be rusty as hell and I'll whoop you easily," Jake said.

"Dream on, Jake. You're a football player; basketball was never really your thing." I teased.

"Ohhhhh!" The table teased and my mom shook her head.

"Is that a challenge little sister?"

"No… it's a fact, big brother."

"What? Care to put your money where your mouth is!"

"God the testosterone in here is suffocating." Rosie quipped and looked at me.

"Mind your business, Rosie!" Jake and I both said.

"You should know better than to challenge me Jake." I laughed.

"Should I… you cocky muther…that's it Bug. I'm challenging you to a basketball game." He smiled. "I'll give you a month after the baby. Then it's game time," he said.

"You got it!" I smiled and everyone laughed.

"Jake, you know she's gonna kick you're ass. She hates being challenged." Embry laughed.

"She's out of practice. She hasn't picked up a basketball since she found out she was pregnant."

_That's what you think._

"Alright, don't say we didn't warn you. Anyone care to put some money on this?" Embry asked. "I'm taking all side bets."

I watched as my family started throwing money on the table placing bets on the game. Even Jazz and my dad got in on the action. I laughed and started to help clear the dishes.

"Yazmine, go sit down." My mom ordered. "We can get this."

She, my aunt Naomi, Rosie, Gram and Chantel all stood up and started grabbing plates from the table. The front door opened and I heard Em's booming voice call from the foyer.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" He yelled walking into the dining room.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" He asked looking at all the money on the table.

"They're betting on me and Jake's basketball game," I said hugging him.

"God, look at you lil' sis. You look so beautiful," he said hugging me again. "You look like you're going to drop this load any day now."

"Unfortunately not, I still have like 5 or 6 weeks to go," I said.

"That's all. Where'd the time go?" He smiled.

"So how you gonna shoot hoops like this?"

"Jake challenged me to a game a month after the baby's born. He thinks I'm going to be rusty. But I got a little surprise for him." I winked.

Jake didn't know that I still played with Jazz up until these last two months. We didn't play contact of course, we just shot the ball. But that made my three point game ridiculous. He was so going to lose. The doc finally told me to back off the jogging and the hoops after I hit my third trimester, which was cool because I was getting too big and was easily fatigued.

Emmett smiled and went to the table and threw his money down.

"I want in on this." He laughed.

TJ hugged me quickly and kissed my cheek.

"What's up, sexy?" He smiled and I shook my head.

"TJ, when are you coming down to Whitley? Jazz misses you."

"I don't know I've been so busy with school and Basketball. Maybe Christmas break."

"I'm going to hold you to that," I said and he smiled.

"I'll be down. I promise."

I nodded and he went to the table.

"What's up my brother from another mother?" He smiled hugging Jazz.

"Can't call it, TJ. When you coming down man, it's been months?"

"Christmas, your wife just made me promise."

"Good," Jazz said looking at me.

"Hey… I want in too." He laughed and pulled his money out.

The last person to enter was Ali and she had a huge smile on her face. She put her coat in the closet and we hugged each other tightly.

"Shit Yaz, look at you. You're so big," she said holding my belly in her hands.

"I know, she's going to be a big one," I said rubbing my stomach.

"So everything's a go for the baby shower." She smiled.

"Rosie told me. Thanks again for doing this Ali, really. You are the best."

"Please I know you'd do the same for me." She smiled.

"Yes I would. I'd do anything for you Ali," I said hugging her again.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," she said and grabbed my hand pulling me into the dining room.

Everyone was still standing around the table and Ali cleared her throat.

"Excuse me everyone!" She said walking over to Emmett.

No one looked up except Em, who took her hand and stood up straight.

"Excuse me!" She said again.

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone covered their ears and looked at me. My mom and the other women came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Alice, has something to say," I said and they all looked in her direction.

Alice smiled and nodded in my direction.

"You're welcome girl. Go ahead."

"Well Emmett and I are making things more official…" she smiled. "We're getting married!" She squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Holy shit!" I laughed. "Ali…oh my god!" I screamed and ran to her.

We hugged and cried. I was so happy for her. She had wanted this for so long.

"Congratulations you two!" I cried.

"Thanks, sis." Em smiled.

"Yazmine?" Ali said taking my hands. I looked at her.

"Yes."

"Yazmine…I want you to be my maid of honor," she said.

"Okay!" I laughed smiling.

"Yaz… Edward's the best man so you'll have to…"

"Ali…" I interrupted.

"Yaz, before you back out remember what you just said to me. You said anything. I know this is going to be hard…"

"Hard…Alice he fucking hates my guts. He kicked me out after I tried to make things right between us. I… I can't do it. I'm not ready to see him again."

"Yaz, he doesn't hate you. He was just…" she started and Em interrupted her.

"Edward, will behave. He knows that Ali wants you to be her maid of honor and he's promised to be on his best behavior," he said.

"I don't know. I don't think I can do it."

"Yazmine, you have to! You just said anything!"

"Ali, you know our history. You know how this is going to affect the both of us."

"You two can't hide from each other forever, Yazmine. You'll run into each other eventually. Besides you owe me and I'm cashing in."

"Ali!"

"No Yazmine, you're my best friend. You can deal with Edward for a couple of weeks for me."

"Weeks?"

"Well you'll have to come home and help me with last minute plans and wedding stuff. You're my maid of honor. It's your job and I did it for you."

"Ali, you probably have everything planned out already. You've been planning this since high school, so why do I need to be here two weeks ahead of time?"

"Because you're my best friend and I need you here. This is one of the most important days of my life and you're supposed to share it me. That's just how it's supposed to be."

"Oh hell, I don't know, Ali. I need to think about it."

"What the fuck is there to think about!" She yelled at me. "I've been there for you through all of your shit. You can do this one thing for me!"

Everyone was watching our exchange quietly and wide eyed.

"You are so fucking selfish! I'd do anything for you. Fuck I have done anything and everything for you. I've gone above and beyond the call. If you don't do this for my Yazmine don't bother calling me ever again!" she yelled walking out the room into the foyer. She grabbed her and Em's coats.

"Emmett…let's go!" She yelled.

"Babe, we just got here and the game's coming on!" He protested.

"Fine, keep you're ass here then. I'm leaving, give me the keys."

He huffed and turned toward the guys. "Let me take her home. I'll be back."

They all gave him a head nod.

"Alice, please don't leave…"

"Yaz I love you, but you're wrong for this and the only thing I want to hear is that you'll do it," she said and walked out slamming the door.

"Sorry sis, you know she's a fireball," Em said.

"No, she's right and I'm a terrible friend. I owe her so much but I'm not sure if I can handle Edward right now."

"Well the wedding is June 8th. You have plenty of time to get your mind right. I hope you change your mind though. You know how much this means to her… and me."

"I know," I said looking down and feeling like shit. I was a total asshole for this one.

Em hugged me quickly and left.

0**********************0

I turned and headed up the stairs. The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I went to my room and shut the door. A couple of minutes later Jazz came in.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No, I don't."

"Okay," he said turning around to leave.

"Jazzy." I started to cry.

"I thought so," he said coming back to me.

"What should I do? I don't know if I can handle seeing Edward again but I love Ali and I owe her so much. She's never let me down. Not ever Jazz. And the first time she asks me for something I can't give it to her."

"Can't or won't. It's a big difference."

"Jazz, you know what seeing him does to me."

"He only affects you that way because you let him. He only has that power because you give it to him."

"I know but I don't know how to take it back. I've been trying so hard. I don't know how not to care about him. I don't know how not to try and fix him."

"That's because you feel guilty for all the shit you two have been through. Why don't you give Edward his share of the baggage back and unload some of yours?"

"How?"

"Don't take it on, love yourself more, move on."

"You make it sound simple."

"I never said that. You and Edward have a lot of history. I mean what did you do when I left? You went on didn't you? You got over me."

"I never got over you. I just decided that you didn't want me and tried my damnest to bury my feelings. That was all. It was easier to do that with you because I knew you were strong. You didn't need me the way he does."

"Edward's strong, he just doesn't know it. Stop letting this invade every aspect of your life."

"What do you mean? I don't let it…"

"Oh yes you do. This thing with him has a tendency to creep its way into everything you do and all your relationships. It's invaded our marriage and affected your health and almost the health of our child. Now you're letting it affect your friendship with Ali. What's next Yaz? Are you going to put our family on the back burner for him too?"

"I would never…"

"Sweetness, never say never. I've seen first hand what you're willing to do for him and he doesn't appreciate it."

"He does. He's just messed up right now."

"You're making excuses for him. There's no reasoning with you. You're getting ready to lose your best friend because you're still letting him rule you. I really hope you get this shit under control before our baby gets here. Will you put Edward before her too?"

"Damn it Jazz, that's not fair!"

"Yaz see this for what it really is. Please open those pretty green eyes of yours and take a good look around you. It is just like I say it is," he said kissing me. "Now I'm going to watch the game, you coming?"

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Alright, fine…I know you're pissed at me right now but I'm saying this to you because I love you and I'm tired of seeing you hurt and destroying everything and everyone who makes you happy. You promised, remember our truce."

"I remember and I'm trying. It's not going to happen over night," I said annoyed.

He shook his head and left the room.

I lay back on the pillows and closed my eyes. Jazzy's words swirled around my head. He was right as usual. I had let this thing fester and boil and enough was enough. If I didn't take control of it now I may lose myself in it and how the hell would I pull myself out of that. I couldn't do that to Jazz again, I wouldn't. I wasn't going to let it affect my family, my child or my friendship with Ali.

I climbed off the bed and jumped in the shower. I put on my PJ's and headed downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the family room watching the game. My mom smiled and winked at me when I walked in and I smiled back. She motioned to the big recliner and I saw Jazz watching the screen. I went over to the chair and he looked up at me. I smiled and he smiled back spreading his legs. He patted the space between them and held his hand up to help me. I sat between his legs and lay back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a squeeze while he kissed the back of my ear.

"Feel better?" He whispered as he rubbed circles on the underside of my belly.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." I sighed.

"I know," he said. "It'll be okay. I know you can do this."

0*****************************0

The half time show had just started and mom got up to go make more popcorn.

"Umm mom…can you wait a minute?" Embry said.

We all looked at him and I turned my head sideways to look at Jazz.

"Here we go." I laughed twining our fingers together over my belly.

"Umm…I know you're all wondering why I finally decided to bring Chantel home after two years, but I figured it was time for her to meet the family since we're going to be getting married."

"I knew it!" I shouted. "And if I could get up I'd hug you." I laughed.

"Congratulations!" Jake and Q said giving him a pound and hugging Chantel.

"Well this all seems very sudden Embry. Don't you think you should take some more time?" My mom asked.

"Mom, we've been dating for two years…"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that! You never brought her home Embry! Now all of a sudden you're getting married. This is ludicrous!" She shouted at him.

I could see her point it was a little weird, but it was totally Embry. He always was private. And he did shit his way and the hell with what people thought of it. If he wanted to have his girlfriend hidden for two years then he would. We would meet her when he was damn well ready for us to meet her.

"Nothing against you honey," Mom said to Chantel. "But this is stupid, Embry. You can't bring a woman home and drop her in our laps."

"With all due respect Mom, this isn't about any of you. It's about me. I just thought you'd like to me your future daughter in law and grandchild's mother," he said.

"What!" My parents yelled.

"Chantel's pregnant. We're having a baby." Embry smiled.

He was happy, so I was happy for him.

"Aww hell!" Jake laughed. "You could have warned me E. Q you got any kids on the way?"

"Not that I know of… but you know me," he said wagging his brows.

"Excuse me, Quil Ephraim Black!" My mom shouted.

"Mom… I'm kidding. I always strap up." Quil swore.

I fell out laughing. My family was a riot.

"Oh my fucking god! I'm going to be an auntie."

"Yazmine, watch your fucking mouth!" Mom screamed and I laughed harder.

"Susie, he's twenty five. He's old enough to get married and have kids," Gram said.

"Mom, I know that but we don't even know this girl," My dad said.

"That's my fault, Dad," E said.

"You damn right it is! You damn kids now days…ass backward!" He yelled leaving the room.

"Where you going?" Mom asked.

"I need a drink, a real one," My dad said heading into the basement to the bar.

"William do something, say something!" Mom said.

"What do you want me to do, Susie? Mom's right, he's a grown man. If he wants to marry a woman no fucking body knows so be it! I can't stop him!"

I looked at Chantel, who looked sick and on the verge of tears. I tried to get up and Jazz helped me. I went to her and hugged her.

"It'll be okay, just give it a little time. It's not your fault my brother's an ass and never brought you around. My parents know this and they're not blaming you and they don't hate you. It's just… they don't know you."

She nodded.

"Why don't you go lay down in E's room."

She got up went up the stairs.

0*************************0

"Good job, E. You managed to take some of the attention off me tonight. Thanks." I teased.

"You're welcome." He sighed. "This was a fucking disaster."

"E, what did you expect, really? Why didn't you ever bring her around?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't sure if she was the one you know. I didn't want to bring a bunch of random women home."

"So now you're sure?"

"Yeah, she's the one."

"Well why didn't you bring her when you figured that out?"

"Because I just fucking figured it out! I'm a little slow. Sue me."

"Fuck E, are you doing this because she's prego?" Jake said.

"No, I didn't know she was pregnant until after I proposed. She told me about a week later."

"So when's the wedding?" I asked.

"March."

"This March!" We all said.

"Yeah she's due in May. She's three months pregnant already."

"Hell E, how long have you known?" Q asked.

"Almost two months, but I figured we might as well wait until now. We're all here and I didn't want to tell you guys over the phone. So Q, Jake, Seth, Jazz, and Em I want all you guys in the wedding with me."

They all nodded.

"Bug, I think she's got all her sorority sister's as bridesmaid's…"

"Its cool, she doesn't know me from a can of paint. I understand."

"So yeah, I'm getting married. Two Blacks down, two to go." Embry teased and Jake and Quil both looked around like they didn't know who he was talking about.

"Well you look happy, so I'm happy for you." I yawned and they looked at me.

"Go to bed. You need your rest," Quil said.

"But you guys are all leaving in the morning and I never see you anymore."

"Because you don't come to the games!" They all yelled at me.

"We send you tickets and you don't come," Jake said.

"I'm gonna stop sending them," Embry said.

"Me too!" Quil and Jake both said.

"No, I'll start coming next season after the baby's born." I yawned again.

"Go to bed." Jake ordered.

"No I'm good."

"Jazz, will you get your wife man?"

Jazz laughed. "Come on, y'all know your sister. I can't make her go to bed."

I stuck my tongue out like a brat then felt Jazzy lifting me off the floor. Even eight months pregnant I felt tiny and protected in his arms.

"Come on, beautiful. It is your bedtime."

"Okay," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you said you couldn't make her," Embry said.

"I can't make her. But I am very good at persuasion. I suggest you learn the difference. It will save you a lot of arguments. Trust me on this one."

"Yes, oh wise one. I am listening grasshopper." Embry joked and bowed.

We all laughed.

"Tell them good night, Sweetness," Jazz said carrying me out of the room.

"Night y'all." I waved, mimicking Jazz's twang.

0**********************0

The baby shower was in full swing and still no Alice. I couldn't believe she wasn't going to come. Yes I could and I deserved it. I had been texting and calling her to no avail. She was pissed and she could be really nasty when she was mad.

I sat at the desk in my dad's office with my eyes closed. I listened to the party going on in the family room and kitchen. I really hated to ditch but I needed a little breathing room. There was a knock at the door and then it open.

"Really Rosie, why do you knock?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"I just came to see if you were okay. Are you tired? We can wrap the party up."

"No, I just needed a little break. The shower's great and I got a lot of nice things. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I don't know how you got my mom and them to let you have this shindig catered, but good for you. You really should be a lawyer. You my dear sister, have the gift of gab."

"It wasn't really that hard actually. I told you I can be very persuasive." She smiled.

"So it seems. I can't believe how many people came. Some of these girls I haven't seen since graduation. I can't believe they all still live here."

"I can't either. Seattle is a drag and the weather here stinks," she said turning up her nose.

"And Texas is better? It's a freaking sauna for half the year. Call me crazy but I'll take the damn rain. I'm use to it." I laughed.

"Suit yourself. If you want to be all wrinkled and waterlogged have at it." She laughed.

There was another knock at the door.

"So much for hiding out," Rosie said.

"Yeah… come in!" I yelled.

The door slowly cracked open and Esme's head popped in.

"Mom!" I yelled and started to stand. She met me half way across the room and hugged me tightly.

"Yazmine, look at you honey! You're even more gorgeous when you're pregnant," she said pushing my hair back off my shoulders.

"Thank you for saying that but we all know that's not true." I blushed.

"Of course it is. You know you've always been a pretty girl Yazmine but now you're positively glowing." She smiled.

"Here… a gift from Carlisle and I for your baby girl," she said holding my hands while she placed the small box in it.

I opened the box quickly.

"Esme, you didn't!" I laughed.

"Yes dear I did. Every girl should have diamonds."

I took the tiny tennis bracelet out the box and held it up.

"It's beautiful, where did you find one so small?"

"I had it made. I just hope I made it small enough. It has a few adjustable links on the end there so she should be able to wear it for awhile." She smiled.

"Thank you, and tell Dad I really love it," I said hugging her.

"I will honey and you're welcome. I have one more thing. A gift for you…from Edward," she said. My head snapped up and I pulled back from her.

Edward sent me a gift.

"He umm… sent me a gift?"

"Yes he did," she said taking a note and a small box out her purse.

"Well umm…I'm going to go check on the guests," Rosie said and left the room.

I looked down at the letter and box and couldn't move. I just stared at them.

"Are you going to open it?" She asked.

"Umm…yeah," I said unfolding the letter.

It was short, sweet and in Edward's perfect handwriting:

_Yazmine, I just wanted to say congratulations on the pending birth of your daughter._

_Your friend, _

_Edward A. Cullen_

I opened the box and tears started to roll down my face. It was a garnet encrusted baby shoe, a Mary Jane, with Whitley's name engraved on the sole.

"He says it's for your bracelet. It's her birthstone so don't go too early," Esme said kissing my forehead.

I shook my head.

"How is he, Esme?"

"Better Yazmine, a lot better," she said.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

She looked away from me. "No, not yet honey."

"Oh…okay." I started to cry.

She took me into a hug. "He's getting there honey. He's trying very hard. I'm sure he'll let you know when he can handle seeing you again."

"Well at least he isn't mad at me anymore."

She looked away again. What was up with her?

"Oh… he's still mad."

"Give him some more time," she said and I nodded.

"Well tell him thank you for me. I love the bootie, its perfect."

"I sure will."

"Esme, do you think he'll be okay at the wedding? Will he freak out again when he sees me? I don't think I can handle that again, him yelling at me."

"He'll be fine, Yazmine. He's made a lot of progress and he knows it's coming so he's really trying to prepare himself."

"Okay…" I said smiling through my tears.

Another knock and I laughed trying to wipe my face.

"Come in!" I yelled and Alice walked in.

"Alice!" I cried and went to her.

She hugged me crying too.

"You scared the shit out of me. I didn't think you were coming!"

"I thought about it but I couldn't stay away. I needed to be here with you." She cried.

"I'm sorry Ali; I'm a total ass…"

"Yes I know, but I should've known you'd freak about seeing Edward. I didn't think… so I guess Rosie can be my maid of honor…"

"Hell no…I'm doing it. I'll be your maid of honor." I smiled.

"Really Yaz, you'll do it?"

"Yes Ali, I'll do it. I love you and I won't lose anyone else over this nonsense. You've been there for me and now it's my turn. I can do it. I'll just suck it up and be a woman…" I laughed quoting the words she used when I found out about the baby.

"I love you, sis." She said.

"Me too, Ali," I said hugging her to my round belly.

"So we all good?" Em said sticking his head in the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I brought your friend here. She's a little stubborn." He gestured to Alice. "And I came to eat."

"Hi mom!" He yelled and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hello Emmett," Esme said shaking her head.

"Hey, Mom," Ali said to Esme.

"Hello Alice, I'm glad to see you two worked things out."

"Me too. Oh Yaz, Em and I had Whitley's gift delivered to Houston this morning."

"Delivered? What'd you do Alice?"

"Em and I bought little Whitley a shit load of dresses and clothes from Paris while we were there. There was this little boutique with pretty handmade dresses for little girls and I went a little ballistic. I got all different sizes…

"A little, Ali…"

"Let's just say she's good on dresses for the first two years of her life."

"Alice!"

"What? She's my niece Yazmine and until I have my own I will live vicariously through you and her." She laughed.

"Your own huh, and when can I expect that?"

"Don't know yet. But if Emmett has his way, I'll be pregnant by the time the honeymoon's over." She laughed.

"So are you two trying?" I asked and Esme looked up hopeful.

"Not yet, but I told him after graduation in May I'd stop my BC." She smiled.

"Oh god, Alice, we're growing up! We're getting married and having babies."

"I know…scary isn't it?"

"Very scary," I smiled hugging her.

"But it's part of life and we'll get through it together," she said wrapping her arm around me.

0*********************0

AN: Gotta ask this... How many of you think it would've been wrong for Yaz to back out of Ali's wedding? You know considering the whole Edward situation. The Book's already done so I know how it ends but I was just wondering what you would've done in Yaz's shoes.


	24. Oh Baby!

Just Three more chaps to go.

**24. Oh baby!**

~Jasper~

It was the few days after New Years and TJ and I were sitting in the barn having a few beers with Colt, Pete and JW. Pete was telling us how having two kids was such a big change from having just one. He said he felt like he didn't have enough hands to do everything. The good news was that his parents were definitely coming around now that he had a son. In other words Pete just gave his father the best gift a son of wealth could give, an heir and someone to carry on the family name.

"Well I just need to get use to having one for now." I laughed.

"I can't believe it, Jazz. You're going to be a dad in less than a week. I'd been freaking the hell out," TJ said.

"I am trust me. Don't let this calm demeanor fool you. I'm barely holding it together. Yazmine's been having those Braxton- Hicks contractions and every time she flinches my heart starts racing." I chuckled taking a swig of my Corona.

"What! I don't fucking believe it! You're the fucking epitome of calm. Shit, you're so laid back it makes me sleepy being around you." TJ teased.

"Ha ha, ass. Of course I'm freaking out. Yaz is my baby. You know how much I love her, TJ. I don't want her in any pain. And that's my baby girl in her belly. I want her to be healthy and for everything to run smoothly. But beyond all that I want to be a good father and I don't have a fucking clue of what to do. I mean I took those parenting classes with Yaz, but hell it was a one week course. How do you learn a lifetime of teaching in a one week course? I could barely change the damn diaper on the doll; my fucking hands were too big."

They all laughed.

"Man those classes are the bare minimums. You can't teach someone how to be a father. You learn it as you go and by example. You have great examples. Charlie's great. He was always there for you. He never missed one of our games and he use to take the whole team out for pizza and shit. I remember wishing he was my dad when we were younger. Not to mention Gramps, he's one of the coolest cats I know. You have great role models to follow," Pete said.

"And changing a diaper on a non moving doll is fucking unrealistic. I can't tell you how many times I got shit all over Savannah's legs and feet when she was first born." Pete laughed.

"You're right my dad and gramps are two of the best men I know. But it's not so great that I can't even change a diaper properly and I have a baby coming in a little over a week."

"Yeah probably not, but trust me you'll catch on, we father's always do. It's weird that women don't have to be taught how to do these things isn't it? It's like they're born knowing how to do it already," Pete said laughing as his pocket began to buzz.

"They're not born with it. They just get more practice with it growing up than we do. You know with dollies and babysitting… that sort of stuff," Colt said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Pete said in deep thought as he answered his phone and walked out the barn for some privacy.

"Oh… is that wifey? Time to go home?" Colt teased earning him a middle finger from Pete.

We laughed.

"What you laughing at, Jazz? You're the same way. Although… I must admit that Yaz is fucking hot! I might be the same way if I was in your shoes," JW said smiling.

"Hell yeah you would, and trust me on that on that cousin." I winked at him. "You won't ever hear me complaining when she calls and tells me that she misses me and wants me to come home. As a matter of fact, I'm getting ready to go bury my face right now."

"You're ass is beyond whipped!" Colt laughed.

"Damn straight! Don't be jealous?" I smirked.

"Of what!" They both shouted.

"Of my life...and having a warm body to cuddle with every night."

"I have plenty of warm bodies to sleep with." JW grinned.

"Well good, but how much does suck when they have to get up and leave or you have to sneak out early the next morning?"

Nothing, fucking crickets…

"It sucks ass. I know because I've been there. We're too old for that shit now. Those playa days are tiring, trust me. Find yourselves a nice girl, settle down and start a family. Get whipped, you're asses might like it." I laughed.

Pete came back in and bid us adieu. Charlotte was tired and needed a break. The rest of us stayed and drank a couple more beers. We talked about a bunch of nothing, sports, the horses, and being whipped. What the hell was that anyway? And why did guys always refer to it like it was a bad thing? Not all of us cared to admit it, but we've all been there. And isn't being in love really being whipped too, just in a better way?

0***********************0

It was starting to get colder now that the sun had set so we started walking back to the main house. Before we could get there Rose came barreling out the door at me.

"Jazz, get your truck! Pull it 'round front!" She panted.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked.

"Yazmine, she's having a lot of contractions, real ones this time. Mom says the baby's coming tonight! You're about to be a daddy!" She squealed.

"Wait, what…she's not due for ten more days!"

"Jazz, she's nine months; the baby's gonna come when she's good and ready. Now go get the truck!" Rose smiled before running back to the house.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't drive I've been drinking all evening!"

"Give me the keys," TJ said.

"Hell no…you have too!"

"I'm just going to pull the truck around so you can get Yaz. Rosie can drive," TJ said.

"Oh...right…" I took the keys out of my pocket and gave them to TJ. He took off toward the garages and I took off toward the house.

I open the front door and could hear Yazmine yelling for me.

"Where is Jasper! I need him!" She yelled.

"He's coming. He's getting the truck," Rosie said.

I followed the yelling and headed into the great room. Yazmine was sitting on a few towels on the sofa with her feet up. She had both hands on her belly and she was rubbing it furiously. My mom, Rosie and Irina were all surrounding Yazmine trying to get her to calm down and breathe. I noticed that she had changed into a pair of sweat pants and the Batman shirt she had stolen from me so long ago. This was it. It was game time. I took a deep breath to calm down and cleared my throat. They all looked up at once.

"See honey, Jasper's here," My mom said looking at me winking.

"Jazzy!" She said reaching for me. "Jazzy, the baby's coming."

"I know, Sweetness," I said kneeling before her.

"Jazzy, I'm scared." She confessed.

"Don't be. We can do this… You can do this." I kissed her nose and she calmed down.

"You ready?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay baby, let's go," I said lifting her off the sofa.

I looked back at my mom. "Did you guys call Dr. Huntley?"

"Yes we did, and her bag's by the door," Rosie said.

I hurried out the front door to the waiting truck and put Yaz in the back seat.

"Rosie, you need to drive. We've all been drinking in the barn." I told her.

"Jazz…" she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"What? Fuck…cut me some slack! I wasn't expecting this today!" I yelled at her and she looked at me like I had two heads.

"Don't yell at me, dick! I'm not the one who was drinking all night!"

"Damn it! Don't start that shit you two!" My mom yelled at us.

Then Yazmine screamed in pain. "Oh fuck…Jasper!"

We both looked in the truck, then at each other.

"Sorry Rosie…will you please drive?" I asked quickly.

"Fine," she said and ran around to the driver's seat. I jumped in the back with Yazmine and we took off.

I put my hand on her stomach. It was really hard.

"Sweetness, have you been timing the contractions?" I asked and she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

Guess not.

"Oh shit…here comes another one!" She said grabbing my arm squeezing it.

"Awww!" She bellowed out and I swear I could see down her esophagus.

"Breathe baby... remember?" I said rubbing her stomach and looking at my watch. She started taking deep breaths.

TJ started laughing and turned around in his seat.

"Which one of you is having the baby?" He laughed.

"What?" I said confused and irritated.

"You're breathing harder than her!" He smiled.

They all started laughing, even Yaz when she realized I was doing the breathing with her.

"Fuck off, TJ!"

"Jazzy, call my parents. Tell them I went early. Maybe they can catch a earlier flight," Yaz said.

"Shit… I forgot about them," I said.

Billy, Susie and Gram weren't coming until tomorrow afternoon. They were going to be pissed that they missed this. I took out my cell and called their number.

"Hello," Billy said.

"Billy, Jasper here. I was wondering if you guys could catch an earlier flight?"

"An earlier flight? Why?"

"Yaz is in labor."

"What…she is? Oh shit, Susie's going to have a fit!"

I heard Yazmine's mom in the background asking Billy questions.

"She's already in labor Susie…I'm sorry…I know."

"Jasper, how's my baby?" Susie said just as another contraction hit Yazmine.

She hollered and tried to breathe through it.

"Oh god, is that her?"

"Yeah we're in the car on our way to the hospital," I said looking at my watch. Eight minutes apart. They were really close.

"I knew we should've come for the holiday. I knew this was going to happen! Damn it! I could kill you Billy Black!" She yelled at him.

Yaz's mom had been trying to come down since Christmas but Billy insisted they wait until now. I looked at my wife, who already looked tired and made a decision.

"Sue, I'm sending my jet to pick you and Billy up," I said.

"No Jasper, it costs a fortune to fuel one of those things. We can try and get a flight first thing in the morning," she said.

"Don't worry about how much it costs. Yaz needs her mother. Be at the airport in three hours."

"Jasper, are you sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely sure, just be ready to go. I don't think she's going to make it 'til morning."

"We're leaving now!" She said and hung up.

I looked at the phone and laughed. I called Cam and asked him to head to Seattle to pick up my in laws.

We stopped suddenly in front of the emergency entrance doors and TJ, my mom and I jumped out. I scooped Yazmine up and went into the hospital. Rosie went to park the car.

I walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me… my wife's in labor. We're supposed to be meeting Dr. Huntley here."

The nurse looked up at me and smiled.

"Name?" She asked.

"Yazmine Whitlock-Hale," I said.

She looked in the computer and then back up at me.

"Okay, she's in the birthing room #4," she said standing up.

She went and got a wheel chair and I sat Yaz in it. Another contraction hit Yaz on the way to the room. Seven minutes. Dr. Huntley and a nurse were waiting for us in the room. Everyone except for my mom stepped out while I helped Yazmine get undress and into a gown. The nurse hooked her up to a bunch of monitors and started and IV.

"Is that necessary?" I asked motioning to the IV. It made me nervous. Was something wrong?

"Yes, everyone gets one, Jasper. If we need to get meds in her quickly it's easier to have this ready to go," Dr. Huntley said. "Now I'm going to take a peek down here and see how far along you are Yazmine."

Yaz nodded and I held her hand. The doc sat on the stool and disappeared under the sheet. Yaz winced a little and I squeezed her hand.

"Another one already?" I asked.

"No, it's tender down there," she said.

The doctor stood up and looked at Yazmine.

"Have you been having contractions before now?" She asked Yazmine.

"No, not really, small one's maybe," Yaz said. "But they didn't hurt like these and they were irregular."

"How long?"

"Umm… since yesterday I think."

The doctor smiled.

"Well I think you were in labor and didn't know it. It happens. You're almost completely effaced and about 6-7cm dilated. Your water hasn't broken yet but I'll wait and see how far you progress without me breaking it. It may break on its own and I don't want to risk a dry birth or infections by breaking it too soon."

"Too soon?" Yaz panted.

"Yes your labor seems to be going fast right now but I believe that you've been in labor since yesterday and you're still only 6-7cm. You maybe in for a long night and the bad new is you've dilated pass the point where we can give an epidural. You'll have to go natural."

"Are you fucking kidding me! I want drugs!" Yaz shouted through another contraction.

"How far apart are her contractions? Have you been timing them?" She asked me.

"Yep, about six minutes."

"Sorry Yaz, no can do. We can give you something to take the edge off, but no epidural. The nurse is going to finish checking you in and they'll call me when it's time to push." And with that she walked out the room.

"Jazz…" Yaz said looking terrified.

"It's okay baby you can do this," I said kissing her hand and she smiled.

"I love when you do that."

"I know." I smiled back.

The nurse finished checking Yazmine in and Rosie, TJ and my mom sat on the sofa talking amongst themselves about the impending arrival. Yaz yelled and tried to breathe through her contractions, but they had started coming faster and stronger and after a few more hours she hadn't dilated any further. She was worn out and getting really cranky.

"Jazz, I want the drugs!" She hollered at me.

"I'll get the nurse."

I called Rosie over to sit with Yaz while I went out to talk to the nurse.

"Why isn't she dilating?" I asked the nurse frustrated.

"She will Mr. Hale. She's only been in active labor three or four hours. Some women go twelve to twenty four hours in labor." I looked at her. I couldn't stand Yaz being in pain that long.

"There are some thing's you can try to speed things up. The doctor can come and break her water. That my speed things up. But the most effective is walking around."

"Walk around? I don't think she'll want to walk around."

"She will if she wants that baby out," the nurse said.

"She wants the medicine the doc said she could have."

"If I give her that she has to stay bed bound. It can make her loopy."

"Shit! I'll ask her what she wants then."

"Mr. Hale, calm down, she'll be alright. She's just having a baby. Millions of women do it everyday." She smiled.

I tried to smile back. I could careless about millions of women this was my Yaz, my wife, my heart.

Yaz decided to fore go the walking and take the Demerol, which didn't fucking work. It just made her sick and dizzy. So now she was hurting and throwing up, and I was pissed. That was why her water broke, from throwing up so violently. She had dilated a little more now that her water had broken and we only had two cm to go before she could start pushing.

TJ had called Jake, Embry and Quil and told them she was having the baby. They all wanted half hour updates since they couldn't be here. I spoke briefly with Cam, Yazmine's parents and Gram were on the jet and en route. They would be here in about two more hours.

Another couple of hours had passed and we had been at the hospital for seven hours now. It was three a.m and everyone was dog tired. Especially Yazmine but she was toughing it out. I was so proud of her. Yaz was lying against me and I was rubbing her back with one hand and her belly with the other. I hummed to her as she gritted through another contraction. They were coming so fast now she hardly had time to catch her breath. Her parents and Gram had landed and were on their way to the hospital. The nurse came in to check her again since the contractions were coming so fast. She stood up and smiled.

"Okay I'll get Dr. Huntley. It's time to push," she said.

Yaz grabbed my hand.

"Here we go, baby," I said kissing her quickly. I couldn't believe it. I was getting ready to meet my little honeybee.

My mom and Rosie came to the bed.

"Jazzy, call my mom, tell her to step on it or she's going to miss it. Rosie will you get the camcorder out my bag?" Yaz asked.

I took my phone out and called Susie.

"Jasper, what's going on?" She answered.

"She's getting ready to push, where are you?"

"We're in the damn parking lot! Fuck it! Billy drop me off!" She yelled at him.

"What floor you on?" She asked.

"The third, in birthing room 4." I smiled. "Sweetness, your mom's on her way up."

"Really they made it! Thank you for sending the jet."

"Anything for you…you know that," I said kissing her.

She broke the kiss with a muffled scream.

The doc came in scrubbed up and ready to go. She helped Yaz prop her legs up and pushed the blanket back.

"I think I'm going to go now," TJ said exiting quickly.

As he went out Sue and Gram came in.

"Mom!" Yaz cried out.

"I'm here, baby. God look at you… baby I'm so proud of you," she said brushing the sweaty hair that was clinging to Yaz's face back. "You ready… you're about to be a mom." She hugged Yaz.

"I knowwww!" She yelled.

"Okay Yazmine…with the next contraction push from here." The doctor said touching Yazmine's swollen belly.

"Okay!" She said.

Sue came over and hugged me.

"Jazz, thank you for getting me here to my baby. You saved your father in laws life, just so you know." Sue smiled.

"I did? So I guess that means he owes me one?" I smiled.

"We both do," she said kissing my cheek.

She went to Yazmine's other side and took her hand.

"Here it comessss!" Yaz said breathing hard.

"Jasper, sit her up a little." The doctor said and I lifted Yaz to a sitting position and held her there. She was too weak to do it herself and she needed all the energy she had left to push.

Yazmine started to scream and the doctor yelled. "Push Yazmine!"

0*********************0

9 ½ months of waiting, 7 ½ hours of hard labor, 33 minutes of pushing, gives you one of the most perfect creature's that god has ever made. Whitley Jazmine Whitlock-Hale was finally here and she was priceless. Her wails filled the room and my heart was soaring.

I had never ever experienced something so spiritual, something so pure as seeing my child enter this world. I didn't think I could ever love Yazmine anymore than I already had, but today she proved me wrong. She made my heart swell three times its size in eight short hours. I had a new found respect, admiration, and love for my wife.

"Yazmine, she's so beautiful." I cried like a big ass baby as I stared at my daughter in her arms.

"She is so very beautiful," Yazmine cried. "Thank you."

"We did it together remember?" I smiled.

"Yes… I remember." She smiled.

"Sweetness, I love you so much," I said wiping the sweaty strands of hair from her face.

"I love you too, Jazzy," she said wiping my tears.

I leaned in and kissed her swollen lips tenderly. The nurse cleared her throat and we looked at her.

"I need to clean the baby up. Then you can have her back." She smiled lifting the baby from Yaz's arms.

The doctor finished up with Yazmine and they moved her to a private room. She immediately wanted to shower, wash her hair and brush her teeth, but the nurse didn't want her to get out of bed yet. So she brushed her teeth and spit in a cup and Gram brushed the tangles out of her hair for her.

They put bracelets with security tags on me, Yaz and the baby so they'd know what baby belong to what parents. They had a lot of security around here. It was like Fort Knox and I wondered if babies were stolen often. I never had to think about it before and I hoped I never would again. I made a mental note to call the Chief of Staff.

Everyone was hanging around Whitley's bassinet after the pediatrician checked her out and the doctor's left. I was lying on the bed with Yazmine running my hands through her drying hair.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Beat." She answered.

"I can send everyone out, just say the word…"

"No…give them a few minutes with her. They've all waited with us to see her." She yawned.

"But baby you're tired," I said.

"I'm okay," she said her eyes drooping.

"Hey, ten minutes guys. Yaz needs to rest." I told them.

"Jasper…" she said shaking her head.

"You need to rest when you can because you won't be getting much sleep at night for awhile." I smiled.

"Neither will you." She chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled kissing her.

The nurse came in again.

"Mrs. Hale, are you going to nurse?"

Yazmine nodded.

"Do you want to try and feed her now?"

Yaz smiled and nodded again. "Yes."

"We'll give you guys some privacy," Rosie said winking at me. I gave her a head nod and a smile. My sister knew me well.

The crowd around the bassinet dispersed into the hallway and the nurse handed the baby to Yazmine. She talked her through the steps and before too long Whitley was latched onto Yazmine sucking away. The nurse stepped out and shut the door. Yazmine was so tired she was dozing off as Whitley nursed.

"Well I guess those will be tied up for a while." I teased.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"For a little while yes, but I don't think Whit will mind sharing with daddy." Yaz winked.

"Really…you don't think so?" I grinned.

"Nah!" She smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her shoulder, then Whitley's little forehead. She opened her eyes and took me in. Then she tried to focus on Yazmine's face.

"She looks like you, Yazmine. She's got your face and petite features."

"Are you serious? She's all Whitlock. Look this curly blonde hair and those blue eyes." She gushed.

She was all Whitlock. She had a head full of wispy golden curls and deep blue eyes, but her face was all Yaz.

"Well her eyes are a darker blue than mine." I smiled.

"They'll lighten up in the next few months. They're always darker at birth for some reason."

I took her tiny hand in mine. "Hey beautiful, how's daddy's little honeybee?"

Her eyes flitted to mine almost in recognition. "I think she recognizes your voice."

"No way!"

"Yes way, they can hear inside the womb and lord knows you've had plenty of one way conversations with the child already." She smiled.

I looked at Whitley. "You recognize daddy's voice, honeybee?" She just stared at me and I laughed. She blinked at the loud noise.

"Shit…I think I scared her." I stroked her hair back. "Sorry, bee."

Her eyes closed and she started to drift off. Yaz switched breasts. She only nursed a little while longer before she was out again. Yaz moved her up to her shoulder carefully and rubbed her back until she burped. I watched in awe. Pete was right, woman were born with some weird internal instinct when it came to babies. She was so loving and gentle with her and it wasn't awkward or rehearsed. It was so natural.

"So Jazzy, you want to hold your daughter?"

I stood up. "No."

Yaz looked hurt.

"Why…why not?" She asked me.

I sat down and stroked her cheek. "She's just so tiny and I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Oh god Jazz, she's your daughter, just hold her. She won't break," Yaz said placing the babe in my arms.

"Just hold her head. Don't let it flop around," she said.

Before I knew it, I had Whitley in my arms and I didn't want to put her down. Ever. I was walking around the room and rocking her. Talking to her and kissing her little face. I looked over at Yaz who was passed out cold. I smiled and looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Hey little one, mommy's knocked out so it's just us. God, I've waited a long time for you. A whole lot longer than nine months I'll tell you that." I smiled.

"No, you're like fifteen years in the making little one." I chuckled to myself.

"Yep, it's true. I've loved your mom since I was like seven. And you, my beauty, are the product of that love. I promise to be the best daddy to you and I'm going to take the best care of you and you're beautiful momma."

The tears started to roll down my cheeks. "You have no idea how much I love you. I've loved you before you were even conceived. I loved the idea of you, and the possibility that you may one day be a reality for me…for us. Now here you are…finally. And daddy loves you honeybee…so very much," I said kissing her little nose.

I heard a sniff behind me.

I turned and wiped my tears away. Rosie was standing there, tears rolling down her face. I held my other arm out for her and she walked over to me. I hugged her to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so happy for you, Jazz," she cried softly.

"Thanks Rosie. I've wanted this… with her…for so long," I said softly.

"I know, and now you have it. You deserve this big brother, enjoy and love them." She smiled stroking Whitley's face.

I nodded.

"God, she's such a beautiful baby. She's breathtaking. She looks just like Yaz, but there's no denying that she's a Whitlock." She smiled running her hands over Whitley's curls.

"Yes she is," I said to all her statements.

"You do know mom and I are spoiling her rotten?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay just so we're clear on that. No bitching either." She smiled.

I held my hand up.

"Can I hold her?" I looked at Rosie and frowned.

"Oh shit, I'll give her back. You know you're really going to have to learn to share Jazz or we're going to have a problem." She sighed. "She's already going to be attached to Yaz's tit half the time. That cuts my time with her drastically."

I laughed quietly and handed Whitley to her.

"So where's that leave me exactly? She's my honeybee. I made her."

Rosie shrugged.

"We're twins, Jazz. What's yours is mine and what's mine is…mine." She smirked.

"You never change. Give me my baby back! I'm not sharing," I said reaching for Whit but Rosie laughed and stepped back.

"Be careful with her, Rosie." I warned.

"I will ass. Don't try and take her again."

My mom came in the room and shook her head.

"I know you two aren't fighting over the baby already." She whispered.

We looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Give her here," My mom said.

"Mom, I just got her from Jazz." Rose complained.

"Give. Her. Here. Rosalie. Yazmine needs her rest and so does this little one," My mom said snuggling the baby. "We're getting ready to head home. You're staying here I take it?"

I nodded.

"Okay we'll take the Blacks to Whitley with us. We'll see you in the morning…or afternoon," she said kissing my cheek.

"Alright Mom."

"Jasper, you and Yazmine did well, son. She's a beautiful baby," my Mom said getting ready to put Whitley back in the bassinet.

"No…give her to me." I said.

"Jasper she's sleeping…"

"I know mom… give her to me." I held out my arms.

"You shouldn't hold her while she's sleeping son. She'll get use to that and you won't be able to put her down. You'll spoil her."

I shrugged.

"That's fine by me," I said taking my baby into my arms. My mom shook her head.

"I'll let that go because she's still so new to you. I know you can't get enough of her right now."

"I don't think it'll ever be enough. I love her so much. It's crazy."

"I know son. I've been there." She smiled. "Hey get some rest, being a new parent isn't easy."

"I will," I said sitting in the recliner.

"Alright, I love you son," she said walking out the door, dragging Rosie with her.

"Love you too."

I lay back in the chair and reclined. I shifted bee to my chest and held her over my heart. The heat from her tiny body was comforting and it soothed me. I closed my eyes and was off to dreamland.

0************************0

*Yazmine*

I woke up to a small shrieking sound and felt a strange sensation in my breasts. I put my hand to them and rubbed. I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. I turned to my left and saw Jazz reclined in the chair with Whitley on his chest. He had his hand on her behind and was breathing smoothly. She was barely moving her little legs and crying softly. I smiled and watched my Jazzy sleeping with our daughter sprawled out across his chest.

"Jazz…" I called to him and he stirred but didn't wake. His hand started rubbing Whitley's back to soothe her.

I smiled.

"Jazzy, wake up…" I said louder.

His eyes opened slightly and immediately looked down at the baby on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I think she's hungry. Will you hand her to me?" I asked.

He stood up and brought her to me. I took her and started to nurse her. Jazz stood next to the bed and watched us.

"Why are you standing there?" I asked scooting over slowly. "Lay down with us." I smiled.

He smiled and climbed into the small bed with us. We lay there with Whitley between us smiling at each other. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Look at her, Yaz… she's so… I don't have the words." He laughed.

"Me either," I said running my hand through her hair.

"I love you," he said staring at my lips.

"I love you," I said leaning toward him.

Our lips touched over Whitley's head and we kissed soft and slow. Jazz's hand grabbed the back of my head and tangled in my messy hair. He brushed his tongue across my lips and I welcomed it in my mouth. Our tongues touched and I felt the fire that only Jazz could bring. He broke our kiss and touched his forehead to mine.

"How long do I have to wait again?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I think a month."

"I'm not going to make it." He smiled.

"Yeah… me either." I giggled.

"That's really good news." He teased twirling my hair around his finger.

I smiled and kissed his hand.

"What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "It's 8:30 in the morning, why?"

"She slept for five hours then?"

"Yeah about five hours."

"That's really good."

"Is it?" He asked.

"Yes, five hours is a good start I think. It could be worse, like two or three…" I yawned moving Whitley to my shoulder.

"You're tired. Go back to sleep," he said. "I'll take Whitley."

Whitley burped and I gave her to Jazz. He put her on his chest and laid back.

"How's daddy's little honey bee? Nice and full?" He said kissing and rocking her gently.

I watched him play with her tiny fingers. He studied them intensely and put them to his mouth to kiss when they curled around his finger.

"She's so tiny… so beautiful," he said smiling.

"She is and she's ours," I said snuggling into him.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto the other side of his chest. I tangled my leg with his and draped my arm across his waist. He settled back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Are you comfortable? You can put her in the bassinet?"

"No, I'm okay. I want to hold her… and you. You're my girls... I want you close to me."

"We love you too, cowboy," I said squeezing him.

"Look at you, Jazz. Five hours ago you were scared to hold her now you won't put her down."

"I will eventually. Right now I just want her close to me."

"You're spoiling her you know?"

"Yep, I know." He smiled not opening his eyes.

He was going to be a great daddy.

0************************0

AN: So Whitley's here...Yea! A lot of you are asking about Edward and all I'll say is don't worry he'll be back and soon. Then we'll find out what he's been up too.


	25. Insecurity

Do I really have to put this every time? You know I don't own it.

**25. Insecurity**

~Jasper~

I was awakened by flashing lights. I opened my eyes and saw my family, Yaz's family and half of the damn ranch's staff watching us sleep. Rosie had her camera and was flashing away.

"Rosie, what the hell! Chill with the pictures." I complained, rubbing my eyes.

"They're for the baby's book Jazz." She smiled. "Now… give me my niece," she said taking the sleeping baby from my chest.

"Rosie, can you take these guys into the waiting room? I don't want to wake Yazmine. She's really tired," I said and she nodded. Everyone but Sue followed her because she was the one with the baby and that's who they all really wanted to see.

"The damn nurse came in here almost every hour. I can't wait to take them home. You can't get any rest here."

"I'm surprised she let you sleep in the bed with her." Mrs. Black said looking us over.

"She tried to make me get up but I wasn't having it and neither was Yaz so…" I said slipping from beneath Yazmine.

"When can they leave?" She laughed.

"Tomorrow morning," I said as we walked out the room into the hallway.

"Well everything's ready for you guys."

"Thank you for your help."

"Thank you for bringing me to my, baby." She hugged me.

"Yep, anytime."

"So how's everyone doing?" I said as I entered the waiting room greeting everyone. They all kind of murmured back.

Rosie handed me two boxes of food.

"Irina?" I asked and she nodded.

"You know Irina can't have her 'beautiful boy' and his wife eating hospital food." Rosie teased and I smiled opening the box.

Marcus came up to me and smiled. "Jazz, your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you, Marc." I smiled feeding my face.

"And how's the wife?"

"She's doing well. She was a little tired earlier so I'm trying to let her sleep," I said.

"Yeah I hear it can be rough having a little one. But I'm glad she's well. We couldn't bring everyone but they all send their love and well wishes," he said.

"That's what's up. How are the horses? You been by the site today? How's my house coming along?"

"The horses are great. The weatherman says we're in for a cold snap so we're trying to get ready for that. And your place looks good. They'll definitely be finished by the end of the month."

"Good... sounds like everything is running smoothly. Thank you."

"Mr. Hale, your wife is up and she'd like to see you." The nurse said coming around the corner.

I shook Marcus's hand and we headed back to the room.

0*********************0

"Hey sleepy head," I said as I walked into the room with everyone behind me. "You have visitors."

"Jazz… what are all these people doing here?" She asked smoothing her hair down.

"Don't worry, you look good babe. They're here to see you and the baby." I smiled.

"Hey Yaz, the baby is beautiful." Marcus told her.

"Thanks, Marc."

"She's all Whitlock." Colt smiled looking at the baby in Rosie's arms.

"I told Jazz that." She laughed. "You can't even tell that she's half Native American with all that blonde hair and blue eyes. You Whitlock's must have some strong genes." She smiled.

"We do. That's why we all look like siblings instead of cousins." JW smiled.

"Hey… I spoke with Ali. She'll be here tonight and Jake's going to try to come down Thursday," Rosie said. "Dad will be here tonight too, Jazz."

"Thanks Rosie."

"Yeah sure," she said kissing Whit.

"I really hate to do this since you all came down to see me, but I really want to take a shower since the nurse took all those tubes out my arm," she said.

"Oh no problem Yaz, we'll wait in the waiting room," TJ said helping shuffle people out.

"Honey, do you need me to help you?" Susie asked her.

"No, Jazzy can help me, mom. Thanks though," she said.

"Okay, I'll go spend some time with Whitley then." Her mom said leaving the room.

"Sweetness, I think she wanted to help you."

"Well she can't help me out this bed and I'm a little sore," she said.

"Do you want to take something?"

"No, I'll be okay. I'm nursing and I really don't want to take anything. Just help me stand up please."

I picked her up gently and carried her to the bathroom. I shut the door behind us.

"I can walk you know?"

"I know. I don't want you to hurt yourself though."

"I'm okay and you can't carry me everywhere. I think the nurses want me to walk."

"Alright…if you need me I'll be out here waiting for you."

"Don't go, stay and talk to me."

"While you shower?"

"Yes."

"Alright…" I said sitting on the toilet as she slipped the gown off.

She stepped in the shower with her panties on.

"Yaz, what are you doing? You still have your panties on."

"Trust me Jazz, you don't want to see this." She laughed.

"See what? Is something wrong?"

"No, but my body is still… relieving and healing itself of from childbirth. There's blood…"

"Yaz, that doesn't bother me. I just saw nine pounds of baby come out of there. Blood is nothing anymore." I laughed and she poked her head out the curtain smiling at me.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"About you," I said standing to kiss her wet lips.

"Can you get my shampoo out the bag?"

I did and gave it to her.

"So there are a lot of flowers and balloons in my room. When did those get here?"

"They've been coming in while you were sleeping."

"You have very nice co workers and associates Jazz. I can't believe they sent all those flowers."

"Yes, they're really nice. I can't complain." I agreed.

"Hey, how did all those people get in here? I thought only so many people could visit at one time," she said stepping out the shower.

"I don't know. Maybe you can have more visitors if you have a private room." I smiled.

"What did you do? You didn't pay off the staff did you?"

"What…no. But my family built the new wing of this hospital last year…"

"God Jazz…" she said rolling her eyes.

"What, sweetness? I can't help who I am. The chief of staff and board of directors heard you were here so they're letting us bend some rules. They also beefed up the security on this floor since we're here."

"Why… is there a threat?" She asked looking worried.

"No, it's just a precaution when you have a family like mine here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means they take extra precautions to protect our baby. That's all."

"Jasper…"

"It's fine, Yazmine." I kissed her.

After she got dressed Yazmine calmed down a little. But from that moment on she watched Whitley like a hawk, which meant she wasn't getting any sleep. I could've kicked myself, me and my big ass mouth.

0********************0

First thing the next morning we went home. I had our entire bedroom filled with Calla lilies, Yazmine's favorite flower. It was a little something to thank her for all the hard work she had to put in to get bee here safely. I was glad men couldn't have babies after seeing my wife go through childbirth. There was no way I could do it. We would never have another child ever if I had to have the babies.

We settled into a routine. Yaz stayed home with Whit during the day while I worked the ranch. I had cut my hours back and was letting Colt take over a lot of my responsibilities so I could stay home more and finish school. I went to school in the evenings to finish my business and history degrees which I planned on having done by the end of the summer.

Our night time routine was tougher. Yaz would get up to feed Whitley and sometimes if I wasn't too tired I'd get up to burp and rock her back to sleep. I changed pampers, which I could do with my eyes closed now, and gave baths. I wanted to be and was very active in Whitley's life. I wanted to know how to do everything so when Yazmine went back to school I'd know what I was doing.

Whitley's nighttime bath was my favorite and I tried to always be home from school when it was time for it. We'd all piled into the big tub together. I'd hold Yaz and she'd hold Whitley and we'd just relax and listen to soft music. It was great and it was the only time I got my wife and daughter all to myself so I'd learned to cherish it.

The months passed and I had never been in love with anything or anyone more than my two girls. Yaz was a great mother and very attentive to all of Whitley's needs. At the end of January we moved out of Whitley and into our house, much to my mother's and sister's dismay. It didn't matter that Yaz spent most of her day at Whitley with Whit. They were upset that Whit wasn't at their full disposal anymore.

Irina didn't move in with us but she did come by in the mornings sometime to help Yaz around the house and with Whitley when Yaz would let her. She had finally warmed up to the idea of letting Irina help out, even if it was only when she needed a nap. I was glad that my nanny was now my daughter's. It put me at ease because I knew I could trust her with my child. I don't think I would've been comfortable with anyone else.

It was mid March now and Yazmine and I were packing for our trip to Seattle. Embry's wedding was this weekend but Billy and Susie insisted that we come early so they could have as much time with Whitley as possible. I walked into the nursery and found Yazmine staring at Whitley's bag.

"Sweetness…what's up?"

"I have no idea how much to pack for her. If I pack what I want to pack, I'll have three or four bags for a one week visit." She huffed.

"I don't think she needs all that. Just pack her some clothes and enough pampers for the flight. You're nursing and we can buy everything else when we get there," I said.

"We need a crib or a…"

"I've taken care of all of that Yazmine." I told her.

"You have?" She looked at me.

"Yes I have. You have a whole nursery set up." I smiled.

"How'd you do that? Whose room did my mom give you?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"No one's…I bought us a house," I said walking over to her.

"Jazz…" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Before you start, we needed our own place. We're always in Seattle and we have Bee now. We can't keep staying with our parents and invading their space while we're there. So I bought us a house. It's like ten minutes from our parents' homes and close to the park where you like to run."

"Where exactly?" She asked and I told her the street name.

"Jazz, those houses are expensive…"

I took her face in my hands.

"Yazmine, I think I can afford it. Will you chill out and just say thank you or something? I did this for you. I know how you are about your 'personal space'. I'm just giving it to you."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Jazzy."

"God woman… it's like pulling teeth with you," I said kissing her. "Must you give me shit on everything I do?"

"I don't give you shit on everything, Jasper."

"Damn near everything." I mumbled.

"Whatever." She huffed, trying to pull away from me.

I pulled her back.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Get off of me, Jazz!" She pulled away again.

I pulled her back again.

"Now you're mad at me? For what?" I shook my head.

"I don't give you shit about everything," she said softly.

I had hurt her feelings. I pulled her tightly to my body.

"You're right. You don't give me shit about everything, just when you think I've spent too much money." I corrected.

"Well…"

"Well nothing. I'm rich…you married a rich man… get over it already. I won't let how much money I have come between us. It's the dumbest thing to fight about but I've seen it destroy people and marriages so I'm going to address this. I don't flaunt my wealth and you know it. Hell… I work like a dog everyday. I run a very successful ranch where I shovel horse shit in 95 degree heat. So if you ask me I work very hard for what I have and I don't have to do that, babe. I can sit on my ass and still collect my check. I work hard because it's what I was taught to do and it makes me happy. You and Bee make me happy and I love you both to death. I won't fight with you about money," I said stroking her cheek.

"So if I want to buy my wife and daughter a nice house to live in I think that should be okay. I just thought you'd like to have a home near your family. I thought it'd make you happy but all you're worried about is that I spent money on you…my wife… and our baby. Do you realize how shitty you're being?"

She looked up at me in shock.

"Jazz..."

"No, I want to put this shit to rest right now. I'm not going through the same shit my parents went through. I can't help that I'm rich and I won't apologize for it. I didn't pick my family. I was born into this. Its part of who I am and if you love me like I know you do then you have to learn to deal with just like I had to. I _will_ spend money on you and buy you beautiful things, but not because I have the money to do it but because you deserve them and it makes me happy. I don't do it often so I'd appreciate it if you didn't shit on my gifts and make me feel bad for giving them to you."

She burst into tears.

"Shit…Yaz, don't cry," I said wiping her tears.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. But it hurts me when you do that. And I don't want to end up like my parents, babe. I won't let this be a problem in our marriage because I'm not my dad. I won't let you go and love you secretly from a distance," I said kissing her.

"I love you. Let me do this because it makes me happy. Let me spoil you," I said looking into her eyes.

She fell into my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"Does this mean you'll let me spoil you? I promise to keep it within reason." I smiled and she nodded into my chest.

"I didn't know it was hurting your feelings."

"I know you didn't, but now you do. So we move forward from here," I said tilting her chin.

"Yes… forward." She smiled and I put my mouth over hers.

She ran her hands up and down my back slowly and deepened our kiss. I moved my hands to her ass and stroked it softly. I gave it a gentle squeeze and Yazmine moaned into my mouth.

"Bedroom…" she whispered and I lifted her up by the ass. I was almost out the door when a soft cry came from the crib. Yazmine laughed as I groaned.

"Shit…almost made a clean break," I said.

"You didn't move fast enough. You need to work on your timing, cowboy." She teased me.

"Is that right? I thought you liked it slow and sweet," I said pushing her up against the wall and sucking her neck.

Her hands went to my hair.

"Umm… I like you cowboy and I'll take you anyway I can have you."

"Fuck Yaz, can't we have Irina get Whit? I want you so bad right now." I growled.

"She's hungry, Jazz."

"Fuck…so am I! Sweetness…please." I begged.

"Later cowboy, come on, put me down," she said rubbing my back.

"No," I said lifting her dress and licking her neck.

"Jasper…what are you doing?" She moaned as I unzipped my pants.

I didn't answer her. She'd find out in a minute. I pulled my cock out and pressed her against the wall causing her legs to spread wider. I ran my hands down her ass and pulled her panties to the side. She stiffened.

"Jazz, you're not going to fuck me in our daughter's room while she's in the crib are you?"

I didn't answer. I buried my face in her hair and my cock in her wet pussy. I hope that answered all her questions. I surely was going to fuck her in our daughter's room, against this wall, and she wanted me to. Her pussy told the truth and betrayed her mouth, it was entirely to wet. She wanted my dick in her as much as I wanted her pussy around me.

"Fuck…Jazzy. The baby…" She moaned.

"Is fine… She's not even crying anymore. I bet she went back to sleep. She knows daddy needs this." I smiled banging Yazmine's ass into the wall.

"Mommy too!" She yelp as I dug deeper.

"Yes sweetness… Daddy knows what mommy needs," I said licking her ear and scooping my arms under her legs. I sat her thighs on my forearms and spread her wide. I lifted her up and down my cock.

"Fuck Yes! Like that!" She shouted throwing her head up.

She wasn't worried about Whitley now. Mommy just wanted to get off and I was more than happy to help her out with that.

"Hmm…baby…your pussy's so good." I moaned into her neck.

"God Jazzy, I'm so close…" she said fisting my hair. I pumped faster, slamming her onto my cock. I felt her tighten around me.

"That's it… come for me, baby." I goaded.

She closed her eyes and made these, ugh…ugh…ugh noises in between my thrusts. Finally she grabbed my head and pulled it into her neck as she screamed out my name. I wrapped her legs around my waist and carried her to the baby's changing table. I sat her on it and pulled off her panties quickly. I put them in my pocket and put her legs on my shoulders. I kissed her ankles then pulled her ass to the edge.

"On the baby's changing table?" She asked unsure.

"You want me to stop?" I asked.

"God no!"

"I didn't think so." I smirked.

I placed my hands on her tits and gave them a squeeze. I held them in my hands and teased her nipples with my thumb while I fucked the shit out of her. Her head kept banging into the wall behind the table and she'd sit up and pump her hips into mine. When I was so close that I didn't think I could hold it off one more second she came again and this time I came with her.

She collapsed backward on the changing table shaking her head. I kissed up her legs and rested my head on her belly. Her hands ran lazily through my hair.

"Remind me to thank Rosie," I said breathless.

"Rosie? Why?" She asked breathing hard.

"For getting you those Ben Wa balls. This pussy is as good as new." I commented and bent down to kiss the lips between her thighs.

"How'd you know about those?" She asked as I crawled up her body.

"Sweetness, Rosie tells me everything. You should know that by now."

She laughed.

"Rosie has a big ass mouth."

"Yep… so when you gonna let me fuck you with those inside you. I've read it's the bomb."

"Whenever you want to." She smiled.

"I like that answer," I said kissing her.

Whitley stirred and whimpered again. She let out a long wail.

"I don't think she's going back to sleep this time," Yaz said.

"No… me either," I said peeling myself off of her.

"Come on…you take a shower and I'll get Whitley," I said lifting her off the table. She kissed me quickly and headed to our bedroom.

I walked over to the crib and picked up the crying Whitley.

"How's daddy's little honeybee? Are you hungry beautiful?" I grabbed her pacifier out the crib and put it in her mouth. It was a temporary fix but it stopped the crying.

"Mommy's in the shower. She's coming," I said rocking her. I grabbed a diaper and a baby wipe and headed to our room.

I lay her on the bed to change her diaper. Her little legs kicked and she squirmed a little as I put the new pamper on her bottom.

"Hey Whit…how's daddy's baby girl?" I cooed and she smiled. Her light blue eyes, my eyes, were beaming at me.

I kissed her forehead and swept the long blonde curls back from her face. She had changed a lot in the last 2 ½ months. Her eyes were lighter and her skin was darker. She'd never have to tan in her life. Her creamy skin had a beautiful brown undertone to it. She had a lot of hair for a two month old too. It had already grown past her ears. Sometimes Rosie would put a little soft bow barrette on the side to hold it out of her eyes.

Yaz and Rosie had taken her to get her ears pierced a couple of weeks ago so I couldn't resist buying her a small pair of diamond earrings. But she couldn't wear them yet. Yaz said it was too early to change them. I couldn't wait to see them in her little ears.

Yazmine came out the bathroom in her robe and sat on the bed. She kissed me and picked up Whitley. She popped the pacifier out her mouth and brought her to her breast. Whit latched on and watched Yazmine's face as she nursed. Her little hand came up and rested on Yazmine's breast. The diamond bracelet on her tiny wrist caught my attention.

It was really pretty and really nice of the Cullen's to give her such an expensive gift. I hated that it reminded me of Edward but it did. Every time I saw it sparkling on her tiny wrist I wanted to take it off of her. The Cullen's had taken such a liking to my daughter. Yaz sent them pictures and updates just as much as she did her own parents. I don't know why but it made me uncomfortable that they loved my family so much. Bee was mine and so was Yazmine. I leaned in and kissed Yazmine possessively and she smiled when I released her.

"What was that for?" She asked breathless.

"No reason… I just love you both so much," I said kissing bee, whose eyes darted my way.

"Right honeybee… daddy loves you." I smiled kissing the hand that was resting on Yazmine's breast.

Yazmine cupped my face in her hand and ran her fingers along my jaw.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, babe," I said laying my head in her lap.

"Don't lie to me, Jazzy. I can feel that something's bothering you."

"I just… I don't know. I love you so much. You and bee are my life. I don't know what I'd do without you, Sweetness."

"Jasper, we're not going anywhere. What's up with you?" She asked worried.

"I'm just tripping I guess. I'll be okay."

"Does this have anything to do with us going to Seattle? I'm not going to see Edward. I don't even think he's in town anymore."

"But you are seeing his family," I said.

"Yeah, we're going to have lunch so we can talk about Ali's wedding plans. And Esme wanted to see the baby," she said.

"She's quite taken with our daughter isn't she? All of them are."

"Well yeah…" she looked at me. "Jazz is that what this is all about? You don't want to share us with the Cullen's."

"I don't know. It seems that they've kinda staked a claim to y'all. They'd probably love it if I were out of the picture. Then they can have y'all to themselves."

"Jasper, what are you talking about? Why are you being so cynical? There's no diabolical plan to steal me and Whitley from you," she said pulling me up to her.

"No one can take us from you." She kissed my forehead.

"We belong to you." She kissed my nose.

"Don't be this way. It isn't you, Jazzy." She kissed my lips softly.

"I know and I'm trying not to be."

"We're just having lunch. Then we're coming back home…to you." She smiled.

"Alright…" I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Alright…" she smiled. "I love you, cowboy."

"Love you too," I said kissing her. "I love you too, honeybee." I kissed the top of her head. She was knocked out.

I got up and headed out the room.

"Where you going. Jazz?"

"To clean the changing table. Then I'm gonna hit the shower."

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm good." I smiled.

I loved this woman. Just her smile made my heart melt.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Jazzy."

0********************0

*Yazmine*

I pulled into the Cullen driveway and shut off the truck. I hadn't been in this house since the summer break Edward and I were fighting about me not taking the summer off of school and work. I opened the door and got out. I grabbed Whitley's bag and slung it over my shoulder. I covered Whitley with a blanket and grabbed her from the backseat. The door opened before I could knock and Alice grabbed the carrier out of hands squealing. She ran off with Whitley toward the kitchen.

"Hello to you to, Alice!" I called after her shutting the door.

"Hey Yaz…" she called back.

When I got into the kitchen I laughed when I saw all the Cullen's crowded around the carrier unwrapping the blankets.

"Geez Yaz, you think you got her wrapped up tight enough?" Em complained.

"It's March Em and it's cold here," I said stepping between them and easily taking the blankets off revealing my sleeping angel.

"Oh my god, Yazmine, her pictures don't do her justice. She's the most beautiful little thing I've every seen," Esme said.

"Thanks mom," I said unbuckling Whitley. I took her sweater off and handed her to Esme.

She started to cry as she brought the baby to her chest hugging her softly.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yes honey it just brings back a lot of memories, that's all," she said wiping her eyes. "Let me go clean my face up," she said handing the baby to Ali.

Dad followed her out.

"So what's for lunch? I'm starved," I said.

"Shrimp Alfredo, chicken marinara, salad and breadsticks." Emmett smiled.

"Yum…so when do you guys go to training camp?" I asked.

"I think mid July," Em said looking at Whitley.

"You want to hold her Em?"

"Umm…I don't know. She's awfully small."

"Oh come on, if Jake and Jazz can hold her, so can you," I said taking her from Alice and giving her to Em.

"What the hell, Yazmine!" Ali growled.

"Share Ali." I smiled.

Emmett looked at the baby in his arms and smiled.

"She's so damn cute." His voice boomed and Whitley opened her eyes. "Whoa, look at those eyes!"

"I know they're so blue."

"She looks like a blonde haired, blue eyed, Yazmine." He laughed. "Hello little one, aren't you just the cutest little thing?" He said bouncing her.

"Oh she just nursed before we left the house so don't bounce…"

It was too late she had already puked on his shirt and was smiling about it.

"Oops… sorry Em, let me get you a wash cloth," I said running to the restroom down the hall.

I stopped just outside the door and heard Esme sniffling.

"God Carlisle… she's so beautiful. She's the prettiest baby I think I've ever seen besides my own. I wish she was our grand baby. God help me… I wish she was Edward's."

I covered my mouth and backed away from the restroom sneaking up the back stair case to the other bathroom. I sat on the toilet and fought back the tears. Hearing the hurt in Esme's voice tugged at my heart. I didn't know seeing Whit would cause such emotions to erupt in her. I splashed my face and tried to calm down. I still had to get through lunch. I grabbed a wash cloth, wet it and headed down the stairs.

"Damn, did you get lost?" Em teased.

"No, I had to go upstairs. Mom's in this one," I said looking at Whitley who was smiling at Alice.

"Okay so let me see this pretty girl," Esme said coming back into the kitchen looking as if nothing happened.

I looked at her and she winked at me smiling.

Lunch went well and although I thought it would be, it wasn't weird at all. It felt so natural being here with the Cullen's. It was like I never left. They were really good with Whitley and were very nice to us but I could see the hurt in Esme's eyes. Every now and again it would slip through when she was looking Whitley and thought no one was paying attention.

No one brought up Edward and when I asked how he was everyone just said he was out of town and getting better, even Alice. I realized that this was the first time that Alice and I weren't on the same page with everything going on in our lives. I was married with a baby and she was getting ready to graduate from college and was planning a wedding. She was still in the Cullen family loop and keeping family secrets and I was officially locked out of it. I was jealous of what she had with them, what I use to have, but I was happy for her.

We talked about Alice and Emmett's wedding plans and Alice informed me that we had an appointment to go taste test wedding cakes the very next day. She showed me the bridesmaid dresses she picked out on the internet and said we needed to go to this boutique in town to be measured because they were being handmade and flown in from Milan. Her wedding dress was beautiful and I could tell that this was going to be a wedding to remember. Everything was upscale, overdone and expensive. It wasn't Emmett's thing, but Emmett would do anything to make Alice happy so he just went along for the ride.

0*********************0

My brother's wedding went off without incident. My parent's didn't start an uprising and stop the wedding so that was good. Chantel looked great in her wedding gown even though she was like seven months pregnant. And my brother never looked happier.

Chantel had a very nice family but it was weird meeting them for the first time at her wedding to my brother. Hell I had just met her four months ago and now she was my sister and having my nephew. I really could kill E for this one. My parents were cordial and warming up but I could tell that this was still hard for them.

The ceremony was long and the reception was wild. Jake and Q made some root drink and Rez shine, which was way stronger than any shit you could buy in the liquor store. Those who dared to try it were fucked up after a couple of shots. Seth bought also brought a bag of hydro so needless to say all my brothers, Em, TJ, Seth and Jazz were pissy drunk and higher than fucking kites.

"Jazzy, I think you had enough, cowboy." I told him after his third cup of shine. He frowned.

"Come on. Have a drink with me." He begged hugging me.

"Jasper, I'm nursing," I said breaking his hold on me.

"I'm going to get Whitley and then we're leaving." I told him.

"Aww Yaz cut him some slack. Jazz never cuts loose anymore," Jake said.

"I'm cutting him some slack Jake. I'm not pissed off am I? And you stay out of this. Jazz is my husband and I'm the one who has to get him in the house tonight."

"I'm just saying…let him stay. I'll make sure he gets home."

"No way, you're toasted too," I said walking away.

"When did you become such a bitch, Bug?" Jake said and I looked at him.

"Watch your fucking mouth! That's my wife!" Jazz said looking very sober all of a sudden and jumping in Jake's face.

"Okay, that's enough," I said pushing them apart. "You're both drunk and you're just pissed that I kicked your ass in that hoop game," I said to Jake.

"Damn… it was one shot! You won by one shot!" he said holding up a single finger.

"A three pointer." I teased mimicking the shot earning laughter from the other guys and breaking the tension.

"Even in high heels she's got hops." Jazz kissed me laughing.

"Admit it Jake. She kicked your ass and earned me a cool hundred." Em laughed slapping hands with me.

"You bet against me Em?" Jake asked.

"Hell yeah he did. So did I. I've played Yaz plenty of times and she's the truth on the b-ball court. She should've taken that scholarship to UConn. She'd be in the WNBA by now," TJ said.

"I didn't want to play basketball for a living. I just do it for fun." I smiled.

"Bullshit… you didn't go because of Ed. You couldn't leave Eddie pooh," TJ said looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and Jazz looked at me.

"You gave that up for him?" Jazz asked.

"No, not really." I stammered. "I really didn't want to play anymore."

"But you love it, babe."

"Jazz, I didn't want to play. I love it yes. I love playing with you and TJ and even Jake but I don't want to play basketball for money. It takes all the fun out of it. And having bragging rights over Jake is the best thing ever."

"That's it I want a rematch!"

"I'll think about it." I laughed and headed off to get Whitley from my mom.

0***************0

I finally got Jazz to the car and we headed home. He stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom and I took Whitley to her room. I fed her and put her to bed while Jazz showered.

When I walked into the room Jazz was lying naked across the bed. I thought he had passed out but when I shut the door he turned to face me. He was smirking with a wicked look in his eyes. I took him in. His cock was lifted off his stomach. He was super hard. He gripped it in his hand and started to stroke it.

"Come here, Yazmine." He demanded and sat up on the edge of the bed.

I walked over to the bed and stood before him.

"Take your clothes off." He ordered.

I undressed slowly and his eyes watched me hungrily. He pulled me to him and kissed my belly, biting softly at the tattoo by my hip bone.

"On your knees, beautiful."

I knelt down in front of him and he kissed me roughly fisting my hair. I moaned into his mouth. He released my lips.

"I love you, baby. You love me?"

"Yes, Jasper."

"Show me how much, baby… open up." I opened my mouth and he pushed his cock between my lips.

"Ugh shit!" He growled as he fucked my mouth.

I learned a few things tonight about my husband. One, was the fact that Jazz couldn't handle alcohol and weed together. He only needed to do one at a time. Two, was he lost _all_ inhibition when he was this toasted. And three, was he got horny as hell and could fuck all night long when he was in this state of mind.

0*************************0

AN: Two more to go... And Edward comes back in the next chap. Where's he been and what has he been up to? Review and show me some love. ~smooches~ RC


	26. Confessions

One more to go!

**26. Confessions**

*Yazmine*

It was the end of May and Alice and Emmett's wedding was in ten days. We had been in Seattle for over a week now helping Alice with last minute wedding plans. Rosie and I had finalized everything for Alice's bachelorette party and it was going to be off the hook. We had strippers, which Rosie and I hand picked, booze, and food. What more did you need?

"So you ready to go back to school?" Rosie asked me.

I was beginning my senior year of college the 12th of June, which was summer semester but I wasn't ready to leave Whit when spring semester started so I pushed school back again. It ended up working out for the best. It allowed Jazz to take classes all day and some night courses and now he was going to graduate at the end of the summer. He took time off work and put in a lot of hard work to finish this year instead of the next and I was proud of him. He wanted to stay home with Whitley while I was at school and it made me happy that one of us would be there with her all the time.

"Yes and no. I want to finish school and everything but it's going to be really hard for me to leave Whitley every morning."

"Jazz and Irina will be there with her, and so will mom and I when I don't have class."

"I know but I want to be there. I'm afraid I'll miss something. You know an important milestone."

"Well you can always wait another year Yaz. I'm sure Jazz won't mind it. He'd love to have you home. Although he'll probably have you pregnant before the damn year is up. You better watch out for him, I know my brother." She grinned.

"I know he would, but I can't put it off any longer Rosie and don't worry about more babies, I'm back on the pill."

"Yeah, well you see what that got you." She laughed pointing toward the back seat.

"Oh, I always remember to take them on time and everyday now." I laughed.

"So the graduation dinner was really nice. It was really nice of you and Jazz to take us all out."

"You're all welcome. It was a good time. I'm really glad to see all my friends doing well but I still can't believe everyone's graduating and I'm not." I pouted.

"Yazmine stop worrying so much. You'll get there. You'll finish. You have a good reason for putting off school and she's adorable," she said patting my knee.

"I know, I just wish I could be graduating with you all."

"You'll be graduating after winter semester and starting med school next fall. That gives you time off in the spring and summer to rest and stay home with Whit. It all works out for the better this way." She winked.

"I guess you're right. Hey did Jazz tell you that TJ's coming to Texas to go to law school. He's going to stay at Whitley in the main house. He's going to be in me and Jazzy's old room."

"I'm the one who told Jazz. TJ and I got accepted into the same law school so I told him he could stay at Whitley if he chose to come to Texas and go to school. We're going to carpool and everything."

"Well I'm glad you invited him because Jazzy's so happy that he's moving down. It's all he's been talking about."

"He wasn't going to come down but I think meeting Tara made him change his mind. He likes her… a lot." Rosie smiled.

"Of course it did. This is TJ we're talking about. You think their age difference will cause problems though?"

"I don't think so. TJ's really mature for a guy our age. He and Jazz are a lot alike in that respect. And five years is not that much of an age difference."

"I guess not. I really hope she makes him happy. He had a hard time after Monique broke up with him."

"I knew it wouldn't last after she decided to move back to Ohio and go to OSU."

"Why'd you think that? Some long distance relationships make it. You and Jake do it."

"Yeah, but we see each other a lot and it's still hard. I don't like following his team from city to city on my breaks from school. Sometimes I just want to relax on my breaks. But I do it because I love him. Although I sometimes wonder if he loves me as much as I love him."

"What are you talking about? Jake is crazy about you Rosie."

"Then why are we the only ones not married or engaged?"

"You know Jake… he's a little slow. He'll do it when he's ready. You know he's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I know but we're not getting any younger and I want babies."

"Rosie, you just turned twenty three last month. I think your biological clock is still working." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't want to wait until I'm thirty something to start having kids."

"What about school and your career?"

"I'm not you, Yaz. I don't care to put off school to have babies. I've always wanted to have a husband and kids. I want that whole family life thing. I always have."

I smiled. "You and Jazz are so much alike."

"I know… it's scary," she said rolling her eyes. "So are you worried about seeing Edward tomorrow at the meeting?"

"You would bring that up."

Leave to Rosie to fuck up my day.

"Just asking." She shrugged.

"I guess so. I don't really know what to expect from him. I'm afraid he'll flip out on me. I'm afraid he'll still look like shit and I don't know if I can handle that. I'm afraid if he is doing well that I'll fuck him up again." I sighed.

"He knows I'm coming so maybe he'll be prepared. Ali said she talked with him and he said he'll be cool and promised to be cordial."

"Well that's big of him." She snorted.

"Don't start, Rosie. It's not all his fault." I huffed.

"Look… I just want to get through this week. I can't believe Alice has events planned the entire week for the wedding party. I might have to skip a few of them. I don't know if I can see him everyday. I don't know if he wants to see me everyday. I don't want to fuck things up before we even get to the wedding."

"I can believe Ali has shit going on all week. It's so her. What I can't believe is that Jazz left you here alone to face Edward," she said as I pulled into the garage at the house.

"He had an emergency at the ranch. He's coming back as soon as everything is back in order. Besides I'm not alone, you're here aren't you?" I smiled as I lifted Whitley and her carrier out the back seat.

She looked up at me and smiled showing off the two little teeth that were just starting to come in at the bottom of her mouth. I leaned in and kissed the corner of her pouty red lips.

"Hey mommy's pretty girl." I cooed at her and her beautiful blue eyes lit up.

"You hungry sweetie?" I asked as I took her out of the carrier.

We walked into the family room with Rosie and sat on the couch. Rosie turned on the TV and I started to nurse Whit. I was making faces at her while she nursed when the phone rang. Rosie went to answer it then she brought it to me.

"It's Jazz," she said handing me the phone.

"Hey cowboy," I smiled.

"Hey baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jazzy. How's everything going down there?"

"Not good, babe. We're still trying to find the hole the coyotes used to get in here. And we need to make sure there aren't anymore on the property. You know how big Whitley is, it's taking forever. I'm going to be here longer than I expected to be."

"Jazz… you're coming to the wedding right?"

"I'm going to try, Yaz. I may get there the day before but that's pushing it."

"Jazzy…" I whined.

"I know... I'm going to try to get there sooner. I'm trying to find Colt so he can watch over things but his ass is MIA and he's not returning my calls so I'm stuck."

"What about JW?" I asked.

"He's not ready, babe. I wish he was cause I hate leaving you and Whit there by yourselves. Is Rosie staying with you at the house?"

"Yeah, but I think she's going to stay with Jake when he gets here."

"Well go stay with your parents until I come back."

"I'm not. I'm staying here."

"Yazmine, I don't want you staying by yourself."

"I'll turn the alarm on. I'll be fine."

"Why the hell are you so stubborn?"

"Don't know…"

"How's my, honeybee?"

"She's fine, she's eating right now. Her gums have been itchy. Haven't they baby?" I kissed her hand and she closed her eyes.

"Let me say hi to her," he said so I put the phone to her ear.

Her eyes started searching the room. She released my breast and started looking around for Jazz. When she couldn't find him she started to wail. I picked her up and pat her back trying to calm her.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she crying?" He asked as I put the phone to my ear.

"She's rotten… that's what's wrong. God Jazz you have this child so spoiled. She upset that she can't find you. When she heard your voice she started looking around and when she didn't see you she started crying," I said rocking her.

"Really?" He sounded like he was smiling.

"Yes really. You can't talk to her anymore." I teased, shushing Whitley who was still crying.

"She's breaking my heart. I'm leaving here in the morning. She needs me." He whined.

"She's fine. Handle your business, then get back up here."

He sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Hey… send me a picture of her right now."

"Jazz, she's been crying and she's going to sleep. She isn't doing much right now."

"Sure she is. She's falling asleep. I don't want to miss it."

"Fine, I'll send you the pic even though you have no room for it amongst the thousands you already have in that phone," I said shaking my head.

"I have room. Send me her picture."

"Alright."

"Alright…I love you," he said.

"Me too."

"Kiss honeybee for me."

"I will Jazzy, goodbye."

"Bye beautiful."

0*************0

I spent the weekend at my parent's house because my brothers came in town and I wanted to see my new nephew again. Lil' E was born May 11th and was the biggest baby I think I've ever seen. He had curly coal black hair and beautiful red orange skin the color of peaches. He had my dad's honey brown eyes and Embry and Q's perfectly straight nose. He was so handsome.

My parent's were so happy to have both of their grand babies and all of their kids' home for the week.

"Where did Jake and Rosie go?" My mom asked as Chantel and I walked back in the kitchen to help clean up.

"He and Rosie went to his condo. They haven't seen each other in a while so they left to get reacquainted." I smiled. "They really need to hurry up too because we all need to be at this dinner in an hour."

"Hum…well when is Jazz coming back?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure yet but he promised to be here for the wedding."

"You going to be alright tonight?" She asked me.

"Yes, I had to see him sooner or later. We're the maid of honor and the best man, so as much as I'd like to ditch this little shindig, I won't, for Ali's sake."

"Well you look beautiful. I can't believe how fast you lost that baby weight."

"Fast… it's been five months Mom and I still have about ten pounds to go."

"You look good, honey. And I'm sure Jazz doesn't mind the extra cushion." She smiled.

"No he doesn't. He loves it actually." I smiled thinking of Jazz's mouth and big hands worshipping my new curves.

"Well I better get going. I have to help Ali set up the Cullen's patio for the meeting slash intro dinner. Thanks for watching Whit, Mom."

"No problem. She's no trouble. Dad and I love having her," she said hugging me.

I headed out the door and climbed into the Volvo XC90 Jazz bought for me to drive when we were here in Seattle. I sat in the shiny black car and took a deep breath. I knew Edward would be at this dinner meeting and I was terrified by the thought of seeing him again. It had almost been a year since he yelled at me to leave his hospital room.

_Get a fucking grip Yazmine. It's just Edward._

I thought to myself and started the car. I pulled out the driveway and made that all too familiar drive to the Cullen home.

I pulled into the driveway and parked behind Alice's car like I use to back in high school. I sat there for a minute because I couldn't get out the car. I looked toward the house and started to freak out. I lay my head on the steering wheel and took deep breaths.

Who the fuck was I kidding? I couldn't do this. I'd call Ali later and explain that I had a fucking breakdown in the driveway and had to leave. God I wish Jazz were here. I threw the car in reverse and started to back up. There was a knock on my window.

"Where do you think you're going?" Em asked. I rolled the window down.

"I can't do this, Em. Tell Ali I'll be at the wedding but I'm not going to make it through all these festivities."

"Yazmine, get your ass out the car. You can and you will do it. I will not have my fiancé upset the entire week before our wedding. She needs you here to be focused on our wedding day," he said opening my door.

"Emmett… I can't…Edward…" I stammered.

"Is fine, he's just as nervous to see you. You two really are ridiculous," he said shaking his head.

"Turn off the car and go do whatever it is Ali call you over here to do…please. Help me make her happy."

I looked at him and put the car in park. I rolled up the window and turned the engine off. He helped me out and took in my appearance.

"You look beautiful as always."

"Thanks Emmett."

"How is Whitley doing? You know mom's going to upset that you didn't bring her?"

"She's great, thanks for asking. And I didn't bring her because I didn't know how Edward would react to me let alone Whitley. You know he's never seen her."

"Of course he has. He's seen the pictures you send for my parent's. Mom's got one of them in the living room."

"What… she does?"

He laughed.

"Yeah, she loves that little girl."

"I know she does Em...but doesn't that bother him."

"It did at first. He found a envelop full of them on the bar once, mom forgot to put them in her room, and he had a really hard time with it. It's was hard for him when he realized we all still loved you and kept in touch with you. I guess he thought because you two broke up that you broke up with the whole family. But he's come a long way. He's had lots of therapy. I think you'll be surprised when you see him."

"So he has been getting help? You guys never talk to me about him."

"I know and I'm sorry for that but it had to be that way. Maybe he'll clear the air with you tonight. Give him time though. He may not be ready."

I nodded and he held his arm out for me.

"Shall we?"

I smiled and took his arm. He led me toward the house.

0*************0

{Edward}

I heard Yazmine's voice as soon as I got out of the shower. She was talking with my mom and Alice outside on the patio. She was asking Alice how she wanted the chairs set up. I walked to the window and peered down. Her back was turned to me and her dark hair was flowing loosely in the wind. It was really long now, pass her behind. She had on a form fitting black wrap dress and black stilettos that wrapped around her ankle. She didn't look like she had just had a baby five months ago. Her body was tight and the little bit of weight she had retained was in all the right places.

She must have felt me staring because she stopped moving and turned toward my window quickly. I didn't move fast enough and she caught me watching at her.

"Fuck…" I whispered. Now she's going to think I'm some weird stalker.

She smiled and waved timidly like she wasn't sure if I'd wave back. I smiled crookedly and waved back. Her smile widened and she turned around and went back to her activities. God she was stunning. I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.

_Get a grip Edward. She's married now. Friends…just be her friend. That's all there is now. _I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and started to get dressed sighing. I could do this. I had to do this. I wanted her in my life and this was the only way I could have her. I put my pants on and sat on the bed. There was a knock on my door. I stood up and went to answer it. I opened the door and there was Yazmine.

"Can we talk?" She asked looking me over.

I thought she was stunning from a distant but seeing her up close almost took my breath away. I regained my composure quickly and stepped aside. She walked into my room and my eyes followed her. She sat down on the edge of my bed and looked up at me. I shut the door and stood there.

"I don't bite," she said quietly.

I smirked because I remembered clearly that she did.

_Fuck… stop it_! I told myself.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Her perfume filled my nose and I ran my hands through my hair again.

"Please don't be nervous. It makes me nervous and I had a really hard time walking up those stairs. Hell, I almost left but Em stopped me," she said looking down.

"You were going to leave?"

"I was worried that you wouldn't want to see me. But then I saw you in the window and you seemed to be okay. I didn't want things to be weird between us all night. I know I'm not your favorite person but I…"

I stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked at our hands no doubt feeling that familiar buzz that flowed between us.

"Yazmine, I need to tell you something…" I said sighing. "That day at the hospital…"

"Edward…please don't," she said trying to stand up but I held onto her hand.

"Yazmine…I know it's hard but please hear me out," I said squeezing her hand gently.

"Please…" I said and she nodded.

"That day I was an asshole to you… I know. But I did it for a good reason believe it or not." She looked at me confused.

"Let me start at the beginning," I said taking a deep breath. "I heard everything you said to me in the hospital. Every book you read, every story you told, every plea for me to wake up and get better… every I love you." I smiled.

"I felt every hug, every touch and every kiss," I said looking at her. "I felt and heard it all Yazmine and I wanted you to know that I appreciated everything you did for me. Your words touched me and your kisses healed me," I said looking into her eyes.

She was tearing up.

"I said those things to you that day so you would leave me…but not for the reason you think. I needed to get well…mentally. I couldn't do that with you here. You would've been a constant distraction." I told her.

"I love you, Yazmine and I understand that you're with Jasper. It isn't easy for me, but I'm dealing with it. Therapy is helping me a lot but I'm still trying to wrap my brain around idea of living without you in my life. Well… at least the way I want you to be in my life." I retracted.

"I know you want us to be friends and I'm getting there. But I have to be honest with you, it still hurts. But if it's friends or nothing, I'll take what I can get because I love you that much." She was full blown out crying now.

"I don't know how much I can handle right now but I know that I want you in my life so I'm working very hard to get to where I need to be to make that possible. So if you want to be friends I need to know if you can you be patient with me and understand that I need to do this at my own pace?" I said wiping her tears.

"I don't know what to say to that, Edward. I…I really wasn't expecting this. I was just coming up here to ask if we could be civil for the wedding." She sniffed smiling.

"Oh," I said looking at the floor.

Maybe I jumped the gun…read her wrong. Maybe she wasn't ready to forgive me.

"No this is great…really Edward. It just took me by surprise," she said squeezing my hand.

"What were you expecting?" I asked but I knew. She thought I would rant and rave and possibly kick her out again. But I wasn't that person anymore.

"The old Edward I guess. A little drama…you know."

"I'm not the old Edward, Yazmine. I'm new and improved." I smiled.

"New… I hope there's still some of the old Edward there. The one I fell in love with so long ago anyway. You remember him? He wasn't so bad." She teased.

"He's in here, but he's under major construction."

She laughed then we were quiet for a while just sitting on the bed listening to each other breathe and letting things sink in. I played with her fingers and with my bracelet that was still on her wrist. She watched my hands fumbling with the charms, each one representing a milestone in her life and our relationship. I can't believe she still wore it after all the shit I'd put her through.

"So you heard everything I said? You knew I was there?" She asked finally breaking the silence between us.

"Yes, love. I heard everything. I was so in tune to you. I could feel you coming and would come out of my haze when you were near. You brought me back."

"Edward…"

"You did, Yazmine."

"Edward, why didn't you just ask me to leave so you could get your therapy?"

"Because you wouldn't have left. You would've wanted to stay, and if I did get you to actually leave you would've call for daily reports and shit like that. I know you. I hate to say this, but I needed you completely out of the picture. It was the only way I could do this." I took her face in my hands. "Please understand and please forgive me for the things I said to you. I didn't mean them, I swear."

"Is that why everyone's been so secretive about you?"

"Yes…I asked them to."

"Even, Ali?" She asked.

"Yes especially Ali. I know how close you two are. I had to practically bribe her. She wanted to tell you so bad. She didn't really understand why I wanted to keep it away from you and keep you out of the loop. Don't be angry with her or my family for keeping it from you. They were just doing what I asked. They love you, but they understood it was part of my healing process."

"And are you healed, Edward?"

"Not completely, but I'm working on it. I quit drinking and I'm seeing a therapist. I'll finish school this summer and I start med. school in the fall."

"You're going to med school this fall?"

"Yeah, I took the fall semester off for obvious reasons." I smirked; glad that I could joke about it now.

"I went back to school after winter break. It helps keep me focused and keep my mind occupied. It also gives me goals and something to look forward to."

"Edward, I'm so proud of you." She smiled.

"Thanks. I know we were supposed to do this together but it's all about finding my own way now."

"No… Edward, I think it's great, really great."

"Yeah, I'm trying to be better for me now. I'm trying to find out who Edward really is and what I want out of life." I shrugged. "Hey, you never answered my question by the way."

"Which one?"

"The one about us trying to be friends. If you're not too mad and can forgive me for being an asshole, I'd really like to try." I smiled.

She smiled and jumped into my arms taking me by surprise.

"Of course we can be friends, Edward. And you know I forgive you..." she smiled hugging me tightly, "...I love you," she said then she backed away covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I should've said that, should I?"

I laughed.

"It's okay. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me. Please don't do that. It would make me feel weird and different."

"Okay."

"I've missed you, Yaz."

"Me too, Edward," she said squeezing me really tight.

"Umm...I think you're cutting off the circulation to my head." I teased.

"Oh sorry…I'm a little excited." She laughed.

"Me too," I said standing us up. "So we'll start off slow…yes?"

"Yes, slow is good. It will give Jazz a little time to get use to it."

"Jazz is cool with it," I said.

"What? Don't tell me he knew too," she said looking at me.

"No, but he had a few choice words for me while I was out of it."

"Oh god…"

"No, he was right, Yazmine."

"What did he say?"

"That's between us. But he did say that he wouldn't stand in the way of our friendship as long as I came correct. So I am. I hope he hasn't changed his mind."

"Really he said that?"

"Yes he did," I said and she got this starry look in her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you're getting better, Edward. You look great." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"So should we go downstairs now?" She asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my shirt," I said walking over to the sofa to retrieve it.

"Edward, if at anytime this becomes too much for you… you will let me know right? I…I don't think I could go through that again. I was so scared I was going to lose you."

I took her in my arms.

"Yaz, I will never do that again. I swear to you. I know that I hurt everyone with my actions. I was stupid and selfish and I'm sorry," I said hugging her. She wrapped her arms around my back and I pulled her close to me rubbing her back.

The door to my bedroom opened and Yazmine and I both turned to see who it was. Victoria stood in my doorway scowling at Yazmine. Yazmine let her hands fall from my back and I loosened my grip on her slightly.

"Yaz, you remember Vicki don't?"

"Umm… yeah I remember her. She was your nurse right?"

"Right…Vicki, you remember Yazmine?" I asked.

Victoria looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's going on, Edward?" She asked me.

"Nothing, Yazmine and I were just talking," I said still holding Yaz.

"You were talking with your shirt off?" Vicki asked.

"I've got on a beater. I was getting dressed when she came up."

"I see. Well were you planning on letting her go anytime soon?" She asked looking at my arms around Yazmine's waist.

"Umm… I was just leaving actually. Edward, I'll see you downstairs okay," Yaz said finally breaking my hold on her.

"Yeah that's cool," I said kissing her forehead.

She walked pass Victoria and Vicki rolled her eyes. She slammed the door shut as Yazmine cleared it.

"What the fuck, Edward!" She growled.

"Don't start with me, Victoria. Nothing happened," I said putting my shirt on.

"This time maybe."

"Whatever. You need to calm down."

"Calm down! I walk into your bedroom and find you hugged up on your ex. A woman you tried to kill yourself for! A woman you're in therapy trying to forget! What the fuck, Edward!"

"First of all, I'm not in therapy trying to forget her. I'm trying to learn to live my own life with or without her in it. I'm learning how to build healthy relationships. You know that so don't start with me. Secondly, you went into this with your eyes wide open. I never lied to you about anything or about her. You know how I feel about her. She's going to be in my life Victoria, so deal with it."

"I was the one that was here for you! We've been together for almost a year!"

"I've known Yaz since I was a baby, and she only left because I sent her away. Otherwise she would've been here too. And you and I are not together."

"Oh no…who do you come to when you need comforting? Who's been keeping your bed warm at night?"

"Victoria, I told you from the beginning that I…"

"I love you, Edward," she said interrupting and surprising me.

"You shouldn't… I told you not to fall in love with me," I said running my hands through my hair.

"Well I did. So now what?" She waited with her hands on her hips.

"I can't give you what you want."

I didn't want her to love me because I didn't want to hurt her. She said she understood what this would be about. She said she could handle it.

"So are you telling me that you feel nothing for me… nothing at all?"

"I care for you and you've been a great friend…"

"Friend! Are you fucking kidding me, Edward!"

"No, I'm not. I know what you want but I can't love you like you want me too. I'm sorry. I told from the beginning that my heart belonged to her."

"God damn it! Why are you doing this!" She yelled.

"What exactly am I doing? I haven't lied to you! I told you how I felt from the very start. I'm not sleeping with anyone but you and I won't be sleeping with Yazmine if that's what you're worried about. She's married to Jazz and she would never sleep with me. But I told you then, and I'm telling you now. You can have my body. I will gladly share it with you but that's all I can give you. You are free to leave at anytime if you can't handle that." I told her.

"God Edward, you're such an ass!"

"So I've been told. But I'm not trying to hurt you."

And I wasn't trying to hurt her but I was very clear on how far this relationship would go. I could never love her the way she wanted because my heart wasn't mine to give away anymore. When this thing between us started I told her that this would be a relationship based strictly on physical needs. We used each other to get over past relationships. For me that was Yaz and for her it was her ex husband.

Victoria was nice enough and she had a hot body, but she wasn't what I wanted. She was five years older than me and had a lot of baggage with her ex, James. We had run into him a few times and I already had to go over to his house and threaten him for slapping the dog shit out of her and busting her lip. But none of these things were the issue really because I had my fair share of baggage too. The fact of the matter is I was in love with Yaz and I always would be. I could be with other women, but it would probably never be more than a caring friendship or sex buddies.

"You know what! I don't think your fucking therapy is working!" She said leaving the room and slamming the door.

My therapy was working fine. It was teaching me to deal with my feelings and channel them into positive things, but it couldn't make them go away. Therapy couldn't teach me how to fall out of love with Yazmine or how to fall in love with someone else. Only time could free my heart and leave it open for someone else but I don't think I wanted it to.

Another knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. What the hell was going on tonight?

"Come in," I said shaking my head.

"What's up, little bro?" Emmett asked plopping on the sofa.

"Same shit…different day."

"Victoria just went flying out of here."

"She left?"

"Yes, she's gone."

"Whatever, I really don't have the energy to deal with her right now."

"You and your fuck buddies." He laughed shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? She's the only one I'm fucking."

"You know what I mean. You are a commitment phobic."

"No I'm not. I will commit to the right woman," I said.

"Umm hum… So what's with all the fuck buddies knowing you don't want them, and won't commit?"

"You know why. I have needs."

He shook his head.

"What…Vicki knew the deal? I was honest with her about everything."

"So let me guess…she's in love with you?"

I shook my head. "Apparently, I told her not to fall for me."

"Damn, Edward. You should know better than anyone that you can't control shit like that. You need to break it off with her if you can't return the feelings. The relationship is moving out of the fuck buddy territory. For her anyway and it's only going to get worse if you don't."

"I know, but now she's going to think it was because of Yazmine."

"Yeah she probably will, but that's a chance you're going to have to take. You shouldn't drag this out," he said sternly. "Speaking of Yazmine, she looks happier than when she got here. You two had a talk I assume."

I nodded.

"And it went well by the smile on her face."

"Yeah we're good. We're going to try and be friends but we're taking it slow. I'm glad she's in Texas. It will be easier to build the friendship up over the phone first."

"Good, so no drama at my wedding."

"Not from me."

"Edward, you know Jazz and the baby will be there?"

I sighed.

"I know, Em. I'm getting there. One fucking step at a time."

0*****************************0

AN: Dum dee Dum... Edward's back! UP next is the last chap in this Book. I'll give you a hint... It's Ali and Em wedding. Will it be drama free? Show you're love and I'll try to post it by Friday morning my time.


	27. The Big Day

This is it, last chap in Book II. It's really long because I didn't feel like separating it into two chapters. Enjoy.

**27. The Big Day.**

*Yazmine*

"Yazmine, did you thaw out bee's milk!" Jazz yelled up the stairs.

"In the sink, Jazz!" I yelled back dragging my dress down the hallway.

I made my way down the stairs and tossed the bagged gown over the arm of the sofa. I picked Whitley up off the blanket on the floor and kissed her little red lips.

"How's mommy's baby girl?" I kissed lifting her to my shoulder.

"Sweetness, how many bottles should I take?"

"A lot Jazz, I'm not sure if I'll be able to nurse her at all today."

"She's not going to be happy about that. She hates these damn bottles."

"I know, neither will I when my boobs start hurting, but there's no way I can slip one out of that dress. I'd have to take the entire top down to nurse her."

"Alright," he said pouring the bags of breast milk into the bottles.

"Are you going to be okay with her? I can have my mom help you."

"I got her, Yaz. I mean it's just through the wedding. You'll be free to help me at the reception right?"

"Yes." I smiled, proud that he wanted to do this on his own.

"Then I'm cool," he said taking Whitley from me. "Daddy's got this in the bag, right honeybee?" He said nibbling at her fat cheeks and neck causing her to smile and giggle.

I shook my head and finished packing her diaper bag. Jazz took her into the living room and I shook my head at them. They were like two peas in a pod. Jazz was a great father. He loved and doted on Whitley like she was the most precious thing known to man and I guess to him she was.

He had come into town the day after the dinner at the Cullen's. As soon as I left Edward's room I called him to tell him the good news and to thank him for what he said to Edward. I gave him a quick run down of what happened and what was said. He told me that he wouldn't try and stop Edward and me from being friends but that the first time he saw Edward being an ass or over stepping his boundaries he wanted me to discontinue the friendship. He told me that this was a stipulation for his cooperation so I agreed. Nothing meant more to me than him and Whit.

0*************0

After a lengthy conversation and a bunch of I love you's he told me that I sounded happier than I had in a long time. He sounded kind of sad about it and I assured him that I had been happy all along. I made sure that he knew that he made me happy and that I loved him. I was just excited that things with Edward went so well and that he was okay. He seemed okay when we hung up, but the next morning he surprised me by crawling into bed with me.

We made love twice that morning. It was raw, needy. Not like Jazz's smooth and self assured love making. I felt like Jazz was trying to stake his claim on me. Like he needed reassurance that I was his, and maybe he did so I went along with it to prove that I was in every way possible. It was weird but still so good. Afterward we took a shower together and talked.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I missed you and Whit."

"You did, huh? Me seeing Edward yesterday had nothing to do with this visit?" I smiled.

"Not really. I mean I'm not stupid enough to leave my wife with her newly reconciled ex fiancée for too long." He smiled and I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you."

I wrapped my arms around him and laughed. "Jazz, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know. You're mine now. And as long as you remember that, I'm cool."

"I know who I belong too, Jazzy."

"Good, as long as we're clear." He smiled slapping my ass.

After our shower I headed out for Ali's brunch with the bridesmaids and Jazz took Whitley by Charlie's for a visit. She really had events planned for everyday leading up to the wedding.

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of parties, spa pampering and last minute wedding plans. I gave Alice a bridal slash bachelorette party two nights ago because I felt like she would need to recoup for a day or two afterwards.

The evening started with a formal bridal shower for all of her proper guests, her and Em's grandmother's, her dad's and the Cullen's family friends. There were little sandwiches, tea, punch, cookies, cake and presents but it ended with a night full of drinking, stripping and sex lessons.

For those brave women who dared to try it, there was instruction given on giving great head to cucumbers, strip tease lessons and pole dancing tips. It was the best bachelorette party I'd ever been to and that included my own. I was a little more daring than Ali.

Now the big day had arrived and I was rushing trying to get Whitley ready. I needed to get over to Ali's parents house and help her get ready. Then I needed to get myself ready. I was so glad Rosie was going to be there to help me.

I pulled Whit out the tub and wrapped her in a towel. I moisturized her skin and brushed her long loose curls into a little ribbon on the top of her head. She had on a pink satin dress that had matching ruffled panties underneath. I put her bib on and nursed her one last time so she'd nap while Jazz got ready.

"Jazz, I gotta go. I'll see you at the wedding handsome." I kissed him.

"Okay sweetness, I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"Me too, cowboy," I said kissing him again.

I grabbed my dress, my bag and my shoes and headed out the garage door.

When I got to Ali's parent's house her mom grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs.

"God Yaz, where have you been? Ali's having a nervous breakdown."

"What? Why?" I asked tripping up the stairs as she pulled me.

"You're late. She thought you changed your mind."

"Auntie Marianna (Mary anna) you have to let go. I'm going to fall." I told her and she stopped and released my arm.

"Sorry honey. Alice has me all nervous and worried. You know how she gets."

"I do. Where is she?"

"Her bedroom."

"Okay, I got it from here," I said making my way down the hall.

I opened the door to Ali's room and saw Rosie was already here fixing Alice's makeup.

"Alice?"

"God Yaz, where have you been!" she griped.

"I had to get Whitley ready. Sorry I'm late. I need to take a shower by the way."

"You haven't showered yet."

"This morning, but I've been running around trying to get things settled at home. I need another one."

"Yaz, we are going to be so fucking late."

"No we won't. You really need to relax." I smiled.

"Hey why is Rosie doing your makeup? Didn't you go to the cosmetologist at the spa or something?"

"She made me too light. I guess she didn't realize that I was a woman of color. I looked sick. So Rosie's fixing me."

I started laughing and went into the bathroom. I rushed through the shower, the stylist straightened my hair and pinned it up and Rosie did my make up. After Ali was dressed and ready to go I slipped on my gown. It was a pretty lavender strapless grown with a form fitting bustier styled top and a hip and ass hugging skirt. There was intricate crystal beading on the bodice and down the back of the detachable train. Rosie's gown was the same but without the beading. Rosie and I had to wear these little lavender hats with sheer netted veils, crystal beading and beautiful feathered detailing pinned to our hair. We both wore diamond pendants with the matching stud earrings and strappy stiletto sandals with a small feather and crystal design on them that matched our hats. It was high fashion, it was Ali and it was beautiful. I felt like a supermodel working the runways of Paris or New York instead of the Cullen's church aisle.

We made our way into the church and to the back room where Ali was supposed to wait until it was her time to come out.

"Yaz, can you stay with me?" She asked.

"Ali, we have to walk down that isle in like ten minutes. I have to go check and make sure the guys are ready to go…"

"Can't Rosie do it for you?" She asked looking at Rosie who nodded and left the room.

"I guess so. What's up with you?"

"I'm scared…and I'm freaking out. Oh god…I'm getting married." She panicked.

I took her by the shoulders and sat her down. She had way too much caffeine today. I knew I should've cut her off.

"Yes, you are getting married. To Emmett, a man you've loved since we were sixteen, Ali. Why are you scared? You've been planning this since high school."

"I know, but dreaming about it and having it happen are two different things. I don't know how to be a wife."

"Neither did I. You just learn as you go. And I won't lie, its hard work being married, but it's so worth it if you're as in love as Jazz and I are. I happen to know that you are Ali. You love Em and he adores you. You two have been shacking up way too long. Make it official already." I teased and she smiled.

"I do love him so much."

"I know you do, Ali, so calm the hell down and let's get this show on the road."

She grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Thanks for being here and always being my friend."

"Ali, I love you girl. I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would." She smiled.

"Okay, let's go were on in like five minutes." I took her hand and led her down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Emmett was already in the church waiting with the official. I kissed her quickly and went to stand by Edward.

"Everything okay?" He asked offering his arm.

"Yes, she's just nervous and was freaking out a little bit. She's okay now."

"What the hell is going on today? I thought I was going to have to slap Emmett." He laughed.

"It's a big step. People freak out. You'll see one day," I said to him.

"No I won't. I'm never getting married." He stated simply.

"Edward, don't say that." I chuckled looking at him thinking he was kidding.

"I'm not," he said looking back at me seriously.

"Whatever… when the right girl comes and steals your heart, you'll make that commitment." I smirked.

"She's already taken. So I think I'm going to stay bachelor," he said softly.

I looked at him unable to think or speak in order to respond. The smile left my lips.

"Come on they're playing our song," he said leading me down the aisle toward the alter.

0**************************0

{Edward}

The ceremony was long but heartwarming. Ali and Em wrote their own vows. Who knew my jug head brother had it in him. He was quite the romantic. I wanted to kiss him myself when the ceremony was over.

The ride to the hotel was short but very uncomfortable. Em and Alice were in their own limo, the parents' in theirs and the wedding party in another. And that's why it was uncomfortable. Yazmine was really quiet the entire ride over and it bugged me. Jake was cracking jokes and she wasn't even smirking. It was like she wasn't even in the car with us.

I moved over to her side of the limo and leaned into her.

"You alright?" I asked taking her hand.

"Umm… yeah."

"Well you're awfully quiet."

"I know… I don't have anything to say."

"Since when? You always have that mouth of yours going."

"Since now Edward…and your one to talk." She smiled shoving me.

"There we go. That's what I want to see," I said wrapping my arm around her and pulling her close to me.

"You're so crazy." She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head and noticed that the car was quiet. I looked up and both Rosie and Jake were watching our banter. Rosie's eyes traveled to my hand resting on Yaz's hip so I moved it. Yaz looked up at me and saw that I was looking across the limo. She looked at Rosie and Jake's expressions and sat up. We hadn't done anything wrong so what were they watching us for.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door. Rosie and Jake got out and I helped Yazmine out. I had my arm around her waist as we entered the hotel lobby and we were laughing and joking about what had happened in the limo when he called for her. We stopped walking and turned toward him. He was standing there in his tailored black Armani suit with a beautiful blonde headed baby in his arms. Yazmine's entire face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. My hand dropped from around her waist and she looked up at me.

"Edward, you okay?" She asked.

I nodded but said nothing. I had tried to prepare myself for this since we had talked about trying to be friends, but this was a lot for me. Seeing her and Jasper's child wasn't as easy as I made myself believe it would be.

"Edward, would you like to meet Whitley?" She asked taking my hand.

"Yaz, I just need a little time," I said looking at Jasper and the baby across the room.

"Okay," she said letting my hand go. "Whenever you're ready okay? I won't push."

"Thanks. I'll see you inside okay."

She nodded.

She was hurt.

As I walked into the bathroom I heard Jasper telling her how beautiful she was and that he loved her. I splashed some cool water on my face. Okay well that didn't go well. I dried my face and leaned against the wall. I needed to get a grip. How was I going to be friends with her if I couldn't even look at her baby? I ran my hands through my hair. I was going to have to try harder or we'd never get anywhere. I took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom.

I entered the ballroom and scanned the crowd. I saw Yazmine sitting at a table with Jasper, Rosalie, Charlie and her family minus Jake, who was probably somewhere goofing off with Em. Jasper was holding the baby up to his shoulder in one arm and had Yazmine wrapped in the other. I closed my eyes slowly then opened them back up. I was heading toward the table when I felt a big pair of hands grab my shoulders. I turned and saw Jake smiling.

"So Ed… what the hell was that shit in the limo?" He asked.

"God Jake, you wanna back the fuck up, we're just friends. And Yaz is a grown ass woman. She doesn't need you watching her back anymore."

"You're right, that's Jazz's job now."

"I fucking know that!" I growled.

"I'm just reminding you. You two were awfully cozy in the limo."

"So I guess Yaz will be getting this same speech then?"

He looked at me.

"That's what I thought. So don't give me your shit if you're not going to give it to her, because you're right the _two _of us were cozy, not just me. That's just how we are with one another so deal with it. We've been through a lot together and we're trying to get past all that and just be friends. Not that that's any of your damn business," I said walking off.

_Fucking asshole._

I went to the table where my parents sat and ate quietly. My mom watched me carefully out of the corner of her eye. I leaned into her and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm cool, Mom," I said smiling.

"Okay, honey." She smiled back then finally relaxed her shoulders.

Yaz and I were called up front to give our toasts then I made my way back to the table while Ali and Em cut the cake. I watched Yazmine and Jasper's interactions most of the night. She was so comfortable with him and genuinely happy. She was so good with their daughter and Jazz was completely in love with the both of them. His eyes and touches never strayed too far or to long from them and Yazmine loved it.

I didn't want to intrude but I needed to do this so I stood up and finally made my way to Yazmine's table. Jazz was the first one to notice me standing there. He just looked at me and didn't say anything. Yazmine turned to see what he was looking at.

"Edward?"

"Hey, I…umm…I wanted to try again," I said.

She looked at me.

"You sure Edward, you don't have too…"

"No, I need to if we're going to make this friendship thing work." I smiled.

She smiled back at me and turned to Jasper. He looked at her and she reached for the baby. He didn't move.

"Jazzy..."

He sighed then gave her the baby. Yaz kissed the baby and turned her to face me. I sat in the chair and my eyes drifted from Yazmine's face to the baby's.

She was beautiful; her pictures didn't do her justice. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked just like Yazmine except she had Jasper's hair and eyes. I smiled.

"Yaz, she's so beautiful," I said taking the baby's tiny hand in mine.

"Thank you, Edward. We think so." She smiled at me.

"Hello little one… You look like mommy," I said to Whitley and she smiled showing off her two little teeth.

"I think she likes me." I grinned at the baby.

"Me too." She laughed.

This wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Once I saw the baby's tiny little face it was hard not to like her. It didn't matter that she was Jasper's anymore because she was Yazmine's as well and that's all that mattered to me. Whitley started to fuss a little and Yaz grabbed her bag.

"I think it's time for a diaper change."

"I got it," Jazz said.

"I can do it. You had her all day," Yaz said standing up. "Edward I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure...yeah," I said standing to help her up.

"I got it," Jazz said taking Yaz by the waist and helping her up.

I backed off and looked at him.

"Jasper." I nodded.

"Edward," he said back.

I turned and walked toward my parents table. I sat and made small talk with my dad. My mom smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. I know that had to be rough for you," she said.

"It was, but it had to be done," I said.

"Yes it did. It's part of the process of moving on and working through things, right?"

"Yes, and I'm getting there." I smiled kissing her cheek.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, Mom," I said standing up. "Come on, dance with me."

I pulled her to the floor and we danced around laughing until Em came and stole her from me.

"I'm going to get some air. I'll be back," I said and Em nodded to me.

I walked out on the terrace and found Yazmine sitting on the concrete bench rocking Whitley to sleep. The sun was setting and it was getting dark out. I shut the door and she looked up. She put her finger to her lips to shush me. I smiled and sat beside her.

"You two ditching?" I whispered.

"It's too loud in there and she's sleepy." She whispered back.

I looked at the baby in her arms. Her eyes were half closed and Yazmine had changed her into PJ's and taken her hair down.

"She's all ready for bed." I smiled.

"Yeah, it's that time," she said snuggling the baby and kissing her.

"You're really good with her. You seem like a great mom. I knew you would be." I told her.

"Thanks, Edward."

We sat there in silence for a while and I lay back against the railing and closed my eyes listening to the muted music coming from inside.

"Edward?"

"Humm."

"Why did you say you were never going to get married because the right girl was taken?"

I sighed.

I knew that's what was bothering her in the limo.

"Do I really need to explain that?" She knew exactly why I said it.

"No I guess not… but I don't want you to be unhappy and never get married because of me."

"It's not because of you. It's because of me. I know I won't ever love another woman the way I love you. So I'm not going to waste both our time pretending. And I'm definitely not going to marry her knowing she can never fully have my love. It's wrong and I'd be lying to myself and to her."

"But Edward, if you don't open your heart to anyone then you'll never know if you can love someone else," she said.

"I do know. I'm paying my therapist a lot of fucking money to help me deal with… us. I know how I feel. I know what I'm saying. Isn't this what your Gram said would happen when you found your spirit mate. You can be happy with another, but you will never love them like your true mate. Guess what, she was right." I sat up.

"Edward, I don't want you to be lonely," she said softly. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," I said playing with the end of her hair which she had taken down.

"Edward…"

"Yazmine… don't worry about me. I'm cool. If a woman catches my fancy then I'll date her. Hell, I might even let myself care for her. But I won't love her and I'm not going to marry a woman I don't love."

"What about children and family? That means a lot to you."

"I can have kids with anyone. And they'll be my family."

"But that's not what you wanted," she said starting to tear up.

"Things have changed and so my life plans changed as well. I can't dwell on the past and old dreams. They're gone now. So I'm making new ones," I said wiping her tear away.

"Yaz, please don't worry about me. I'm fine really," I said hugging her, careful of the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Really? You wouldn't lie to me?"

"No, I wouldn't lie to you, not anymore anyway. I'm really okay."

"I don't understand you…" she started.

"Don't try to. Just go with it." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

Just as I was releasing her face from my hands the door open and Jazz and Victoria stepped out staring at us.

~Jasper~

I sat at the table and waited for Yazmine to come back from the ladies room. I watched as Edward laughed and spoke with his parents at their table across the dance floor. He seemed happy and different. I guess he took my advice and got his shit together. Yaz told me he heard everything I said but wouldn't tell her what. So she tried her damnest to pry it out of me but I told her the same thing he did. It was between us. Edward and I needed to have that understanding.

I can't say I was too happy that he knew that the connection he and I shared for her and to her was very real. He now knew that all the shit she felt for him was the real deal, because just like me, he believed. He now knew why he felt these things for her and why they wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. Not that he was trying that hard to forget. The problem is that with knowledge came power and I was afraid he would somehow use this against me, against us.

I saw the way Yaz lit up now that he was back in her life so to speak. Just having him around made her happier. I often wondered if her eyes lit up like that for me. Did I make her that happy? She said I did but I never saw it for myself.

I was happy when I thought Edward had found someone else. Yaz told me that the night of the dinner she found out Edward was dating the nurse that she hated from the hospital. But she later found out from Edward that they were only friends with benefits and that that's all they'd ever be. He even told her he was thinking about breaking it off with her because she was falling in love with him and he didn't want her to because he didn't want to hurt her. That definitely wasn't the Edward I knew. The Edward I knew would've use that and her, to his advantage, her feelings be damned. He may have even thrown it in Yazmine's face to make her jealous and try to steal her back.

But the icing on the cake this week just occurred right before my eyes. Yaz introduced our daughter to Edward. I was so angry, it took all of me not to snatch my baby and take off with her. It was bad a fucking enough that I had to share my wife. Now she wanted me to share Whitley too. I definitely wasn't sharing my baby girl. Yaz and I would have a talk about this shit later.

I knew this was an important step for him, blah, blah, blah…but I couldn't make myself care. When he almost had a nervous breakdown in the lobby because he saw me and Whitley, Yaz said he told her he wasn't ready to deal with us yet. I knew that there was no way they could be friends if he couldn't stand to be around Whitley, but Yaz said she wouldn't push him. She said that he needed to deal with things at his own pace and she would let him. But it had hurt her when he couldn't look at our baby.

Yaz had told me before that it was hard for him to even look at pictures of Whitley but now he wanted to meet her. He must have figured out that Yaz and Whit are a package deal sometime throughout this long evening because he surely made his way over here to make peace and conquer his demons.

I looked at my watch Yaz had been gone almost twenty minutes. I stood up and searched the room for her. I didn't see her anywhere. I walked over to Rosie and asked her to check the ladies room for me. She came back out and said that there wasn't anyone there so we went into the lobby to look for her in that bathroom.

While Rosie was in there a tall, leggy red head walked up to me.

"Excuse me…you know the Cullen's right? I remember seeing you at the hospital," she said.

"Yeah I know them." I answered.

"Are you here for the wedding?"

I nodded.

"Great, can you show me where it is? I'm looking for Edward." She smiled.

I smiled back glad that she was here. Rosie came out the bathroom and shook her head.

"She's not in there either."

"Let's go back, maybe someone's seen her," I said.

"Rosie you remember Victoria, Edward's nurse?" I introduced as we walked back to the ballroom.

"Nope, can't say that I do," she said.

"Well Rosie, this is Victoria, she's Edward's friend. Victoria this is Rosie, my sister." I smiled. "And I am Jasper."

"Jasper… Yazmine's husband, Jasper?" She asked.

"The one and only," I smiled again.

She startled me by reaching up to stroke my face.

"You are a handsome one. Yazmine really has great taste in men."

Rosie's eyebrows shot up and I smirked shaking my head.

"Umm…thanks I think. Come on Edward's in here," I said leading her into the ballroom.

We entered the ballroom and I scanned the room for Edward. Funny, his ass was MIA as well. I needed to find my wife. I went up to Ali and pulled her aside.

"Ali, have you seen my wife?"

"She said she was going somewhere quiet to put Whitley to sleep. Maybe she's in the lobby or outside on the terrace."

"Thanks Ali," I said heading for the terrace doors with Victoria on my heels. I told Rosie that I knew where she was so she went to sit with Jake.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" Victoria asked.

"Go ahead." I prompted.

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Deal with your wife and Edward's 'friendship'. I've only been with Edward a year and it's killing me."

"I don't know. I love my wife and I have to trust her. We can't have a marriage without that."

"He still loves her. Do you know he told me he'd never love me because of her and to deal with or leave?"

"And you stayed?" I asked.

"Yes… I love him. He just needs time to get over her that's all. One day he'll love me back," she said looking down ashamed.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. And I wouldn't tell Edward that shit either. He already wants to dump you for telling him that you were in love with him the other day."

"What?"

"Yep, so if you want to keep him. I'd ease up on the love shit… it scares him. And I'd learn to deal with Yazmine if I were you. He'd choose her over you any day." She stopped walking and looked at me. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm trying to help you and myself. If you're around he can't focus so much on my wife and that's a win, win for me. And I'm trying to give you a little advice on sticking around if that's truly what you want to do. I don't know why you would, but if you do then you need to start dealing with the fact that he loves her. I've had a lot more experience dealing with Yaz and Edward, years of it. So trust me its not going to change. If you don't deal with it, you'll be gone."

"And what about you?"

"Yazmine loves Edward, but she loves me more. We really were made for each other. I know it, she knows it and now Edward knows it, so for once I have the advantage and Edward has to deal with me. Not the other way around. If it became too much for me or if push came to shove, she'd let him go."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Yes," I said confidently but not feeling all that confident in my statement.

0*******************0

I opened the terrace door and stepped through. I saw Edward moving his face away from Yazmine's. His fucking hands were cupping her cheeks and his body was very close to hers. If my daughter wasn't sleeping in Yazmine's arms his body would've been flush to hers. I saw fucking stars. I was so mad. He was kissing my wife with our baby in her arms.

Was he trying to take over my family, my life? I wouldn't put it pass him.

Is this why he's been trying so hard to get better? He wanted to take my place…my wife…my child. My mind was in a frenzy.

"What the fuck is going on here!" I shouted.

Yazmine jumped back and Edward stood up slowly.

"Jazzy, will you calm down? It's not what you think," she said loudly but calmly.

"I fucking warned you, Edward!" I stepped up to him.

Yaz stepped between us before I could hit him.

"Jazz please…we were just talking. That's it. I swear," she said.

"It doesn't look that way to me Yazmine! Looks like you were kissing this motherfucker with my fucking baby in your arms!" I growled looking down at her.

"I don't care what it looked like, Jasper! I didn't kiss him! He was hugging me. He kissed my forehead."

"She's telling you the truth," Edward said.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward! I tried to be nice and let you two be friends but you're trying to fuck me over the first chance you get. So this shit right here…" I gestured between the two of them. "This friendship…ends right fucking now!"

"Jazz, no…don't do this! Listen to me, please." Yaz begged.

"That's not your choice," Edward said.

"Oh but it is! This is my fucking family, Edward! Mine! My wife, my baby and I make the fucking calls!" I yelled. "Yaz, get your shit…we're leaving!"

"But nothing happened! You're overreacting!" She yelled.

"Yazmine..."

"NO, I'm not leaving! Not until you listen!"

"Yes the fuck you are! NOW GET YOUR SHIT!" I shouted waking Whitley up, who started crying hysterically.

Yaz started rocking and trying to soothe her. I looked at the two of them and started to calm a little. I walked over to Yazmine.

"Give her to me," I said trying to take her from Yazmine's arms.

"No, Jasper," she said turning away from me, cradling Whit in her arms protectively.

"Give her to me, Yazmine!" I shouted loudly and Edward moved in our direction.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes and Yaz shook her head at him quickly. Did he think they needed protection from me? I would never hurt them. I backed away from Yaz and looked at her and Whitley. Whitley was crying and wasn't calming down despite Yazmine's efforts. Yaz was holding the baby tightly to her chest and rubbing her back. She was looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yazmine…come here," I said holding my hand out for her.

"No, not until you calm down. You're upsetting her and scaring me," she said.

I took a deep breath and let it out roughly.

"I'm calm," I said looking at Whitley then at her.

"Are you? Because I can't talk to you when you're like this. You don't listen. Are you ready to listen and not yell?" She asked stepping up to me.

I nodded and she stepped in front of me. A movement caught my eye and I lifted my eyes to Edward who was watching us silently. Yazmine took my chin in her hands and pulled my face down to hers. She looked in my eyes and placed her lips over mine kissing me softly.

"Nothing happened, Jasper. I swear it. I love you cowboy, and I'm yours." She whispered as her lips ghosted over mine.

I pulled back to look in her eyes. She meant every word she'd just said. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. She put her free arm around my head and played with the curl at the nape of my neck. How could I not trust her? I was such an ass. I can't believe I flipped out like that and in front of my baby. Edward always brought out the worst in me. This friendship of theirs was going to be pure hell. I wasn't sure if I could stay true to my word now. I released her mouth and kissed bee on the head.

"I love you, both of you." I whispered putting our foreheads together and stroking Whitley's curls. "And I'm sorry."

"I know," she said and Whitley reached out for me. I took her in my arms and kissed her. Nothing meant more to me than them, nothing. I hugged my baby girl and rubbed her back as she settled up under my chin and curled into my chest sighing and relaxing. I looked at Yaz.

"Sweetness… I don't know what I was thinking. Fuck…I don't know if I can do this." I admitted to her.

"Do what?"

"You and Edward's friendship, I know I said that I could, but I don't know if I can."

"Jasper…"

"I'm sorry sweetness, it's just too much," I said and her face dropped.

I lifted her face and tears were falling from her eyes in a steady stream.

"Yazmine…" I said cupping her cheek. I couldn't stand to see her hurting like this.

"Yazmine… Sweetness."

"Okay... I'll do what you want," she said as the tears increased.

I saw Edward drop to the stone bench out of the corner of my eye. She was giving up Edward…Edward…for me.

"Really?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes, I know he's okay now. I know he'll be alright and I can't lose you. I just can't. I love you too much. So if this is what you want, what you need to be happy…I'll do it." She cried into my chest.

Damn, she really loved me. It was finally sinking in that she and I really were forever. Because as confident as I always sounded, I had always wondered if I was enough for her. If my love for her and her love for me was enough to overcome everything, but especially Edward. Now I had no doubts. Gram had been right, she couldn't live without me. She needed me just as much as I needed her. She was truly mine. I closed my eyes and held her close to me. It was another milestone for me. A new sense of confidence and security filled my spirit. She looked up at me and I leaned in to kiss her lips.

She pulled back after a moment and walked over to Edward, who stood up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She cried.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said stroking her hair.

"I have to. I love him." She cried.

"I know, love. I know," he said tearing up.

He kissed her forehead and held her tightly. I didn't want to but I actually felt bad for him. I knew the kind of love he had for her. And I knew this was killing him. How I knew I wasn't sure, but I did.

He released Yazmine quickly and turned around. His back was now toward us.

"Yazmine, can you give us a minute?" Edward asked her softly.

She looked at him and didn't move. She was worried about him.

"I'm cool…we're cool. We're not going to start brawling. I promise."

"Vicki, you go too," he said and she turned and headed out quickly. I had forgotten that she was there witnessing all of this. She was pissed but didn't dare open her mouth.

Yaz grabbed Whit's bag and I handed her the very sleepy baby. She kissed me and headed inside. I turn to look at Edward whose back was to me.

0**************************0

"So what's this about, Edward?"

He turned around slowly and look on his face almost brought me to my knees. He had tears running down his face and it was twisted in agony and grief.

"Please don't take her from me." He begged softly.

"Edward I…"

"Please, Jasper. I've worked very hard to deal with my feelings for her and the fact that I'd lost her to you. I know she's your wife and I can see how much she loves you and I'm dealing with that. I won't ever do anything to jeopardize your marriage I swear, just please don't take her away."

"Edward, I don't know if this is a good idea. I think you need more time. I definitely need more time. You're still in love with her."

"Jasper, I'll always love her. Time isn't going to change that and you know it. Are you going to grow out of love with her?"

I didn't say anything. He had a point.

"I didn't think so. You said if I got my shit together you'd let us be friends and that you wouldn't interfere. You said we needed to stop tearing her apart and I agree." He sniffed.

"When I was in the hospital she told me what her Gram said about us and you."

"I know that, Edward. That means she told you that I was the one. She can't be without me, but she can be without you."

"Can she? It doesn't look that way to me. She needs me just as much as I need her and you know it. Her spirit calls to mine just like it does to yours. You know I can't ignore it and neither can she. We've all tried to at some point and in all these years we've been going through this it's never worked. We can't ignore it. Whatever it is, it won't let us."

He was right. We always came back to this point. When did he become so fucking insightful?

"You know, while I was out she told me that none of us would ever be complete or truly happy without the other in their life. I know you don't want to hear this, but I think she's right. I know you hate it but you and I are both linked to her. We're in love with the same woman and she's in love with the both of us. Obviously one of us has to step down and play a less significant role in her life and I know that's me."

I looked at him in shock.

"Don't look so surprised, Jasper. That's what therapy does. It helps you work through your shit. I fucked up and even though I really, really hate to admit this, I think you're the better man for her. I feel that you're the one that's suppose to be with her. I mean all I did was hurt her by fucking around and lying all the time," he said running his hand through his hair. "She deserves better. She deserves you. So I accept the role I'm now being given. Please don't take it and her away."

I sighed. I know it took a lot for him to admit that, but he seemed to get it. I just didn't know if I could do this.

He was right about a few things though. She would miss him, and some of her fire would be gone if he wasn't in her life. She was a different person with him around. She was happier and smiled more.

"She does seem happier now that you've come to your senses," I said.

He sat on the bench.

"She's not happier because _I'm_ around, Jasper. She's happier because _we're_ both around. Did you not listen to what I just said? Do you not get what her grandmother has been trying to tell us? We can't be completely happy without her and she can't be without us, both of _us,_" he said. "I love her and I'm willing to do what I have to do to have her in my life. If that means I can only have her as a friend, then I'll take that, because the pain of not having her around at all is too much." He looked down. "We're getting to old for all these games. We both know the truth of the matter, so let's just deal with it like the adults that we are now."

I looked at him.

"Wow… you have changed a lot," I said leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, well being in a coma gives you a lot of time to think about shit and almost dying gives you a new clarity on life. It's too fucking short to waste."

"No shit," I said.

We sat in silence for a moment then he looked up at me. His face was still red from crying.

"So…" he asked.

I closed my eyes.

"Alright Edward, I'll try. But I swear if ever overstep your bounds or step on my fucking toes…"

"I won't. Besides, we both now know she'll choose you."

I smiled. She would choose me and my heart swelled with the knowledge.

"Thank you. I know it's going to be hard at first so we'll all go slow and see what works for all of us. I swear I won't hurt her." He promised.

"You better not, and you better keep your fucking hands to yourself."

He laughed.

"I'm not kidding, Edward," I said seriously.

"I know, that's why it's funny." He grinned.

"Truce?" he said holding his out to me."

"Yeah, for now," I said shaking his hand.

Just then the door opened and Yazmine stuck her head out. Her eyes widened when she saw us shaking hands. She stepped out and closed the door.

"What's going on?" She asked walking over to me.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her lips. They were salty from her tears.

"Well Jasper and I have called a temporary…" he looked at me and I nodded. "…truce. We're going to see if the friendship thing with you and me is doable for all of us," Edward said.

"Temporary?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm still not sure if I can do it but I'm going to try… for you."

"Jazzy, you mean it? Are you sure?" She asked softly, grabbing me around the neck.

"Yes sweetness…" I said lifting her by the waist. "I want you to be happy."

"This makes me really happy." She kissed me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than you could ever know." I told her.

"I know Jazzy, and when you do things like this, you prove it," she said kissing me again.

"Where's bee?"

"With our parents," she said.

I started to walk toward the doors when she grabbed my hand. "Wait for me."

I nodded.

She walked over to Edward and he smiled.

"Thank you for talking to him. I know it was hard," she said.

He nodded. I didn't even think how hard it must've been for him to open himself up to me like he did. Maybe he was changing. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"It was, but I had to do something. I couldn't lose you again," he said looking down.

"I'm happy you fought for me." She smiled.

"Do you think that you two could try and be friends again," she said hopefully.

"That's pushing it," we both said and she laughed.

"See you're more alike than you know. We'll get there." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I think I'm going to call it a night. Call me tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay now," she said hugging him tightly.

"I hope so," he said kissing the top of her head.

She let him go and ran to my arms.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"If you are?" I smiled.

"Yeah, let's go home. I want to thank you properly while I'm still lucid." She winked.

I slapped her ass and she squealed running to the door. I opened it up for her and she turned and waved to Edward. He waved back and sat on the bench. I gave him a head nod and he gave one back. I walked through the door and shut it leaving him to the night and his thoughts.

0************************0

*Yazmine*

We walked into the house and I put Whitley in her crib. I still couldn't believe everything that happened tonight. Jazz and Edward calling a truce, however temporary, was monumental. I had never been so moved in my life. The love these two men felt for me was unreal. The love I had for them only growing. How could it not?

So this was how I could have them both. One as my lover, my husband and my everything. The other was my ex lover, my best friend and my everything else. This could work if we all kept things in perspective. And I would because I wanted them both in my life and I didn't want to lose either of them.

"Hey beautiful," I felt Jazzy's hands wrap around me. He kissed the back of my neck.

"Hey, cowboy."

"So...about that thank you," he said unzipping my gown.

I turned to face him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Yes about that…" I smiled as he pushed the gown down my body.

His mouth found my neck as his hands ran back over my thighs and to my ass. He squeezed it and started walking me backward out of Whitley's bedroom. He stopped in the hallway and slipped my panties off my hips. I shimmied and stepped out of them leaving them there on the hallway floor. Jazz kissed my lips softly and bent over to pick me up.

He carried me to the bed and stood me up in front of it. He kissed down my chin and down my neck to my chest. He unlatched my bra and slowly removed it releasing my very heavy breasts. I hadn't nursed or pumped all day. He took them in his hands and tested their weight.

"They're full," he said and I nodded.

"Humm…" he said taking my breast into his mouth.

"Jazzy…" I whimpered as he gently pushed me to the bed. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down with me.

He chuckled and I laughed as his heavy body smothered mine. I loved the feel of his weight on me.

"Why am I naked and you fully clothed?" I smiled untying his tie. I threw it on the floor and started on the buttons of his shirt.

"You're more than welcome to level the playing field." He smiled sitting up on his knees. I sat up and took his shirt and pants off.

"Somebody's happy to see me." I grinned and gestured to his tented boxer briefs before I slid my hands down the back of them squeezing his ass.

"He'll always be happy to see you, sweetness."

I slipped his boxers off and pulled him on top of me as I lay back. I wrapped my legs around his back and guided him to my entrance. He pushed into me and we both sighed each other's name. He buried his face in the pillow and lifted my legs.

"Fuck…" I moaned as he ground his cock into my wetness.

"Umm…baby." He moaned sucking and biting my ear.

I grabbed his head in my hands and pulled his mouth to mine. I wanted to taste his mouth and feel his strong tongue dance with mine. We kissed as he made love to me. I took his tongue between my lips and sucked it roughly as I came, scratching his back. He growled as my nails dug in his back marking him with the whelps that I would lick and kiss later. Jazzy, always liked a little pain with his pleasure.

He pulled out of me and flipped me to my stomach.

"I still haven't heard you thank me properly." He growled in my ear.

I felt his wet cock slide between my ass cheeks. I moaned and he grabbed my hair pulling my head up. He licked up the side of my neck.

"You want here, baby?" He asked pushing his tip in my ass.

"Yes." I moaned.

"You're such a nasty girl. I love you," he said pushing into my ass.

"Oh God!" I yelled out squinting my eyes at the invasion.

He slowed down and worked my ass gently.

"Fuck!" he said sitting up to straddle and cup my ass.

"Does it feel good, baby?" He asked rubbing my ass and thighs with his big hands. The one was still rough from the scars that Maria's table caused. The difference in the textures made my skin tingle.

"Yes Jazzy… so good." I praised.

He licked up the tattoo on my back causing shivers to run through me. He bit into my shoulder, grabbed me by my hips and picked up his pace.

"Ughh…fuck." I called out raising my head off the bed.

"Now, tell me thank you," he said. "And say it like you mean it."

"Shit Jazzy…thank you! Fucking thank you!" I screamed as I came so damn hard. I collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"That's a good girl. And you're welcome."

I could hear the smile in his voice. He grabbed my face and turned it toward him. He kissed me gently while he fucked my ass. He pulled away from my mouth quickly and slapped my ass causing me to yelp and push back into him.

"So good…" he said burying his face between my shoulder blades. His hot breath on my back was driving me insane.

He grabbed my hands in his and twined our fingers together into fists. His big hands over mine as his pushed me into the mattress.

"Ugh... my god!" He growled as he spilled into me, filling my ass.

He moved my hair to the side and kissed my back before falling on top of me. His body was cool and slick from sweat.

"Yaz?"

"Yes."

"You know I'd do anything for you." He rolled off of me panting.

"Yes, I know and I love you for it. Thank you for tonight," I said crawling onto his chest.

He ran his hand through my hair then started massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes. I loved when he did that. I purred into his chest.

"You really like it when I do that don't you? You literally start purring." He chuckled.

"It feels so good." I laughed and started to get up.

"Where you going?" He asked grabbing me by the waist.

"To take a shower, I'm all sticky." I smiled.

"I like you sticky," he said pulling me back to him.

"I don't. I need to at least wash up."

"Fine, but I'm taking a shower with you and once I get you all clean up I get to eat that pretty pussy of yours."

"Why'd you say it like that? Did you think I'd say no? Of course you can take a shower with me and you can definitely eat my pussy, all night long if you want too. I love your mouth, it's so… talented," I said licking his lips.

He stood up then picked me up off the bed. I started laughing as he carried me to the bathroom.

"Let's fucking get to it then."

0***********************0

AN: So there you go... What will happen from here? Tune in to see. Will the truce last? Will Edward find a woman that can steal his heart from Yazmine? I already know but you will have to keep reading to find out. Book III: Full Circle will start to post once I get at least 10 chapters typed. Put me on alert or on your favs and you'll get the message when I start to post. Until then... ~smooches~ LRC.


	28. La reine creole's update

So Book III: Full Circle is now available. Check it out!!!


End file.
